New Member Adventure
by Shirokawa Hazuki
Summary: GC kedatangan anggota baru! seperti apakah petualangan para chaser dan anggota baru ini? suck at summary...dengan ini saya menetapkan Fic ini berubah menjadi Friendship/Adventure dengan slight Romance dan Humor! Update Chapter 20! Last Chapter and Extra Story!
1. Chapter 1: Appearance of The New Heroes

New Member Adventure

shareTFP:haloooooowww! Kembali ke cerita grandchase buatan saya, aouthor yg baru jadi!

OC1:kelamaan! Mulai ceritanya!

TFP:disclaimer dulu dong

OC2:ok, TFP tidak memiliki ataupun menguasai grandchase, ia hanya memiliki alur cerita dan OC-ny

TFP:ok, langsung ke TKP *parto OVJ mode on*

Warning:typos, OC, OCC

Flame accept, tapi jangan kebanyakan, gak ada pemadamnya! Hehe...

Don't like, don't read

-chapter 1:appearance of the new heroes-

Normal POV

Siapa yang tidak mengenal grandchase? Ini bukan grup lawak atau artis kenamaan lho, mereka adalah para pelindung dari 5 benua besar. Yah, memang benar mereka masih muda-terkecuali untuk sieghart-tapi jangan meragukan kemampuan mereka. Mereka bisa bela diri, lompat, maju, menerjang. Bersembunyi disemak ilalang, hujan dan panas bukanlah halangan, laut bukit gunung tempat bermainnya(lho, lho, soundtrack bol*** kok ada disini?). ya, itulah grandchase

Dan pagi hari ini, mereka mulai melakukan tiap kegiatan yang umumnya dilakuin remaja, tawuran gak termasuk lho. Grandchase kan cinta damai, rajin menabung dan suka mencuri(?), pokoknya ada yang mandi, ada yang masih ngucek-ngucek matanya yang masih ngantuk, dan juga ada yang nyiapin sarapan.

"sarapan siap!" teriak Amy dengan toa-nya dari dapur "akhirnya! Lama banget sih masaknya!" kata Elesis dari ruang tengah "keh...dasar, bilang saja kau itu sudah lapar, dasar rakus" komentar Sieghart sambil melirik Elesis "apa kau bilang, pak tua!" kata Elesis dengan marah "aku bilang, kau itu RAKUS" kata Sieghart yang memberi tekanan pada kalimat rakus "katakan itu lagi, aku bersumpah kau akan..." kata Elesis sambil mengangkat tinjunya kearah Sieghart namun ditahan oleh Ronan "sudahlah Elesis, kita semua pasti menginginkan sebuah sarapan yang tenang" "cih...kau selamat kali ini, kakek tua" kata Elesis kesal

Skip time

Rupa-rupanya, hari yang mereka lewati ini bukanlah hari-hari yang biasanya, ini terbukti dengan Knight Master yang memberitahu sesuatu pada grandchase "semua harap berkumpul" perintah Knight Master

Knight Master POV

"semua sudah disini?" "ya..." jawab mereka serempak"baiklah, aku memiliki 2 kabar. Kabar baik dan kabar buruk" kataku "kabar buruknya,undang-undang perlindungan pohon permintaan Ryan di tolak oleh kementrian Serdin" kataku, yang tentu saja membuat Ryan pundung dipojokan, tunggu, bahkan kami tidak tahu menahu tentang undang-undang itu! "well, bukan kabar buruk bagi kami, Cuma untuk Ryan" kata Lass "lalu, apa kabar baiknya, Knight Master?" tanya arme "kabar baiknya, kita akan kedatangan anggota baru. Hening..."apa! anggota baru!" kata Jin "semoga orangnya tidak menyebalkan"kata Elesis melirik Sieghart "hey!" "sudah, sudah, seperti apapun orangnya, kita harus berteman dengannya" kata Lire "lalu, kapan dia datang?" tanya Amy "er...lebih tepatnya 'mereka' bukan 'dia', anggota baru nya ada 2 orang dan hey, mereka akan tiba beberapa menit lagi" jelasku

End of Knight Master POV

Sementara itu...

? POV

"kita sampai, oi, jaga sikapmu saat disana"kataku pada teman disampingku ini "iya, iya, aku bukan anak kecil, jangan memerintahkan aku terus" gerutunya

End of ? POV

Back to the chase...

Arme POV

"duh, lama sekali, kapan mereka tiba?" kata Knight Master kesekian kalinya sambil melirik arlojinya "tenanglah Knight Master, mereka pasti akan segera sampai disini" kataku berusaha menenagkan Knight Master "hey! Ada yang datang" kata Ryan "ah...akhirnya kalian datang" kata Knight Master, akupun ikut melihat bagaimana rupa kedua orang itu, setelah jarak sudah agak dekat, Knight Master berkata "Nah, chaser, perkenalkan, mereka adalah..."

To be continued

OC1: hey! Kenapa dipotong!

TFP: sengaja, disambung ke chapter 2 saja. Oh iya,terima kasih pada yang menyempatkan diri membaca ini. Sekarang, saya mohon reveiw ya!

OC2:widih, promosi pula

TFP:sampai jumpa


	2. Chapter 2: Perkenalan

New Member Adventure

ShareTFP:lanjut chapter 2! Chapter ini akan kumasukin character baru!

OC1:yang chapter 1 saja gak diselesain

TFP: buru-buru sih bikinnya

OC2:udah deh, lanjut saja ceritanya, disclaimer dulu: TFP tidak memiliki grandchase dan karakter-karakternya, dia hanya memiliki OC dan jalan ceritanya

TFP:mulai ceritanya!

-chapter 2:Perkenalan-

Normal POV

"ah, itu mereka" kata Knight Master, semua pandangan mereka tertuju pada kedua orang yang berjalan kearah mereka "nah, chaser, perkenalkan, mereka akan bergabung disini mulai sekarang" jelas Knight Master "perkenalkan diri kalian" kata Knight Master "baiklah, mulai dari aku, namaku Dain, Light Dain, senang bertemu dengan kalian, lalu...dia adalah" kata salah satu dari kedua anggota baru itu, ia mengenakan baju yang biasanya dipakai oleh para biarawan-atau pendeta-, ia memiliki mata biru laut dan juga rambut pirang, kemudian ia menyuruh seseorang disampingnya memperkenalkan dirinya juga "...Theo, Theo Drane. D." Dia memakai baju berwarna merah lengkap dengan penutup kepala, tiap bagian dari bajunya sangat panjang, ia memiliki mata berwarna merah menyala dengan rambut berwarna merah juga "hm...sepertinya kalian sudah memperkenalkan diri . Kalau begitu, ada yang punya pertanyaan?" kata Knight Master "oh! Aku! Aku!"kata Amy sambil mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat "ya, silakan amy" kata Knight Master mempersilakan Amy bertanya

"berapa umur kalian?"

Dain: aku 19

Theo:...18

"job?"

Dain:aku sudah mendapat 2, yaitu light mage dan executor

Theo:aku fire elemental dan dragon hunter

"asal?"

Dain:archmedia, dekat Dwarven Base

Theo:perbatasan furnance of hell

"senjata?"

Dain:light scepter dan execute sword!

Theo:...gauntlet dan DS-Maverick

"orang yang disukai?"

Dain:eh? Kok nanya itu?

Theo:no coment...

"truss..." kata Amy ingin melanjutkan pertanyaannya, namun ditahan oleh Jin "sudahlah amy..." "ah, maaf, terlalu semagat, ehehe..." kata Amy sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal "jadi, sudah tidak ada pertanyaan lagi?" tanya Knight Master, semuanya terdiam "yah, kalau gitu, Sieghart dan Jin, tolong antarkan mereka kekamar milik mereka, aku mau melapor pada Ratu Serdin tentang hal ini" kata Knight Master pergi dari tempat itu

"ini kuncinya, anggap rumah sendiri" kata Sieghart menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada Dain "well, thank's, Sieg" "ng? Apa katamu?" "tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, terima kasih" kata Dain setelah menerima kunci itu "kalau gitu aku balik lagi ya" kata Sieghart. Di lain pihak, Sieghart berpikir 'aku yakin sekali ia memanggil nama panggilanku saat bersama para highlander...jangan-jangan...' "hey Dain, aku mau mengetes kekuatanmu, jadi, besok jam 10 bisa temui aku di training ground 3, ok?" kata Sieghart, Dain tampak berpikir, namun akhirnya menerima ajakan Sieghart "baiklah, dengan senang hati"

Sementara itu, Theo...

"nih, kunci kamarmu" kata Jin "trim's. Jadi, kau satu-satunya chaser yang memakai ilmu bela diri dan senjata tumpul?" tanya Theo "ya, tidak semua senjataku tumpul sih, tapi, memang aku satu-satunya yang menggunakan senjata tumpul selain vajra" kata Jin "tahu darimana?" "baju Emperor khas silver knight milikmu buktinya" jelas Theo 'hm...menarik, apakah dia petarung yang selevel dengan ku?' "Theo! Kau kutantang bertarung besok di training ground 3 jam 10 besok!" kata Jin tiba-tiba, reaksi Theo pertama kali adalah terkejut, namun tak lama ia tersenyum sinis "coba kalahkan aku jika bisa!" kata Theo

To be continued

TFP:selesai

Theo:lama amat selesainya

TFP:ya iyalah! Aku bikinnya spontan sih...

Theo:iya deh

Dain:hey, aku gak tahu ini benar atau enggak, tapi menurut perkiraanku, chapter selanjutnya akan ada pertarungan tag-team

TFP:ah! Jangan di spoiler dong!

Dain:yah, akukan bilang Cuma perkiraan

TFP:yah, memang betul mereka akan melakukan pertarungan tag-team, karena itu, kita pisah dulu sementara, soalnya lagi sibuk nih! Tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya ya! Terima kasih udah baca Dan jangan lupa di review juga! sayonara


	3. Chapter 3: TagTeam Battle

TFP:yeah! Update chapter 3!

Dain:horeee!

Theo:berisik woi! *ngelempar sepatu*

TFP: auw! *pingsan*

Dain:wow, headshoot!

Theo:yah, malah pingsan, gimana ceritanya?

Dain:ah, gampang, buka saja file ceritanya

Theo:oh iya, disclaimer dulu deh. TFP tidak memiliki Grandchase serta karakternya, ia hanya memiliki kami, para OC dan alur ceritanya

New Member Adventure

-chapter 3:tag-team battle-

"hoahem..." kata Dain didepan meja makan "masih mengantuk Dain?" tanya Theo yang sedang meminum teh disampingnya "yeah...aku kalau sedang tidur ditempat yang baru aku datangi, pasti sulit tidur, kau tahu.." jelas Dain masih setengah tertidur "yeah, yeah, terserah" setelah itu, Dain berjalan kearah kulkas dengan masih dalam keadaan mengantuk, ia mengambil sekotak – yang sepertinya – sereal dari kulkas itu bersama dengan sebotol susu, lalu Dain mengambil sebuah mangkuk dan kembali duduk dimeja. Setelah Dain mengambil sereal itu, Theo memperhatikan tulisan di kotak sereal itu "kenapa? Kau mau?" kata Dain saat menuangkan sereal dan susu kedalam mangkuk tadi "tidak, terima kasih" jawab Theo "*nyam* sayang sekali kau gak mau *nyam* ini enak lho..." kata Dain sambil melahap sereal itu dengan lahap "aku tidak akan berpikir seperti itu kalau tahu bahwa yang kau makan itu makanan khusus pet" Dain menghentikan kegiatan makannya sambil menatap Theo dengan tatapan kau – pasti – bercanda

Skip time

"sial, siapa sih yang nyimpan makanan pet dalam kulkas segala?" gerutu Dain "salahmu makan gak pilih – pilih, dasar rakus" kata Theo menanggapi gerutuan Dain "heh...iya deh iya...lain kali aku akan hati – hati" kata Dain "ngomong – ngomong, ini sudah jam berapa?" tanya Dain kemudian. Theo melirik kearah jam tangannya "30 menit lagi jam 10 tepat" kata Theo "ayo kita ke Training Ground 3...kau juga ditantang oleh Jin untuk bertarung kan?" kata Dain "heh...ternyata kau tahu" kata Theo sambil tersenyum Sinis pada Dain

Training Ground 3

9.59 A.M

"hey, Jin, meski mereka anggota baru, tapi jangan tunjukan belas kasih, Hajar saja!" kata Sieghart sambil menggenggam Soluna-nya "oi, oi, kalau begitu, bisa – bisa mereka menjadi anggota Grand Chase hanya sehari karena terlanjur kau bunuh, kita beri sedikit kemudahan saja" kata Jin mempersiapkan Vajra – nya "terserah apa katamu" kata Sieghart. DEG! Jin dan Sieghart tiba –tiba merasakan 2 energi yang sangat besar yang dapat dirasakan oleh mereka berdua, namun mereka sangat familiar dengan energi ini 'tak mungkin! ini mirip Rage dan Burning mode milik kami! siapa yang sebenarnya kami lawan?' pikir Jin. dan dari kejauhan, tampaklah mereka – Theo dan Dain – bersiap untuk melawan Sieghart dan Jin. dengan Scepter di tangannya, Dain mengarahkan ujung Scepter itu pada Sieghart dan Jin "Theo, jangan beri ampun" kata Dain "ayo mulai!"

Dain berlari kearah Sieghart, mencoba meng-hit Sieghart dengan ujung Scepternya, namun serangan langsung itu dapat di tahan sieghart dengan Soluna-nya "heh...hanya itu?" kata Sieghart dengan nada meremehkan "tidak, tidak hanya itu. sekarang Theo!" kata Dain memberi isyarat pada Theo untuk menjatuhkan Sieghart menggunakan tendangan. TAP! "heh...aku tahu seharusnya aku melawanmu dulu...Jin" kata Theo setelah menyadari Jin menahan serangannya "maaf Dain, tapi saat ini aku harus melawannya dulu" kata Theo "tak masalah, ini artinya kita boleh serius bertarung kan?" kata Dain "haha...sepertinya kau benar, mulai Dain!" jawab Theo "apa yang kalian rencanakan!" kata Sieghart yang entah kapan sudah memasuki Rage Mode-nya "lihat saja maka kau akan tahu...Light Art: Flashbang!" kata Dain membuat ujung Scepter-nya memancarkan sinar yang menyilaukan mata "cih...sial, penglihatanku terganggu" kata Sieghart "Theo!" teriak Dain "Fire Fury!" kata Theo dengan serangan bertubi-tubi pada Sieghart dan Jin "cih...menggunakan sinar untuk mengganggu penglihatan, cerdik sekali" komentar Jin "namun...terima ini! Striking Snake Onslaught!" kata Jin melanjarkan serangannya kearah Theo "apa!"

"bagus, Jin! Giliranku! Ultimate Unlimitied Blade!" kata Sieghart menggunakan skill pamungkasnya kearah Dain "uagh!"

Theo dan Dain kalah telak...kalian pikir mereka akan dikeluarkan bukan? Tidak...setelah ujian 'kecil' tadi, mereka diterima di grandchase secara resmi

Review Please?


	4. Side Story 1: Grand Chase Quiz

**New Member Adventure**

- Side Story: Grandchase Quiz -

TFP:lho, lho...yg lain pada kemana? hah...mana cerita udah mau ditulis...ckckck, ah...gak apa – apa deh, saya lanjutin ni cerita sekarang...

Disclaimer: saya gak Grandchase beserta propertinya(?), saya Cuma punya dicerita...

Ngomong2, kalo gak ngerti cerita chapter 3, saya mohon maaf, soalnya itu saya kerjakan buru-buru, dan juga saya author yang baru jadi

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Typos, dan saudara seperjuangannya(?)

Serdin, 08.00 A.M

Normal POV

"gawat!" teriak Ryan saat yang lainnya sedang makan. karena terkejut, beberapa dari mereka ada yang tersedak karena teriakan Ryan "ada apa sih?" kata Lire penasaran, tidak memperdulikan orang – orang yang tersedak tadi "baca ini!" kata Ryan sambil menyerahkan sekotak...ehm...ralat, maksudnya secarik kertas pada Lire, didalamnya tertulis:

"Grand Chase, dikarenakan ujian UNGC (Ujian Nasional Grand Chase) akan dimulai, maka dimohon agar setiap anggota bersiap mengikutinya pada tanggal X, bulan X, tahun19XX. pengawasnya adalah Chesire Cat dari Atum, sekian pengumumannya, saya ucapkan terima kasih"

setelah mendengar isi surat itu, semuanya terkejut "uapa! gimana ini!" "kok tiba – tiba sekali?" "ohok...ohok..." "hari ini pula! wa!" kata para chaser kalang kabut, khususnya Ryan. kenapa katamu? ya iyalah, emang di Hutan Elven (Elven Forest) ada sekolah? mau tidak mau, akhirnya mereka memutuskan ikut ujian

Skip Time waktu ujian dimulai...

"baiklah, chaser...UJIAN DIMULAI!" kata pengawas ujian yang...er...rada – rada mirip kucing "dia kucing atau apa sih?" bisik Jin pada Lass "tauk tuh..." dan...BLETAK! sebuah penghapus papan tulis melayang kearah Jin dan Lass dan membuat 1 benjolan besar di kepala keduanya "aku bisa mendengar kalian! daripada ngomong yang gak perlu, lebih baik cepat kerjakan!" kata pengawas Killer itu

TFP:ah, sudah dulu ah...apa? penasaran dengan ujiannya? hm...iya juga ya? kita intip dulu jawaban mereka...ayo, gowes!

IPA

siapakah orang yang menemukan mesin uap pertama kali?

Elesis: eh...ah...ng /berpikir keras/

Lire: Chuck Norris? (ngaco)

Arme: apa ini? mudah sekali, James Watt!

Ryan: tuh kan...aku gak tahu (pasrah amat!)

Ronan: hm...James Watt...mungkin? (uda benar, mas)

Lass:.../melamun/ (er...ini mikir atau melamun karena gak tahu?)

Jin: kalo gak tahu sungguh terlalu... (Ryan: emang kamu tahu? /nyeletuk/)...enggak

Amy:...James What (salah nulis nih...)

Sieghart: James...James...oh! James Bond! (jauh banget)

Mari: James Watt...(wow, to the point)

Sejarah

sebutkan satu dari beberapa pahlawan legendaris Kanavan!

Elesis: siapa ya? (kakemu woi!)

Arme: Tuan Sieghart Dong...

Lire: Sieghart

Ryan: aku tahu jawabannya...tapi aku gak tahu cara nulis! (kasihan...)

Ronan: hmm...tergantung, dari keluarga Sieghart atau dari keluarga Erudon?

Lass: aku bukan dari Kanavan, malah nanya yang bukan urusanku...(alah...bilang saja gak tahu)

Jin: Sieghart kali?

Amy: huwaa...ini sih aku gak tahu...

Sieghart: aku dong, hehe.../bangga/

Mari:...Sieghart

hmm...lumayan mirip dengan ujian biasa di dunia nyata ya? er...tidak juga sih, ini ekstrim sekali bedanya! yah...daripada kita ketularan 'penyakit asal – asalan (emang ada?)' dari mereka, kita tutp nih Side Story...see you next Time!

To Be Continued

TFP: akhirnya Fic dadakan ini selesai juga...ng? siapa tuh yang lari – lari kesini? /mempertajam pandangan/

Dain: hosh...hosh...akhirnya nyampe juga, nah, mulai ceritanya yuk!

TFP: kau terlambat, ceritanya udah selesai kok...

Dain: ekh! lalu, apa gunanya dong aku datangkesini?

TFP: gak tahu dan gak peduli, udah, saya mau tutup ni cerita, soo...read and review!

Dain: tungguu!


	5. Chapter 4: First Mission

New Member Adventure

TFP: hualoooww! Ketemu lagi di Fic saya yang (sangat) (agak) (kurang) bagus ini...arigatou Gozaimasu pada orang yang membaca fic saya!

Dain: betul!

Theo: aku benci mengetahuinya, tapi aku juga senang

TFP: by the way, saya dapat Review dari iqbalboyz! Makasih atas sarannya, terutama tentang jarak antar cerita, susah bacanya ya? Haha...kalo begitu, di chapter ini, saya berusaha memperbaikinya...

Dain & Theo: terima kasih banyak...

TFP: ah...saya mau kasih tahu bahwa Side Story kemarin tidak ada hubungannya dengan chapter ini, karena Side Story saya khususkan untuk cerita yang rada-rada humor, hehe...akhir kata, to the story!

**Disclaimer: masih nanya lagi! Udah tahu kan GC itu punya kakak-kakak Megaxus?**

**Warning: OOC, OC, Gaje, Typos disana-sini, juga Saudara Seperjuangannya**

**-chapter 3: First Mission-**

**Grand Chase Mansion**

**07.30 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

Pagi di Mansion Grand Chase, tiap anggotanya mulai beraktivitas seperti kebanyakkan orang yang kebetulan hari ini kesiangan, ada yang mengedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi karena orang yang mandi lama banget keluarnya, ada juga yang ngucek-ngucek matanya didepan Televisi, ada yang bolak-balik di dapur nyiapin sarapan. Bahkan, aneh bin Ajaib, ada yang masih molor, tapi molornya di atas atap! (tahu kan siapa?).

Yah, daripada ngebahas kegiatan pagi mereka melulu, lebih baik kita Skip Time pas Theo dan Dain menerima misi pertama mereka sebagai chaser. Kalo gak di Skip, aneh dong, judulnya First Mission tapi isinya tentang kegiatan chaser melulu, terus...

**All The Chase: kelamaan woi!**

Eh, maaf, to the story! (lagi)

**Grand Chase Mansion**

**09.00 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

"ng? Misi katamu? Dari siapa?" kata Dain menatap gulungan misi yang di berikan Ronan "ini permintaan misi oleh warga Silver Land, tepatnya Ruin Of Silver Knight" jawab Ronan "baiklah, tidak masalah buatku, tapi, siapa yang akan membantuku?" tanya Dain lagi "yah...karena kau dan Theo adalah anggota baru disini, Knight Master memutuskan hanya kau dan Theo yang akan menjalankan misi ini, anggap saja ini adalah latihan untuk melatih kemampuan kalian" kata Ronan lagi _"misi pertama ya? Tidak buruk..."_ pikir Dain "baiklah, akan kami kerjakan sekarang" kata Dain sambil mengambil gulungan misi itu dari tangan Ronan.

**Silver Land, Ruin Of Silver Knight**

**09.10 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

Nah...pasti pada nanya nih, kenapa berangkat dari Bermesiah, tempat para chaser berada, hingga Silver Knight hanya membutuhkan waktu 10 menit, bukan?

_**Flashback**_

"Theo! Kita dapat misi pertama kita! Ayo pergi!" kata Dain pada Theo yang sedang meminum teh hijau kesukaannya "*slurp* hem...dimana?" tanya Theo setelah menyeruput teh-nya "di Silver Land, tepatnya di Ruin Of Silver Knight, katanya Black Fairy Queen akhir-akhir ini gentanyangan(?) di dekat perkampungan mereka, kurasa kita harus memeriksanya" kata Dain sambil melihat isi gulungan itu "*slurp* baiklah, aku ambil DS Maverick-ku" kata Theo beranjak pergi "lho? Tumben kau membawa senjata? Jangan-jangan...kau takut sama hantu Black Fairy Queen yang katanya gentayangan itu ya?" kata Dain sambil memakai wajah seramnya yang tentu saja tidak dihiraukan oleh Theo "bodoh, Black Fairy Queen itu bisa teleport sesuka hatinya, kalau yang dilihat para penduduk ternyata Black Fairy Queen asli, kita bisa kewalahan melawannya. Aku bingung, kau tidak menyadari hal itu padahal kau berasal dari sana (1)" jelas Theo datar sambil pergi kekamarnya untuk mengambil senjatanya itu. Dain pun hanya bisa nyengir besar setelah mendengar penjelasan Theo.

**1o menit kemudian**

"siap?" kata Dain "aku siap kapanpun" jawab Theo "ok! Light Art: Light Speed Warp!" kata Dain menggunakan Scepternya untuk berpindah tempat dengan kecepatan cahaya. Dan menit berikutnya, mereka sudah di Silver Land.

_**End Of Flashback**_

"baiklah, ayo kita bergegas" kata Dain yang menerima anggukan dari Theo sebagai jawaban dari ajakannya tadi

Desa Didekat Ruin Of Silver Knight

Normal POV

Didesa itu, mereka tidak menemukan apapun yang janggal, mereka beraktivitas seperti biasanya, tak ada satu pun terlihat wajahyang menggambarkan ketakutan _"apa ini? Kenapa mereka bersikap biasa saja?"_ pikir Dain "Theo, kau menyadari nya?" bisik Dain pada Theo "ya...mereka terlalu bersikap biasa seperti tidak terjadi apapun" balas Theo "ada yang aneh di desa ini, dan aku tahu itu"

To Be Continued

TFP: tarararam...JDENG! chapter 3 selesai!

Dain: wow, suasana makin mencekam, misi pertama yang agak misterius

Theo:...ya, aku berpikiran demikian

TFP: kalo gitu, chapter ini saya tutup dan bagi yang ingin tahu kelanjutan ceritanya, Di Review ya!

A/N: 1) Dain dari mana? Tunggu...pasti dikasih tahu...


	6. Chapter 5: First Mission part 2

New Member Adventure

TFP: balik lagi! Siap untuk membaca cerita terbaru?

Dain: tentu saja! Ini kan misi pertama kami!

TFP: aku gak nanya kamu kok...

Theo: kasihan sekali...

Dain: *Death Glare*

TFP: eniwei, ini cerita sambungan chapter lalu, so, enjoy reading minna-san!

**Disclaimer: kakak Megaxus, Grand Chase boleh buat saya gak? (kakak Megaxus geleng-geleng)**

-chapter 5: First Mission Part 2-

**Silver Land, desa di dekat Ruin of Silver Knight**

**16.30 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

"tolong ingatkan aku kenapa kita disini..." kata Dain pada Theo "*sigh* permintaan misi warga Silver Land...menyelidiki keberadaan Black Fairy Queen...apa kau sudah ingat?" kata Theo dengan nada Sarkatis "lalu...kita menyelidiki apa katamu tadi?" tanya Dain lagi, Theo hanya geleng-geleng kepala "sudahlah, lupakan, aku mau keliling melihat keadaan desa ini dulu" kata Theo beranjak pergi, karena (mungkin) tidak ada kerjaan, Dain juga pergi untuk melihat keadaan desa

'_Geez...Dasar, apa sih yang ada didalam kepala Dain? ia sudah lupa misi yang diberikan! Yang benar saja...'_ batin Theo setelah pergi meninggalkan Dain _'yah..lebih baik sekarang aku melihat keadaan dulu'_ pikir Theo lagi _'coba kuliha. kantor pos, rumah penduduk, bar, warnet(?), warteg(?), hm...kelihatannya tidak ada yang aneh'_ pikir Theo _'tetap saja, rasanya ada yang aneh...'_ pikir Theo sambil berjalan melewati bangunan-bangunan disitu 'ada yang aneh...tapi apa!' pikirnya lagi. Theo berpikir sangat keras bahkan sampai tak menyadari orang yang ada didepannya. Alhasil, ia _menembus_ orang itu...tunggu, _menembus_? 'ja-jangan – jangan...' kata Theo berlari mencari Dain dan menemukannya didekat kolam ditengah kota "Dain! Kota ini..." "...ilusi" kata Dain sebelum Theo mengakhiri kata-katanya "bagaimana kau..." kata Theo tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, jadi selama ini Dain tahu bahwa kota ini hanya ilusi? "well, kau sudah tahu bukan bahwa aku ini Light Mage, jadi aku tahu apa yang menyebabkan ilusi. Definisi dari ilusi adalah pembelokan cahaya pada alat optik yang mengakibatkan mata kita melihat ilusi, jadi kalau kuperbaiki arah cahaya nya..." kata Dain sambil mengibaskan tangannya, dan seketika itu juga kota ilusi itu menghilang "...maka ilusinya akan hilang" Kata Dain santai, tanpa menyadari ada aura gelap keluar dari tubuh Theo "ng? Kenapa Theo?" tanya Dain "kalau kau sudah tahu dari tadi...KENAPA BARU BILANG SEKARANG, HAH!" Teriak Theo marah "ah...kupikir lebih mengasyikkan kalau kau yang memecahkan misteri ini, jadi kubiarkan saja, kau serius sekali sih..." kata Dain sambil nyengir "KAU!" BAK BUK BAK BUK

**Beberapa menit kemudian...**

Setelah 'memberi pelajaran' pada Dain, mereka melanjutkan penyelidikan mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi 'ow...aku harus ingat tidak menuangkan bensin ke api yang menyala lagi...(1)' kata Dain meratapi wajahnya yang lebam dihajar Theo "hm...ini aneh...kalau sebenarnya desa itu hanya ilusi, bagaimana dengan permintaan misi itu?" kata Theo, dan Dain mengeluarkan lagi gulungan misi itu "perhatikan..." kata Dain sekali lagi mengayunkan tangannya dan gulungan di tangannya juga menghilang "begitu, misi itu juga hanyalah ilusi..." kata Theo, tak lama, wajah Dain terlihat serius, namun berubah lagi menjadi wajah yang rada-rada menyebalkan "aku bercanda! Aku hanya nyoba bikin ilusi sendiri kok...haha..." kata Dain dan ia langsung mendapat Death Glare dari Theo "namun, lihat ini, ada pesan tersembunyi di misi ini(2), dari Black Fairy Queen, ia meminta Grand Chase yang dapat membaca pesan ini untuk pergi ke singgasananya di Ruin of Silver knight" kata Dain sambil membaca pesan itu "hm...cukup mencurigakan, tapi, ayo kita pergi" ajak Dain

**Ruin of Silver Knight, Black Fairy Queen Throne**

**17.20 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

"baiklah...kira-kira dimana dia" kata Theo sambil mengeluarkan DS-Maverick nya "keluarlah dimanapun kau berada, Fairy Queen(3)" teriak Dain. Tak lama, mereka melihat kilatan cahaya "bingo! Dain! Ayo!" kata Theo mulai berlari kearah kilatan cahaya itu berada. Ia menduga bahwa kilatan cahaya itu adalah kilatan yang dihasilkan saat Black Fairy Queen melakukan teleport, namun tidak untuk Dain "Theo! Jangan! Kilatan cahaya itu adalah..."

To Be Continued

Dain: eh? Eh? Kenapa dipotong lagi! Udah seru-serunya

Theo: biasalah, author pencipta kita kan agak malas

TFP: sembarangan! Saya nulis Cuma bagian ini soalnya saya lagi sibuk ulangan kenaikan semester

Dain: oh...begitu, yah, kali ini kami ampuni deh

TFP: trima kasih atas pengertiannya...eniwei, jangan lupa Read and Review ya!

A/N:

Job Theo kan Fire Elemental, jadi saya rasa kata-kata Dain diatas ada hubungannya juga kan, mengingat arti Fire itu Api..

Dain menyadari pesan rahasia itu? Ckckck...

Tangan saya capek nulis Black Fairy Queen, jadi saya singkat Fairy Queen, Gomenasai...


	7. Chapter 6: Message from The Fairy

New Member Adventure

TFP: phuah! Ulanganku udah selesai, maaf bagi yang penasaran gimana kelanjutan chapter lalu

Dain: benarkah? Akhirnya lanjutannya ada lagi!

Theo: terserahlah, cepat mulai, aku saja yang Disclaimer

**(suara Theo): Pokoknya bukan milik author pencipta saya...jelas bukan?**

-Chapter 6: Message From The Fairy-

Normal POV

"...jangan Theo! Cahaya itu adalah...senter ku yang jatuh..." GUBRAK! Masa sih senter? "Dain, jaga item mu agar tidak bertebaran..." kata Theo. Tunggu, Theo gak marahan lagi? Jawabannya ternyata cukup simpel: dia malas mau marah-marah lagi, kalau dia lagi rajin(?), DS-Maverick nya pasti sudah ditodongkan kekepala Dain. Memang benar yang bercahaya itu senter Dain yang made in Kungji Village(?), Limited Edition lagi(?). lantas, kenapa Dain mencegah Theo untuk berlari kearah cahaya itu? Lagi-lagi jawabannya simpel: 1, itu senter Limited Edition, takutnya pas Theo lari, nanti keinjak atau ketendang. 2, karena kalau bolak-balik kearah cahaya itu, hanya membuang-buang waktu kan?

"ayo lanjut lagi" ajak Theo. Merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Mendaki gunung, lewati lembah (?) tunggu, ini cerita Grand Chase atau Ninja Hatori sih? Ah...udah deh, yang penting sekarang mereka udah sampe didepan singgasana Black Fairy Queen

"ah!" teriak Dain tiba-tiba "ada apa? Ada apa?" kata Theo panik "Theo, ini..." kata Dain "...senterku batere nya habis" kata Dain dengan polos nya. Kalau cerita ini bisa jadi Anime, saat ini ada aura gelap keluar dari tubuh Theo "AKU GAK PEDULI! MAU BATERE NYA HABIS KEK, APA KEK, TERSERAH!" kata Theo mengeluarkan segenap(?) kemarahannya

Sementara itu...

Black Fairy Queen POV

'sialan kau, Kaze'aze, kau mengkhianatiku' batinku terus mengulang-ngulang kalimat tersebut 'Grand Chase, kalian adalah satu-satunya harapanku untuk membalaskan dendamku, cepatlah kemari' pikirku lagi. Tak lama setelah aku berpikir seperti itu, terdengar suara "AKU GAK PEDULI! MAU BATERE NYA HABIS KEK, APA KEK, TERSERAH!". Suara itu dekat sekali dengan singgasana ku! Apakah itu suara 'mereka'(1), atau Grand Chase? Dengan berpikir seperti itu, pintu singgasanaku tiba-tiba terbuka...

Back to Theo & Dain

Normal POV

"ah...sudahlah, memarahi mu juga tak ada gunanya, yang penting, sekarang kita dobrak pintu ini" kata Theo pada Dain "baiklah, silahkan hancurkan Theo" kata Dain "Hea! Burst Bullet!" kata Theo sambil menembakkan 5 peluru yang dapat meledak kearah pintu itu. Hasilnya? Tentu saja pintu itu roboh dan menampakkan sosok peri gelap Black Fairy Queen

"akhirnya, kita menemukan Black Fairy Queen setelah sekian lama! Banzai!" kata Dain sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas "memangnya kau pikir karena siapa pencarian kita jadi lama?" kata Theo sambil mengisi ulang DS-Maverick nya. Dain hanya cengengesan menanggapi kata-kata Theo.

Black Fairy Queen POV

'siapa itu? Yang memegang pistol itu...wajahnya mirip Wulfric Drane.D., lalu yang itu...tidak mungkin! Cross Light Dain?' batinku setelah melihat 2 sosok yang kukenal "rah! Apa mau mu kemari!" teriak ku

Normal POV

"rah! Apa mau mu kemari!" teriak Black Fairy Queen pada Theo dan Dain "kami adalah Grand Chase, datang kemari untuk menjawab permintaanmu, Black Fairy Queen" kata Dain "heh...memangnya aku akan percaya bahwa kau adalah Grand Chase? Kau disuruh oleh Kaze'aze untuk membunuhku bukan?" kata Black Fairy Queen pada Dain. Dain hanya tersenyum "apa artinya aku membunuhmu kalau aku bukan lagi salah satu dari 'mereka'(2)?" kata Dain "sekarang aku adalah Grand Chase...keadilan adalah motivasi ku" kata Dain lagi

"aku tetap tak akan percaya! Siapkan dirimu, Dain!" kata Black Fairy Queen memanggil meteor raksasa "apa itu! Ayo lari Da-UGH!" kata Theo setelah dibuat pingsan oleh Dain "maaf Theo, masalah ini harus ku tangani sendiri" kata Dain

TBC

TFP:ah...saaya gak punya komentar apa-apa kecuali...RnR please?

A/N: 'mereka' itu siapa? Apakah berhubungan dengan masa lalu Dain? Sabar, ntar juga dikasih tahu


	8. Chapter 7: Message from The Fairy part 2

New Member Adventure

TFP: yow! Lanjut chapter 7! Banzai! *ngikutin gaya Dain di chapter sebelumnya* oh iya, sampai lupa, terima kasih buat **IqbalBoyz, MasterArkain, dan Kingfangred** karena udah nge-review cerita saya...arigatou gozaimasu!

Dain: nah, author saya yang baik hati *hoek*, silahkan memulai ceritanya

TFP: baiklah, OC saya yang rada-rada aneh...inilah Chapter 7!

-chapter 7: message from the fairy part 2-

Normal POV

Setelah membuat Theo pingsan, Dain berjalan mendekati Black Fairy Queen "Fairy Queen, dengarkan aku dulu, kami kesini hanya mau bicara" kata Dain "simpan omong kosongmu, Dain! Aku tak akan memercayai salah satu dari Disaster Five!" kata Black Fairy Queen "rasakan ini!" kata Black Fairy Queen memanggil sebuah meteorit merah berukuran raksasa kearah Dain, namun..."Light Art: Guard" kata Dain membentuk kubah besar dari cahaya yang melindungi Theo dan Dain dari hujan meteor oleh Black Fairy Queen. Black Fairy Queen tampak terkejut melihat kemampuan Dain(1).

Black Fairy Queen POV

'cahaya? Ini tidak mungkin! Cross Light Dain, sang Dark Manipulator(2) dari Disaster Five menggunakan cahaya! Selain itu, ia melindungi anggota tim-nya?' batinku setelah melihat Light Art milik Dain.

Normal POV

"kenapa Dain! Kenapa cahaya! Mana kegelapanmu(3)! Salah satu pengkhianat Disaster Five sekarang sudah ada didepanmu! Kenapa kau malah menggunakan cahaya dan melindungi temanmu daripada menggunakan kegelapanmu untuk menyerangku ketika ada kesempatan!" teriak Black Fairy Queen

"aku...bukanlah Dain yang dulu, Cross Light Dain si Dark Manipulator sudah lama mati, sekarang hanya ada aku, Dain dari Grand Chase si Light Mage" kata Dain "seperti yang aku bilang, kami hanya ingin bicara, bukannya kau sendiri yang mengirim Misi itu untuk meminta bantuan para Chaser?" kata Dain

Black Fairy Queen tampak ragu, ia berpikir keras. Setelah tampak ragu selama beberapa saat, ia akhirnya berkata "baiklah...akan kuberi tahu" kata Black Fairy Queen. Black Fairy Queen bercerita pada Dain tentang rencana baru Kaze'Aze, tentang kebangkitan Disaster Five, para anggota Disaster Five, dan juga Rencana Penguasaan Seluruh Benua dengan kekuatan Disaster Five

"karena aku adalah satu-satunya Black Fairy yang mengkhianati ras ku sendiri, jadi para Black Fairy lain tidak ada yang mau bersekutu denganku lagi. Setelah berpikir, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan kalian, para Chaser, untuk mencegah rencana Kaze'Aze" jelas Black Fairy Queen "begitu," kata Dain "kalau begitu aku akan membicarakannya pada Grand Chase. terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya, Black Fairy Queen" kata Dain "yeah...ngomong-ngomong, apakah anak yang pingsan itu, Theo Drane.D.?" tanya Black Fairy Queen "yeah...kau benar, mirip Wulfric ya?" kata Dain "ya...Dain, aku minta kau jaga agar anak ini agar tidak mendekati Disaster Five. Aku dengar, saat ini Wulfric sedang mencari penerusnya untuk menggantikannya sebagai seorang dari Disaster Five, kemungkinan besar penerusnya adalah Theo" kata Black Fairy Queen "baiklah, terima kasih lagi atas peringatanmu. Sekarang waktunya kami kembali, sampai jumpa Black Fairy Queen" kata Dain sambil menggunakan Light Art: Light Speed Warp nya kembali ke mansion Grand Chase

Bermesiah, Grandchase Mansion

18.30 P.M.

Normal POV

"ah! Mereka kembali!" kata Ryan dari atas pohon setelah melihat Dain dan Theo sampai didepan Mansion "lho? Theo kenapa?" tanya Arme "eh...itu...anu, tadi Black Fairy Queen menyikut perutnya saat ia tidak waspada, jadinya ia pingsan" kata Dain mencari alasan untuk menutupi kenyataan bahwa dialah yang telah membuat Theo pingsan "oh...kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan misi nya?" kata Arme "berjalan dengan baik, kami berhasil mendapat beberapa informasi dari Black Fairy Queen" kata Dain

Meanwhile, Ruins of Silver Knight

Normal POV

"akh!" kata Black Fairy Queen "beraninya kau membocorkan rahasia Disaster Five pada Grand Chase! Rasakan akibatnya!" kata seseorang dengan rambut Silver membunuh Black Fairy Queen "ya ampun, kau kasar sekali, 'Sound' (1), paling tidak kita dengar dulu penjelasannya sebelum membunuhnya" kata seseorang "heh...diam kau, 'Nature', kau sendiri baru ngomong sekarang, padahal sebenarnya kau juga lebih menikmati membunuh daripada aku bukan?" kata seseorang bernama 'sound' itu "daripada kita bertengkar seperti ini, ayo kita laporkan kejadian ini pada Kaze'Aze" kata 'Nature'

To be continued

TFP: wow, kayaknya banyak OC neh...kira-kira, siapakah para Disaster Five ini? (1), siapakah identitas asli Dain? (2), apakah Dain memiliki kekuatan lain selain cahaya? (3), stay tuned ceritanya jika ingin tahu!


	9. Side Story 2: Girl Fight

**New Member Adventure**

TFP: hah...sekarang akhirnya bisa bernafas lega, karena chapter 7 udah selesai. sekarang masuk sesi Side Story!

Dain: akhirnya! waktunya cerita yang gak terlalu serius!

Theo:.../no coment/

TFP: sebelumnya, saya mau bilang terima kasih pada **MasterArkain** yang selalu mengikuti dan mereview cerita saya.

Arkain: *angguk-angguk*

TFP: saya juga pernah terpikir, kalau pakai kalimat "kata" pada saat memulai pembicaraan, memang rada-rada gak enak. terima kasih atas sarannya untuk mengganti kalimat "kata" dengan "ucap" atau "jawab". jadi, Side Story ini saya pakai buat latihan. Arigatou Gozaimasu, MasterArkain! /bow/

Dain: baiklah! ayo kita masuk Side Story! **Disclaimer**: semua properti dalam cerita ini (tidak termasuk OC dan alur cerita) dimiliki oleh Megaxus

TFP: now, To The Story!

**-Side Story 2:Girl Fight-**

**Bermesiah**

**Grand Chase Mansion**

**10.00 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

di pagi yang panas tapi tak terlalu dingin (ya iyalah, dimana-mana juga begitu kali...), Mansion Grand Chase di penuhi oleh banyak orang dari berbagai tempat. kenapa? itu karena...

"Festival Panen Bermesiah! yey!" ucap Amy kegirangan. ya, ini adalah salah satu acara yang di selenggarakan sekali setahun di Bermesiah, dimana tanaman yang ditanam para petani mulai siap dipanen dan para penduduk merayakan peristiwa tersebut.

tentu saja para Chaser juga mengikuti Festival ini "wah! pakaian! makanan manis! Bazar!" kata Amy dengan takjub melihat kearamaian Kerajaan Serdin (A/N: Grand Chase dibentuk disini bukan? jadi saya berasumsi mereka tinggal di Kerajaan Serdin) "apa dia selalu bersemangat seperti itu?" tanya Dain pada Chaser yang lain "yah...bisa dibilang begitu" jawab Jin "tapi dia lebih semangat kalau kelebihan gula. dan kalau ia kelebihan gula, bersiaplah untuk merasakan siksaannya" sambung Elesis "aku mendengar mu, Red Head!" ucap Amy "apa! sekali lagi kau memanggilku begitu, kau akan kehilangan wajah cantik mu itu, Pumkin Head!" dan terjadilah 'perang' kecil-kecilan antara Amy dan Elesis

Amy: dasar Tomboy!

Elesis: Cheerleader gak mutu!

Amy: kepala merah!

Elesis: wajah monster!

Author: udah! cukup!

Elesis & Amy: Apa katamu!

Author: eh...enggak, enggak, ayo silahkan lanjut lagi...ngacir

"hah...tidak Hari libur, tidak Hari Biasa, mereka masih saja bertengkar" kata Sieghart dengan nada malas "daripada menggunakan kekerasan, lebih baik selesaikan masalah kalian dengan dengan cara yang damai, yaitu dengan cara..." Ucap Sieghart "dengan cara?" kata yang lainnya memasang telinga baik-baik pada apa yang akan Sieghart katakkan dengan nada penasaran.

"...dengan cara duel sampai salah satu dari kalian KO" kata Sieghart yang kemudian mendapatkan Jitakan dari anggota lainnya "ITU SAMA SAJA PAKE KEKERASAN, BODOH!" hah...nyesel saya muji-muji Sieghart.

daripada itu, masalah pertengkaran Elesis sama Amy belum kelar-kelar nih. lebih baik saya kasih isolasi...eh...maksud saya Solusi untuk mengakhiri pertengkaran mereka

Author: sttt...daripada kelahi, mending bersaing dalam lomba. kan' sekarang lagi festival

Elesis dan Amy terkejut mendengar suara 'Gaib' yang membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga mereka. "siapa yang berbicara itu?" tanya Elesis "tauk, tapi aku setuju dengannya, daripada kelahi gak tentu arah, ayo ikutan lomba" jawab Amy

mereka pun mengikuti tiap lomba yang ada. dan dengan keputusan juri (Ronan), ternyata mereka berdua seri "hah...masa seri!" kata Amy yang kelelahan setelah mengikuti tiap lomba yang ada seperti tarik tambang, Balap Karung, Membawa Kelereng Pake Sendok, juga Panjat Pinang! (kok kayak peringatan 17 Agustusan ya?) "apa tak ada lomba yang lain lagi?" tanya Elesis yang sebenarnya sudah kelelahan tapi harga dirinya tidak mau kalah pada gadis berambut Pink disebelahnya ini "masih ada...tapi itu tak akan aku masukkan kedalam daftar lombanya" ucap Ronan "memangnya apa?" tanya Elesis "tidak! tak akan kuberitahu! ini untuk keselamatan jurinya! sudah, terima saja hasilnya, ya?" ucap Ronan sambil menyembunyikan daftar lomba yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk mencatat skor Elesis dan Amy.

akhirnya dengan sedikit paksaan (dengan memukul Ronan dengan bagian tumbul dari senjatanya) Elesis berhasil mengambil dan melihat lomba yang terakhir "apa lombanya?" tanya Amy sambil melihat "ini tidak mungkin..." ucap Elesis setelah membaca nama lomba yang tertera disitu...

**Several Minutes Later...**

**Normal POV**

"kau siap, Elesis?" kata Amy "aku sudah siap sejak aku lahir" jawab Elesis "kalau begitu, ayo mulai ini! hea!" teriak Amy "tidak akan kubiarkan! hea!" TING! SREK! SREK! WHOOR!

"ini buruk" kata Ronan yang melihat pertandingan Elesis dan Amy "apanya yang buruk?" tanya Dain pada Ronan "*sigh* kau tidak akan tahu seberapa buruk pertandingan ini, apalagi kalau kau yang jadi jurinya" jawab Ronan "ayolah, ini tidak akan seburuk itu, lagipula...inikan hanya lomba **MEMASAK, **bagian mananya yang buruk?" tanya Dain lagi

"kau akan tahu setelah ini" ucap Sieghart saat ia duduk didekat Dain sambil menonton pertandingan Elesis dan Amy. Dain hanya mengangguk dan melihat pertandingan yang terus berjalan.

akhirnya tibalah waktu penjurian, yang menjadi Jurinya adalah:

Ronan (Ronan: tunggu, aku hanya wasit!)

Jin (Jin: kalau Amy ada sih, gak apa-apa)

Ryan (Ryan: tunggu! pasti ada kesalahan! tolong jangan jadi kan aku jurinya!)

"tunggu! aku juga mau jadi juri!" ucap Dain dari bangku penonton. sekejap, seluruh anggota Grand Chase memandangnya dengan tatapan dia-cari-mati "kenapa? inikan hanya lomba memasak, lagipula aku agak lapar..." kata Dain enteng

dimulai dari makanan Amy, Takoyaki!

Ronan: apa ini? cumi-cumi nya masih hidup...(Amy: itu artinya masih segar)

Jin: uhuk...(Amy: kenapa, Jin?)...eh, enggak, Cuma mau batuk aja (dewi Gaia, beri aku perlindungan)

Ryan: ekh...(Amy: gimana, Ryan?)...E-enak kok...(aku harus kekamar mandi, makanannya 'luar biasa')

Dain bingung melihat reaksi yang lainnya, akhirnya ia mencoba Takoyaki itu karena penasaran kenapa reaksi yang lainnya sampai seperti itu.

setelah sampai didalam mulut, di kunyah, dan ditelan...rasanya...sungguh...MENGERIKAN! "air! air! air!" kata Dain sambil berlari kesana-kemari. inilah maksud yang dikatakan Ronan tadi, rasa makanan mereka sangat buruk. Chaser lain yang melihat kejadian ini hanya Sweat Drop dan memberi tatapan Siapa-Suruh-Cari-Mati pada Dain

dengan keajaiban yang tak disangka-sangka, Dain berhasil bertahan Hidup! karena juri yang lainnya juga masih hidup tapi dalam keadaan kritis(?), kita lanjutkan penjuriannya!

Makanan Elesis, Onigiri!

Ronan: I-Itadakimasu *haup nyam nyam* (Elesis: gimana?) /pingsan/ (Elesis:wow, saking enaknya kah sampai pingsan...)

Jin: *nyam* hm...kok, nasi nya keras? (Elesis:astaga! aku lupa memasak nasinya!) pantesan

Ryan: eh? kok bukan rumput laut? apa ini? (Elesis: lumut /innocent/) /Sweat Drop/

sekarang giliran Dain! ia mengambil satu Onigiri buatan Elesis, memakannya dan menelannya

kemudian...

sebentar lagi...

50 %...

75%...

ini dia!

""HUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Dain. kehidupannya seakan-akan tertarik keluar dari tubuhnya oleh Shinigami. hasilnya? tentu saja ia mati...tunggu, kalo dia mati, OC saya tinggal 1. saya bikin pingsan saja deh...

di tepi arena,

"Sieghart," kata Theo "apa?" jawab Seighart "ingatkan aku agar tidak melibatkan diri dalam penjurian lomba memasak tahun depan" kata Theo "baiklah kawan, aku ada di sisi mu" jawab Sieghart sambil menepuk bahu Theo

Side Story 2 –End–

TFP: akhirnya selesai!

Dain: *koma pasca jadi juri*

TFP: kasihan sekali, tenang saja Dain, nanti chapter depan kamu hidup lagi kok

Dain: *masih koma*

Theo: udah deh, tutp sekarang cerita ini

TFP: ok! baiklah, Minna-san! terima kasih udah baca ya! jangan lupa di Review juga ya!


	10. Chapter 8: Our Demon is Back!

**New Member Adventure**

TFP: chapter berikutnya! semua sama-sama...HIP HIP! *siap-siap ngangkat tangan*

Dain & Theo: HOREEE!

TFP: mantep! baiklah! ini chapter berikutnya, saya kemarin gak bisa nge-publish soalnya saya kelupaan nge-save cerita saya, sialnya lagi, malem saya ngetik cerita malah mati lampu, PLN jaman sekaarang ini...

Dain: mulai curcol tuh, udah, kalau gitu saya ambil alih. sebelumnya, tadi saya ngeliat catatan TFP, dia bilang "saya kelupaan masukin chara Dio, Zero, dan Ley, jadi chapter ini baru saya masukkan". karena sudah gak ada lagi yang perlu disampaikan...DISCLAIMER!

DISCLAIMER: Grand Chase dan juga Chara didalamnya bukan milik TFP. TFP hanya bertanggung jawab atas alur cerita dan OC miliknya

Theo:...ngapain? langsung saja masuk kecerita!

**- Chapter 8 : Our Demon is Back! - **

**Serdin Central Park**

**05.00 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

sementara para chaser masih tertidur, di Taman Sentral Serdin, muncul sebuah lubang yang seperti Black Hole. dari lubang itu, keluarlah 3 sosok Demon yang masing-masing memegang senjata.

"wuah! kita datang kepagian! tahu begini, aku nonton Spongebob dulu dirumah" ujar salah satu Demon Perempuan yang mengenakan Ultima ditangan kirinya

"*sigh* kau kekanak-kanakan sekali, umur segini masih nonton Spongebob" ujar Demon lain yang salah satu tangannya berbeda – atau sebut saja Rake Hand "aww~...ayolah, kartun itu kan bagus" ujarnya

"teman-teman...tidakkah kita harus segera pergi menuju Grand Chase Mansion?" kata seorang Demon yang membawa-bawa pedang raksasa dipunggungnya menengahi obrolan mereka.

"ah...aku lupa, ayo kita mulai berjalan!" kata Demon perempuan itu sambil terbang "kurasa kau tidak dapat membedakan yang mana berjalan dan yang mana terbang" ujar Demon pemilik Rake Hand itu sambil berjalan kearah Grand Chase Mansion.

**Mansion Grand Chase**

**05.15 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

memang, saat ini baru jam 5.15 pagi. semuanya masih pada tidur, saya saja jam segitu memang masih molor. tapi siapa sangka, ternyata Dain sudah bangun "uh...aku harus secepatnya membiasakan diriku dengan tempat tinggal baruku ini" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

masih ingatkan, kalau Dain itu susah tidur ditempat tinggal yang baru (lihat chapter 3), memang sudah sifat bawaannya kali ya? "daripada sudah gak bisa tidur, mending aku bangun" ujarnya sambil bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

ia sekarang ada didapur dan berniat makan sesuatu di dalam kulkas, sebelum matanya menangkap sebuah sosok perempuan berdiri – ralat – _melayang_(1)didepan kulkas...ya, kau dengar kataku kan? melayang! itu artinya kakinya tidak menyentuh tanah.

nah...yang ada didalam benak Dain setelah melihat sosok perempuan melayang adalah berteriak..."KUNTILANAK!" teriak Dain namun suaranya tertahan karena saking kagetnya. yang diteriakin pun langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara teriakan dan dengan panik berkata "MANA? MANA? AKU PENGEN DIA JADI BUDAK KU!" ujar perempuan itu celingukan dengan semangatnya. Dain hanya Sweat Drop melihat tingkah perempuan itu

**Sementara itu,**

**Grand Chase Training Ground 3**

**05.45 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

udara dingin di pagi hari kerajaan Serdin yang terasa hingga Mansion Grand Chase, tentunya juga mencapai Training Ground 3. umumnya, saat ini belum ada satu chaser pun keluar dari kamar mereka yang hangat, ke Training Ground yang masih sejuk – buktinya Dain saja masih didapur meskipun ia sudah bangun – tapi ternyata kata-kata tidur-saat-jam-5-pagi tidak tertulis di kamus Theo.

saat ini, ia sedang melatih kemampuan bertarung jarak dekatnya "Hea! Fire Fury!" ujar Theo sambil memukul beberapa Dummy – boneka untuk dijadikan target memukul – berkali-kali dengan kecepatan yang tak dapat dipercaya "Pyro Kick!" ujarnya lagi sambil menendang Dummy-Dummy itu dengan kaki-nya yang diselimuti kobaran api "Solar Strom!" ujar Theo lagi sambil mengumpulkan energi api miliknya dalam genggamannya, meng-knock tanah, dan menciptakan sebuah Shock Wave Api yang berarea besar.

"wah, lihat siapa yang ada disini" ujar sebuah suara dibelakang Theo. spontan, Theo langsung menolehkan kepalnyanya kebelakang dan mendapati 2 sosok Demon "kau pasti Theo Drane.D., apa aku benar?' tanya salah satu Demon yang membawa pedang besar dipunggungnya "...ya, dan kau siapa?" jawab Theo datar

"aku adalah Zero Zhepyrum, pedang ini adalah Grandark, lalu Demon disebelahku ini adalah Dio Burning Canyon" jawab Zero

"Demon? apa mau kalian disini?" tanya Theo lagi saat ia menyadari bahwa mereka adalah Demon, ia bersiap-siap mengambil DS-Maverick yang sejak tadi tersimpan di Holster – tempat untuk naruh pistol, kalau gak salah namanya gitu – bajunya.

melihat gerak-gerik Theo yang meningkatkan kewaspadaannya, Zero langsung bicara "tenang, kami hanya tak sengaja melihat kau berlatih dan tertarik melihat kemampuanmu lebih jauh" jelas Zero

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Theo lagi

"artinya," kali ini Dio angkat bicara dan tiba-tiba muncul didepan Theo "kami menantangmu bertarung, Onrush!" ujar Dio mengeluarkan sebuah bor raksasa dan mengarahkannya ke Theo. tapi karena terlalu berat, dan taget serangannya terlalu dekat, Dio agak susah mengatur arah serangannya sehingga Theo masih dapat menghindarinya dengan melompat keatas, namun, tanpa disangka-sangka sebuah pedang hijau raksasa dan juga pemegangnya sudah ada diatas Theo "Break Through!" dan dengan itu, Pedang itu langsung menebas Theo.

**Back To Dain**

**Grand Chase Mansion Kitchen**

**05.45 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

"jadi, biar kuluruskan ini, kau bukan hantu?" tanya Dain "nope..." jawab gadis itu sambil memakan roti isi didepannya "kau adalah Ley Von Crimson River anak dari Peter Von Crimson River?" tanya Dain lagi "itu benar" jawab Ley sambil meminum susu hangat yang ada didepannya (lagi) "dan kau kemari karena misi mu dengan 2 demon lainnya sudah selesai?" tanya Dain lagi "tepat sekali! jadi, apa kesimpulanmu?" kata Ley balik bertanya "kau...adalah anggota Grand Chase?" jawab Dain "yup...kau benar!" ujar Ley "wow, aku tidak tahu di Grand Chase ada anak dari Peter Von Crimson River" ujar Dain "kau kenal ayahku?" tanya Ley sambil meminum susu yang tersisa di gelasnya "yeah...tentu saja" jawab Dain "wow, kau pasti sudah sangat tua sehingga mengenal ayahku" ujar Ley dan mereka melanjutkan obrolan pagi itu

**Meanwhile,**

**Grand Chase Training Ground 3**

**05.54 A.M**

**Normal POV**

kita kembali dalam pertarungan dadakan Dio & Zero melawan Theo. saat Zero menggunakan Break Through miliknya ternyata Theo berhasil menahan serangan itu dengan menggunakan pistolnya sebagai pelindung.

"sayang sekali, sekarang, terima ini!" ujar Theo menghempaskan GrandArk kesamping dan mengarahkan pistolnya tepat didepan wajah Zero

"Burst Bull – (1)" "Death Star!" kata sebuah suara, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya sebuah Soul Scythe tepat diantara Theo dan Zero.

"hebat, sekarang aku tahu kenapa Knight Master menerimamu menjadi chaser, aku mengakui kemampuanmu" ucap Zero sambil menyimpan lagi pedangnya

"sekarang ayo kita kembali, aku percaya Ley sudah di mansion dari tadi" kata Dio menengahi.

Theo kembali meletakkan DS-Maverick nya ke Holster miliknya sebelum menjawab "...kalian Grand Chase?" tanya Theo

"...kurasa sudah jelas bukan? apa Knight Master tidak memberitahumu?" tanya Dio, Theo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"*sigh* sudahlah, ayo kita kembali" ujar Dio sambil berjalan kearah mansion Grand Chase bersama dengan Zero dan Theo.

**Grand Chase Mansion Kitchen**

**06.00 A.M**

**Normal POV**

selama Ley dan Dain berbincang-bincang, satu persatu chaser mulai bangun. dimulai dari Lire dan Arme – Soalnya Arme dan Lire yang bikin sarapan – kemudian diikuti Amy, Jin, Ronan, Mari, dst. tak lama setelah itu, Dio, Zero, dan Theo juga sudah datang, tepat saat sarapan akan disiapkan

dan mulai saat itu, member chaser sudah kembali dan menambah kekuatan tempur mereka.

To Be Continued

TFP: *masih curcol soal PLN*

Dain: kapan selesai sih ngedumelnya?

Theo: udah, baca saja pesan yang seharusnya dibacakan TFP ini *ngasih kertas*

Dain: *baca* "akhirnya chapter ini kelar juga, saya udah kerjain ini selama 3 hari 3 malam(?), untuk para readers, saya minta maaf kalau misalnya karakter Dio, Zero, dan Ley agak (baca:terlalu) OOC, karena satu dan lain hal, dan juga minta maaf kalau battle scene-nya amburadul, saya kurang bisa bikin battle scene, Gomenasai minna-san DX"

Theo: yah...karna suratnya Cuma sampai situ, R&R Please?

A/N: (1) Burst Bullet, skill 1 Dragon Hunter, menembakkan 5 peluru sekaligus kearah target. saat bersentuhan dengan target, peluru ini akan meledak.


	11. Chapter 9: New Friend?

**New Member Adventure**

TFP: karena saya lagi bosan, maka lahirlah chapter ini! yeah!

Theo: halah, bilang saja gak ada kerjaan...

TFP: ada kok, nih ngetik Fanfic.../innocent/. btw, saya mau nambah OC dulu...

Theo: *sigh* kau kira OC disini kurang banyak?

TFP: banyak apanya! Cuma berdua...lagipula karakternya cewek lho...saya mau jadikan mereka couple buat kalian berdua

Dain: yang bener! Kalau gitu tunggu apalagi! Disclaimer!

TFP: ok, ok...Dain! Disclaimer!

Dain: iya, iya...**Diclaimer:** Grand Chase beserta karakternya bukan milik TFP, dia hanya punya OC dan alur cerita miliknya sendiri

Theo: kalau gitu, to the story!

TFP: hey! itu kalimat milikku!

Theo: aku tidak melihat namamu disitu...

**- chapter 9: New Friend! – **

**Somewhere, Marsh of Oblivion, West Side**

**08.30 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

"huh...kapan kita sampai di mansion Grand Chase sih? sudah kakiku capek, rawa-rawa ini bau pula" ujar seorang gadis berambut biru terang dengan emosi pada pet miliknya, Mary Jane "sudahlah, jangan mengeluh, lagipula salah sendiri tadi ngeganggu Elizabeth, jadinya kita salah arah karena dikejar-kejarnya" ucap pet berwujud Maid itu "yah...aku kan gak sengaja, kukira jempol kakinya itu ubi jalar yang buesar! kau tahu kan kita hanya makan buah akhir-akhir ini?" ucap gadis itu

**Meanwhile, still in Marsh of Oblivion, South Side**

**08.30 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

"fiuh...akhirnya sampai juga di Marsh of Oblivion, kalau jalan beberapa hari lagi, pasti sampai di Grand Chase Mansion! semangat!" ujar seorang gadis dengan rambut Aquamarine sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya keudara "pft...hahah! bisa-bisanya kau bicara begitu! padahal kau sudah 3 kali keliling ditempat ini terus bukan!" kata pet miliknya, Blue Fairy "ayolah, kau tahu aku tidak mungkin hanya berputar-putar di tempat ini terus bukan?" kata gadis itu "oh ya? Kalau begitu ini apa?" ucap Blue Fairy itu sambil menunjuk tanda X disebuah pohon "apa ini?" tanya gadis itu "ini tanda yang kau buat sekitar...5 jam lalu" jawab Blue Fairy itu. Gadis itu terdiam, dan kemudian tiba-tiba menangis "HUWAAAA! BAGAIMANA INI! AKU TIDAK MAU MATI DISINI!" tangisnya "*sigh* kau tidak mungkin mati hanya karena tersesat" ujar Blue Fairy itu menggelengkan kepalanya

**At The Same Time,**

**Grand Chase Mansion**

**08.30 A.M.**

"AWAS KAU KAKEK TUA! AKAN KUTUNJUKKAN PADAMU KETAKUTAN YANG SEBENARNYA!" (a/n: sekedar info, ini saya ambil dari quote Elesis "i'll show you the true meaning of fear") teriak Elesis saat mengejar kakek dua mata wayang nya (piye toh?) sambil melempar beberapa alat makan kearah Sieghart

Sedangkan yang lagi dikejar, hanya lari dengan mengitari meja makan sambil mengindari beberapa peralatan makan yang dilemparkan Elesis

Masalah kali ini masih sama seperti hari-hari biasa: Sieghart dan Elesis rebutan makan – dalam kasus ini – sarapan yang memiliki porsi paling banyak. Karena Elsis lamban, maka Sieghart lah yang mendapatkan nya duluan, dan terjadilah perang kecil-kecilan diruang makan.

"pagi ini rame sekali" komentar Theo sambil menyeruput teh miliknya (author: teh mulu, gak bosen?/ Theo: suka suka aku dong...ini minuman favoritku kok). Tapi tentu saja dia gak bisa tenang meminum teh-nya, sebab dia juga sibuk menghindari peralatan makan yang mengarah padanya.

"santai amat sih..." ujar Dain agak bingung melihat Theo yang tenang-tenang saja meminum teh nya, sedangkan para chaser – tidak termasuk Theo, Zero,dan Dio – semuanya kalang kabut berusaha menenangkan Elesis, khususnya Ronan (ciieee.../Ronan: URUSAI! *death glare*)

Akhirnya, 'perang kecil-kecilan' menjadi makin rame. Kenapa? Karena kehabisan peralatan makan, Elesis mulai melempari makanan yang ada diatas meja "rasakan ini, kakek tua!" teriaknya sambil melempar sepiring nasi kari kearah Sieghart

Namun Sieghart berhasil menghindarinya, dan nasi itu malah mengenai wajah...Ryan! "hey! Kenapa aku juga kena!" ujar Ryan wajah penuh kari

"uwaa! Maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud melemparimu!" ucap Elesis "tidak akan!" kata Ryan sambil melempar semangkok sambal kearah Elesis. Tapi, sama seperti Sieghart, Elesis dapat menghindarinya dan sambal itu mengenai...Jin! "mataku! Mataku!" teriaknya sambil berlari-lari mengelilingi meja makan "Ryan! Kau!" teriak Jin sambil melempar makanan apapun yang ada diatas meja

Dan begitulah seterusnya. Theo dan 2 demon lainnya sudah pergi dari situ untuk mencari tempat yang aman (untuk makan).

Saat keluar dari ruang makan, mereka berpapasan dengan Knight Master "suara berisik apa itu?" tanya Knight Master pada mereka "oh...hanya kegiatan pagi biasa kok, Knight Master, tidak ada yang lain" jawab Dio datar "emangnya tiap hari gitu ya?" bisik Theo pada Zero "yah...tidak tiap hari sih, rata-rata lah" jawab Zero

"*sigh* sudahlah, mumpung kalian disini, aku ada tugas untuk kalian" ucap Knight Master "kita bicarakan di kantor ku saja" ajak Knight Master pada mereka.

**Knight Master Office**

**Normal POV**

"kemarin aku merekrut 2 anggota baru dari benua Elia dan Atum. Shera Glaciem(1) dan Nerin Speculimia(2), aku sudah memerintahkan prajurit Serdin untuk menjemput mereka di Marsh of Oblivion, namun aku baru mendapat kabar kalau mereka diserang Elizabeth secara tiba-tiba" jelas Knight Master pada Theo dan Zero (Dio tidak ikutan).

"lalu, tugas kami adalah menjemput mereka, begitu?" tanya Zero "tidak sepenuhnya menjemput sih, tapi mencari juga, karena mereka baru kali ini ke Bermesiah ada kemungkinan mereka tersesat di sana" ucap Knight Master

"sebenarnya, aku ingin paling tidak 3 chaser yang pergi mencari mereka, tapi Dio tidak mau ikut. Ada yang punya usul?" kata Knight Master lagi. Theo berpikir, kemudian menyadari sesuatu "aku tahu siapa yang akan kuajak" ujarnya.

**Marsh of Oblivion**

**Several Minutes Later**

**Normal POV**

"jadi...kita kesini untuk mencari kedua orang ini?" ucap Dain saat melihat 2 file anggota yang direkrut Knight Master lengkap dengan foto "ya, karena itu, mulai dari sini kita berpencar mencari mereka, ingat, kalau sudah menemukan mereka, kita harus segera kembali lagi kesini, mengerti?" jelas Theo. Zero mengangguk sedangkan Dain..."bisa gunakan bahasa yang lebih sederhana?" tanya Dain

"*sigh* sudahlah, intinya kalau sudah ketemu, langsung kembali kesini, mengerti? Batas waktunya 5 jam, kalaupun tidak ketemu, kembali lagi dan kita lanjutkan lagi, ingat, tetaplah terhubung dengan transmiter kalian" ujar Theo

Mereka mulai berpencar mencari kedua anggota baru itu, Theo kearah Selatan, Dain kearah Barat, dan Zero kearah Timur. Tentu saja pencarian mereka tidak mudah, soalnya...Monster dalam jumlah besar mengejar-ngejar mereka!

5 jam kemudian...

"kau menemukan mereka?" tanya Dain "tidak...ketemu batang hidungnya pun tidak" jawab Theo "aku juga tidak" jawab Zero "hah...lebih baik kita istirahat dulu" ajak Theo.

MUNCH! MUNCH! HAUP! NYAM! Suara Dain yang sedang memakan sandwich. Theo dan Zero hanya menatapnya dengan satu pikiran: 'kapan dia bawa bekal?'

Sementara yang makan – Dain – seenak jidatnya makan didepan mereka dengan rakus, gak nawarin lagi. Akhirnya setelah tersisa sedikit, ia baru sadar "kalian mau?" tanya Dain "gak usah deh, makasih" kata Theo. Sedangkan Zero hanya membuang mukanya (author: dipungut gak tuh? *plak! Loe kira barang?*) dan mulai bicara dengan pedangnya.

Dain melanjutkan makannya "ya udah, aku habisin ya!" kata Dain saat akan memakan sandwich terakhir miliknya, namun belum sampai mulutnya, sandwich itu...Diambil seekor Racoon yang muncul tiba-tiba dari semak-semak! "ah! Sandwich ku! Sial, kembali kau!" teriak Dain sambil mengejar Racoon itu, masuk kembali kedalam Marsh of Oblivion.

Theo dan Zero hanya duduk sambil memerhatikan Dain berlari masuk ke Oblivion. "biarkan saja dia, kita istirahat dulu" kata Theo.

**Meanwhile,**

**Marsh of Oblivion South Side**

**Normal POV**

"HUWEEEEE!" tangis gadis berambut Aquamarine itu lagi "oh ayolah...kau itu umurnya berapa sih? Jangan nangis!" kata Pet-nya berusaha menenangkan gadis itu "TAPI – TAPI...KITA TERSESAT! HUWAAAA!" tangis gadis itu menjadi-jadi sampai-sampai saya yang nulis cerita ini juga kena ingusnya (*plak*)

"ayolah, aku percaya pasti sebentar lagi ada yang datang menjemput kita" kata Blue Fairy itu berusaha menenangkannya "*sob* be – benarkah? *sob*" kata Gadis itu terisak "iya, makanya, hanya menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, jadi berhentilah menangis" kata Blue Fairy itu "ba – baiklah"

Tiba-tiba..."KEMBALIKAN SANDWICHKU!" ujar sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka "siapa itu?" kata gadis itu, meningkatkan kewaspadaannya

**Meanwhile,**

**Normal POV**

"Hah...hah...sial...hah...Racoon itu larinya gesit sekali!" Kata Dain ngos-ngosan mengejar Racoon yang mencuri Sandwich-nya. Dain terus mengejarnya, dan saat hampir berhasil menangkap Racoon itu, Dain malah terpeleset jatuh kedalam kubangan lumpur "UAGH! sial, KEMBALIKAN SANDWICHKU!" teriak Dain pada Racoon yang sudah lari menjauh "siapa itu?' ucap sebuah suara dari balik semak-semak didekat Dain jatuh. Karena penasaran, Dain melihat siapa yang ada dibalik semak-semak itu dan sangat senang karena ia menemukan salah satu anggota baru yang direkrut Knight Master!

**Back to Theo and Zero**

**Normal POV**

"kita mulai pencarian" ujar Theo sambil pergi kearah Barat "baiklah" kata Zero sambil berjalan kearah Timur. Mereka mulai melakukan pencarian lagi.

Tiba-tiba _"THEO, KAU MENDENGARKU?"_ kata Dain pada Theo melalui Transmiter.

Theo agak terkejut saat Dain berbicara "ya, tapi, bisa kau kecilkan suara transmiter mu?" ucap Theo.

"_oh, iya. Maaf, hehehe..."_ kata Dain mengecilkan volume transmiternya _"ah...daripada itu, aku sudah menemukan salah satu anggota baru yang direkrut KM(3), kalau gak salah, dia Nerin Speculimia, Mirror User"_ ucap Dain melalui Transmiter pada Theo

"benarkah? Kerja bagus Dain! Sekarang bawa dia ke titik berkumpul kita tadi!" ucap Theo _"baiklah!...er...tunggu dulu...ini dimana ya?"_ ucap Dain. Theo terdiam, lalu mulai bicara "...jangan katakan kau lupa jalan kembali kesana..." ucap Theo dengan menahan emosinya.

"_ehehe...aku tidak lupa kok, hanya tidak tahu arah yang mana"_ jawab Dain sepolos-polosnya "DAIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!" ujar Theo sambil memutuskan jaringan transmiter miliknya dengan Dain.

"hh...di mana pun, Dain tetap saja sama, aku bahkan mulai tidak percaya dia adalah salah satu Disaster Five" kata Theo sambil berlari memasuki rawa-rawa itu lebih dalam. Tiba-tiba...SRAK! Seekor Anmon tiba-tiba keluar dari semak-semak tepat dibelakang Theo 'Anmon! Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?' pikir Theo karena seekor Anmon, monster yang populasinya kebanyakan adaa di Elia muncul di Marsh of Oblivion.

Anmon itu bersiap menusuk Theo, namun Theo berhasil menahan tangan Anmon itu "kau tahu? Terlalu cepat untukmu melawanku, apalagi dari belakang" kata Theo saat membanting anmon itu kedepan dan menodongkan DS-Maverick nya tepat didepan kepala Anmon itu "Fire Blast(4)!" ujar Theo menembakkan 1 peluru yang diselimuti api menghancurkan kepala Anmon tersebut.

"lain kali, carilah lawan yang sesuai dengan levelmu" ucap Theo sambil berlari lagi untuk melanjutkan Pencariannya

**Meanwhile,**

**Near the Death Anmon**

Seorang pria berkerudung hitam yang juga memiliki strip merah dibagian lengannya, mengawasi pertarungan Theo tadi "oh...hebat juga, tak kusangka dia bisa seperti itu. Kerja bagus...anakku" kata Pria itu yang kemudian menghilang tanpa jejak.

**Back To Theo**

"hah...kurasa tidak ada gunanya...tak ada pilihan lain, akan kugunakan kemampuanku" ucap Theo menutup matanya. Ia memfokuskan seluruh energinya kearah matanya 'Draco Oculos – Dragon Eyes(5)!' batin Theo saat membuka matanya, dan sekejap jarak pandangannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

Tak lama..."ketemu! Zero! Dain! Pergi kearah Barat! Disana aku sudah melihat dia – Shera Glaciem!" ujar Theo melalui transmiternya "_melihat? *KRAK!* Apa artinya *BUM!* kau belum *RASAKAN INI! BREAK THROUGH!* menemukannya?"_ tanya Zero "ya...er, kenapa disitu ribut sekali?" kata Theo balik bertanya pada Zero _"Elizabeth mengejarku karena aku menusuk jempol kakinya yang kukira ubi jalar"_ jawab Zero. Theo hanya Sweatdrop mendengarnya "uh...ok, semoga beruntung" kata Theo melanjutkan perjalanannya menemukan gadis itu.

TBC

TFP: nah, sampai di situ dulu...

Dain: eh! Lho...dipotong lagi! Ugh...padahal udah seru-serunya

Theo:...*menyeruput Teh*

Dain: *sweatdrop* bilang sesuatu dong Theo...

Theo *meletakkan cangkir miliknya* baiklah, akan kukatakan sesuatu

Dain: bagus! Ayo, kau mau mengatakan apa?

Theo:...readers...Read and Review Please?

Dain: *facepalm*

TFP: kalo gitu, sampai ketemu lagi!

A/N: (1) Glaciem nama yang saya ambil dari bahasa latin yang artinya Es, (2) Speculimia (Speculum) saya ambil dari bahasa latin Cermin, (3) KM singkatan dari Knight Master XD, (4) fire blast, skill 2 Dragon Hunter Theo, (5) Draco Oculos/DragonEyes adalah kemampuan Theo dalam meningkatkan jarak pandangannya dan mempertajam penglihatan matanya


	12. Chapter 10:Disaster 5 Appeared!

**New Member Adventure**

TFP: ini dia lanjutan chapter lalu, hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: Theo dan saya bukan asli grand chase melainkan OC yang membuat cerita ini. Itu artinya, dia tidak memiliki properti apapun dari Grand Chase**

**-chapter 10: Disaster Five Member Appear! Started of Something?-**

**Somewhere, Near The Center of Marsh of Oblivion**

**Normal POV**

disebuah tempat di dekat pusat dari Marsh of Oblivion, seorang gadis berambut biru terang yang teruari kebawah mengitari tempat itu tak tentu arah bersama peliharaannyayang berbentuk Maid itu "hah...capek...sudah beberapa kali aku melewati tempat ini...kita benar-benar tersesat!" kata gadis itu "kau baru menyadari itu sekarang?" ucap pet-nya .

mereka terus berjalan dan berjalan hingga tiba-tiba seorang pria dengan jubah hitam lengkap dengan kerudung hitam dan berstrip merah muncul dihadapannya "si – siapa kau!" ucap gadis itu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah Korinotsurugi dari tangannya(1) "tenang, jangan takut. Apa benar kau adalah Shera Glaciem?" tanya Pria itu

"darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Shera "tentu saja aku tahu, karena Knight Master lah yang mengirimku untuk menjemputmu" kata pria itu berbohong pada Shera "benarkah? Akhirnya, aku selamat!" Ucap Shera girang "kapankita berangkat?" tanya pet milik Shera kemudian "segera..." jawab Pria itu.

**Meanwhile,**

**Back to Theo**

'sebentar lagi sampai!' batin Theo. Saat ini ia sudah setengah jalan menuju tempat tujuannya. "Dragon Eyes!" ujar Theo mengaktifkan lagi kemampuannya 'ng? Siapa itu?' pikir Theo saat melihat seseorang dengan jubah yang lengkap dengan kerudung dan juga memiliki strip merah 'siapa dia?' pikir Theo sambil menambah kecepatan larinya.

**At The Same Time, Dain and Nerin**

**Normal POV**

"maafkan aku! Tadi tidak sengaja!" ucap Nerin sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan Dain "gak apa-apa kok, salahku sendiri tiba-tiba muncul" jawab Dain yang masih berlumuran lumpur "tapi tetap saja, apakah ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membayar permintaan maafku?" tanya Gadis itu lagi "bagaimana kalau kau buka...kurungan ini?" usul Dain pada Nerin "a – ah! Iya! Baiklah! Release!" ucap Nerin melepaskan Dain dari kurungan itu. Ng? Rasanya gak terlalu nyambung ya? Kalau gitu kita Flashback dulu~

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_DAIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!" _teriak Theo dari transmiter Dain. Hal ini membuat Dain terkejut sehingga keluar tiba-tib dari tempat persembunyiannya. "KYAAAAAA! MONSTER! MIRROR PRISON!" teriak gadis itu memanggil sebuah kurungan yang terbuat dari cermin "tu – tunggu! Aku bukan mon – AAAAHHHHH!"

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"akhirnya lepas juga..." ucap Dain lega saat ia lepas dari kurungan itu "sekali lagi maafkan aku!" kata Nerin sambil membungkukkan badannya didepan Dain "tak usah dipikirkan. Daripada itu, ayo kita pergi, teman-temanku sudah menunggu" ucap Dain sambil menarik tangan Nerin. Nerin hanya bisa Blushing (dan jadilah pasangan baru di Grand Chase!)

**Meanwhile, Zero**

**Normal POV**

"Gran, arah barat itu yang mana?" tanya Demon berambut Silver itu pada pedangnya "hrgh...aku sebenarnya tahu dimana, tapi apa kau ingat...kalau aku tidak punya jari untuk menunjukkan arah!" ucap pedang itu. Zero terdiam sebentar lalu berkata "kau mungkin benar"

**Back to Theo**

**Normal POV**

'yak! Sedikit lagi' pikir Theo dan..."tunggu!" teriak Theo pada Shera dan Pria Berkerudung itu saat melihat kedunya beranjak pergi dari situ "apa kau Shera Glaciem?" tanya Theo "ya, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" jawab Shera "aku Grand Chase, datang untuk menjemput mu" jawab Theo "Grand Chase? Bukannya dia yang menjemputku?" tanya Shera sambil menunjuk pria berkerudung itu.

"apa maksudmu? Dia bukan anggota Grand Chase...aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya" ucap Pria berkerudung itu pada Shera "hey penipu! Jangan mengaku-ngaku kau adalah Grand Chase! Shera! Jangan percaya dia!" kata Theo memperingatkan Shera. Shera terlihat bingung karena dihadapannya ada 2 orang yang mengaku dirinya Grand Chase.

"hentikan disitu" kata sebuah suara dibelakang Theo "Dain!" ujar Theo saat melihat sosok yang dikenalnya juga seorang gadis disebelah Dain – yang diketahui Theo adalah anggota baru yang direkrut KM – "wah, wah, wah...kau ternyata masih hidup Dain, bagaimana perasaan mu saat merasakan kematian?(2)" kata Pria berkerudung itu sambil membuka kerudungnya dan menampakkan sebuah wajah yang membuat semuanya terkejut karena mirip dengan Theo, bisa dikatakan wajah Theo versi dewasa. Theo menggenggam tangannya dengan erat "heh...percayalah, mati itu terapi yang sangat bagus untuk sifatmu, cobalah sekali-kali" kata Dain "terserah...ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabarmu Theo?" tanya pria itu "...buruk...sesaat setelah aku melihat wajahmu" jawab Theo

"hey, hey, ayolah, jangan bersikap seperti itu dengan orang Tua mu. Bukankah itu tidak sopan, anakku?" kata pria itu tersenyum licik kearah Theo "kau bukanlah ayah ku!" jawab Theo menarik keluar DS-Maverick nya "Burst Bullet!" Theo menyerang Pria itu, namun Pria itu dapat menghindari serangan Theo tadi.

"hh...Burst Bullet mu lemah...Burst Bullet yang sebenarnya, adalah seperti ini" ucap pria itu sambil menembakkan 5 peluru sekaligus kearah Theo "UAGH!" Theo terkena serangan pria itu – ayahnya sendiri. "ngomong-ngomong, ini hadiah untuk memperingati pertemuan kita lagi" kata pria itu menembakkan peluru yang memiliki tulisan-tulisan aneh kearah Theo(2)

"UAGH!" tubuh Theo mulai mengeluarkan sinar berwarna merah dan juga hawa yang sangat panas 'apa ini!' pikir Dain. Beberapa saat kemudian, cahaya yang menutupi tubuh Theo mulai redup dan menampakkan Theo yang berlumuran darah. Baju miliknya sudah tersobek menjadi debu.

"hahaha! Ini serangan terakhirku" ucap pria itu saat mengarahkan ujung pistolnya kearah Theo, namun "Abyss!" teriak Zero yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang pria itu. Namun sekali lagi, ia dapat menghindari serangan tersebut "wow, hampir saja, kau cukup hebat" kata Pria itu.

"mau lihat kemampuanku yang lainnya?" ucap Zero dengan datar sambil menyiapkan pedangnya "dengan senang hati, tapi karena tugasku hanyalah memata-matai Grand Chase, jadi kali ini aku akan membiarkan kalian pergi. Ingatlah ini, Disaster Five akan naik ke permukaan dan dibawah perintah Ratu Kegelapan Kaze'Aze, kami akan menguasai dunia ini!" ucap pria itu dan menghilang dari situ

"ini pertanda buruk, Zero, ayo kita kembali dan beri tahu teman-teman" ujar Dain "Light Art: Light Warp!" ujar Dain, melakukan teleport untuk kembali ke mansion

TBC

TFP: bagian kedua selesai! Akhirnya...

Theo: hh...kenapa masukin ayahku segala sih

Wulfric: ayolah, itukan reuni namanya

Theo: tetap saja aku gak sudi

TFP: oi! Jangan kelahi dong! Saya lagi ngomong sama readers nih!

Wulfric: oh, maafkan aku dan anakku kalau begitu

Theo: aku bukan anakmu!

TFP: *facepalm* anyway, karena gak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi, Please read and review ya!


	13. Chapter 11: Seal of Curse Dragon!

**New Member Adventure**

TFP: melewati berbagai bahaya dan rintangan, dari rasa kantuk dan juga buntu pikiran, tak terasa sudah 12 chapter tertulis! *nangis karena bahagia*

Dain: biasa aja, gak usah lebay

Nerin: a – aku setuju dengan Dain...

TFP: wah...ada apa ini? Kau sudah jadian dengan Dain ya?

Nerin: *blush* ti – tidak kok! Memangnya siapa yang jadian?

TFP: halah, gak usah bohong, aku tahu kok kau itu suka- AHHHH! *kena sekap dalam di Mirror Prison*

Dain: aduh, siapa yang bakal mulai ceritanya?

Nerin: ki – kita lihat di file di komputernya saja...

Dain: itu dia! Ide bagus! Nah, tolong bacain Disclaimernya ya, aku mau nyari ceritanya dulu

Nerin: ba – baik! Disclaimer: Grand Chase bukan milik TFP, dia hanya memiliki OC nya dan juga alur cerita buatannya. ingat, saat membaca New Member Adventure, ruangan harus tenang, dan jangan terlalu dekat dengan layar HP atau Komputer. Selamat membaca~

**-chapter 11: Seal of Curse Dragon, End of Theo Life?-**

**Grand Chase Mansion**

**13.30 P.M.**

**Normal POV**

Kilatan cahaya yang menyilaukan mata muncul di depan Mansion Grand Chase "hey, sepertinya mereka sudah kembali!" ucap Arme "terserah, sekarang kita lagi membersihkan dapur ini, kau masih ingat?" kata Elesis sambil mengepel dapur. Siapa suruh perang di dapur(baca chapter 9)? "aku kan hanya memberi tahu" kata Arme melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Arme!" teriak Dain dari luar. Arme terkejut dan dengan segera pergi berlari keluar hanya untuk mendapati Theo yang berlumuran darah "astaga, Theo! Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Arme saat melihat kondisi Theo "nanti akan kujelaskan, sekarang tolong Heal dia!" ujar Dain "ba – baik!" jawab Arme mulai men-cast Heal pada Theo.

"bagaimana Arme?" tanya Dain saat Arme menghentikan Heal-nya terhadap Theo "ini buruk, pendarahannya berhasil kuhentikan, tapi jantungnya sudah hancur, dan sebagai gantinya ada sebuah benda aneh yang bersarang disitu" ucap Arme memberitahu Dain "jangan-jangan peluru itu..." gumam Dain "peluru apa?" tanya Arme "nanti akan kujelaskan, aku harus melaporkan ini pada Knight Master. Oh iya, kalian juga ikuti aku" ujar Dain pada Shera dan Nerin

**Knight Master Office**

**13.30 P.M.**

**Normal POV**

"hm...kerja bagus Dain! Kau berhasil menjalankan tugasmu. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Theo? Kupikir dia bersama mu" kata Knight Master saat menyadari Theo tidak bersamanya "itu masalahnya. Kami bertemu seorang anggota Disaster Five, ia adalah Wulfric Drane.D., ayah Theo. Ia menembakkan sebuah peluru aneh yang terselimuti beberapa tulisan aneh pada Theo. Hingga saat ini, Theo masih belum sadar dan lukanya tidak bisa tertutup sepenuhnya, biarpun di heal oleh Arme" jawab Dain.

"kupikir itu adalah segel Curse Dragon milik klan Drane.D." ucap Shera menengahi pembicaraan Dain dan Knight Master. Keduanya langsung menatap Shera "apa yang kau ketahui tentang segel itu, Shera?" tanya Knight Master pada Shera "yang kutahu, kalau segel itu tidak segera dilepas, keadaan Theo bukan hanya menjadi buruk, namun ada kemungkinan ia akan mati..." jawab Shera "tapi, dalam kasus ini, karena segelnya tertulis disebuah peluru yang berasarang di paru-paru Theo, akan sulit untuk mengeluarkannya, jadi hanya ada satu cara..." ucap Shera menjelaskan

**Meanwhile,**

**Theo POV**

...Dimana ini?... Apa yang terjadi padaku?...

...oh iya, aku ingat, aku terkena Curse Dragon Seal...

...lagipula, dimana ini?...

...gelap...dingin...

...cahaya...cahaya apa itu?...

...siapa disana?...

'_senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Theo...'_

'_ka –kakek?'_

**Grand Chase Mansion Infirmary**

**Normal POV**

"apa! Tubuh Theo yang sekarang tidak menyimpan jiwa miliknya?" kata Arme tidak percaya. Saat ini Arme, Dain, Nerin, Shera, Amy dan Ronan berkumpul di ruangan pengobatan Mansion Grand Chase "ya, saat ini jiwanya ada disuatu tempat bernama Memories Horizon" jawab Shera

"lalu, bagaimana caranya kita membawa jiwanya kembali?" tanya Ronan "kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa,karena semua tergantung pada jiwa Theo" jawab Shera "apa maksudmu?" tanya Dain "di Memories Horizon, terdapat banyak rintangan karena disanalah ingatan masa lalu tersimpan. Kalau Jiwa Theo kuat menghadapinya selama 24 jam, maka ia bisa diselamatkan" jawab Shera "jadi...semuanya tergantung padanya..." ucap Arme "hey teman-teman! Jangan tegang begitu! Lebih baik kita sekarang merawat luka Theo sebisa mungkin! Daripada hanya berdiam diri?" ucap Amy.

"Amy benar, diam dan menunggu Theo siuman bukanlah sesuatu yang harus kita kerjakan, ayo kita obati Theo!" ucap Ronan mulai men-cast heal.

Meanwhile,

Normal POV

'kakek? Kenapa kau disini? Ini dimana?' tanya Theo pada sosok yang ada didepannya. Saat ini Theo dan sosok kakeknya itu ada disebuah padang pasir yang sangat panas. Tanah retak terlihat sejauh mata memandang. Tidak ada satupun tumbuhan yang terlihat disitu.

'Theo, tempat ini adalah Memories Horizon, tempat ingatan terburukmu tersimpan' jawab sosok itu

'oh, jadi kau bukan kakekku yang asli?' ucap Theo agak kecewa

Sosok itu tertawa 'tentu saja aku kakekmu, namun aku sudah mati, aku sudah tidak ada didunia ini' jawab sosok itu tersenyum lembut kepada Theo

Theo tersenyum senang saat mendengar apa yang dikatakannya 'ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kakek di sini?' tanya Theo setelah tersenyum tadi

'kakek mendatangimu karena ingin menolongmu. Kau tahu, kalau ingin keluar dari Memories Horizon, pertama kau harus memiliki hati yang kuat. Dan satu-satunya cara keluar adalah menjalani latihan untuk mendapatkan job kedua mu, Pyro Gunner' ucap kakeknya

**Back To Infarmary**

**Normal POV**

**18.30 P.M.**

"sudah 5 jam, tapi tidak ada perubahan pada Theo" ucap Arme sesaat setelah memeriksa Theo "ya, bahkan jantungnya tidak berdetak sedikitpun, tapi ia masih bernapas" ucap Amy "jangan khawatir, waktunya masih banyak" ucap Shera melirik jam tangannya sambil bolak-balik didepan ruang penyembuhan

"Shera, sebenarnya tadi aku mau menanyakan ini, tapi karena Ronan dan Dain ada disini, jadi aku urungkan. Kenapa kau peduli sekali dengan Theo?" tanya Amy tiba-tiba. Wajah Shera langsung merah padam

"ti – tidak ada apa-apa kok! Aku hanya khawatir karena aku tidak ingin dia mati hanya karena menjemputku" jawab Shera kalang kabut

"la – lagipula, ini pertama kalinya aku menolong seseorang yang seumuran denganku. Lalu, hanya aku yang tahu cara mengangkat segel itu...dan...aku..." ucap Shera terhenti karena wajahnya tambah merah. Amy dan Arme yang melihat ini tersenyum.

"pertama kali merawat laki-laki seumuranmu ya? Kalau gitu, temani dia sampai dia bangun" kata Amy pada Shera. Shera menatap Amy tidak percaya dengan muka merah, tapi akhirnya ia menurutinya dan menunggu Theo bangun.

**Back to Memories Horizon**

**Normal POV**

Theo memulai latihannya, dari latihan bertarung jarak dekat, dan berlatih menggunakan DS-Maverick miliknya dengan benar. 'ingat Theo, seorang Pyro Knight sejati selalu berpikir kedepan saat akan menyerang. Saat menggunakan senjatanya, ia harus menyatukan pikiran dan gerakan bertarungnya hingga mendapatkan hasil yang bagus. Bayangkan bahwa senjata itu adalah bagian dari tubuhmu. Kendalikan emosimu, maka kau akan mendapatkan gelarmu sebagai Pyro Gunner' jelas kakek Theo padanya. Hingga beberapa jam kemudian...

'Theo, kurasa sudah saatnya kau melatih kemampuanmu sebagai Pyro Knight...melalui latihanmu tadi, apa yang telah kau pelajari Theo?' tanya kakeknya 'ng...sinkronisasi dengan senjata, bukan?' jawab Theo 'tepat sekali...sekarang kau adalah Pyro Knight Theo' jawab kakeknya sambil tersenyum 'eh? Itu saja? Tidak ada yang lainnya?' tanya Theo tidak percaya. Kakeknya hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum 'terimalah ini' kata kakeknya sambil memberikan sebuah Blade Gun yang juga dilengkapi rantai dengan sebuah besi tajam diujungnya 'ini adalah Blade Gun, seperti yang aku bilang, seorang Pyro Gunner harus bersatu dengan senjatanya, maka mulai saat ini, Blade Gun ini adalah pengganti jantungmu yang rusak' kata kakeknya. Blade Gun itu berubah menjadi seberkas cahaya dan masuk kedalam jantung Theo 'sekarang saatnya kau bangun Theo, teman-temanmu menunggumu' kata kakeknya sambil memancarkan sinar yang sangat menyilaukan mata Theo.

Dan detik berikutnya...

Semua menjadi gelap kembali...

**Meanwhile, At The Same Time in Infirmary**

**23.30 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

Tit...Tit...Tit...

"kau tahu *haup* aku mendengar suara yang aneh dari tadi" ucap Ryan melahap buah pisang yang entah didapatnya darimana (hati-hati lho, bisa jadi monyet! *plak! Apa hubungannya?*) berjalan di koridor dekat ruang penyembuhan.

Tit...Tit...Tit...

"mungkin kau salah dengar *munch* aku tidak dengar apa-apa kok" jawab Jin sambil memakan waffle

Tit...tit...tit...

"dengar! Suara itu lagi! Sepertinya dari ruang penyembuhan" ucap Ryan mempercepat jalannya (baca:lari), dan karena buru-buru, ia membuang kulit pisangnya kesembarang arah. Saat ia sampai di ruang penyembuhan, Ryan cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan itu keruang tamu "ada apa, Ryan?" tanya Jin saat mengejar Ryan "ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Theo, cepat! Cari Shera!" kata Ryan meminta (baca:menyuruh) Jin mencari Shera.

**Shera Room**

**Normal POV**

DOK! DOK! DOK! "SHERA! ADA YANG ANEH DENGAN THEO!" teriak Ryan didepan pintu kamar Shera, namun ia tidak menerima 1 jawaban apapun

**Meanwhile,**

**Grand Chase Mansion Kitchen**

**Normal POV**

"huah...kenyang sudah, saatnya kembali ke ruang penyembuhan" ucap Shera saat akan keluar dari dapur "ah! Benar juga, akan kubawa masakan buatanku untuk Theo untuk ia makan saat ia siuman nanti" ujar Shera kembali kedapur untuk mengambil sup buatannya

**Infirmary**

**Normal POV**

"hm...apa sup ini tidak terlalu kental ya? Kok kuahnya lengket begini? Padahal tadi tidak kok..." gumam Shera saat berjalan Di koridor menuju ruang penyembuhan. Tit...Tit...Tit... samar-samar Shera mendengar sebuah suara. Dan satu pikiran muncul dibenaknya 'detak jantungnya muncul!', dengan pikiran seperti itu, Shera langsung berlari masuk kedalam ruang penyembuhan hanya untuk melihat Theo yang matanya sudah terbuka.

Namun malang, saat berlari, Shera terpeleset kulit pisang yang di buang Ryan, dan tempat pendaratannya adalah...Theo! "ADUH! TUBUHKU!" teriak Theo saat Shera menimpa tubuh Theo yang masih luka-luka. Shera cepat-cepat menangkat wajahnya yang memerah "maaf! Aku tidak sengaja! Maafkan aku!" ucap Shera menundukkan kepalanya

"ADUH! IYA! AKU MENGERTI! SEKARANG, BISAKAH KAU TURUN?" ucap Theo agak berteriak karena masih terasa sakit "ah! Maaf! Sebagai permintaan maaf, ini untukmu!" kata Shera masih menimpa Theo. Theo agak bingung "apa itu?" "ini sup" "sup? Er...kau yakin? Bahkan kau tidak membawa sesuatu seperti mangkok untuk menyimpannya" saat Theo berkata begitu, Shera menyadari piring yang dibawanya sudah hilang entah kemana "eh! Eh! Mana piringnya! Jangan-jangan tadi terlempar – " kata Shera terpotong. Mereka berdua melihat kelangit-langit, dan ternyata piring itu menyangkut diatas (bagaimana bisa? Hanya tuhan dan author yang tahu...). piring berisi sup yang sangat kental itu jatuh dan...CPROOT!

"hah...hih..hah...hih, Arme! Periksa The – " kata Ryan membawa Arme untuk memeriksa Theo tetapi terdiam setelah melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya "um...sepertinya kami datang diwaktu yang salah" ucap Arme siap-siap pergi "tidak! Ini...kami...aku..." ucap Shera berusaha menjelaskan dengan wajah memerah, sedangkan Theo pingsan lagi karena sakit yang luar biasa dan juga piring yang tadi jatuh mengenai kepalanya.

TBC

TFP: yuhuuu~ sudah selesai!

Dain: dasar author curang! Masa Cuma Theo yang naik Job?

TFP: kau juga mau?

Dain: tentu saja!

TFP: bisa diatur...Wani Piro?

Dain: dasar mata duitan *facepalm*

TFP: tenang saja, job mu segera aku naikkan kok

Dain: *jadi semangat* benarkah? Kapan! Kapan!

TFP: hm...kapan-kapan deh! Haha...anyway, Please RnR ya! See you next Chap!


	14. Side Story 3: BF?

**New Member Adventure**

TFP: setelah sekian lama tidak update, sekarang saatnya nulis SS!

Shera & Nerin: Side Story! yey~

TFP: ngomong-ngomong, saya mau ngucapin ucapan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya pada semua orang yang telah membaca cerita ini. dan Special Thank's jatuh pada **Chalice07**, karena selalu mengikuti cerita saya

All My OC: Arigatou, **Minna-san**!

TFP: BTW, Dain sama Theo kemana?

Shera: Theo masih dalam taraf penyembuhan...

Nerin:...dan Dain lagi sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu...

TFP: oh begitu, ya ampun saya lupa bawa bunga buat jenguk Theo

Shera: emang mau bawa bunga apa?

TFP: bunga dengan nuansa berkabung dan pemakaman

Theo: *muncul, menabok author, balik lagi*

TFP: *cengo* dia kemari CUMA mau nabokin saya?

Shera: sudah, sudah, mulai deh ceritanya...

Nerin: aku yang Disclaimer~ Grand Chase dan semua yang ada didalamnya milik Megaxus dan KoG Studio. TFP hanya memiliki OC dan alur ceritanya

Shera: ingat ya, saat membaca New Member Adventure, ruangan harus terang dan jangan terlalu dekat dengan layar HP atau komputer. selamat membaca~

**- Side Story 3: BF!-**

**(Note: eits, jangan salah sangka Ratednya berubah disebabkan judulnya, karena bisa jadi judulnya mempunyai arti lain bukan?)**

**Grand Chase Mansion**

**TV Room**

**08.00 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

"Bosaaaann..." keluh Ryan sambil Jungkir Balik di Soffa ruang TV "Ryan, berhenti duduk seperti itu, aku juga bosan, kau tahu" ucap Lire pada Ryan (ehm...ehm...sama-sama bosan nih yee, benar-benar pasangan sehidup se-Matic/ Ryan: ngaco, yang bener mati, bukan Matic!/ oh iya...*kena Stardust Rain*).

saat ini Ryan sangat bosan karena – tunggu dulu – saya ralat. saat ini SEMUA anggota Chaser terkena penyakit MG alias Mati Gaya yang disebabkan Virus B05AN (baca: Bosan)

kenapa enggak? sudah 2 minggu mereka tidak dapat misi buat dikerjakan. maka jadilah mereka menanggur tanpa pekerjaan. disaat-saat Suram nan Buram Sampe-Sampe tangan Si Penulis Cerita Keram yang nulis di tempat yang Temaram dekat tukang Apam (Aneh Mode On...?), tiba-tiba Dain bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dengan senyum yang sumringah sampai-sampai bisa dikira orang gila karena senyumnya kelebaran(*kena tabok Dain). Semua pandangan tertuju pada Dain

"aku tahu! ayo kita bikin BF Sama-Sama saja! lagi ngetren kan? Nerin, bantu aku ya!" kata Dain tiba-tiba tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi teman-temannya yang sudah-sangat-berubah (kecuali Ryan). saat ini hanya satu dipikiran chaser: 'tak kusangka, Dain itu Seperti ini'.

semua terdiam seribu bahasa hingga saat seseorang juga berkata "ide bagus! ayo kita buat yang banyak sama-sama, Elesis!" kata Ronan tiba-tiba juga.

sekejap semua mata memandang Ronan. wajah Elesis dan Nerin langsung berbuah merah karena malu sedangkan Sieghart hampir memasuki Rage Mode nya, namun bisa ditahan Mari (ehm...untuk Mari sih, melompat ke api saja mau/Sieghart: ya iyalah! gua kan Immortal!/ Mari: jadi mau nih masuk ke api?/ Sieghart: eh...enggak ah).

"kau juga ikut Ronan? kalo gitu tunggu apalagi! cekidot!" ujarnya sambil menarik Nerin bersamanya "tu-tunggu Dain!" ujar Nerin "tunggu! ayo cepat Elesis!" ujar Ronan menarik Elesis "eh? tapi...aku..." kata Elesis

...

Hening...

"er, aku rasa aku mau jalan-jalan di taman dulu..." kata Theo dengan beberapa bagian tubuh masih dibalut perban (karena masih luka karena Curse Dragon Seal) pergi meninggalkan tempat itu "tunggu, aku ikut" ucap Shera Mengikuti dan membantu Theo berjalan "nona Shera, Tunggu aku!" kata Pet berwujud Pelayan milik Shera (Author: Suit Suit~berduaan nih.../ Theo & Shera: *blush* URUSAI! tapi si Mary Jane Ikut kok/author: oh iya...pergi sana , biar mereka berdua, hush...hush.../Mary Jane: *ngeluarin Gatling Gun*/author: *ngacir*)

"...bagaimana kalau kita ke taman?" ajak Lass pada Arme "um...tentu, kenapa tidak" kata Arme pergi keluar bersama Lass

"...Lire..." Ucap Ryan "...apa?" tanya Lire "BF itu...apa sih?" tanya Ryan dengan polosnya pada Lire yang membuat gadis Elf itu terdiam dengan muka memerah

"er...itu...em...AHH! AKU INGAT! HARI INI ADA OBRAL BIBIT TANAMAN DARI ELVEN FOREST DI SUPERMARKET! AYO KITA PERGI RYAN!" ucap Lire berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan "eh? tapi kau belum menjawab – AHHH!" ujar Ryan keburu ditarik Lire

"sungguh, kurasa hanya tinggal kita..." ucap Amy setelah ruangan hampir kosong (soalnya Sieghart, Mari, juga Jin gak pergi kemana-mana)

Tik Tuk Tik Tuk Tik Tuk...hanya suara Jam yang terdengar didalam keheningan ruang TV. Sieghart mulai gelisah, sehingga ia hanya bolak-balik di tengah ruang TV kayak Setrikaan. tunggu...Sepertinya Author menangkap sinyal-sinyal Rage mulai keluar dari tubuh Sieghart! Mayday! Mayday! selamatkan harta benda juga nyawamu! Sieghart siap-siap ngamuk! (*lebay*)

Waiting data...

Please Unpatient...

Uploading Rage...

15 %...

75 %...

99 %...

100 %...

Upload Complete!

"ARGH! aku tak tahan lagi! sebagai kakeknya, aku harus melindungi cucu ku!" teriak Sieghart memasuki Rage Mode sambil memakai jurus One Thousand Step yang artinya Langkah Seribu (dalam Arti lain, berlari).

Hening...

"aku...mau ke kamar Mandi..." kata Mari mengikuti arah Sieghart berlari tadi "...tapi kan Kamar Mandi perempuan ada diarah situ..." ucap Jin menunjuk arah Sebaliknya saat Mari sudah hilang dari pandangan

"kok kau tahu Kamar Mandi Perempuan ada disitu, Jin?" tanya Amy. Nah lho, Jin ketahuan! "ah...daripada itu, kita ikuti mereka yuk~!" ucap Amy dengan nada senag sambil mengajak (baca:menarik) Jin ke dapur. Jin menghela napas 'hah...untung tidak ketahuan kalau aku pernah tersesat kesitu...' Batin Jin sambil mengikuti Amy

**Meanwhile,**

**Grand Chase Mansion Kitchen**

**Normal POV**

"ng? kau dengar suara ribut-ribut gak?" tanya Dain didapur bersama Nerin "e-eh? ti-tidak kok...Tidak terdengar apapun" jawab Nerin "mungkin hanya perasaanmu Dain. sudah, cepat cari keperluannya dan langsung kita buat!" ucap Ronan semangat 45

"hey, ronan...um...aku...mau nanya...kita mau buat apa sih?" tanya Elesi malu-malu "eh? kan tadi udah dibilangin, kita akan bikin BF" Jawab Ronan "i-iya, aku mendengar bagian itu, tapi pertanyaanku yang sebenarnya...BF itu apa?" tanya Elesis.

Ronan melirik Dain untuk meminta bantuan "ambil Ini" ucap Dain sambil melemparkan sebuah buku pada Elesis "buka halaman 25" ucap Dain. Elesis membuka halaman yang dibilang oleh Dain dan raut wajahnya langsung berubah. hal ini membuat Nerin agak penasaran dan mendekati Elesis untuk melihat apa isi buku itu. setelah melihat apa isi buku tersebut, Nerin terkejut sambil berkata "i-ini kan..."

**Outside The Kitchen**

**Normal POV**

'_jangan Ragu-Ragu Elesis, tekan saja sampai keluar'_

'_baiklah, aku akan berusaha'_

"sial! apa yang dilakukan Bocah iu pada cucu ku!" kata Sieghart emosi namun ditahan Mari "stt! nanti kita ketahuan!"

'_Dain, apa ini sudah benar?'_

'_Yup...Kemampuanmu memang hebat'_

'_Te-terima kasih...'_

"ternyata Dain pengalaman juga soal ini" komentar Amy

'_sekarang saatnya dimasukkan'_

'_eh? apa tidak terlalu cepat?'_

'_iya, kan belum habis semua'_

'_ah, masalah itu nanti saja pikirkannya, sekarang ayo cepat masukkan_'

'_baiklah...'_

KLONTANG!

'_aduh! Ronan! sakit!'_

'_eh? maaf Elesis, aku tidak sengaja'_

'_Hiks Hiks'_

'_Ah! Nerin! jangan menangis, aku ada di sini. kan sebentar lagi jadi, nanti kita nikmati bersama, OK? '_

"AHH! Bagaimana ini, Bagaimana!" ucap mereka (minus Mari) dengan panik dan mulai berpikir aneh-aneh (author: setooooooppp! jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh! saya gak mau nih Fic jadi Rated M!)

TING!

'_nah, selesai sudah, ayo keluarkan'_

'_bagaimana Elesis?'_

'_e-enak...'_

'_benarkan?'_

"eh? kok ada suara 'TING' segala? pake penghitung waktu ya?" ucap Jin "aku tidak peduli! dobrak saja!" ujar Sieghart yang sedari tadi memang sudah masuk Mode Rage miliknya. saat pintu yang didobrak oleh Sieghart hancur, terlihat pemandangan yang mengejutkan mereka...Dain, Nerin, Elesis, Dan Ronan yang sedang

...

...

...

...

...

...makan kue?

"er...kenapa kau mendobrak pintunya, Sieg?" tanya Dain saat akan melahap sepotong kue yang ia makan. mereka semua hanya cengo (minus Mari) karena pemandangan di depan mereka jauh sekali dengan fantasi (baca: Negative thinking) didalam pikiran mereka

"sebenarnya, dari tadi kalian sedang apa sih?" tanya Amy ragu-ragu "kami sedang apa? ya bikin BF lah" jawab Dain

"bukan itu maksudku! sebenarnya kalian itu buat apa sih?" tanya Jin. Dain menatap dalam-dalam ketiga orang didepannya (karena minus Mari...lagi), kemudian dia berusaha menahan tawanya tapi akhirnya tawanya terlepas

"uph! kalian...kalian pikir kami akan melakukan 'itu'? uph! hahahah!" tawa Dain "haduh! lucu sekali! Ronan, perlihatkan pada mereka!" kata Dain di sela-sela tawanya

"ini," ucap Ronan memberikan sebuah buku pada mereka "buka halaman 25" ucap Ronan lagi. saat mereka membuka halaman itu mereka sangat terkejut (minus Mari, soalnya dia kan dataaaaaarrr aja orangnya/ Mari: *ngeluarin Soul Taker*)

"ja-jadi, kalian bikin ini?" kata Amy dengan wajah bersemu merah. bukan karena gambar maupun isi buku tersebut, melainkan fakta bahwa ia sudah berpikiran yang aneh-aneh pada mereka

"yup...BF hanya singkatan di pasaran baru-baru ini, jadi hanya segelintir orang yang tahu bahwa kepanjangannya adalah **BLACK FOREST**" Jelas Dain. mendengar ini, semua yang ada disitu (lagi-lagi, minus Mari) cengo sambil sweat drop

**Ini yang sebenarnya terjadi didapur!**

"jangan Ragu-Ragu Elesis, tekan saja sampai keluar" ucap Ronan saat Elesis akan Mengoleskan Krim Coklat pada benda yang mereka buat "baiklah, aku akan berusaha" kata Elesis sambil memulai percobaan pertamanya

Nerin yang melihat hal ini memulai pendekatannya pada Dain (author: *baru mau ngomong udah kena Mirror Prison*) "Dain Apa Ini sudah benar?" tanya nya sambil memperlihatkan hasil kerjanya pada Dain. Dain memperhatikan hasil kerja Nerin sebelum berkata "yup...Kemampuanmu memang hebat" "te-terima kasih..." ucap Nerin dengan muka memerah

"nah, sudah saatnya dimasukkan" ucap Dain yang langsung disetujui Ronan "eh? apa tidak terlalu cepat?" tanya Elesis "iya, kan belum habis semua" timpal Nerin "ah, masalah itu nanti saja, sekarang cepat masukkan" kata Dain sambil mengangkat loyang kue dan siap memasukkannya ke dalam Oven "baiklah"

lalu, setelah dimasukkan ke oven, Dain dan Ronan mulai mengemaskan loyang-loyang kue yang tidak dipakai lagi, tapi karena sepertinya hari ini bukanlah hari keberuntungan Dain dan Ronan, mereka terpeleset dan loyang kue itu terlempar dan mendarat di kepala Elesis dan Nerin "aduh! Ronan!" ucap Elesis marah saat Loyang kue yang lumayan berat itu mendarat di kepalanya "eh? maaf Elesis aku tidak sengaja!" ucap Ronan Kalang Kabut "hiks Hiks" Nerin mulai menangis "ah! Nerin! jangan menangis, aku disni...tenang saja, sebentar lagi kan jadi (kuenya) nanti kita nikmati bersama, OK?" ucap Dain sambil tersenyum dan membuat tangis Nerin Berhenti

Tak lama...TING! "nah sudah selesai, ayo keluarkan" ucap Ronan sambil mengeluarkan sebuah Black Forest dan menyimpannya di atas meja. Ronan memotongnya sedikit dan membagikannya pada Elesis, Dain dan Nerin "bagaimana Elesis?" tanya Ronan "enak..." jawab nya dengan tersenyum "benarkan?" ucap Ronan sambil tersenyum. saat mereka menikmati kue itu, tiba-tiba pintu didobrak (baca: dirusak) oleh Sieghart yang terlihat memasuki Rage Mode nya "er...kenapa kau mendobrak pintunya, Sieg?"

TBC

TFP: lihat kan? singkatan sama kepanjangannya lain. makanya, bagi yang mengharapkan yang tidak-tidak di Fic saya, kalian salah memilih Fic! dan juga saya gak pandai bikin Fic Begituan

all Official Chaser: jangan disingkat-singkat dong! kami kan jadi salah paham! *ngeluarin Senjata*

TFP: er...sepertinya saya dalam bahaya saat ini, jadi, saya mau lari dulu...Cekidot! *ngacir*

Shera: *sweat drop* hah...Author saya ternyata agak mirip dengan Maniak (TFP: aku mendengarmu!) yah, karena sudah tidak bisa diapa-apain lagi, dan juga Author saya lupa mengatakannya... Read and Review Please?

TFP: ngomong-ngomong...TOLONG AKU! *masih kena kejar Chaser*

All Official Chara: *masih nguber-nguber TFP*

Dain: perlu ditolong?

Theo: *minum Teh* kurasa sebaiknya jangan...


	15. Chapter 12: D5 First Move

**New Member Adventure**

TFP: halo Readers! TFP (yaitu saya) kembali lagi mengupdate cerita saya yang aneh ini!

Dain: heh...bukan ceritanya yang aneh, tapi yang nulisnya yang benar-benar aneh

Theo: aku setuju...

TFP: apa kalian bilang! kalian mau saya bikin kalian merasakan kekuatan saya sebagai Author cerita ini?

Dain: emangnya kekuatanmu apa?

TFP: *ngeluarin penghapus* keluarlah! salah satu dari Fourteen TFP Skill! (lho? kok kaya Captain Bravo di Busou Renkin!), OC Eraser!

Dain: *perlahan-lahan menghilang* ahhh! ampun! iya deh iya!

Theo: *menonton sambil makan Popcorn yang muncul entah darimana*

Shera: *facepalm* hah...mereka jadi sibuk sendiri tanpa mikirin Readers

Nerin: ka-kalo gitu, ba-bagaimana kalau kita mulai balas feedback dulu? /shy/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perfect Maid Haruka**: hm...mungkin karena chapter pertama yang saya publish kependekan, jadinya lupa kalau pernah baca, tapi terima kasih karena sudah mau menyempatkan diri membaca Fic saya! arigatou! /bow/. soal intensitas kemunculan OC dan Official Character juga aliran ceritanya saya sempat khawatir sama aliran cerita juga intensitas kemunculan OC dan Official Characternya berantakan. baiklah! sarannya saya terima, terima kasih ya atas sarannya. karena itu chapter ini saya jadikan latihan menulisnya...arigatou gozaimasu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chalice07**: hahaha...sekali-sekali boleh dong khawatir sama cucu nya (Sieghart: *angguk-angguk*). ide cerita SS kemarin saya dapat waktu lagi ada lomba bikin kue. waktu nama kue nya disebutkan, teman saya nyeletuk "Black Forest, singkatannya BF dong!", dan dengan bantuan teman saya yang maniak film *ehem* tersebut, maka jadilah fic kemarin, untung deh bukan jadi rated M (soalnya saya kurang ngerti arti sebenarnya BF, walaupun tahu...Cuma tahu dari teman). duh, jadi curcol nih...anyway, trim's atas dukungannya ya! soal Black Forest nya, nanti saya maksa Dain bikin lagi deh! haha...

Shera: dengan ini, ayo mulai disclaimernya!

**Disclaimer**(suara Shera): Grand Chase, Karakter, dan Pet yang ada didalamnya bukan milik TFP, ia hanya memegang kekuasaan atas OC dan Alur ceritanya

Nerin: kalau begitu, Happy reading, Minna-san~ ingat, saat membaca New Member Adventure, ruangan harus terang dan mata jangan terlalu dekat dengan layar komputer atau Ponsel ya~

**-Chapter 12: D5 First Move-**

**Few Hours Before**

**Ellia Continent  
Kaze'Aze Castle**

**06.00 P.M.**

**Normal POV**

Matahari sudah menampakkan cahaya nya di ufuk Timur di disetiap benua di Aernas, pertanda kehidupan baru akan dimulai saat itu juga. namun Terang nya matahari itu tidak mempengaruhi suasana Suram dan gelap di Kastil Kaze'Aze – Kaze'Aze Castle.

di ruangan singgasana, tampak seorang wanita dengan pakaian serba hitam juga mata Scarlet yang dapat membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya merinding hanya dengan bertatapan langsung dengannya, seakan mata itu menandakan kematian mereka sudah dekat. ya, dia lah sang Ratu Kegelapan, Kaze'Aze

diruangan itu Sang Ratu kegelapan tidak sendirian, namun juga terdapat 5 orang yang berlutut di hadapannya, menunjukkan Kesetiaan mereka pada Kaze'Aze.

"hm...Disaster Five...bagaimana tugas yang kuberikan pada kalian?" tanya Kaze'Aze pada ke Lima orang yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"semua berjalan dengan baik, Yang Mulia...para pengkhianat yang berusaha menghalangi rencana mu sudah kami bereskan tanpa bekas" jawab Seorang Pria berambut merah Spiky dengan mata yang senada dengan rambutnya pada Kaze'Aze

"bagus sekali, dengan lenyapnya bawahan ku yang tidak berguna itu, kemunculan Disaster Five akan lebih mudah dilakukan" ucap Kaze'Aze dengan senyum licik nya

"kalau begitu, kita mulai tahap kedua...Nature! Sound!" sambung Kaze'Aze memanggil kedua orang dengan nama tersebut

"aku ingin kalian membuat kekacauan di Serdin. buatlah kekacauan itu menarik perhatian chaser...kali ini biarkan mereka mengetahui kekuatan sebenarnya Disaster Five" perintah Kaze'Aze pada mereka berdua. setelah membungkuk untuk memberi hormat pada Kaze'Aze, mereka berdua menghilang dengan sekejap mata.

**Bermesiah Continent**

**Serdin Kingdom**

**Grand Chase Mansion**

**07.00 A.M.**

"RONAN! KALI INI KAU MATI!" Ujar Elesis mengejar Ronan mengelilingi mansion dengan Ssanggeom miliknya

"Sumpah, Elesis! aku tidak sengaja!" ucap Ronan berusaha lari demi keselamatanya.

"Hey! hati-hati dengan benda itu!" ucap Sieghart agak marah karena Ssanggeom milik Elesis hampir mengenainya (Author: dia kalau hanya ditusuk pedang mana bisa mati/ Sieghart: ya iyalah! Immortal Gitu Loh.../Author: *Sweat Drop*), namun Elesis tidak mengacuhkannya dan tetap mengejar Ronan.

Ryan dan Theo yang baru datang dari pasar (disuruh bawa barang belanjaan yang menggunung) hanya bisa Sweat Drop melihat kondisi Mansion

"er...apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ryan melihat kondisi mansion yang terlihat seperti habis terkena angin topan.

"Ronan tidak sengaja masuk kekamar Elesis tepat saat Elesis sedang ganti pakaian..." jawab Dain yang duduk di sofa ruang TV bersama Mari, Zero, dan Dio (author: kalau gini sih, mana seru nontonnya, 3 orang selain Dain yang nonton 'kan orangnya dataaaaaaarrr saja...). mereka berdua hanya Sweat Drop lagi mendengar hal ini.

"lebih baik kita menenangkan mereka sebelum menjadi lebih buruk" usul Theo melihat keadaan Mansion yang sudah setengah hancur

"yeah...tapi, apa tidak lebih baik kita kembali membantu Lass dan Jin?" tanya Ryan

"tidak usah, mereka masih keliling pasar sambil bawa belanjaan yang menggunung itu. memangnya kau mau bawa-bawa belanjaan segunung begitu?" tanya Theo lagi

"...Kurasa tidak. baiklah, ayo kita tenangkan mereka" jawab Ryan

**Meanwhile,**

**Serdin Market**

**07.30 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

"Sial, mereka berdua kemana sih? sudah setengah jam tapi tidak juga balik-balik! mana barang bawaannya tambah berat saja" gerutu Lass membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan milik Arme dan Lire

"*sigh* kau masih mending, tadi sempat bagi bawaanmu pada Theo dan Ryan, aku dari awal sampai sekarang, masih bawa yang tadi, tambah berat lagi!" Ujar Jin sambil bawa-bawa belanjaan Amy dan Ley yang kebanyakkan baju dan make up "dan entah kenapa peralatan Make Up milik mereka seberat barbel milikku" sambung Jin lagi

sementara mereka berdua menggerutu dan para Chaser cewek lagi wara-wiri keliling pasar, 2 orang berjubah dan memakai penutup kepala menabrak Jin dan Lass yang menyebabkan kantong belanjaan mereka jatuh

"ah! maafkan kami!" ucap orang asing itu sambil membuka penutup kepalanya, menampakkan wajah seorang perempuan berambut coklat yang diikat Ponytail dengan mata berwarna Hijau terang. ia mulai membantu Jin dan Lass memungut beberapa barang yang berserakan.

"tidak apa-apa, tapi lain kali hati-hati ya" ucap Jin sambil memunguti barang bawaan mereka.

"hey, Sound, bantu sedikit dong!" ucap gadis itu pada orang disebelahnya "..." tak ada jawaban

"hey, kau dengar aku tidak?" tanya gadis itu setelah selesai membantu Jin dan Lass memunguti belanjaan mereka "..." masih tidak ada jawaban

"baiklah, kalau gitu, ayo minta maaf pada mereka" ucap gadis itu pada orang bernama Sound itu "..." lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban

"SOUND! KAU DENGAR AKU TIDAK SIH!" teriak gadis itu membuat seisi pasar mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah sumber suara "..." er...masih tidak ada jawaban (lagi)

karena kesal perkataannya tidak dihiraukan, gadis itu membuka penutup kepala orang itu dan menampakkan wajah seorang laki-laki berambut Silver dan memiliki mata Scarlet juga dengan sebuah headphone yang menempel di telinganya sedari tadi. Jin dan Lass berbagi pikiran yang sama: 'Pantas waktu diteriakin gak bereaksi'

gadis itu mencabut paksa Headphone milik laki-laki itu "hey! apa yang kau lakukan, Nature!" ucap Laki-laki itu – kita panggil Sound saja – dengan kesal

"apa nya yang apa! kita tadi menabrak mereka sampai membuat belanjaan mereka bertebaran! kau bukannya membantu, malah mendengar musik" ujar gadis itu – yang sudah kita ketahui bernama Nature – tak kalah kesal

sementara itu, Jin dan Lass yang sudah merasa dikacangin karena kedua orang asing di depan mereka bertengkar, bersiap-siap untuk pergi secara diam-diam dari situ. namun, sebelum mereka mengambil langkah, sebuah tangan milik Sound menahan pundak Lass "tunggu dulu"

Lass langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah si pemilik tangan "...apa mau mu?" tanya Lass dengan nada dingin

"...kami hanya mau tahu, dimana letak mansion Grand Chase?" kata Sound balik bertanya pada Lass

"Lass, apa kita akan memberitahu mereka? aku merasa curiga dengan mereka" bisik Jin pada Lass

"owh...kau curiga dengan kami? tidak masalah, karena kami dari awal memang bukan berasal dari Serdin" ucap Sound membuat Jin terkejut karena orang itu dapat mengetahui apa yang ia bisikan pada Lass

"bagaimana ia melakukannya?" bisik Jin lagi

"yah, aku ini dari kecil dapat menegndalikan suara dan mendengar suara yang paling kecil sekali pun" jawab Sound yang lagi-lagi membuat Jin terkejut

"lihat! dia melakukannya lagi!" ucap Jin

"...siapa sebenarnya kalian?" tanya Lass

"oh iya! kita lupa memperkenalkan diri! perkenalkan, aku Nature dan itu Sound, kami adalah anggota Disaster Five~!" kali ini gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan Lass

'Disaster Five? pembunuh bayaran yang bertugas membunuh para pengkhianat Kaze'Aze tempat Dain berada dulu?' batin Lass

"kami tidak akan memberitahu apapun tentang Mansion Grand Chase, karena itu kami minta kalian pergi dari sini. atau kalian mau kami menggunakan metode kasar?" ucap Jin menurunkan barang bawaan nya dan bersiap menyerang mereka

"heh? memangnya siapa kalian berani melawan kami?" tanya Laki-laki berheadphone itu

"kami adalah Member Grand Chase, kalau kalian bermaksud untuk menyerang Serdin, kami tidak akan membiarkan kalian melakukannya" ucap Lass yag juga menurunkan barang bawaannya dan bersiap menarik Katana-nya

"sesuai permintaanmu" jawab Sound sambil tersenyum licik. saat ia memasang kembali Headphone-nya lagi, Sound membuka mulutnya dan meneriakkan Sound Wave yang sangat besar dan juga membuat Lass dan Jin menutup kedua telinga mereka dan juga membuat beberapa kios disitu tumbang karena suara Sound

tapi saat suara teriakan itu berhenti, penglihatan mereka menjadi aneh: tiap objek didepan mereka seperti bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan. Lass dan Jin menggelengkan kepala mereka namun keanehan pada mereka bertambah: kepala mereka mulai terasa sakit. mereka pasti akan kehilangan kesadaran kalau saja saat itu mereka tidak mendengar suara dan melihat sosok yang sangat mereka kenal

"aaaaaahhhh!" pekik seorang Starlet berambut Pink Pigtail dan seorang Battle Mage berambut ungu sambil menutup telinga mereka

"Amy!" "Arme!" ujar Jin dan Lass melihat mereka berdua terkena dampak serangan itu. meskipun penglihatan mereka agak kabur karena serangan tadi, mereka masih bisa melihat Amy dan Arme yang terlihat kesakitan dengan jelas

"apa yang terjadi disini!" kata Elesis melihat kekacauan itu, bersama dengan Lire dan Ley dan juga melihat 2 orang berjubah berdiri tak jauh dari Jin dan Lass

'bagus, mereka bisa membawa Arme dan Amy kembali ke Mansion. Karena itu, kami berdua harus memancing mereka kearah Trial Forest agar tidak ada seorang pun yang terlibat' batin Lass saat memberi sinyal pada Jin untuk berlari kearah Trial Forest. mengerti apa yang Lass maksud, Jin mengangguk dan mulai merencanakan rencana Lass

'**Sound' POV**

"hey! Nature! bantu sedikit dong! suara ku kan ada batasnya juga!" ujarku pada gadis yang ada disebelahku ini

"heh! kau tahu kan kekuatanku hanya bisa digunakan di tempat yang ada tumbuhannya! diingat dong!" ujarnya membela diri. hah...kenapa sih Nona Kaze'Aze membuatku menjalankan misi berpasangan dengan dia ini? batinku

"Sound! lihat! mereka berlari kearah Trial Forest!" ujar Nature saat melihat kedua orang dari Grand Chase itu mulai melarikan diri. tapi, sepertinya mereka sengaja memancing kami ke Trial Forest...jangan-jangan, mereka tidak mau orang-orang disekitar sini ikut terlibat?

"ayo, kita ikuti mereka!" ujarku mengikuti mereka

**Normal POV**

Jin dan Lass berhasil menarik perhatian mereka kearah Trial Forest, mereka terus berlari hingga mereka berhasil memasuki areal Trial Forest. Lass memberi tanda pada Jin untuk bersembunyi. saat Jin melakukan hal itu, Lass memasang perangkap di sana-sini dan setelah selesai, Lass pergi untuk bersembunyi juga

"mereka bersembunyi ya?" kata Sound saat sampai di Trial Forest. Jin diam-diam mengintip Sound dari tempat persembunyiannya 'mana gadis itu?' batinnya sambil mempererat genggamannya pada Vajra miliknya saat menyadari gadis berambut hijau itu menghilang

"hm...main kucing-kucingan dulu ya? baiklah, akan kulayani kalian" ucap Sound dengan penuh percaya diri. saat ia menginjakkan kakinya disebuah rumput, ternyata Lass sudah menyiapkan sebuah benang yang sangat tipis yang akan bereaksi bila diinjak.

saat Sound menginjakknya, beberapa Kunai mulai tertembak dari arah pepohonan yang dapat dihindari Sound dengan mudah dengan bergerak kesamping, namun ternyata disitu ada perangkap lain, yang menyebabkan lebih banyak lagi kunai berterbangan kearah Sound. dengan susah payah ia menghindarinya, dan akhirnya ia berhasil

"Fyuh, perangkap murahan, mudah sekali menghindarinya" ucap Sound dengan nada lega "menurutmu begitu?" kata sebuah suara dibelakang Sound. Sound terkejut saat melihat sosok Lass yang sudah bersiap dengan Katana-nya, ia menyadari bahwa Kunai tadi hanya umpan supaya ia mendekat ke arah Lass berada. Sound bermaksud berlari menjauh namun ia menyadari kakinya terperangkap sesuatu seperti lem

"ada kata-kata terakhir?" ucap Lass pada Sound yang hanya ditanggapinya dengan sebuah tawa sebelum akhirnya menjawab "mati kau!" "sepertinya hanya itu, kalau begitu, terima ini, Blade Spirit!" ujar Lass menebas Sound dengan pedangnya yang terlihat membesar karena energi yang terfokus pada mata pedang milik Lass.

namun, betapa terkejutnya Lass saat tiba-tiba sosok Sound berubah menjadi Mage berambut ungu, Arme. "Arme!" ujarnya menggerakkan Katana-nya kearah lain. ia berlari mendekati 'Arme' "kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lass

namun, betapa terkejutnya Lass saat tiba-tiba 'Arme' yang ia lihat menusukkan sebuah Dagger kearah perutnya

"ugh!" ucap Lass meringis kesakitan. pandangannya lagi-lagi kacau dan membuat sosok asli dibalik bayangan 'Arme' itu

Lass Shock pada kejadian yang terjadi saat ini "hahaha! lihat! dengan suaraku yang mengacaukan penglihatanmu, aku bahkan bisa membunuhmu dengan sangat mudah! aku tidak mempercayai bahwa kau pernah menjadi tubuh pinjaman nona Kaze'Aze" ucap Sound tertawa melihat keadaan Lass

"ba-bagaimana kau..." tanya Lass dengan darah yang mengalir keluar dari bagian perut dan juga mulutnya "hm...kuberitahu, kau terkena ilusiku saat aku mengatakan pesan terakhirku. pesan yang bagus bukan? dan itu akhirnya akan menjadi kenyataan! hahaha!" jawab Sound sambil tertawa sadis

"cih..." ucap Lass kemudian jatuh di tanah Trial Forest dengan bersimbah darah

**Meanwhile,**

**Jin Hideout**

**Normal POV**

'Lass!' batin Jin saat melihat Lass dikalahkan Sound "hee~ternyata Sound itu hebat juga ya?" kata sebuah suara seorang perempuan dibelakang Jin, Spontan Jin melihat kebelakang dan menemukan Nature berdiri beberapa kaki dibelakangnya

"bagaimana kau bisa disitu?" tanya Jin menyiapkan Vajra miliknya dalam posisi Battle Stance-nya 'aku bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaannya' batin Jin saat melihat gadis itu sudah ada dibelakangnya

"kau tahu, Code name ku adalah Nature, bukan tanpa alasan aku mendapat Code Name itu. saat ini, aku dan hutan ini bersatu secara fisik dan mental" jawab Nature

"heh...aku tidak peduli, kau itu bagian dari alam atau apa!" ujarnya sambil melemparkan salah satu Vajra nya kearah Nature. tentu saja gadis itu menghindarinya. namun karena lengah, ia tidak menyadari bahwa Jin sudah ada didekatnya dengan gerakan yang siap melakukan sebuah serangan.

"Falling Sky!" ujar Jin menendang Nature sehingga terlempar keatas. kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan Jin dengan mengumpulkan energi untuk memasuki Burning Mode.

"Terima Ini! Burning Fist of Ten Thousand Hell!" ujar Jin meng-knock down Nature ke tanah dan menyebabkan tanah tempat Nature terjatuh retak-retak.

"...Suatu Hari Nanti, kau pasti dapat menandingiku...namun hal itu tidak akan terjadi sekarang" ujar Jin saat tidak lagi melihat tanda-tanda kehidupan didalam diri Nature. ia mendekati tubuh Nature yang sudah tidak bergerak untuk mengambil Vajra yang ia lemparkan tadi.

"oh iya! La – UGH!" ujar Jin saat berbalik untuk menolong Lass namun terhenti saat melihat sebuah cabang pohon yang sangat tajam menusuk punggung Jin hingga tembus ke depan dada Jin bagian Kanan "kau pikir begitu? seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu...kau terlalu awal untuk berhadapan dengan Disaster Five" kata Nature dengan tubuh yang tidak terluka sama sekali

"Uhuk – A-apa? bagaimana kau - ?" tanya Jin yang kemudian dipotong oleh Nature dengan berkata

"kau tahu, aku dan hutan ini bersatu secara fisik dan mental, jadi yang kau serang tadi hanyalah Dummy yang aku buat dari tanah hutan ini sebelum kau mengenaiku dengan Burning – apalah milikmu itu" jawab Nature. Jin mengalihkan pandangannya kesebuah tempat dimana seharusnya ia melihat tubuh Nature yang sudah tidak memiliki tanda-tanda kehidupan lagi, namun terkejut begitu ia melihat sebuah boneka ternuat dari tanah menggantikan posisi Nature

Jin tak lama merasa luka di dada nya mulai terasa perih dan memaksa matanya untuk menutup. "heh..." ucap Jin sambil menyeringai dan kemudian menutup matanya.

**Back To Serdin,**

**Grand Chase Mansion**

**21.00 P.M.**

**Normal POV**

"apakah mereka berdua belum kembali?" tanya Knight Master saat ia memasuki aula mansion Grand Chase . sudah beberapa jam Jin dan Lass belum juga kembali setelah mengejar 2 orang Disaster Five, dan karena hal itu lah Knight Master mendatangi Mansion Grand Chase.

"belum Knight Master" jawab Mereka semua. namun Dain hanya terdiam, ia mulai bersikap seperti itu saat Elesis dan yang lainnya berbicara tentang Disaster Five. kondisi Amy dan Arme pun baik-baik saja, karena mereka hanya terkena dampak kecil serangan salah satu member Disaster Five itu

"baiklah, kalau begitu – " BRUASH! kata-kata Knight Master terpotong saat suara sebuah benda yang keluar dari tanah terdengar didepan mansion Grand Chase. saat mereka keluar, mereka terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

sebuah pohon yang sudah tak berdaun lagi tumbuh didepan mansion mereka. namun bukan hanya itu yang mengejutkan mereka. di pohon itu terdapat 2 sosok yang mereka kenal. Lass dan Jin, yang digantung dengan posisi kedua tangan mereka terentang sehingga berbentuk seperti salib.

hal ini membuat Amy dan Arme berteriak histeris dan hampir pingsan melihat keadaan Jin dan Lass.

Mereka semua terkejut karena melihat keadaan kedua teman mereka: rambut Silver Lass sekarang tercampur dengan warna merah darah, pelindung kepalanya sudah terbelah menjadi 2, dan Katana miliknya tertancap ditanah dibawah Lass digantung. sedangkan Jin, bagian dada nya yang tertusuk cabang pohon yang mengeluarkan darah yang mengalir dengan deras, rambutnya yang biasanya berdiri kini menutupi kedua Topaz miliknya, dan kedua Vajra miliknya tergeletak ditanah.

dengan segera, para chaser laki-laki menurunkan mereka berdua dan mendapati mereka masih hidup namun dalam kondisi kritis sedangkan para chaser perempuan berusaha menenagkan Amy dan Arme. mereka pun menggotong mereka ke ruang penyembuhan "Shera! Amy! Arme! gunakan kekuatan kalian!" perintah Elesis. mereka menggunakan kemampuan mereka untuk menyembuhkan, namun mereka tidak juga membaik.

tak selang beberapa lama, alat pendeteksi denyut jantung mereka mengeluarkan bunyi yang sama dengan tempo yang panjang, menandakan bahwa denyut jantung mereka berdua sudah menghilang. Arme terduduk ditempatnya berdiri dengan air mata keluar dari kedua matanya sementara Amy menggenggam tangan Jin sambil menangis di dada Jin.

"apakah tidak ada cara lain?" ucap Nerin

"tidak ada kecuali salah satu dari kalian memiliki Natal Ring" ucap Elesis dengan penuh penyesalan

"kalau Natal Ring, aku punya satu" ucap Nerin mengeluarkan sebuah Cincin "tapi, satu cincin hanya bisa untuk satu orang bukan?" sambung Nerin kemudian

"...tunggu! Ryan! kau bisa melakukan Resruction bukan?" ucap Ronan menyadari skill milik Ryan. sang Druid pun langsung menatap Ronan dengan mata berbinar "itu dia!"

"jadi, siapa yang mau Natal Ring ini?" tanya Nerin "kau simpan saja, kali ini kita akan menggunakan kekuatan Ryan" ucap Dain yang akhirnya berbicara setelah sekian lama berdiam diri

"baiklah, Resurrection!" ujar Ryan menggunakan Skill ke 3 Druid miliknya. perlaha-lahan, beberapa partikel cahaya memasuki kedua tubuh teman mereka. luka di tubuh keduanya mulai menutup namun hal itu tidak cukup.

"ugh! tidak bisa! energiku disedot habis!" ucap Ryan saat beberapa menit men-cast Skill nya. tak lama sebuah tangan kecil menggenggam tangan Ryan. Ryan terkejut dan mendapati Arme menggenggam tangannya

"gunakan kekuatanku" ucap Arme. melihat hal ini, chaser lainnya juga mulai membiarkan kakuatan mereka keluar dan menyalurkannya pada Ryan, menginginkan mteman mereka hidup lagi.

Ryan tersenyum dan mulai berteriak "baiklah! Resurrection Max!" ujarnya. cahaya yang memasuki tubuh jin dan Lass bertambah besar dan mengeluarkan warna ynag beraneka ragam. warna merah yang keluar dari sang Savior dan Pyro Gunner, Hijau milik sang Druid dan Nova, Hitam dan Biru laut milik seorang Prime Knight dan juga La Geas, putih bersih milik si Light Mage, dan warna lainnya berkumpul menjadi satu dan mulai memasuki tubuh Lass dan Jin

tak lama, setelah cahaya itu meredup, alat pendeteksi denyut jantung yang terpasang pada Jin dan Lass mulai bereaksi kembali, dan juga luka yang ada di tubuh mereka perlaha-lahan menghilang – tapi belum semuanya sembuh –

"berhasil! kita berhasil!" teriak Amy dan Arme dengan girang dan juga dengan air mata kebahagiaan. semuanya tersenyum melihat hal ini "aduh...ngomong-ngomong, Arme ngegenggam tanganku kuat bener, sampai merah" ujar Ryan memperlihatkan tangan kirinya yang memerah "biarkan saja, yang penting mereka berdua selamat" ujar Lire tersenyum lembut

**TBC**

TFP: fuh, selesai...

Theo:fuh...untung peranku gak banyak

Dain: *diam*

TFP: tumben dia diem, biasanya yang paling banyak protes

Theo: yah, kalau dilihat dari kondisinya, dia masih shock karena serangan D5 pada Jin dan Lass

TFP: hah...kasihan sekali. ngomong-ngomong, maaf kalau Battle Scene-nya gak jelas, saya gak terlalu pandai bikin Battle Scene, Gomenasai /bow/

(Arme sama Amy datang)

Arme: huwee~ author jahat, masa Lass dibikin cedera?

Amy: iya nih /nangis/ Jin juga

TFP: *menepuk kepala mereka berdua* udah udah, lagipula mereka selamat kan? saya sih gak mungkin bikin Official Character mati, palingan OC saya /evil grin/

Amy & Arme: benarkah! terima kasih Author! *meluk Author*

TFP: *blush*

Lass: *diperban kayak mumi* cih! sialan kau author! kalau saja aku tidak diperban, sudah ku beri satu Blade Spirit

Jin: *muka sama mulutnya ditutup pake perban* hmhah hau hauthoh! ahan hubhahas hau! (maksudnya: awas kau author! akan kubalas kau!)

Nerin: anyway, karena ceritanya bersambung, jadi kita tutup dulu ceritanya ya~

Shera: jangan lupa di Review ya! Review seperti apapun terserah demi membaiknya cerita ini~Sayonara!

**Omake!**

**Cita-Cita Sound**

Sound: hah...pengen jadi penyanyi nih...

Nature: jangan deh! kamu gak cocok jadi penyanyi!

Sound: kenapa?

Nature: kenapa kau bilang? apa kau gak sadar suaramu hancur begitu? (dalam arti kiasan dan harfiah)

Sound: kalau gitu, jadi apa dong bagusnya?

Nature: jadi Singer aja...

Sound: *plak* sama aja nanyi, bego!

**Isi Sebenarnya Belanjaan Mereka...?**

Jin: ngomong-ngomong, serius deh, masa peralatan make up punya Amy dan Ley bisa seberat ini

Lass: kau sendiri yang lemah kali /datar/

Jin: enak aja!

Lass: kalau gitu kita coba liat apa saja yang mereka beli

Jin & Lass: *ngintip isi belanjaan yang isinya ada bola Bowling* *Sweat drop* buat apa mereka beli bola bowling?

**Dimana letak...**?

(Scene di Pasar, waktu Jin dan Lass mau pergi diam-diam dari Nature dan Sound yang bertengkar)

Lass pun memalingkan wajahnya kearah si pemilik tangan

Lass: apa mau mu?

Sound:...kami hanya mau tahu...

Lass: apa?

Sound:...letak warung mi bu Tinah dimana ya? dompet saya ketinggalan disitu

Lass: GUBRAK! *jatuh ala Anime Style*

Jin: kirain mau ngapain /Sweat drop/

**(Pohonnya) Mati!**

(scene pas Knight Master mau bilang sesuatu tapi tiba-tiba ada suara dari luar)

BRUASH! *sebuah pohon tanpa daun muncul dengan Lass dan Jin digantung di batangnya dalam kondisi mengenaskan*

All The Chase: *terkejut* *keluar*

Arme: tidak...

Amy: itu...

Ryan: POHONNYA MATI! TIDAAAAAKK!

All The Chase: *plak* /ngejitak Ryan/ bukan itu masalahnya!

Jin: (dalam hati: haduh...bukannya khawatirin kami, malah khawatirin pohonnya...)

Lass: (dalam hati: Ryan...setelah aku selamat dari ini, aku harus bicara denganmu)


	16. Chapter 13: Dain's Past

**New Member Adventure**

TFP: Update Kilat! maaf Kemarin saya sudah lama hiatus karena jumlah ide di kepala saya minim, di rumah juga rame, saya malas kalau cerita saya dibaca orang lain (soalnya pas di baca, kalau gak ngejek, pasti ketawa...makanya saya publish di Fanfiction...mulai curcol lagi nih...) bikinan saya, dan juga saya salah dengar informasi tentang Misi Rufus yang Event-nya ternyata masih lama...

Theo: wong, Rufus udah keluar kemarin...

TFP: yeah, karena itu saya jarang buka akun (apalagi buat cerita) Fanfiction punya saya, udah waktu itu waktu saya ke warnet, GC-nya gak bisa dimainin...maka dari itu...inilah Update-an ceritanya!

Nerin: benarkah? yey~!

TFP: ngomong-ngomong, Chapter ini banyak saya masukin Flashback, alasannya karena saya mau menyatukan satu fakta dengan fakta lainnya didalam NMA terkait Background-nya Dain, Siapa dia sebenarnya, dan bagaimana ia memutuskan untuk menjadi D5 dan mungkin akan Semi-Alternative Universe dan Alternative Reality...

Nerin: hm~rumit sekali...

TFP: oh iya! satu lagi! cerita ini bukan dari sudut pandang Dain, tapi dari pandangan saya Orang Ketiga yang serba (sok) tahu...(kalau gak salah itu sebutannya)

Shera: sudahlah, kapan kau selesai ngomong? aku akan mulai baca Disclaimer dan balas Feedback! /narik Theo/

Theo: hey! apa-apaan ini!?

Shera: udah, diam dan bantu bacakan balasan Feedback untuk para Reviewers!

Theo: tapi aku –

Shera: SEKARANG! /Death Glare/

Theo: *gulp*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chalice07**: haha, seperti yang sudah saya bilang sebelumnya, kalau Official Character gak mungkin saya bikin mati (kecuali genrenya Tragedy, atau Mystery, atau Horror), palingan OC saya /evil grin/ (all my OC: /nyiapin senjata/). kalau mau lihat OC kamu VS D5, ayo kita adu! (emangnya ikan cupang!?) dan kalau benar-benar mau, kamu bisa pinjam D5 ataupun OC saya...(bagi author lain, jika ingin meminjam OC saya, jangan lupa PM saya, ok? tapi saya gak maksa untuk meminjam OC saya, lho...), soal Omake, saya kira humornya garing, soalnya saya orangnya kurang humoris...akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca, Mereview, dan mengikuti NMA! /bow/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perfect Maid Haruka**: Hontou Ni Arigatou! soal Typos Skill Ryan, saya mengejanya sesuai pendengaran saya, ternyata salah ya? mohon maaf atas Typos yang ada dicerita sebelumnya /bow/ (jarang pakai Ryan sih...) soal Omakenya, saya kira bakalan garing humornya, ternyata ada yang suka juga ya, hehe...harus minta maap sama Ryan karena Typos nya juga Lass karena Reputasinya kubuat turun, wahaha /Evil Laugh/ ehem...akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca, mengikuti, dan mereview NMA ya! /Smile/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Theo: tuh udah...sekarang biarkan aku pergi

Shera: eit...*narik kerah baju Theo* Bantu baca Disclaimer dulu

Theo: tapi aku...

Shera: SEKARANG! *Death Glare*

Theo: *gulp*

Disclaimer( Suara Theo & Shera): Grand Chase bukan milik TFP melainkan milik KoG Studio dan Megaxus, TFP hanya memiliki NMA dan Alur cerita juga OC-nya (Theo: dan salah satunya lagi OOC disini *nunjuk Shera/ Shera: apa kau bilang!?)

TFP: Selamat membaca!

Nerin: ingat ya, saat membaca NMA, ruangan harus terang dan jangan terlalu dekat dengan layar komputer~

**-Chapter 13: Dain's Past-**

**The Next Day,**

**Grand Chase Mansion**

**04.00 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

"hea! Fatal Blow!" DHUAR! ujar sebuah suara yang diikuti dengan suara ledakan dari Training Ground menggema hingga mansion Grand Chase. tapi tidak ada satupun yang mendengar suara itu selain Nerin. ia biasanya tidak bangun seawal ini namun ia terbangun karena mendengar suara ledakan dan teriakan dari arah Training Ground.

'tadi itu, suara Dain?' pikir Nerin sambil keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju Training Ground setelah mendengar suara Dain.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Grand Chase Training Ground**

**04.05 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

sesampainya Nerin di Training Ground, ia melihat sosok Dain – yang seluruh tubuhnya tertutup oleh debu dan luka – memegang Execute Sword miliknya. beberapa saat Dain terdiam, namun tiba-tiba ia mulai berlari menuju Dummy yang ada didepannya "Fatal Blow!" ujar Dain mengibaskan sebuah energi berwarna gelap berbentuk bulan sabit kearah Dummy tersebut dan membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping.

'Itu...kekuatan kegelapan!(1), tapi bukannya Dain itu Light Mage?' batin Nerin setelah melihat serangan Dain tadi. ia tidak mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya Dain memang menguasai kekuatan itu – kekuatan yang ia miliki saat masih bergabung didalam Disaster Five. namun, setelah melakukan serangan itu, tiba-tiba Dain terjatuh sambil berlutut. hal itu membuat Nerin langsung berlari kearah Dain.

"Dain!" ujar Nerin sambil berlari mendekati Dain "kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Nerin saat ia akan membawa Dain keluar dari Training Ground. namun saat ia mendekati Dain, ia merasakan napasnya menjadi sesak dan satu hal yang membuat Nerin terkejut adalah saat ia melihat setengah tubuh Dain berubah seperti Demon: mata kirinya yang awalnya berwarna Biru laut berubah menjadi Biru gelap, rambutnya yang awalnya berwarna pirang saat itu menjadi berwarna lebih gelap dari yang aslinya,dan sebagian tubuhnya berubah secara drastis...bisa dikatakan, wujud Dain saat ini mendekati Seorang Demon.

"Nerin? heh...kau melihat sosok lain ku?" tanya Dain saat Nerin menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. dan entah karena apa, perlahan-lahan wujud Dain kembali seperti semula.

"sudahlah, jangan berbicara dulu, sekarang kita kembali ke mansion dan obati semua lukamu" ucap Nerin.

Dain terdiam selama perjalanannya menuju Mansion dan akhirnya ia berkata "Nerin, aku mohon apa yang kau lihat tadi jangan kau beritahu pada siapapun, khususnya Theo, aku tidak ingin ia mengetahui hal ini" ucap Dain.

"...baiklah, akan kuusahakan" jawab Nerin sambil membantu Dain berjalan kembali ke mansion.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Grand Chase Mansion**

**Grand Chase Kitchen**

**04.30 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

untung bagi mereka chaser lain belum ada yang bangun, mereka tidak mau membuat chaser lain khawatir karena melihat Dain terluka di sana-sini (mengingat kejadian yang terjadi pada Jin dan Lass kemarin).

Nerin langsung membawakan Sekotak perlatan P3K kedapur tempat dimana Dain menunggu.

"sekarang, bisa kau beritahu padaku tentang wujudmu itu?" tanya Nerin saat membalut luka-luka Dain, karena dari awal Nerin memang tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan seseorang seperti Arme atau Amy.

Dain terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Nerin. ia bingung apakah harus membicarakannya pada Nerin atau tidak "...semua berawal saat aku masih seorang bawahan para dewa Highlander 500 tahun yang lalu..." ucap Dain mulai bercerita yang sekaligus membuat Nerin terkejut.

"li-lima ratus tahun yamg lalu? umurmu berapa sih?" potong Nerin dengan tidak percaya, berhenti membalut luka Dain.

"yah...kurang lebih...519 tahun?" jawab Dain dengan polosnya. Nerin benar-benar Shock '519 Tahun? aku menyukai seseorang berumur 519 tahun!?' pikirnya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya juga mengingat-ingat kejadian hari-hari yang sudah lalu, saat insiden salah dengar Black Forest sebelumnya. Dain bingung dengan reaksi Nerin setelah ia memberitahu fakta bahwa umurnya 519 tahun.

"jadi..." ucap Dain, melanjutkan ceritanya "semua terjadi 500 tahun yang lalu..."

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Flashback, 500 Years Ago**

**Normal POV**

seorang laki-laki berpenampilan seperti seorang High Priest memegang sebuah scepter dan rambut pirang yang panjang, berjalan disebuah koridor bangunan menuju sebuah tempat. ia terlihat terburu-buru karena kalau ada yang memperhatikan, ia sebenarnya berjalan dengan langkah yang cepat juga wajah yang melukiskan kepanikan.

"haduh! gimana ini!? aku terlambat!" ujarnya sambil menarik keluar arloji sakunya dan terkejut karena jam miliknya menunjukkan bahwa waktu yang tersisa untuknya hanya 10 menit lagi!

"gawat! akh! masa bodo deh! Light Art: Light Speed Warp!" ujarnya mengangkat scepternya dan membuat area disekelilingnya dipenuhi cahaya. dan saat cahaya itu redup, sosoknya menghilang.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Highlander Underling Academy**

**Normal POV**

"baiklah, waktunya absen" kata seorang Pria berambut Silver yang terlihat sudah agak tua pada beberapa orang yang ada dihadapannya. sementara itu, seorang gadis dengan baju berwarna putih tanpa lengan lengkap dengan rok setinggi lutut dan juga jubah putih ringan, terlihat cemas karena (sepertinya) menunggu seseorang datang 'aduh...Dain dimana sih?' pikirnya

"Aleria(2)?" ujar pria itu memanggil namanya "hadir.." jawab gadis itu

"Burn?" "ada..."

"Colt?" "hadir!" ucapnya satu-persatu memanggil nama-nama orang yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut sampai akhirnya ia menyebutkan nama...

"Dain?" SING...tak ada jawaban. "Dain?" ujar pria itu mengulang perkataannya namun lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban "sepertinya dia tidak datang, sayang sekali..." ucap pria itu saat akan memberi tanda pada kolom 'TIDAK HADIR' di buku absennya. namun tiba-tiba...

"Tunggu pak! Saya hadir!" ujar Dain dengan wajah penuh keringat dan napas yang terengah-engah, sepertinya ia baru saja berlari menuju tempat itu.

"Dain! ini sudah ke 10 kalinya kau terlambat! (teman-teman, jangan ngikutin kebiasaan seperti ini ya...) kali ini apa alasanmu!?" tanya pria itu dengan muka merah karena marah dan memunculkan simpang empat di keningnya menatap Tajam Dain.

"saya tadi sebenarnya sudah sampai disini, tapi karena takut terlambat, ditengah jalan saya menggunakan teleport, eh...tahunya saya salah berpindah tempat, yang membuat saya malah kembali ke apartemen saya, bapak tahukan jarak apartemen saya kesini berapa jauh?" jelas Dain panjang lebar yang membuat pria itu makin kesal.

"ALASAN MACAM APA ITU!? KALI INI TIDAK ADA MAAF LAGI! KAU HARUS MENERIMA HUKUMAN!" teriak pria itu didepan wajah Dain "eeeeeeehhhh!?" ucap Dain terkejut dengan mulut yang menganga lebar disusul dengan suara gelak tawa seantero teman kelasnya.

**End Of Flashback**

"hihihi...masa sih bisa salah teleport?" ucap Nerin sambil tertawa kecil mendengar cerita Dain, sambil mengemaskan sisa perban dan juga plester yang tersisa.

"mau bagaimana lagi? waktu itu aku kan panik, jadi tujuan teleportku tidak jelas" jawab Dain dengan tatapan yang agak merasa terganggu dan malu saat Nerin menertawainya. menyadari ekspresi Dain, Nerin langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"hihi...maaf, lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" tanya Nerin kemudian setelah dapat menahan tawanya.

"lalu..."

**Flashback**

"hah..." kata Dain menghela napasnya sambil berjalan dengan agak membungkukkan badannya. ia tidak semangat saat pria tadi memberitahu apa hukuman yang diberikan padanya. tak lama, Dain merasa sebuah tangan menepuk punggungnya. segera ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan wajah yang sangat ia kenal.

"kau bisa menabrak seseorang kalau berjalan seperti itu, kau tahu?" ucap gadis yang menepuk punggung Dain tadi.

"Aleria? heh...kau bisa bicara seperti itu karena kau tidak tahu apa hukuman yang orang tua itu berikan kepadaku" ucap Dain sambil mengayun-ayunkan secarik kertas ditangannya didepan wajah gadis itu – Aleria – dengan tampang Madesu (masa depan suram).

"memangnya apa?" tanya Aleria pada Dain, agak penasaran dengan hukuman yang diberikan kepada Dain.

"tebak...petunjuknya adalah sebuah tempat yang sangat jarang didatangi..." ucap Dain sambil menyimpan kertas itu disaku celananya.

"hm...coba kulihat. Kantin Tidak Mungkin, Lapangan Apalagi, Perpustakaan sedang direparasi jadi tidak mungkin, Laboraturium selalu di pake...satu-satunya tempat yang jarang didatangi adalah...Gudang!" ucap gadis itu menyimpulkan.

"bingo...aku disuruh membantu penjaga gudang untuk membereskan beberapa barang disitu selama 1 minggu. memang aku malas mengakuinya, tapi kau benar-benar hebat" ucap Dain dengan menyeringai kearah Aleria.

"tak perlu kau katakan, aku sudah mengetahui hal itu" jawab Aleria dengan nada yang dibuat terdengar seperti menyombongkan dirinya.

"heh...dasar sombong. iya deh, aku tahu kalau kau itu Nona-Yang-Tahu-Segalanya" ucap Dain membalas perkataan Aleria dengan nada mengejek.

"apa katamu!? kau mau wajahmu hancur...hah?" tanya Aleria sambil memegang sebuah Hand Canon(3) tepat di depan wajah Dain dengan Back Ground api juga dengan sebuah palang kayu bertuliskan 'EVIL MODE (ON)' dibelakang Aleria yang membuat Dain Sweat Drop.

"iya! iya! aku tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi! jadi jauhkan benda berbahaya itu dari wajahku!" ucap Dain sambil mengayunkan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya, berusaha melindungi wajahnya dari serangan yang tidak diduga-duga.

"baguslah kalau begitu" ucap Aleria menurunkan Hand Canon nya dan kembali memasang wajahnya tersenyum, sekaligus membuat Dain merinding dengan sifat temannya yang bisa berubah-ubah dengan sangat cepat ini.

dalam hatinya Dain berkata 'aku curiga, dia ini punya 2 kepribadian' sambil membiarkan kakinya membawanya ke arah Gudang.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**HUA Storage**

**Normal POV**

Dain akhirnya sampai di depan gudang Highlander Underling Academy yangsebenarnya lebih pantas disebut Museum. mata Dain membelalak melihat ukuran 'gudang' tersebut "ini sih bukan gudang, tapi museum prasejarah!" ujarnya melihat ukuran gudang yang sangat besar – yang katanya lebih mirip Museum itu.

"wow...aku baru tahu ukuran gudang akademi kita sebesar ini" ucap Aleria yang berdiri disamping Dain dengan tatapan kagum.

"yeah...gedungnya memang besar, tapi..." ucap Dain menggantung "...KENAPA KAU MENGIKUTIKU!" sambungnya sambil menunjuk Aleria.

"oh? jadi kau tidak memerlukan bantuan? ya sudah, aku pergi...Selamat bekerja ya! aku do'a kan supaya besok gak pegal-pegal..." katanya sambil membalikkan badannya dan melambaikan tangannya, membuat Dain cepat-cepat menahannya.

"tunggu! kau serius mau membantuku?" tanya Dain menahan tangan Aleria.

Aleria membalikkan wajahnya untuk menghadap wajah Dain sambil tersenyum licik "Tentu saja...tapi tentu saja tidak gratis, kau tahu itu kan?" katanya dengan wajah yang melukiskan 'Maksud Tersembunyi'.

Dain merinding karena sifat Aleria berubah lagi 'sekarang aku yakin dia ini punya 2 kepribadian' pikirnya.

"apa maumu?" tanya Dain kemudian "bukan hal yang besar...bayarannya, kau harus mentraktirku makan sepuasku!" jawab Aleria dengan mata berbinar membuat Dain langsung menjawab "hey! kau pikir aku tidak membayar sewa apartemenku apa?" ujar Dain dengan emosi.

"yah...itu kan terserah kamu. jadi, terima atau tinggalkan, tentukan pilihanmu..." kata Aleria sambil melipat tangannya didepan dadanya. sesaat Dain melihat 'Gudang' tersebut dan kemudian beralih ke Aleria.

Gudang...

Aleria...

Gudang...

Aleria...

gudang...

Aleria...

Aleria...akhirnya ia menghela napas panjang.

"hah...baiklah, kau menang. tapi kau harus serius mengerjakannya" jawab Dain mengalah, karena tidak mungkin baginya untuk membereskan 'gudang' sebesar itu hanya dengan penjaga gudang 'lebih banyak yang membantu, lebih baik...tapi rasanya kok aku seperti diperas ya' batin Dain saat berjalan mencari penjaga gudang itu.

"hm...menurut kertas ini, penjaganya adalah seseorang berpenampilan Grim Reaper, jadi kita cari saja orang yang bawa-bawa sabit atau penutup kepala" ucap Dain membaca keterangan dikertas hukumannya itu. Dain dan Aleria berjalan mengitari gudang tersebut untuk mencari sang penjaga gudang "halo...ada orang?" tanya Dain sambil berteriak, menyebabkan suaranya bergema diruangan itu beberapa kali.

SING...

Tidak ada jawaban.

"sepertinya dia sedang makan siang, ayo per – " "tunggu..." ucap Dain yang terpotong oleh suara seseorang. Dain dan Aleria terkejut karena mendengar sebuah suara tanpa sosok di gudang itu. mereka mengedarkan pandangan mereka, namun mata mereka tidak menangkap sosok apapun.

tiba-tiba, sekelebat asap hitam muncul dihadapan Dain dan Aleria, membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdua merinding. perlahan-lahan, asap itu mulai menghilang dan menampakkan sosok anak berusia sekitar 5 tahun mengenakan pakaian seperti Grim Reaper, dengan sabit yang memiliki gantungan berupa jam pasir.

Dain dan Aleria lega, karena mereka pikir sesuatu yang menakutkan akan muncul. Dain mendekati anak itu sambil menurunkan badannya untuk menyamakan tinggi anak itu dengannya "hey, dik, apa kau tahu dimana penjaga Gudang ini?" tanya Dain.

anak itu terlihat kesal dan akhirnya marah-marah dengan bahasa gado-gado (sebenarnya berisi kata makian yang tidak pantas dikatakan seorang anak kecil) namun Dain berhasil menangkap kata-katanya seperti: "aku bukan anak kecil!" atau "jangan panggil aku 'dik'!" dan "akulah penjaga tempat ini!"

Mata Dain menatap anak itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya 'memang sih, kalau dilihat dari penampilan, dia bukan anak biasa...' pikir Dain "baiklah...tuan...penjaga gudang..." "chibi..." jawab anak itu membuat Dain terkejut "eh?" "namaku chibi...".

Dain menahan tawanya 'namanya cocok sekali dengan penampilannya' pikirnya.

"lalu, apa urusan kalian kemari?" tanya anak itu – Chibi pada Dain. menyadari maksud sebenarnya datang kemari, ia mengeluarkan kertas hukumannya dan menyerahkannya pada Grim Reaper itu.

"hukuman, eh? baguslah, aku kurang tenaga disini" kata Chibi setelah membaca kertas yang diberikan Dain "jadi...umm...apa tugasnya?" tanya Aleria.

"sederhana...kalian hanya membereskan dan memastikan tidak ada satupun barang yang hilang dari tempat ini...khususnya ExeLyon di ruang tengah" jelas Chibi.

Aleria langsung memotong pembicaraan mereka "wow, wow...tunggu dulu, biar kuluruskan ini...ExeLyon, pedang yang katanya pedang yang sangat kuat karena keseimbangan kegelapan dan cahaya tersimpan didalamnya, dan juga bisa mengoyak Dimensi, ada disini, di tempat ini?" Dain terlihat bingung mendengar perkataan Aleria.

"ExeLyon? Apa itu?" tanya Dain sambil memunculkan ikon tanda tanya diatas kepalanya.

"kau tidak tahu? Itu adalah pedang legendaris yang sangat kuat! Konon, Exe atau Execute Sword adalah milik seorang – atau sesuatu yang disebut Darkness. Saat ia dikalahkan, seorang dewi mengorbankan keabadiannya untuk menyegel mahluk tersebut. Namun hal itu tidak cukup, jadi para dewa highlander membuat sebuah pedang bernama Lyon yang memiliki kekuatan cahaya yang setara dengan kegelapan Exe, sehingga mereka menggabungkan kedua pedang tersebut dengan maksud menyeimbangkan kekuatan diantara 2 pedang tersebut, dan karena saking kuatnya, pedang itu dapat mengoyak dimensi" jelas Aleria panjang lebar dengan background papan tulis.

"ya...tepat sekali...sepertinya kau tahu banyak nak...dan kalau kalian tertarik pada kekuatannya berani menyentuh pedang itu seujung jari pun, aku akan menggunakan kekuatanku sebagai seorang Grim Reaper...mengurangi usia kalian" ucap Chibi menganggkat Sabitnya dengan suara dan tatapan mengancam. Dain dan Aleria menelan ludah dan menjawab "i – iya..."

**End of Flashback**

**X – X – X – X – X**

"Highlander? Apa itu artinya kau abadi? Lalu Exe? maksudmu pedang yang kau gunakan tadi? Kenapa kau hanya memiliki sebagian dari ExeLyon itu?" tanya Nerin dengan wajah terkejut. kenapa pedang tersebut ada ditangannya? Lalu, kenapa rasanya aku familiar dengan nama pedang tersebut ya?(III)pikir Nerin lagi.

"aku memang berasar dari tanah Highlander, namun aku tidak abadi, aku hanya tidak menua. Aku akan tetap mati bila dibunuh, sama seperti Highlander Underling lainnya" jawab Dain "dan pedang ini..." Dain mengangkat pedang tersebut, memperlihatkan bilah pedangnya yang berkilauan seperti cahaya namun sebenarnya, jauh didalam, pedang tersebut mengandung banyak kekuatan kegelapan "...ada alasannya aku mendapatkan Exe didalam genggamanku..." sambung Dain.

Nerin menatap Dain dengan tatapan untuk membuat Dain melanjutkan ceritanya.

"pada hari keenam, sehari sebelum hari terakhir hukumanku selesai, kami berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, karena pada hari itu, tidak ada sekolah. aku tidak mengetahui itu adalah hari dimana aku akan kehilangan teman baikku bersamaan dengan diusirnya aku dari tanah Highlander dan di cap sebagai Fallen Angel karena mengambil pedang ini" lanjut Dain.

**Flashback**

**05.00 A.M.**

"akhirnya! hari ini hari terakhir kita – maksudku – Aku menjalani hukumanku! huahahaha!" ucap Dain sambil tertawa. hari ini Dain tidak mengenakan pakaian High Priest miliknya, melainkan sweater berlengan panjang berwarna hitam dan juga celana panjang yang juga berwarna hitam.

"Hm...dan selama itu, bayaran darimu juga sudah kuterima...ah~ senangnya setiap hari ada yang mentraktir makan!" kata Aleria. ia juga tidak memakai pakaian yang biasa ia pakai, melainkan sebuah jaket putih berlengan panjang, topi rajut berwarna putih, sepasang sarung tangan, dan celana panjang, berjalan disamping Dain sambil tersenyum senang.

"hey! ingat! setelah ini, aku tidak akan mentraktirmu lagi!" ucap Dain dengan suara yang agak dinaikan.

"eh? kenapa?" tanya Aleria dengan suara memelas.

Dain menghela napasnya sebentar lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya "karena...kalau aku terus mentraktirmu makan, dompetku bisa kering" jelas Dain.

mendengar hal ini, Aleria menaruh jari telunjuknya dibawah dagunya, memasang pose seperti orang yang sedang berpikir "hm...bagaimana kalau kita sebut acara makan-makan 5 hari terakhir sebagai kencan? kau mau kan?" tanya Aleria sambil tersenyum pada Dain.

Dain merasa semua darah ditubuhnya menjalar naik kewajahnya "a – apa maksudmu? kencan apanya?" ucap Dain dengan wajah memerah, berusaha agar kata-katanya tidak terdengar gemetar.

"hee~wajahmu memerah! artinya kau menanggap itu kencan bukan? hayo ngaku!" Ucap Aleria yang membuat wajah Dain bertambah merah. Dain mempercepat langkahnya dan meninggalkan Aleria dibelakang.

'...mungkin ide kencan itu bagus juga...' pikir Dain tanpa memperdulikan suara Aleria yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

saat mereka berdua sampai di HUA, Dain dan Aleria langsung berjalan menuju gudang – karena Akademi itu saat ini sedang sepi, karena tidak ada yang datang kesitu pada hari tersebut – namun, kesunyian itu terpecahkan saat mereka mendengar suara ledakan dari arah gudang.

DHUAR! suara ledakan tersebut tentu saja membuat Dain dan Aleria panik karena ada kemungkinan gudang tersebut diserang seseorang '...jangan-jangan, ada yang mengincar ExeLyon!...' batin Dain saat berlari bersama Aleria menuju gudang penyimpanan.

dan benar saja, sesampainya mereka di sana, mereka mencari tempat bersembunyi, mereka menemukan 2 sosok asing sedang membongkar seluruh tempat itu "hey, Taker, kau menemukan Exe itu?" tanya salah satu penyerang tersebut, ia berwujud seperti seorang anak remaja normal, berambut Silver mengenakan Blindfold, dan gigi taring yang menonjol keluar(4), dan satu hal lagi: ia _melayang_.

"bersabarlah, Tuan Thanatos, aku merasakan pedang itu sudah ada didekat sini" jawab seseorang bernama Taker itu, Dain dan Aleria tidak dapat mengetahui bagaimana penampilan orang bernama Taker(5) itu, namun saat orang itu menyebut nama Thanatos, mereka sangat terkejut.

'Thanatos...dia kan dewa dari Xenia!? kenapa dia berniat mengambil ExeLyon dari tempat ini?' batin Dain, terkejut dengan fakta bahwa Dewa Xenia ada di sini untuk mengambil ExeLyon. tak lama, Dain melihat sesuatu bergerak perlahan ditumpukan batu didekat ia dan Aleria bersembunyi, dan mereka menyadari siapa itu...

"Tuan Chibi!" bisik Aleria melihat sang Grim Reaper tergeletak tak berdaya di sana. tubuhnya penuh luka yang sangat dalam, dan matanya tidak memancarkan cahaya kehidupan sama sekali.

"suara itu...Aleria...Dain..." ucapnya dengan suara lemah "tolong...jangan biarkan...mereka mengambil pedang itu...aku mohon...pertahankan...UAGH!" lanjut Chibi yang kemudian berganti dengan teriakan kesakitan karena sebuah bola energi berwarna gelap mengenai tubuhnya dan membuat tubuhnya hancur menjadi debu.

suara tangisan Aleria hampir terdengar kedua orang asing itu kalau saja Dain tidak menenangkannya "stt...jangan menangis, nanti mereka bisa mendengarmu. sekarang, tenanglah, karena aku butuh pertolonganmu. aku ingin kau mencari bantuan sementara aku akan menahan kedua orang itu disini, setelah mendapatkan bantuan, jangan kembali kesini, pergilah ketempat perlindungan sampai situasi stabil, mengerti?" "tapi – " "tidak ada tapi! sekarang, pergilah!" ucapan Aleria di potong oleh Dain yang membuat ia berlari keluar.

setelah sosok Aleria hilang dari pandangan, Dain menghela napas kemudian keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya "oh? ternyata masih ada tikus yang selamat di sini, atau ia baru datang karena mengetahui tikus lainnya dalam bahaya?" kata Thanatos saat melihat Dain kelur dari persembunyiannya. Dain hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar hal ini.

"hee? bukankah yang seharusnya disebut tikus itu kalian berdua? seenaknya saja masuk ke tempat orang kemudian membawa lari barang milik orang tersebut" ucap Dain dengan senyum dan tatapan sinis.

"berani sekali kau, bocah! apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku ini?" tanya Thanatos sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"tahu...kau adalah Thanatos bukan? tapi penampilanmu jauh sekali dari yang pernah aku baca" ucap Dain santai membuat Thanatos marah.

"grr! Hey! Taker! pergi dari sini! aku akan menghabisi dia dulu, aku juga sudah mengetahui dimana X Sword itu!" ujar Thatatos dengan geram memerintahkan Taker untuk pergi dari situ.

"baik, tuan Thanatos" jawab orang itu yang kemudian menghilang.

"oh? jadi satu lawan satu nih? hm...persiapkan dirimu" ucap Dain mengibaskan tangannya yang menyebabkan beberapa partikel cahaya berkumpul ditangannya dan membentuk sebuah Scepter "maju..." tantang Dain.

Thanatos menyeringai, ia mengangkat tangannya. Dain agak waspada saat ia melakukan hal ini dan mengangkat Scepter miliknya kedepan tubuhnya, namun selama beberapa detik tidak terjadi apa-apa "hey! kenapa kau mengangkat tangan!? mau menyerah ya?" tanya Dain menurunkan Scepternya.

"rasakan ini..." ucap Thanatos dengan nada datar, dan tiba-tiba beberapa Kobaran api muncul diatas kepala Dain 'gawat! aku lengah!' pikirnya saat api itu ada di atas kepalanya, tak berselang berapa lama setelah memikirkan hal itu, kobaran-kobaran api tersebut meledak di atas kepala Dain(6).

ledakan itu menyebabkan asap hitam mengepul ditempat dimana Dain berdiri. saat asap itu menipis, Thanatos dapat melihat tubuh Dain yang tergeletak dengan badan penuh luka.

"itu akibatnya kalau mencoba melawan dewa sepertiku" ujar Thanatos membalikkan badannya, melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat penyimpanan ExeLyon.

"tunggu..." suara yang lemah namun masih dapat didengar oleh Thatatos membuatnya menghentikan gerakannya. ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah Dain dan melihat Dain yang menggunakan Scepternya untuk menopang tubuhnya yang cedera berat.

Thanatos menyeringai melihat hal ini "kau hebat...masih bertahan dari seranganku tadi...tapi, apa kau akan tetap selamat setelah mengenai ini?" ucap Thanatos dengan masih menyeringai.

Thanatos mengibaskan salah satu tangannya kearah Dain yang membuat beberapa Soundwave yang mebentuk garis Vertikal dan Horizontal. Dain menghindari srrangan ini dengan berguling kesamping, namun hal ini sudah diketahui oleh thanatos karena saat Dain sadar, Thanatos sudah melakukan teleport kearah samping juga dan sekali lagi menciptakan Soundwave yang sama seperti tadi(7).

'...membosankan..." komentar Thanatos. sekali lagi, ia memalingkan badannya menuju arah ExeLyon disimpan, namun ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras menembus punggungnya "a – apa?" katanya terkejut, mendapati Dain yang masih bergerak berhasil menyerangnya.

"aku kecewa...katanya kau dewa, tapi kenapa kau mudah sekali ditipu dengan ilusi(8)?" ucap Dain menggunakan nada meremehkan dan menatap Thanatos dengan tatapan sinis.

"i – ilusi?" "kalau kau ingin penjelasannya, maaf saja, siapa sudi memberitahumu tentang bagaimana aku bisa menciptakan ilusi..." jawab Dain "nah...lebih baik, kau diam saja dilantai" ucap Dain melemparkan tubuh Thanatos ke lantai.

Dain sendiri sebenarnya juga mengalami luka berat karena serangan Thanatos sebelumnya, karena itu Dain pun jatuh terkapar, bersamaan dengan itu, Scepter ditangannya juga menghilang. tak berselang beberapa lama, Aleria datang dengan wajah cemas.

"Dain!" ujarnya sambil berlari mendekati Dain yang penuh luka. ia berlutut didekat Dain dan memangku kepala Dain.

"kau baik-baik saja? bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Aleria dengan nada cemas. Dain membentuk wajahnya menjadi seringaian miliknya sambil menahan sakit.

"hehe...pernah lebih baik..." jawab Dain agak tertawa. Aleria tercengang mendengar kata-kata Dain, tak diduga, air mata Aleria mulai jatuh.

"maaf..." bisik Aleria "maafkan aku...karenameninggalkanmu disini"

Dain tersenyum melihat hal ini 'dia mengkhawatirkanku...sepertinya dia memang mempunyai kepribadian lebih dari satu...' pikirnya.

"sudahlah...daripada itu, apa kau menemukan bantuan?" tanya Dain sambil mengusap kepala Aleria "ya...mereka...akan tiba beberapa saat lagi...tenang saja..." jawab Aleria terbata-bata.

Dain merasa lega mendengar kabar itu. namun, perasaan leganya itu ternyata berumur pendek setelah ia mendengar suara tawa yang ia kenal barusan "hahaha! hebat! kau bisa menjatuhkanku!" suara Thanatos menggema diseluruh ruangan itu. Dain perlahan-lahan bangkit kembali, memanggil lagi Scepternya, dan berdiri didepan Aleria untuk melindunginya.

pandangan Dain memang agak kabur karena cukup banyak kehilangan darah, namun ia masih dapat melihat wujud Thanatos yang berubah bersamaan dengan munculnya tekanan energi yang sangat besar yang dapat dirasakan Dain dan juga Aleria.

Wujud Thanatos mulai berubah mendekati wujud seorang Dewa dengan seluruh wajah tertutup helm, seakan Benda itu adalah salah satu bagian tubuhnya(8).

setelah ia berubah wujud, Thanatos mulai menembakkan beberapa bola hitam kearah Dain. Spontan, Dain membentuk Barrier cahaya dengan mengarahkan scepternya kedepan tubuhnya. namun karena serangan Thanatos yang terus-menerus dalam jangka waktu yang panjang, Barrier Dain mulai melemah karena energinya terkuras karena terlalu lama memakainya dan juga karena luka yang dialaminya.

"keras kepala juga kau,. kalau begitu, terima ini!" ujar Thanatos menghentikan bola-bola hitam miliknya yang kemudian berganti dengan kobaran api berwarna hitam dengan bentuk Tengkorak. Dain menguatkan Barriernya, namun tepat saat api itu mengenai Barrier milik Dain, Barrier tersebut hancur berkeping-keping seperti kaca yang pecah.

Spontan, Dain berpikir untuk menghindar, namun ia juga teringat dengan Aleria yang berlindung dibelakangnya. sebelum Dain bertindak, Tangan Aleria mencengkram kerah sweater Dain dan membuatnya menyingkir dari hadapannya "bodoh! apa yang kau lakukan!" ujar Dain saat terlempar menjauh dari tempat itu.

"tenang saja, kau pikir aku akan mati, hah?" ucap Aleria mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Dain. setelah itu, ia mengumpulkan partikel cahaya ditangannya (sama seperti Dain) dan membentuk sebuah Hand Canon yang ia arahkan langsung kearah api hitam tersebut. peluru yang terpental dari Hand canon milik Aleria mengenai api tersebut dengan maksud agar api itu mengecil dan menghilang, namun hal itu ternyata tidak seperti yang Aleria bayangkan. api itu bertambah besar dan dengan kecepatan yang bertambah, langsung mengenai tubuh Aleria.

Aleria terpental dengan air mata yang mengalir "maafkan aku...Dain..." BRUK! Dain menatap pemandangan didepannya dengan tatapan Horror. melihat sosok Aleria yang terkena serangan Thanatos dan tergeletak beberapa kai dari Dain. karena terpaku dengan yang terjadi didepannya, Dain tak menyadari Thanatos sudah ada didepannya. Thanatos menggenggam kerah sweater Dain dan menganggkatnya.

"kau akan menjadi orang yang pertama melihat kebangkitan ExeLyon bersamaku sebelum aku membunuhmu. berterima kasihlah saat ini kau masih bernapas" ucap Thanatos sambil berjalan menuju tempat penyimpanan ExeLyon.

setiap langkah yang dimbil Thanatos membuat kebencian Dain membesar, bahkan melebihi keinginan Thanatos untuk mendapatkan pedang tersebut. hanya satu hal yang ada di kepala Dain: 'aku menginginkan kekuatan, aku menginginkan kekuatan untuk membalas perbuatannya pada Aleria'

akhirnya langkah Thanatos berhenti, menandakan ia sudah menemukan benda yang ia cari-cari "lihatlah...ExeLyon, pedang terkuat yang pernah ada" ucap Thanatos mendekatkan tubuh Dain yang ada di genggamannya sambil menunjukan pedang tersebut.

namun Dain tidak benar-benar melihat pedang tersebut. tatapannya kosong, dan kebenciannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

'bunuh...balas...akan ku balas...' itulah isi pikiran Dain.

"kini tibalah saatnya, aku, Ascendant God, mendapatkan lebih banyak kekuatan kegelapan!" ujarnya saat meraih pedang itu sambil membelakangi Dain. tapi belum sempat ia menyentuh pedang itu, pedang tersebut mengeluarkan aura gelap yang menyesakkan yang kemudian menyelubungi seluruh tubuh Thanatos.

"AAAHH!" teriaknya saat terselubungi aura gelap tersebut. Kali ini wujudnya berubah lagi: sekarang wujudnya sudah mendekati Demon dengan taring yang menonjol keluar, mata merah yang menyala, juga tanduk yang muncul dikepalanya, dan tubuhnya juga menjadi seukuran raksasa(9).

"hebat sekali! inilah kekuatan dari X Sword!" katanya dengan suara yang takjub. sekali lagi, Thanatos mengangkat salah satu tangannya keatas "nah...waktumu habis..." ucap Thanatos sambil menyeringai dan bersamaan dengan itu, ia menurunkan tangannya dan memunculkan 4 duri yang jatuh tepat diatas Dain.

Duri-duri yang menghantam tubuh Dain membuat debu berterbangan menutupi pandangan Thanatos. namun Thanatos yakin, Dain sudah mati dengan serangan nya tadi. kali ini ia menggenggam pedang tersebut dengan sebelah tangannya. keanehan terjadi lagi: pedang yang ada digenggaman Thanatos terasa seperti...berdetak. bersamaan dengan itu, Thanatos mendengar suara sebuah tubuh bangun.

pedang tersebut terbagi menjadi 2, karena Exe terlepas dari genggaman Thanatos dan terlempar menuju sebuah sosok berambut gelap dengan sebagian tubuh yang berwujud mendekati Demon. sosok tersebut menangkap pedang tersebut dengan satu tangannya.

"inikah...Exe itu?" ucap sosok tersebut, yang tak lain adalah Dain tapi dalam versi jahatnya. Ia meneliti tiap detail pedang tersebut: bilah pedang yang berwarna hitam namun mengkilat menandakan seberapa tajamnya pedang tersebut, gagang pedang yang terbuat dari besi yang dilapisi perban, dan sebuah tengkorak berukuran kecil terukir di ujung gagang pedang tersebut.

Sosok tersebut mengangkat pedang tersebut sambil memutar-baliknya. Ia melakukan hal tersebut seperti mendapatkan mainan baru, dan saat itu ia seakan lupa bahwa ada seorang dewa Xenia disitu, Thanatos.

Thanatos yang mulai merasa tidak dihargai, mulai angkat bicara "aku tidak peduli siapa kau, namun benda itu milik – " namun belum sempat Thanatos menyelesaikan kata-katanya, pedang yang ada didalam genggamannya mulai bercahaya dan membuat Thanatos kembali menjadi bentuk pertamanya.

"a – apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan panik saat wujudnya berubah kembali menjadi seorang remaja berambut silver. Dain menatap Thanatos kembali, dan kemudian tertawa.

"hahaha! Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi? Apa kau tahu kalau pedang yang kau pegang itu adalah Lyon, pedang yang menyimpan energi cahaya yang sangat besar didalamnya? Sudah seharusnya wujudmu kembalilagi menjadi seperti itu!" jawab Dain dengan suara yang lantang

"dan...berhubungan saat ini kau telah kembali ke wujudmu yang semula, aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi membalaskan kematian Aleria!" teriak Dain saat ia mengangkat Exe lebih tinggi dari kepalanya, kemudian mengibaskannya kearah Thanatos, membentuk Soundwave berbentuk bulan sabit berwarna hitam.

Thanatos menerima serangan itu, membuat pegangannya pada Lyon terlepas. Hal ini tidak di sia-sia kan Dain. Ia berlari menangkap Lyon dan setelah berhasil ia dapatkan, ia langsung menggabungkannya dengan Exe. Thanatos yang terkena serangan Dain hanya bisa terkapar dilantai dengan beberapa luka dalam di tubuhnya, sementara Dain mengibaskan ExeLyon kesatu tempat yang kosong, dan sebuah ruang seperti Black Hole terbuka dimana Dain mengibaskan pedangnya tersebut.

"kau benar, Aleria...pedang ini benar-benar dapat mengoyak dimensi..." bisik Dain. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Thanatos lagi. Ia berjalan mendekati Thanatos dan mengangkatnya kedekat Lubang dimensi yang dibuka paksa oleh Dain. Thanatos tersenyum sinis.

"hah! Kau tahu apa konsekuensinya kalau membuangku kesana!? Kau akan diusir dari tanah Highlander dan di cap seorang Fallen Angel karena membuang seorang dewa ke dimensi lain! Kau tahu itu!?" teriaknya sambil menyeringai. Dain terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab

"aku tidak peduli...yang penting...aku sudah membalaskan Aleria" jawab Dain dengan suara datar. Thanatos tertegun mendengarnya, dan kemudian tertawa besar

"hahaha! Terserah katamu! Tapi ingat! Aku akan kembali lagi kesini! Catat itu!" kata Thanatos. Tanpa berbicara lagi, Dain melemparnya kelubang dimensi itu, namun tangan Thanatos menggapai ExeLyon. Namun, ia hanya mendapatkan Lyon dalam genggamannya. Karena ExeLyon sudah terpisah menjadi 2, lubang dimensi itu akhirnya tertutup.

Sesudah pertarungannya dengan Thanatos, Dain segera berlari ketempat Aleria tergeletak dan hanya mendapati sebuah tubuh yang tak dapat bergerak tanpa tanda-tanda kehidupan. Tanpa Dain sadari, 2 titik air mengalir dari matanya.

Tak berselang beberapa lama, para Highlander tiba ditempat tersebut dan mendapati gudang yang rusak dengan sosok Dain yang memegang Exe.

**End of Flashback**

**X – X – X – X – X**

Nerin tertegun mendengar cerita Dain. Ia tidak menyangka Dain memiliki masa lalu seperti itu. Ternyata bukan tanpa alasan Dain memiliki Pedang tersebut.

"lalu, apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" tanya Nerin dengan suara lembut pada Dain.

"setelah itu, Highlander mencapku menjadi Fallen Angel dan di buang dari tanah Highlander karena membuang Thanatos ke dimensi lain. Aku kebingungan di dunia manusia, sampai akhirnya seorang wanita bermata scarlet menghampiriku"

**Flashback**

Sudah 2 minggu sejak kepergian Dain dari tanah Highlander. Sekarang ia ada disebuah kota. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa di dunia manusia. Ia mulai merasa lapar karena tidak memiliki uang. Akhirnya ia terduduk disebuah gang sambil bersabdar di dinding di gang tersebut. Tak lama, terdengar keributan ditempat itu, dan ada beberapa orang menyebutkan Kaze'Aze dengan wajah ketakutan.

Dain tidak memperdulikan suara-suara tersebut.

Setelah beberapa lama, Dain melihat sosok Kaze'Aze: seorang wanita berpakaian serba hitam dengan mata Scarlet menyerang warga kota tersebut. Awalnya Dain acuh terhadap keributan itu, namun saat seorang gadis terkena serangan Kaze'Aze, itu mengingatkannya pada Aleria yang diserang Thanatos waktu itu. Memori-memori yang masih segar dikepala Dain berputar terus menerus seperti film yang tidak ada hentinya. Dan tanpa kehendaknya sendiri, tangannya bergerak menyentuh Exe untuk melawan wanita itu.

Wanita tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya pada Dain, meneliti tiap detail wajah Dain dan kemudian tersenyum. Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya sambil berkata

"kalau kau masih ingin hidup, jadilah pengikutku" dengan ragu, Dain menerima tangan wanita itu dan berjalan mengikutinya, sambil terus mengibaskan pedangnya pada orang-orang tak bersalah dikota itu.

Inilah awalnya, Dain menjadi salah seorang Disaster Five.

**End Of Flashback**

**X – X – X – X – X**

Kali ini Nerin mendapat satu fakta lagi: Dain pernah menjadi seorang pengikut Kaze'Aze dan menjalani hidup sebagai anggota Disaster Five.

"kurasa sekarang kau terkejut karena mengetahui bahwa aku adalah mantan D5...tapi tidak apa, itu memang kenyataan" tebak Dain saat melihat ekspresi Nerin berubah saat ia menyebut dirinya sebagai mantan D5 "karena itulah aku shock saat mereka mulai menyerang Jin dan Lass kemarin, aku merasa agak bersalah" sambung Dain menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya sambil tertawa getir.

Tiba-tiba Nerin memeluknya "jangan khawatir, mereka terluka bukan karena salahmu. Kau bukanlah salah satu D5 lagi, buktinya, kau bergabung dengan Grand Chase yang memiliki tujuan untuk membawa kedamaian didunia, bukan bencana. Jadi jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri" ucap Nerin. Dain tertegun mendengar kata-kata Nerin, namun akhirnya ia tersenyum.

'Dia...mirip Aleria...' pikir Dain sambil membalas pelukan Nerin. Namun...

"kawai~pasangan baru Grand Chase sudah muncul!" ucap Starlet berambut Pink Amy dengan girang. Dengan segera Nerin dan Dain melepas pelukan mereka dengan wajah memerah.

"hey, hey, bukankah tidak baik menggangu pembicaraan mereka, Amy? Ayo, kita pergi" ucap Jin dengan beberapa perban di tubuhnya juga sebuah kayu penyangga untuk membantunya berjalan.

"baiklah, Jinny~kalian, silakan lanjutkan ya...sampai nanti!" ucap Amy mengikuti Jin. Dain dan Nerin terdiam seribu kata dan tentu saja wajah mereka memerah seperti tomat.

To Be Continued

TFP: se-le-SAI! Akhirnya! Fic yang dikerjakan selama 1 minggu lebih akhirnya selesai! /nangis-nangis gaje/

Dain: author sarap...

TFP: hey, hey, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena telah memberimu scene berdua dengan Nerin /Evil Grin/

Dain&Nerin: *ngeliat satu sama lain, lalu Blushing*

TFP: haha! Ya udah deh! Akhir kata, Read and Review ya! Kritik, saran, dan apappun saya terima!

A/N: (1)kekuatan lain Dain di munculkan disini! (2) satu-satunya OC yang saya pake sekali, mungkin...(3)Hand Canon, meriam berukuran mini yang portabel alias bisa dibawa-bawa (III) kira-kira kenapa Nerin merasa familiar dengan nama ExeLyon? Belum bisa di Spoiler, hehe...(4) Thanatos First Form, maaf kalau ada yang salah dalam penggambarannya (5) siapakah Taker? Nanti bakal di kasi tahu... (6 dan 7) serangan Thanatos First Form, berhubung author sendiri belum pernah lawan Thanatos, jadi enggak tahu apaka serangannya seperti ini (8) Dain bisa membuat ilusi, ingat? (9) Thanatos Third Form

P.S: maaf, saya gak bikin Omake, saya gak punya inspirasi. Sekali lagi, Gomenasai, Minna-san! Dan lagi, kok rasanya makin lama, cerita saya makin panjang ya?


	17. Chapter 14: Mission: Castle of Rule

**New Member Adventure**

TFP: *ngedenger lagu Grand Chase-Hope versi Rock* forever, chase...Go! for the lost world!

Theo: ih...sumbang...

Dain: hentikan nyanyian sumbangmu itu! *nyumbat telinga*

TFP: *gak denger*

Theo: hoy, TFP, lanjutin cerita sana...

TFP: *tetap sibuk dengar lagu*

Dain: oi! Author!

TFP: *tetap gak denger*

Theo: *ngeluarin Blade Gun* mungkin satu atau dua peluru di kepalanya bisa membuatnya sadar...

Dain: *ngeluarin Exe* aku akan menebas dulu kepalanya...

Shera: tunggu! kalau kalian membunuh Author, siapa yang bakal ngelanjutin ni Fic?

Nerin: lagipula, kenapa kalian tidak mencabut benda dikuping TFP itu? *nunjuk Headset yang dipake TFP*

Theo&Dain: *narik Headset dari kuping TFP dengan kasar*

TFP: *sadar* ah! padahal udah bagian Rap yang saya sukai! heh...*death glare Theo dan Dain* mau apa kalian?

Theo&Dain: *bales Death Glare* lan-ju-tin CERITANYA!

TFP: eh? udah waktunya ya? ehem...baik, saya akan mulai prolog...

All my OC: dari tadi udah!

TFP: eh? udah ya? terlalu! padahal itu bagian dimana aku paling menonjol! /pundung/

Shera: yah...malah pundung dia. kalau gitu, daripada lama-lama, cekidot balas Feedbacknya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**||Chalice07**: trim's sudah ninggalin Review, Chalice-san! Hehe...soal Aleria dan Nerin...masih rahasia (Dain: hati-hati Spoiler, Thor!) maka dari itu, ikuti terus perkembangan ceritanya. Yup...dia sengaja aku bikin seangkatan Sieghart (seangkatan di sini maksudnya sama-sama udah tua bangka *kena hajar Dain dan Sieg* maksud saya tua-tua cabe kering *Dain: itu memuji atau mengejek?/Author: er...keduanya?/Dain: *ngehajar pake Exe*). Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mengikuti NMA ya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**||Daniel. **: arigatou Gozaimasu, Daniel-san. Well, itu masih belum bisa saya rilis sekarang (karena saya gak mau Spoiler). Tapi terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca NMA! /bow/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**||Perfect Maid Haruka**: arigaou gozaimasu karena sudah me review cerita saya, Ru-san! yup! Seperti ya Ru-san bilang, saya memasukan Flash back. Soalnya saya kepikiran sama author dan pembaca, nanti pastinya bingung atau muncul pertanyaan: "Dain itu siapa, sih?", maka dari itu saya mati-matian nulis yang ini /nangis terharu/ terakhir, terima kasih telah membaca dan mengikuti NMA! selamat menikmati update-an cerita terbarunya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**||Ying**: arigatou sudah memberi Review! ya, saya - *kena dorong Dain* biar aku yang balas! Trima kasih Ying! baru kali ini saya dibilang Dain-kun! baiklah! akan saya paksa author saya untuk melanjutkan Fic-nya! stay tuned cerita ini ya!||

.

.

.

.

.

Nerin: yak! itu dia jawabannya, sekarang, Disclaimer: TFP bukanlah pemilik Grand Chase, melainkan Megaxus dan KOG Studio-lah pemiliknya!

Dain: perlu dicatat! jangan membaca Fic ini di tempat yang gelap dan jarak mata dari layar komputer atau Ponsel kurang dari 20 cm, kalau bisa jaraknya harus lebih dari 1 Meter! (*kena hajar massa*)

TFP: to the - ...

Theo: to the story...

TFP: hey! itu kata-kataku!

Theo: gak peduli :p

**-Chapter 14: Mission: Castle of Rule-**

**Grand Chase Mansion**

**Dining Hall**

**06.00 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

sementara Amy dan Jin sedang berjalan-jalan keluar dan juga berhubungan saat ini hampir semua chaser tertidur, maka Nerin lah yang menyiapkan sarapan. sebenarnya Dain mau membantu, namun karena tubuhnya banyak luka dan kotor, Nerin menyuruhnya untuk mandi dan mengganti baju, supaya makanannya tidak 'terkontaminasi' katanya.

ia menyiapkan beberapa gelas jus jeruk dan roti bakar lengkap dengan selai coklat dan menatanya dengan rapi di meja makan.

merasa sudah tertata rapi, Nerin kembali lagi kedapur untuk menggoreng beberapa telur mata sapi sebagai selingan roti nya. saat ia memasak, ia memikirkan kembali cerita masa lalu Dain.

'tak kusangka Dain yang orangnya heboh seperti itu memiliki masa lalu yang cukup menyakitkan' batinnya 'tapi...kenapa nama ExeLyon...sangat familiar di dalam pikiranku?' batinnya lagi saat memikirkan nama ExeLyon.

Nerin bermaksud untuk menggali lebih dalam ingatannya, dan tiba-tiba, ia mendengar sebuah suara bisikan 'Ne...rin...' bisik suara itu. Nerin terkejut, dialihkannya pandangannya ke segala arah dapur tersebut untuk mencari sosok yang mengeluarkan suara biskan tersebut.

pandangannya berhenti disebuah cermin, ia melihat pantulan dirinya 'Ne...rin...' suara bisikan itu terdengar kembali, dan Nerin yakin suara bisikan itu berasal dari cermin yang sedang ia pandangi.

Nerin mendekati cermin tersebut, dan sebuah kejadian membuat langkahnya tertahan. bayangan dirinya tiba-tiba menghilang, diganti dengan sebuah bayangan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, memakai baju tanpa lengan dan jubah putih ringan, dan juga rok yang setinggi lutut, sedang memegang sebuah Hand Canon. saat itu, Nerin berpikir melihat pantulan bayangannya, sekaligus menganggap orang yang ada di cermin itu bukanlah dirinya. dengan memberanikan diri, Nerin membuka suara.

"kau...siapa?" tanya Nerin pada sosok tersebut. sosok tersebut hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_aku belum bisa memberitahu hal tersebut padamu saat ini. aku akan memberitahumu saat kau sudah siap...dan sampai saat itu tiba, jagalah Dain"_ ucap sosok itu perlahan-lahan menghilang

"tunggu! apa maksudmu saat aku sudah siap? dan juga kenapa kau tahu Dain?" tanya Nerin. namun, terlambat, sosok tersebut sudah hilang. Nerin tertegun setelah kepergian sosok misterius tersebut membuatnya melamun hingga sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Nerin! masakanmu gosong!" ujar Dain kalang kabut di depan kompor yang sudah menyala-nyala karena si jago merah.

**Few Minutes Later...**

"untungnya tidak ada benda yang mudah terbakar di dekat kompor tadi" komentar Theo saat mengunyah roti bakar miliknya. untung saja Theo sudah bangun, jadinya ia bisa memadamkan api tadi dengan mudahnya.

dan bukan hanya Theo, karena kebakaran tadi, seluruh anggota chaser langsung bangun dan berlari turun dan hanya memakai baju tidur mereka (kecuali untuk Lass, dia masih pake perban, jadi hanya berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih, dan juga Jin, soalnya dia masih jalan-jalan dengan Amy), tapi tentu saja senjata ada di dalam genggaman mereka, entah apa gunanya untuk memadamkan api.

"maafkan aku..." Respon Nerin sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan perasaan menyesal.

"sudahlah~kejadian seperti ini bukan hanya kali ini saja~, dulu waktu si Arme salah masukan Baking Powder dengan Bubuk Mesiu, Mansion ini hampir kebakar semua" ucap Amy menyindir Arme dengan maksud membuat Nerin semangat lagi.

"namun sepertinya kita harus beralih kebahan bakar lainnya untuk sementara, melihat kondisi kompor yang sudah rusak berat" sambung Mari sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang agak tergeser.

"dan apa yang akan kita gunakan?" tanya Elesis mengambil sepotong roti lagi dari atas meja.

"aku sarankan penggunaan kayu bakar dari pohon di dekat sini" jawab Mari datar sambil melanjutkan sarapannya.

"apa!? tidak! tidak akan kubiarkan!" ujar Ryan berlari keluar, mungkin ingin melindungi pohon tercintanya. Lire langsung pundung, 'dia lebih peduli dengan pohon daripada aku' batin Lire dengan Background berwarna gelap.

mereka tertawa bersama saat melihat kelakuan Ryan dan respon Lire (kecuali Mari, Theo, Zero, dan Dio tentunya). di sela-sela tawa bersama itu, Nerin kembali memasuki pikirannya. ia bertanya-tanya siapa sosok misterius di cermin yang ada di dapur tadi.

'mungkinkah...' batinnya.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**After Breakfast...**

**06.30 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

selesai sarapan, semuanya mulai melakukan aktifitas masing-masing. Elesis melakukan Sparring bersama Ronan.

Arme pergi membawa Lass ke ruang penyembuhan untuk melakukan perawatan pada luka-lukanya.

Lire sedang sibuk membujuk Ryan agar melepaskan dirinya dari pohon yang ia peluk sedari tadi.

Amy sama seperti Arme, namun yang ia obati adalah si Jin.

Mari mengurung dirinya di laboraturium untuk melakukan percobaan pada si kelinci percobaan yang abadi: Sieghart.

Ley sedang mengganggu Dio yang sedang menonton TV.

dan Zero menghilang entah kemana bersama GrandArk.

Theo dan Shera sedang berjalan-jalan di taman kota Serdin (author: cie...cie!/Shera: URUSAI! *nabok author*/Theo: oi, kau ngapain/ Shera: ah! tidak kok, ayo lanjut jalannya*pura-pura gak ngelakuin apa-apa*/Author: *tepar*)

Sementara Dain dan Nerin? mereka dipanggil oleh Knight Master kekantornya. mereka bersama-sama pergi menuju Kantor Knight Master yang berada di sebelah Timur mansion Grand Chase.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Knight Master Office**

**Normal POV**

"jadi, ada perlu apa dengan kami, Knight Master?" tanya Dain saat ia berhadapan dengan Knight Master.

"ah...Nerin, Dain...terima kasih sudah datang kemari. aku punya tugas untuk kalian" ucap Knight Master to the point. Dain dan Nerin langsung memasang wajah serius, khususnya Nerin, karena ini kali pertamanya ia mendapatkan misi sejak bergabung dengan Grand Chase.

"kali ini aku akan mengirim kalian ke benua para dewa, Xenia. aku ingin kalian pergi ke sebuah tempat bernama Castle of Rule. kabarnya, ada seorang pejalan kaki yang selamat dari Castle of Rule mengklaim melihat sebuah Vortex yang mengeluarkan listrik statis di sana, mereka juga mengklaim melihat sesosok remaja berblind-fold dengan rambut Silver, dengan taring yang mencuat keluar dari rahang atasnya, mencoba keluar dari dalam Vortex tersebut" jelas Knight Master.

Dain langsung meremas tangannya, ia terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Knight Master, 'jangan-jangan...' batinnya. Nerin yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Dain dan kemudian mengerti bahwa kemungkinan sosok yang dilihat para pejalan kaki itu adalah...Thanatos...

"lalu, apa tugas kami, Knight Master?" tanya Nerin, memastikan apa tugas yang harus mereka lakukan disana.

"aku ingin kalian melakukan pengawasan disana besok. Ada kemungkinan besar pasukan Kaze'Aze ada disana, juga aku ingin kalian melihat apakah ada pejalan kaki yang lainnya, karena menurut informasi yag kudapat, setiap orang yang mendekati Vortex itu akan lenyap, dan hanya satu yang berhasil selamat. Kalian diperbolehkan membunuh tiap mahluk yang mencurigakan yang ada di sana. Jika kalian mendapat informasi yang kalian anggap cukup, kembalilah ke Serdin sesegera mungkin. Apa kalian paham?" ujar Knight Master.

"ya, kami paham!" jawab mereka berdua bersamaan. Mereka berdua kemudian keluar dari Kantor Knight Master dan langsung menuju kamar masing-masing. Mereka mulai mengemasi barang-barang yang mereka perlukan untuk misi mereka esok hari.

Nerin mengemasi barang-barangnya dengan teliti sambil bersenandung, sementara Dain...ia bahkan tidak fokus saat mengemasi barang-barangnya. Pikirannya masih pada kalimat yang dikatakan Knight Master tadi '...sesosok remaja berblind-fold berambut Silver dengan taring yang mencuat dari rahang atasnya...'. hanya dua sosok yang ia kenal dekat dengan ciri-ciri tersebut. Yang pertama adalah Zero, dan yang kedua...bentuk pertama Thanatos...

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Exe dan melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri di bilah pedang tersebut "tak ada pilihan lain..." gumamnya dan mengambil senjatanya.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**The Next Day,**

**04.30 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

Sementara mentari belum menampakkan sinarnya, di taman Serdin, terlihat 2 orang sedang berbicara satu sama lain sambil membawa-bawa tas yang sepertinya berisi keperluan untuk perjalanan mereka berdua ke suatu tempat. Mereka berdua adalah Dain dan Nerin, sedang bersiap berangkat menuju benua para dewa, Xenia.

"di – dingin sekali..." ucap Nerin sambil mengeluarkan jaket dari tas-nya dan mengenakannya menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Setelah mengenakan jaket tersebut, Nerin memperhatikan apa yang sedang Dain lakukan.

Dain saat ini sedang membuat sebuah lingkaran di dekat air mancur di Taman Sentral Serdin yang memiliki simbol dan tulisan yang aneh. Lingkaran itu memiliki beberapa simbol seperti Bintang dengan sebuah lambang berbentuk Perisai ditengahnya, di sekeliling simbol tersebut terdapat tulisan-tulisan yang tidak dapat Nerin baca. Meskipun begitu, Nerin merasa lingkaran itu sangat familiar di matanya.

"apa itu, Dain?" tanya Nerin setelah sekian lama terdiam melihat Dain menggambar lingkaran tersebut.

"Nerin, tanganmu..." adalah satu-satunya respon yang diberikan Dain. Meskipun tidak mengerti kenapa, Nerin memberikan tangan kanannya pada Dain. Dain langsung menggigit jari telunjuk tangan kanan Nerin hingga berdarah. Nerin agak terkejut dengan hal ini, namun hal yang paling mengejutkan adalah saat darah dari jari telunjuknya menyentuh Lingkaran yang dibuat Dain tadi, lingkaran itu mulai mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna kuning keemasan.

"apa ini?" tanya Nerin dengan agak terkejut.

"ini adalah Highlander Protection Circle, sebuah mantra pelindung untuk orang yang sudah dimasukkan data DNA-nya didalam lingkaran tersebut. Namun, bukan hanya sebagai perlindungan. Disaat si pembuat lingkaran ini menghilang dari dunia ini, lingkaran ini akan berubah menjadi sebuah teleport circle untuk memindahkan orang yang dilindungi ketempat yang aman" jelas Dain mengeluarkan beberapa plester luka dan memasangnya di jari telunjuk tanga kanan Nerin.

"tunggu, kenapa kau membuat ini dan memberikannya padaku? Jangan bilang kau ingin mengorbankan dirimu untuk mengalahkannya. Dan lagi, belum tentu sosok itu adalah Thanatos, bukan?" tanya Nerin bertubi-tubi pada Dain. Ia tidak ingin sampai Dain melakukan hal itu. Dain hanya terdiam saat ditanyai seperti itu oleh Nerin. Namun ia tersenyum getir sambil berkata

"bodoh, itu tidak mungkin terjadi bukan? Tenang saja, kau pikir aku akan mati, hah?" Nerin tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi mendengar Dain. Ia hanya bisa berharap kata-kata Dain itu benar-benar terjadi.

"sudahlah, sekarang ayo kita pergi. Light Art: Light Speed Warp!" ujar Dain mengangkat Scepter miliknya, membuat selubung cahaya yang menyelubungi mereka berdua, dan detik berikutnya mereka sudah tiba di Serdin. Tepat saat Dain dan Nerin menghilang, Highlander Protection Circle yang dibuat Dain juga mulai seperti terhapus, disembunyikan oleh tanah.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Xenia,**

**Castle of Rule**

**Normal POV**

Sesampainya mereka di sana, mereka hanya menemukan sebuah tempat yang sepi dan terbengkalai. Mereka mengamati sekitar dan melihat sebuah percikan listrik statis dari dalam Castle of Rule.

"sepertinya itulah yang kita cari. Ayo" ajak Dain pada Nerin untuk memasuki bagian dalam dari Castle of Rule. Mereka berjalan memasuki tempat itu, melewati tiang-tiang penyangga yang sangat besar dan berbentuk seperti kepala naga.

Saat mereka berjalan, mereka menemukan 2 patung yang sangat besar berbentuk Faun (manusia berkepala dan berkaki seperti kambing) yang membawa 2 kapak besar ditangan mereka (kalau yang tidak tahu, ini adalah Sataniel Warrior. Saya tidak tahu apa namanya di Server Indonesia, ini murni dari Wiki Grand Chase).

"siapapun yang tinggal disini sebelumnya, seleranya tentang dekorasi ruangan sangatlah buruk" komentar Dain melihat kedua patung itu "bagaimana menurutmu, Nerin?" tanya Dain mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Nerin yang ada dibelakangnya, membelakangi patung-patung itu.

"me – menurutku mereka hi – hidup" jawab Nerin dengan suara gemetar.

"yeah...aku akui bahwa patung itu terlihat asli, namun – "

"tidak! Maksudku benar-benar hidup!" potong Nerin sambil menunjuk kedua patung – yang sekarang kita ketahui bukanlah patung – tersebut mulai bergerak. Kedua Faun itu mengayunkan kapak mereka kebawah membuat Dain dan Nerin terpental kebelakang dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

"aduduh...Nerin, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Dain sambil mengusap kepala bagian belakangnya yang terbentur dinding. Namun tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Nerin. Dain mengarahkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan untuk mencari sosok gadis Mirror User itu.

"mencariku?" tanya suara Nerin dari belakang Dain. Dain langsung mengalihkan kepalanya kebelakang hanya untuk melihat sebuah cerim setinggi 2 meter muncul dibelakangnya, dan dari sanalah Nerin keluar.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Dain melihat Nerin yang baik-baik saja.

"well, kau tahu kan aku ini Mirror User. aku bisa memanggil Cermin kapan pun aku mau dan aku juga bisa memasuki cermin tersebut. intinya, saat kita terpental tadi, aku memanggil sebuah cermin dan memasuki dunia cermin tersebut untuk mengurangi daya bentur" jawab Nerin sambil tersenyum. Dain menatap Nerin tidak percaya.

"Nerin, kau hebat sekali!" ucap Dain membuat wajah Nerin memerah sebelum sebuah kapak menancap tepat beberapa centimeter dari kepala Dain.

"er...sepertinya bukan saatnya untuk mengagumi sesuatu, kedua Sataniel Warrior itu masih berdiri" ujar Dain mengeluarkan Scepter miliknya "Nerin! tutup matamu!" ujar Dain mengangkat Scepternya. Nerin langsung menutup kedua matanya setelah diperintahkan Dain.

"Light Art: Flashbang!" ujar Dain menancapkan ujung Scepternya ketanah, menyebabkan sebuah ledakan cahaya yang menyilaukan pandangan. kedua Sataniel Warrior itu terlihat kebingungan dan mereka saling bertabrakan.

"Nerin...kesempatan, serang mereka!" ujar Dain. Nerin langsung mengerti dan mengeluarkan sebuah Dagger dengan cermin kecil diujung gagangnya. Nerin menancapkan Dagger itu ketanah.

"Earth Glass(1)!" ujarnya. dan saat itu juga di bawah kaki-kaki Sataniel Warrior itu bermunculan Cermin yang yang melesat keluar dari bawah tanah , menembus telapak kaki mereka. kedua Sataniel Warrior itu terjatuh dan menggeram kesakitan.

**X – X – X – X – X**

"ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita" ujar Dain berjalan memasuki Castle of Rule lebih dalam lagi. mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan kedua Sataniel Warrior yang tengah kesakitan tadi menuju sebuah ruangan.

di ruangan itu terdapat banyak patung berbentuk naga hitam yang mengenakan gelang berduri dikedua cakar mereka, yang tak lain adalah bentuk mahluk bernama Gargoyle.

"patung lagi? ayolah, selera penghuni sebelumnya benar-benar buruk! iya kan, Nerin?" tanya Dain pada Nerin sambil membelakangi patung-patung tersebut. Dain melihat ekspresi Nerin yang ketakutan, dan kemudian menepuk dahinya.

"jangan bilang patung-patung ini juga hidup..." ucap Dain berusaha menggunakan nada setenang mungkin. Nerin hanya mengangguk sebagai respon pertanyaan Dain. Dain mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Gargoyle yang sudah berterbangan kesana kemari.

"tenang saja, mungkin mereka bersahabat" kata Dain sambil berjalan menuju sebuah pintu. namun, seekor Gargoyle terbang menukik kearahnya dan hampir menanam cakarnya di daging Dain "atau tidak..." sambung Dain mengeluarkan lagi Scepternya

"Light Art: Illusion" ucap Dain memperbanyak dirinya, namun semua itu hanya Ilusi. para Gargoyle itu mulai menyerangnya, namun mereka tidak dapat menyerang yang asli.

sementara Nerin? ia menangkis tiap cakaran Gargoyle itu dengan Dagger miliknya "ini terlalu banyak!' ujar Nerin karena Gargoyle yang terbang kearahnya tidak ada habisnya.

"Mirror Prison!" ujar Nerin menancapkan Daggernya ketanah lagi dan memunculkan sebuah kurungan dari cermin yang berukuran besar, memerangkap para Gargoyle itu didalamnya.

"fuh...selesai juga" gumam Nerin sambil mengusap keningnya yang berkeringat.

"sudah selesai? ayo kita lanjut lagi" ucap Dain yang sudah ada didekat pintu menuju ruangan berikutnya.

**X – X – X – X – X**

diruangan ini, mereka melihat Vortex yang memiliki sedikit energi listrik Statis

"akhirnya! itu tujuan kita!" ujar Nerin. Dain nampak berpikir saat melihat ruangan tempat Vortex itu berada sangat sepi dan tidak ada penjagaan sedikit pun. ia mengingat kata-kata Knight Master tentang siapapun yang mendekati Vortex itu pasti akan lenyap. dan pertanyaannya adalah, oleh siapa?

"tunggu apalagi, Dain? ayo!" ujar Nerin berlari kearah Vortex itu. saat itulah Dain melihat bayangan yang melesat dengan cepat mengikuti Nerin.

"Nerin! hati-hati!" teriak Dain saat bayangan itu sudah didekat Dain. Dain dapat dengan jelas mengetahui penampilan mahluk itu: mahluk itu mirip dengan Dark Priest yang khusus menggunakan Dark Magic, Dark Hierophant.

Dark Hierophant itu mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah Nerin, memanggil sebuah Bola berwarna merah menyala. Nerin menyadari serangan ini, namun ia tidak memiliki ruang untuk menghindari lagi. bola itu mendekati tubuh Nerin dan...DHUAR!

terdengar sebuah ledakan yang membuat seluruh ruangan disitu bergetar hebat. kalau saja Nerin terkena serangan tersebut, pastinya sudah dalam Status Fatal. namun tidak begitu kejadian yang saat ini terjadi.

Nerin selamat dari ledakan itu, karena sebuah barrier berwarna kuning keemasan menyelubungi seluruh tubuhnya. tak lama Barrier itu menjadi transparan sehingga Nerin bisa melihat apa yang terjadi.

Nerin melihat Dain yang menempelkan kedua tangannya ditanah dengan tangan yang mengeluarkan cahaya keemasan.

"hampir saja. untung sudah kuberi Highlander Protection Circle" ucap Dain sambil menghela napasnya dengan lega sambil mengusap dahinya. Dain berdiri kembali dan membuat Nerin terlepas dari protection Circle-nya.

"terima kasih, Dain" gumam Nerin sambil mengeluarkan lagi Dagger-nya.

"wah...lawan kita susah juga nih...Dark Hierophant" gucap Dain dengan nada sarkatis. ia menyiapkan Scepternya didepan badannya, mengantisipasi segala serangan yang datang.

"tapi untungnya, dia tidak berpura-pura jadi patung. baguslah" sambung Dain lagi sambil menyeringai. Dark Hierophant itu kemudian mengarahkan tangan kanan-nya kearah Dain dan menembakkan bola api seperti tadi. Dain menangkisnya dengan ujung Scepter miliknya. saat ia melakukan itu, Dain merasa Energinya seperti disedot habis.

'a-apa yang terjadi?' pikirnya saat scepter miliknya bersentuhan dengan Orb berwarna merah tersebut. Dain kehilangan keseimbangannya karena energi dari tubuhnya tiba-tiba tersedot dan membuatnya berlutut. Napasnya memburu, Scepter miliknya menghilang dan dia terlihat sangat kecapekan. Nerin menjadi khawatir, namun lagi-lagi Barrier milik Dain muncul menyelubunginya lagi saat berusaha mendekati Dain.

"tetap disitu, Nerin" ucap Dain kembali berdiri diatas kedua kakinya. Ia memanggil kembali Scepternya, namun bentuknya tidak stabil karena Dain kekurangan energi.

"tapi – " ujar Nerin namun dipotong oleh Dain.

"tidak ada tapi! diamlah disitu" ujar Dain.

"berhenti disitu, Highlander" ujar sebuah suara diruangan itu. Dain dan Nerin mencari sumber suara itu dan menemukan sesosok wanita dibalik sebuah pilar tak jauh dari situ, mata wanita itu seluruhnya berwarna putih, memiliki rambut berwarna pink, kulitnya berwarna pucat dan juga memakai cadar.

"atau harus kubilang Fallen Angel karena telah mengirim Tuan Thanatos ke dimensi lain, hm?" sambung wanita itu lagi. Dain agak kaget mendengar hal tersebut. Karena seharusnya yang mengetahui bahwa Thanatos telah ia kirim ke dimensi lain hanyalah para Highlanders, dirinya, dan juga Nerin.

"siapa kau?" tanya Dain.

"namaku adalah Evilis, seorang dewi dari tempat ini. Dan sekali lagi akan kukatakan, berhenti disitu. Jangan hentikan usaha Thanatos untuk keluar dari sana" ujar Evilis sambil menunjuk vortex dibelakangnya. Ternyata benar itu adalah Thanatos, pikir Dain saat mendengar perkataan Evilis.

"aku takut aku tidak bisa melakukan permintaanmu Evilis" jawab Dain sambil menyeringai. Saat berbicara seperti itu, Dark Hierophant yang tadi dilawan Dain sudah melakukan teleport kebelakang Dain. Dark Hierophant itu mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah kepala Dain. Sudah terlambat bagi Dain untuk menghindari serangan tersebut, namun...

"Needle Rain!" ujar Nerin dari dalam barrier Dain, memanggil Hujan yang terdiri dari pecahan kaca yang melesat dengan cepat kearah Dark Hierophant tersebut. Usaha Nerin berhasil, Dark Hierophant tersebut hancur menjadi abu.

"jangan lupa aku masih disini, Dain!" ujar Nerin dari dalam barriernya dengan nada kesal. Dain hanya melihat Nerin sambil tertawa garing dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"oh? Ada seorang lagi? Apa yang ada disekelilingnya itu? Highlander Barrier? Heh...kau tahu juga mantra yang sudah kuno seperti itu" komentar Evilis melihat Nerin yang ada didalam sebuah barrier berwarna keemasan.

"aku anggap itu sebagai pujian. Dan sekarang, waktunya serangan balik" ujar Dain menghilangkan Scepternya, dan diganti dengan Exe.

"Nerin! Bantu aku lagi!" ujar Dain mulai berlari kearah Evilis dengan Exe digenggamannya. Nerin mengerti maksud Dain, ia melemparkan Daggernya keatas dan melakukan lagi Skill yang sebelumnya ia pakai.

"Needle Rain!" ujarnya. Sementara Nerin men-cast Needle Rain, Evilis memanggil lagi beberapa Dark Hierophant yang bermaksud memblokir jalan Dain. Semua Dark Hierophant itu mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah Dain dan menembakkan orb berwarna merah dan hitam.

"aku sudah tahu kalian akan menggunakan itu! rasakan ini, Fatal Blow!" ujar Dain mengibaskan pedangnya kesatu arah menciptakan beberapa sabetan yang membentuk bulan sabit berwarna hitam. Seluruh orb itu hancur sebelum menyentuh Dain, dan saat itu pecahan kaca yang datang dari Needle Rain milik Nerin mengenai dan menghancurkan para Dark Hierophant itu.

"sekarang kau tidak memiliki pertahanan, Evilis! Critical Z!" ujar Dain mengarahkan pedangnya kearah Evilis sambil berlari dengan gerakan zig-zag membentuk huruf 'Z' dengan maksud membuat Evilis terkena sabetan Exe. Dain mengira Evilis sudah dalam Status Fatal saat terkena serangan ini, namun ternyata nasib berkata lain. Di belakang Evilis, muncul sebuah Armor yang melayang, yang menangkap bilah pedang Dain dengan kedua tangannya.

"sayang sekali, tapi kau harus lebih dari ini untuk mengalahkanku" komentar Evilis. Ia menaikan sebelah tangannya, memerintahkan Armor itu menyerang Dain. Armor itu merespon perintah Evilis dan mulai menyerang Dain dengan kedua cakarnya. Dain terus berusaha bertahan dari serangan Armor tersebut, dan sejauh ini belum sekalipun Armor tersebut berhasil menggores Dain sedikit pun. Dain kemudian memutuskan untuk menghindari dengan memperbesar jarak antaranya dengan Armor milik Evilis.

"hey! Dain, aku mohon, biarkan aku membantumu! Aku tahu kalau aku hanya akan menghambatmu saja, tapi paling tidak biarkan aku membantumu!" ujar Nerin dari dalam Barrier itu dengan suara bergetar sambil memukul-mukul Barrier tersebut meskipun ia tahu bahwa usahanya itu sia-sia. Dain terdiam, kemudian berbicara

"kalau kau mau membantuku, bisakah kau tetap disini dalam keadaan selamat? Itu sangat membantuku" jawab Dain sambil tersenyum getir kearah Nerin "lagipula aku tidak mau kehilangan satu lagi orang yang harus kulindungi" sambung Dain lagi. Nerin hampir menangis mendengar kata-kata Dain. Ia merasa seperti orang yang tidak berguna disaat-saat genting.

"mengharukan sekali. namun, sekarang semua itu akan kuakhiri" ujar Evilis mengangkat kedua tangannya. Armor itu mulai bereaksi lagi, ia ber-teleport kebelakang Barrier nerin dan mencakar bagian bawah dari Barrier itu, membuat Barrier itu mulai goyah dan terlihat sangat mudah hancur.

setelah melakukan itu, Armor tersebut kembali kebelakang Evilis dan sepertinya sedang mengumpulkan energi di kedua tangannya. Dain merasakan sebuah energi yang sangat besar yang bisa menghancurkan ruangan itu sekali serang. Dain melihat kebelakang, melihat wajah Nerin yang ketakutan, dan menyadari Barrier yang dibuatnya hampir hancur.

'menghindar...Nerin bisa kena. tetap disini, aku bisa mati...heh...kenapa aku merasa seperti terkena Deja Vu?' batin Dain sambil menyeringai.

"DAIIIIN!" teriak Nerin dari dalam Barrier itu. Dain hanya tersenyum lagi kearah Nerin sambil membisikkan kata-kata 'Tenang saja, kau pikir aku akan mati, hah?' dari kejauhan.

5...Armor itu mulai mengumpulkan sebuah energi ditangannya.

4...Dain merasakan energi itu sengaja difokuskan untuk ditembakkan kearahnya.

3...Nerin mulai meneteskan air mata melihat Dain yang sudah tidak bergerak dari tempat itu. ia menyadari Dain sengaja tetap berdiri disitu untuk mencegah dirinya terkena serangan Armor tersebut.

2...Dain menutup matanya, berharap hal itu bisa mengurangi rasa sakit akibat serangan itu.

1...

...

...

...

...tak terjadi apa-apa...rasa sakitpun tak muncul di tubuh Dain. Perlahan Dain membuka matanya, dan melihat tempat ia berada sekarang seperti dihentikan waktunya, seperti Kaset yang sedang di Pause. serangan dari Armor itu berhenti tepat beberapa centimeter sebelum mengenai dirinya. dia menghela napas dengan lega, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Nerin. tapi yang ia lihat bukanlah Nerin, melainkan...

"Aleria? kau yang melakukan ini?" ucap Dain tanpa sadar saat melihat sosok teman lamanya. Aleria tersenyum pada Dain. sudah tentu hal ini membuat Dain kaget sekaligus senang.

"tepat sekali. kuberitahu ya, bukan hanya kau yang mengetahui teknik rahasia Highlanders, seperti Highlander Protection Circle milikmu itu"

kemudian Dain menyadari Nerin tidak ada dimana pun ditempat itu.

"Nerin? dimana Dia?" tanya Dain sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, kemudian kembali lagi kearah Aleria.

"aku memang Aleria, namun disaat yang bersamaan, aku adalah Nerin, Dain. karena Nerin...adalah Reinkarnasiku" ucap Aleria sambil berjalan mendekati Dain. Dain hanya tertegun mendengar kata-kata Aleria. Dain tersenyum dan kemudian tertawa sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

"hahahahaha!" tawa Dain hingga terduduk. Aleria mendekatinya.

"apa sih? tadi tersenyum sekarang ketawa sambil nangis, apa kau jadi gila karena dibuang dari tanah Highlanders?" ucap Aleria dengan nada mengejek.

"tidak...hanya saja, sudah lama aku tidak melihat wajahmu selama 500 tahun terakhir ini, dan ternyata selama ini kau sangat dekat denganku" jawab Dain sambil menghapus air matanya. saat ini ia benar-benar senang, Aleria hanya tersenyum sebagai respon perkataan Dain.

ia teringat lagi maksud kedatangannya ke Castle of Rule setelah mendengar sebuah ledakan. ia melihat Vortex itu masih aktif dan kali ini seseorang keluar dari sana.

"hah...akhirnya aku berhasil kembali kemari" ucap sebuah suara yang sangat Dain kenal, Thanatos.

Dain bangkit berdiri sambil menggenggam Exe erat-erat ditangannya. Thanatos mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Dain.

"oh? lihat siapa ini? seorang Fallen Angel mendatangi rumahku. ada kepentingan apa kau kemari, Fallen Angel?" ucap Thanatos pada Dain dengan nada dingin. kemudian pandangannya beralih ke Aleria.

"dan seorang Highlanders Underling yang kubunuh. apa kita mengadakan reuni?" sambung Thanatos lagi dengan nada Sarkatis. Aleria mengayunkan tangannya dan memanggil sebuah Hand Canon.

"yeah...dan kau tak diundang. jadi sebaiknya kami mengusirmu dari sini" ucap Aleria sambil menodongkan Hand Canon miliknya kearah Thanatos. Thanatos tertawa besar dan tubuhnya langsung berubah menjadi bentuk ketiga.

"baiklah, coba usir aku kalau kalian bisa!" ujar Thanatos mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memanggil beberapa duri dan menjatuhkannya diatas dain dan Aleria.

"membosankan, serangan mu tidak berubah juga padahal sudah 500 tahun berlalu, Dark Glacier!" ujar Dain menancapkan Exe ditanah ia berpijak, dan dari tanah itu keluar kekuatan gelap yang menyembur keatas seperti gletser, membuat duri-duri diatas mereka hancur menjadi abu.

"bagus Dain! giliranku. Meteor Shoot!" ujar Aleria menembakkan sebuah peluru yang sangat besar kearah Thanatos. namun serangan itu tidak mengenai Thanatos, ia sudah terlebih dahulu melakukan teleport kebelakang Dain.

"hah! butuh lebih dari itu untuk mengalahkan ku!" ujar Thanatos menarik kerah Dain dan melemparkannya kearah Vortex tempat ia muncul tadi.

"kini giliranmu berada di Dimensi lain selama 500 tahun, Dain!" ujar Thanatos. Dain hanya membelalakkan matanya, dan hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah wajah Thanatos yang menyeringai sebelum akhirnya kegelapan memeluknya.

"kesalahan besar, Thanatos..." komentar Aleria melihat Dain yang dimasukkan ke Vortex tadi oleh Thanatos.

"apa maksudmu!?" ujar Thanatos dengan suar mengancam. Aleria mengangkat sebelah bahunya.

"apa kau lupa sesuatu yang dikirim kesana selain dirimu?" tanya Aleria. Thanatos tampak berpikir, dan akhirnya ia menyadari "Lyon!" ucapnya.

"yeah...selama Dain pergi, aku akan menahanmu disini! Highlanders Art: Freezing Time!" ujar Aleria menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, menyebabkan sebuah cahaya berwarna merah terang muncul dari tangannya dan sebuah lingkaran dengan simbol-simbol aneh seperti milik Dain, hanya dibagian tengahnya terdapat tanda seperti tombol Pause yang biasanya terdapat di remote. untuk kedua kalinya, Aleria menghentikan waktu ditempat itu. Thanatos tidak bergerak, begitu juga Aleria.

'cepat Dain, aku tidak bisa menahannya terlalu lama' batin Aleria.

X – X – X – X – X

Dain POV

...gelap...dimana ini?...

...mana bagian atas?...mana bagian bawah?...aku tidak tahu...

...apakah ini...tempat aku membuang Thanatos dulu?...

...ternyata dimensi ini sangat gelap ya?...

...apa itu?...

...ada cahaya!...

...tunggu...itu bukan cahaya biasa...

...jangan-jangan...

...Lyon...

X – X – X – X – X

Back to Reality

'hrgh! ini sudah mencapai batasku!' batin Aleria. energinya mulai goyah, dan cahaya yang muncul dari tangannya mulai meredup. jari-jari Thanatos bergerak sedikit, dan akhirnya ia terbebas dan mulai bergerak lagi. Aleria terduduk kelelahan karena terlalu banyak menggunakan energi untuk mencast Freezing Time.

"hahaha! memang masalah waktu sampai akhirnya kau kelelahan karena menggunakan teknik itu" ujar Thanatos sambil menganggkat sebelah tangannya.

"sekarang, istirahatlah dan jangan bangun lagi, Highlanders Underling" sambung Thanatos memanggil lagi duri-duri diatas Aleria dan menjatuhkannya, menyebabkan debu berterbangan dari tempat Thanatos menjatuhkan duri-duri itu.

"sudah kukatakan sebelumnya bukan? seranganmu itu tidak berubah sedikit pun meski sudah lewat 500 tahun" ucap sebuah suara. Thanatos mencari sumber suara itu, dan menyadari sebuah lubang Dimensi yang terbuka, dari dalamnya keluarlah Dain yang menggendong Aleria Bridal Style.

"a – apa!? jangan-jangan, kau sudah mendapatkan Lyon? tapi bagaimana? aku bahkan tidak pernah menemukannya saat didalam dimensi itu" ujar Thanatos. Dain menyerangai dan kemudian tertawa.

"hahaha! kau tidak pernah belajar ya? dulu sudah pernah kubilang, Lyon adalah pedang yang mengandung kekuatan cahaya yang sangat besar, jadi tentu saja kau tidak dapat menemukannya, karena kau hanya memiliki kegelapan di dalam dirimu, thanatos!" ujar Dain sambil menurunkan Aleria. kemudian ia menggerakan jarinya, menggambar sesuatu di udara kosong, namun dari tempat itu, muncul lah sebuah lubang dimensi.

Dain memasukkan tangannya kedalam lubang dimensi itu, dan menarik keluar sebuah pedang. ukurannya sama seperti Soluna milik Sieghart, namun warna bilah pedangnya berbeda satu dengan yang lain. Lyon yang ada di sebelah kanan berwarna hitam pekat, sedangkan Exe yang ada di sebelah kiri berwarna putih mengkilat.

"Exe dan Lyon, pedang dengan kekuatan yang sangat bertolak belakang. namun saat bersama, mereka akan menjadi pedang yang sangat kuat" ujar Dain. Thanatos menggeram, kali ini ia mengibaskan tangannya ke satu arah dan membuat Soundwave yang membentuk garis vertikal dan horizontal secara bersamaan.

"heh...kau kuno sekali. Block Star!" ujar Dain mengibaskan pedangnya membentuk sebuah bintang yang berwarna hitam. Soundwave itu hancur dan Block Star milik Dain bergerak lurus langsung menuju Thanatos. Thanatos terperangkap.

"hm...baiklah, sekarang aku akan memberimu pilihan. kau lepaskan kekuatan gelapmu juga berjanji agar tidak melukai orang-orang yang tidak bersalah lagi dan aku akan membebaskanmu, bagaimana?" tanya Dain. Thanatos hanya menggeram.

"tidak akan pernah, Fallen Angel!" ujar Thanatos. Dain tersenyum, memalingkan wajahnya ke Aleria dan kembali lagi ke Thanatos.

"kurasa kau tidak menerima kesepakatanku sebelumnya. kalau begitu, aku akan mengirimmu kembali ke dimensi itu. Dimmension Hole!" ujar Dain membuka sebuah lubang dimensi yang sangat besar di belakang Thanatos untuk memasukan Thanatos kedalamnya.

"Block Star...Burst Up" perintah Dain, dan Block Star yang ada ditubuh Thanatos meledakn sehingga membuat Thanatos terdorong mundur, dan kahirnya ia masuk ke dalam lubang Dimensi itu.

"ingat Dain! aku akan kembali!" ujar Thanatos dari dalam lubang dimensi itu.

"oh...tidak akan kubiarkan. Dimmension Hole...Lock!" ujar Dain. di depan lubang dimensi itu, muncul sebuah gembok dengan ukiran tengkorak di bagian badannya. lubang dimensi itu tertutup dengan rapat dengan Thanatos di dalamnya.

"kau berhasil Dain" ucap Aleria dengan nada yang lemah. Dain menyadari ia melupakan teman baiknya itu. segera ia berlari kearah Aleria, dan mencoba menyentuh wajahnya, namun tangan Dain hanya menembus wajahnya.

"a – apa?" ucap Dain terkejut. Aleria tersenyum getir kearah Dain.

"apa yang kau harapkan? aku sudah mati Dain, sejak 500 tahun yang lalu. kau tahu bukan kalau Highlanders Underling tidak dapat hidup kembali?" ucap Aleri, menggerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Dain, namun ia juga tidak dapat menyentuh Dain lagi.

"ini tidak adil...setelah berhasil mengalahkan Thanatos, aku malah kehilanganmu lagi...ternyata semua usahaku sia-sia" ucap Dain, air matanya mulai mengalir kembali.

"tidak Dain, kau tidak kehilanganku. aku masih ada di sisi mu, namun sebagai Nerin. karena itu, lanjutkan hidupmu bersama Nerin, Dain..." ucap Aleria, memunculkan Nerin yang sepertinya kehilangan kesadarannya dan meletakannya di dekat Dain. Aleria kemudian menangkupkan kedua telapk tangannya ketanah, dan membuat sebuah Highlander Protection Circle dibawah Dain dan Aleria.

"yah...kurasa ini tidak bisa disebut perpisahan, karena secara teknis, Nerin itu adalah aku...sekarang...tugasku saat ini hanya tinggal menjalani kehidupan sebagai Nerin lagi. selamat tinggal, Dain..." ucap Aleria, berubah menjadi partikel cahaya yang memasuki tubuh Nerin. bersamaan dengan itu, Highlander Protection Circle buatan Aleria bercahaya biru terang, dan memindahkan Dain dan Aleria kembali ke Serdin.

X – X – X – X – X

Serdin Central Park

09.00 A.M.

Normal POV

penduduk Serdin mulai melakukan aktifitasnya, dan kali ini chaser berdatangan ke sebuah warung mie di dekat situ. yah...karena kompor mereka masih rusak, dan penggunaan kayu bakar dilarang oleh Ryan, jadilah mereka makan di warung Mie bu Tinah(?).

"hey, ngomong-ngomong, ada yang lihat Dain dan Nerin sejak pagi tadi tidak?" tanya Arme memulai pembicaraan. semuanya menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan mereka tidak tahu apa-apa.

"mungkin mereka sedang jalan-jalan di suatu tempat berdua, dan sedang berpelukan~?" komentar Amy. Elesis mendengus mendengar komentarnya.

"fabtasi mu terlalu tinggi, hal itu tidak mungkin, kau tahu? dasar Pumkin Face" ucap Elesis melanjutkan makannya. Amy mulai tersulut kemarahannya.

"apa katamu! dasar Hot-Head!" balas Amy. mereka mulai adu mulut sehingga menarik perhatian pelanggan lainnya. Ronan berusaha menenangkan mereka berdua namun ia mendapat sebuah tendangan tepat diwajahnya dari keduanya.

sementara itu, Lass yang sedang makan sambil melihat keluar jendela, menyadari sebuah cahaya berwarna kebiruan yang berasal dari taman sentral Serdin di dekat sini.

"hey, teman-teman. apa kalian melihat cahaya itu?" ujar Lass sambil menunjuk keluar dimana cahaya itu berada. semuanya langsung menghentikan makan mereka, dan berlari keluar dan tak lupa membayar makanan mereka.

mereka mendatangi sumber cahaya itu dan mendapati Dain yang memeluk Nerin. mereka berdua terlihat penuh luka namun tertidur dengan wajah yang tersenyum. salah mereka pergi jam setengah 5 segala.

"aku benar, Hot-Head!" ujar Amy dengan girang. Elesis hanya mendengus menanggapi perkataan Amy.

mendengar suara Amy, Dain terbangun dan melihat sekeliling dengan linglung.

"ah...sudah mau sarapan ya?" ucapnya dan kemudian tertidur lagi. semuanya hanya Sweat Drop melihat hal ini.

'ayo, kita bawa mereka kembali ke mansion" usul Theo.

To Be Continued

TFP: selesai! akhirnya!

Dain: dapat Job baru, yey!

Nerin: ngomong-ngomong, kau kasih nama apa Job Baru Dain?

TFP: karena ia bisa membuka dimensi, aku menamainya DK!

Dain: DK? kok kayak nama robot Mari?

TFP: eits, jangan salah, DK itu kepanjangannya Dimmensional Knight...

Dain: *mata berbinar* woah! kerennya! kalau gitu, kita akhiri dulu cerita ini disini, soalnya aku mau berlatih menggunakan ExeLyon! sampai ketemu di Chapter berikutnya!

TFP: ah...tolong bilang kata-kata terakhirnya, Nerin

Nerin: uhm! Read and Review, Please, Minna-san!


	18. Chapter 15: The Truth

**New Member Adventure**

Theo: *baca fic TFP sebelumnya* hey! kenapa 2 chapter belakangan ini fokusnya ke Dain? aku jadi gak punya peran yang berarti!

All Official Chara: peran kami juga sedikit!

TFP: wa! maaf! maaf! saya punya maksud memotong settiap peran kalian, yaitu supaya Readers dan Author lainnya mengetahui masa lalu Dain! *nyiepin tutup panci sebagai perisai*

Dain: *masuk dengan wajah sumringah* yo! semua yang ada di situ! kenapa pasang muka bete?

Official Chara+Theo: *memandang Dain dengan muka bete*

TFP: *menyelinap keluar diam-diam* stt! Nerin! Shera!

Nerin: ng? ada apa, TFP?

Shera: kenapa kau bawa-bawa tutup panci?

TFP: nanti saja ceritanya, sekarang bantu saya bales Feedbcak dan membacakan Disclaimer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chalice07**: hehe...manteb deh bisa nebak. ngomong soal Battle Scene-nya, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini suka banget bikin yang begituan, saya sempat khawatir juga Battle Scene-nya kacau, jadi terima kasih sudah menyukainya /bow/. akhir kata, ini update-an nya. terima kasih sudah membaca dan mengikuti NMA dan selamat membaca!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Daniel. **: wow, ternyata ada yang nge-fans sama mu, Dain! *nyenggol Dain*, soal pertanyaan mana lebih berat Soluna atau ExeLyon...yah, secara teknis keduanya memiliki berat yang sama, yang membedakan Cuma desainnya. kalau Sieghart, Sol dan Luna nya terdiri dari pedang yang besar dan kecil, kalau Dain, Exe dan Lyon memiliki ukuran yang sama. akhir kata, terima kasih sudah menbgikuti NMA, dan selamat membaca!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perfect Maid Haruka**: hahaha! entah kenapa saya suka banget bikin Official character jadi begitu, maksudnya sebagai pemanis cerita sih, haha...*nyengir kuda*. lalu soal Amy, yah...itu ceritanya dia udah pulang dengan Jin, makanya dia udah ada di situ. maaf ya kalau ceritanya susah dimengerti, karena berhubungan saya meng update tanpa di periksa dulu /bow/. akhir kata, Selamat menikmati lanjutan NMA ini ya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kaien-Aerknard: **haha…!

. itu ceritanya mereka pergi pagi-pagi karena udah sahur(?), makanya gak perlu sarapan lagi. Ok! Ini lanjutannya! Selamat menikmati

.

.

.

.

.

TFP: now, The Disclaimer!

Shera: as your wish, my author. let's see, TFP is not own the Grand Chase and other Official Character. he just owned the OC and the plot, anything clear?

TFP: okay! since my english is really really bad, let the story begin!

Nerin: kenapa subtitle-nya berubah jadi bahasa Inggris? *Sweat drop*. ingat, saat membaca NMA, ruangan harus terang dan mata jangan terlalu dekat dengan layar komputer atau ponsel ya! /Wink/

**-Chapter 15: The Truth-**

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Grand Chase Mansion**

**Theo's Room**

**23.30 P.M.**

**Theo's POV**

disuatu tempat di Achemedia, mungkin tepatnya di Dwarven Base, aku melihat sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan kabel-kabel dan barang-barang yang digerakan dengan bantuan mesin uap, dilihat dari keadaan sekeliling, aku sepertinya sedang berada di dalam sebuah Laboraturium. sepertinya aku melihat dari dalam – tidak, coret itu, sepertinya **aku memang **ada di dalam sebuah tabung, dan ada sesosok wajah muncul di depan tabung tersebut. wajah Wulfric.

ia mengeluarkanku dari tabung itu dan memberiku baju yang sama seperti yang aku pakai sejak bertemu Dain: sebuah baju yang seluruh bagiannya panjang lengkap dengan jaket yang memiliki tutup kepala dan memiliki corak api, tak lupa memberiku sebuah Gauntlet. setelah memberiku semua benda itu, ia menusukkan sesuatu ke kepala ku dan setelah itu, pandanganku menggelap. namun sebuah cahaya muncul bersamaan dengan wajah seorang anak kecil.

'Theo!'

...meskipun begitu...aku tidak mengingat wajah ini dimana pun...setelah itu, giliran sebuah bayangan seorang wanita yang berusia sekitar 30-an yang memiliki rambut pendek berwarna merah dan menggunakan celemek muncul di dalam pandanganku.

'hey, bukankah sudah waktunya mandi? ayo, mandi sana!'

...siapa...apakah wanita ini...apakah ia adalah sosok yang biasanya dipanggil...ibu? tak lama, sebuah wajah seorang pria yang terlihat sangat tua muncul menggantikan sosok wanita sebelumnya.

'peraturan pertama klan Drane D adalah, bersatulah dengan senjata dan gerakan bertarung milikmu, maka kau akan mendapatkan hasil yang bagus'

...mungkinkah?...kakek?

'apa yang kau lakukan! lari dari sini!'

...lari...kemana?...

'Theo...'

... apa yang terjadi padamu?...

'jangan sentuh cucu ku!'

...kakek?...

'dia hanyalah sebuah kloning senjata biologis yang mengalami kekurangan!'

dan saat itulah, aku terbangun dari tidurku. keringat dingin mengucur deras dari kedua pelipisku. "bagus...mimpi itu lagi" kataku bergumam sendiri. aku memang sering mendapatkan mimpi-mimpi tersebut berulang kali sejak aku mendapatkan Blade Gun yang saat ini menjadi pengganti jantungku. sudah beberapa kali aku melihat mimpi yang sama, namun mimpi kali ini terasa...nyata...

'sebenarnya...apa arti semua mimpi itu?' pikirku sambil memegangi kepalaku. memang, tiap kali terbangun dari mimpi-mimpi itu, kepalaku sering terasa sakit, dan juga jantungku merasakan sakit yang sama. apakah karena pikiranku yang sesaat tidak fokus? atau lukaku yang terkena tembakan-'nya' masih belum sembuh?

"cih...sekarang artinya aku sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi...mimpi yang menyebalkan" gumamku dengan kesal, sambil merebahkan diri kembali ketempat tidur.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Next Morning**

**04.00 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

akibat mimpi buruknya, Theo bangun agak awal dari biasanya. ia langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi, bermaksud membasuh mukanya. tiba-tiba kepalanya berdengung kembali, dan bayang-bayang ingatannya terus berputar seperti sebuah film yang tak ada hentinya. ia melihat wajah orang-orang yang _seharusnya_ ia kenal, seperti malam sebelumnya hingga akhirnya kilasan-kilasan itu diganti dengan kegelapan yang menutupi ingatannya, seperti sebuah Video Tape yang dihentikan ditengah-tengah, seakan ingatannya hanya sampai disitu.

"hah...hah...hah..." Theo mengatur napasnya, keringat dingin muncul kembali membasahi pelipis Theo, sekali lagi jantung Theo terasa sakit, seperti ada yang meremasnya. namun ia bisa menahannya dan melanjutkan ritual pagi alias mandi.

masih beberapa jam sebelum para chaser bangun dan sarapan dimulai, Theo berjalan keluar, kali ini tidak ke Training Ground, melainkan menyegarkan pikiran sambil berjalan-jalan di sekitar Mansion Grand Chase yang di penuhi pepohonan.

"harus berterima kasih pada Ryan, nih" gumam Theo di sela-sela acara jalan paginya. ia kemudian berhenti di sebuah pohon dan duduk bersandar disana sambil merasakan desiran angin pagi yang dingin, tanpa ia sadari, hal itu membuatnya tertidur. ia tertidur selama 2 jam, hingga mimpi-mimpi tadi kembali lagi kepadanya.

**Meanwhile,**

**Shera's Room**

**06.00 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

Shera bangun dari tidurnya dengan mata yang masih sayu karena kantuk yang belum sepenuhnya menghilang. ia berjalan dengan agak gontai mendekati jendela kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2, membukanya, dan membiarkan udara segar masuk. ia melihat hamparan pohon hijau yang memenuhi sisi-sisi Mansion, dan sebuah warna menarik perhatiannya, warna merah menyala.

"Theo? kenapa tidur di tempat seperti itu?" gumamnya saat menyadari gumpalan berwarna merah yang ia lihat dari jendela kamarnya tadi ternyata Theo, si Pyro Gunner. segera ia mengeluarkan jaketnya, mengenakannya bersama dengan celana training panjang, dan kemudian berlari keluar, ke tempat Theo tertidur.

"dasar, tidur di tempat seperti ini kan bisa kena flu!" ujarnya berlari menurunu tangga dan langsung pergi ke tempat Theo tertidur. memang, kalau diingat-ingat, melihat kemampuannya menganalisis kondisi Theo saat terkena tembakan dulu, sepertinya Shera adalah dokter, pastinya ia mengkhawatirkan tiap kondisi tubuh temannya.

sesampainya di dekat Theo, Shera bermaksud membangunkannya dengan menyentuh pipinya, namun Tangan Theo sudah lebih dulu menangkap pergelangan tangan Shera. Shera terkejut melihat reaksi Theo, karena itu ia memandang wajahnya dan menemukan sebuah keanehan pada Theo: iris matanya yang biasanya berwarna merah persis seperti rambutnya, saat ini menjadi berwarna kuning keemasan dan pupilnya membentuk seperti pupil yang dimiliki GrandArk.

saat itu, Theo menggumamkan kata-kata yang aneh seperti: 'Clone Number TH30 is Ready to use' dengan nada yang datar seperti robot. hal itu tak terjadi lama, karena setelah itu, matanya tertutup dan kata-kata 'Canceled Activation' keluar dari mulut Theo. detik berikutnya, ia tersadar dan membuka matanya yang sudah kembali normal. Theo sadar saat ini ia menggenggam tangan Shera, dan sebagai tambahan, ia bahkan tidak tahu kapan ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Shera.

"Shera? apa yang kau lakukan di luar sini?" tanya Theo melepaskan genggamannya dari pergelangan tangan Shera.

"seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu! apa kau tidak tahu, kalau tidur di luar sini, bisa membuatmu flu!?' jawab Shera blak-blakan. Theo memandangnya bingung.

"lha? kau lupa aku ini Fire Elemental? udara segini belum cukup untuk membuatku kedinginan dan terkena flu" ucap Theo dengan nada yang seakan mengatakan bahwa hal yang ia katakan itu adalah sesuatu yang sudah jelas.

"oh ya? menurut pepatah, Setan juga terkena panas matahari, kok! (artinya: semua orang pasti terkena penyakit)" bantah Shera mendengar alasan Theo sambil bercacak pinggang. Theo hanya menghela napasnya sebelum berkata

"*sigh* baiklah, baklah. lain kali tidak akan kuulangi lagi, ok?"

Shera tersenyum puas. ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, bermaksud membantu Theo berdiri. Theo menerima uluran tangan itu.

"ayo, sebentar lagi sarapan akan dimulai" ucap Shera berbalik arah menuju Mansion. Theo mengikutinya tanpa banyak bicara..

sementara itu, Shera sebenarnya mau menanyakan apa maksud dari kata-kata aneh Theo tadi, kata-kata yang ia ucapkan saat ia dalam 'keadaan tidur' menurut Shera tadi, dan hal itu ia urungkannya karena mengira itu hanyalah kebiasaan Theo saat tidur.

**Grand Chase Mansion**

**Dining Hall**

**06.20 A.M.**

"hm...enak sekali baunya! hari ini sarapan apa?" tanya Dain yang baru turun dari kamarnya, bersamaan dengan Theo dan Shera yang baru datang dari luar.

"Khusus hari ini, kita makan Bacoon (sejenis daging)!" ujar Arme dengan senyum dan suara Khas-nya. Ryan yang mendengar kata Bacoon langsung berlari kearah ruang makan dengan berteriak: "jangan! jangan Racoon!".

semuanya Sweat Drop melihat Ryan yang sepertinya salah menyangka Bacoon dengan Racoon. Sieghart mengantisipasi hal ini dengan memukul bagian belakang lehernya dengan sendok sayur sampai Ryan pingsan dan mengikat Ryan di sebuah kursi, dan Lire? kita bilang saja saat ini dia sedang cuek bebek dengan Ryan. tak lama, Theo menyadari sesuatu.

"hey, kalau tidak salah, kompornya kan rusak. kau pakai apa untuk memasak ini?" tanya Theo. Arme terlihat kebingungan menyusun kata-kata, karena yang dia lakukan hanya membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakkan sesuatu, lalu kemudian menutup mulutnya lagi.

"bilang saja kita pakai kayu bakar, mudahkan?" ucap Sieghart enteng. Ryan yang – tadinya – pingsan, langsung bangun kembali dengan hawa membunuh yang meningkat, maka tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia langsung berubah menjadi Serigala. dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Si Immortal Sieghart dan si Druid Ryan.

"pagi-pagi sudah berisik, ada apa sih?" ucap Lass yang baru datang ke ruang makan, bersama dengan Jin, Ronan, Amy dan Elesis. entah kenapa ia membawa-bawa bubuk mesiu digenggamannya. setelah ia memasuki ruang makan, ia melihat penyebab semua keributan pagi ini.

Lass berjalan mendekati meja makan dan duduk di dekat Arme dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi. (author: hem...kagak ada tempat lain? dengan siapa kek, masa dengan Arme terus , saya juga pengen duduk dekat Arme!*kena lempar dagger yang hampir mengenai mata*/ Lass:terlalu awal 100 tahun hanya untuk duduk dengannya, author!/ Author: *gulp* kalau gitu, saya duduk dekat Mari aja deh/ Mari:*death glare*/ Author: *fake cough* kurasa aku mau pergi dulu).

"ada apa kali ini?" tanya Lass pada arme. Arme pun menjelaskannya panjang lebar akar permasalahan saat ini. Lass hanya mengangguk mendegar penjelasan Arme.

"ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau mebawa bubuk mesiu?" tanya Arme, mengambil bungkusan di tangan Lass. Lass hanya menjawab: "siapa tahu berguna untuk menghentikan mereka dari masalah 'kayu bakar' tadi" dengan santai.

"bicara soal kayu bakar, sepertinya aku belum mematikan apinya. tunggu sebentar ya" ucap Arme bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur, dengan masih emnggenggam sekantong bubuk mesiu ditangannya. bersamaan dengan itu Theo juga bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Dain masih sibuk mengunyah daging miliknya.

"aku sudah selesai, mau menaruh piring ini di Wastafel" jawab Theo sembari pergi dari situ menuju dapur, karena Wastafel memang ada disitu.

sementara itu, Perang antara 2 belah pihak saat ini sudah mencapai , dengan Sieghart yang sudah membawa-bawa Gladius-nya dan Ryan yang siap dengan cakar dan taringnya. Arme sampai kewalahan padahal jarak antara ruang makan dan dapur lumayan dekat, yah...sekitar 1 KM lah (gitu yang disebut lumayan dekat?), . tapi bagi Theo, ini sangat mudah atau istilahnya 'Piece of Cake'.

Arme berhasil keluar dari gelombang amuk massa (padahal Cuma 2 orang), dan mendekati tempat pembakaran. saat itu ia menyadari ia masih memegang bubuk mesiu milik Lass. dan sialnya lagi, Ryan tanpa sengaja menabrak Arme, membuatnya menjatuhkan bubuk Mesiu itu kedalam pembakaran.

Theo yang baru selesai mencuci piringnya (wuih...OC saya yang rajin), melihat Arme menjatuhklan bubuk mesiu kedalam Pembakaran. kalian tahu apa artinya itu? itu artinya seperti "BUM!" dan "DHUAR!" dan juga "BLETAR!". Theo langsung berlari, menarik kerah Sieghart dan tengkuk Ryan, melempar keduanya kembali keruang makan.

sementara Arme? Theo melihat sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk melemparnya kearah ruang makan, dan juga menurutnya melempar seorang perempuan adalah sesuatu yang sangat kasar.

sementara itu, Chaser lain plus Knight Master yang datang berkunjung terkejut dengan datangnya paket dari dapur berupa seekor anjing dan seorang kakek tua (dalam arti kiasan...yah, bisa secara harfiah juga sih).

"oi, kenapa?" tanya Jin dengan santai sampai akhirnya terdengar bunyi: BUM! DHUAR! BLETAR! dari arah dapur. Lass langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya karena menyadari Arme masih ada di dapur.

"Arme!" ujarnya. ia berlari masuk kedalam dapur yang sudah menjadi hitam seluruhnya.

"Arme! jawab aku!" ujarnya memanggil Arme lagi, tapi ia tidak mendapatkan satu pun jawaban.. Lass mulai menggali reruntuhan yang berjatuhan di situ dan tetap tidak menemukannya.

"er...Lass?" "Diam! apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang mencari Arme?" "tapi...aku ada disini"

Lass memalingkan wajahnya dan menemukan Arme yang dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. tapi bukan hanya Arme yang ada di situ, Theo juga ada, berdiri sambil agak terbatuk.

"bagaimana kau hisa selamat?" tanya Amy sambil memeriksa Arme, siapa tahu ia terluka meskipun sedikit. Arme mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Theo

"dia tadi melindungiku dengan tubuhnya sendiri" jawab Arme sambil tersenyum. Theo hanya memalingkan wajahnya, bukan karena malu, tapi karena memang itu sifatnya.

"oh ya? kau hebat sekali Theo! tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa sepertinya kau tidak terkena luka bakar sedikitpun?" tanya Amy karena melihat hanya baju Theo yang rusak namun badannya tidak terdapat luka bakar.

Theo melihat tiap bagian tubuhnya.

"aku...juga tidak tahu" jawabnya.

"ehem..." Knight Master berdeham untuk mendpatkan perhatian Knight Master.

"ah...iya, kami lupa kalau anda masih di sini, Knight master" ucap Elesis "jadi, ada apa?" sambung Ronan menanyakan mkasud kedatangan Knight Master kemari.

"begini...Ratu Serdin mengetahui bahwa Theo dan Dain sudah mendapatkan Job terbaru mereka. maka dari itu, ratu Serdin ingin meliht kemampuan mereka secara langsung" jawab KM. semua chaser mengangguk dan meminta kedua orang itu untuk mengikutinya.

"oh iya, kalau diingat-ingat, katanya kau adalah reinkarnasi teman Dain dulu. apakah itu benar?" bisik Amy setelah mendengar tentang dain yang mendapatkan job baru.

"yah...aku tidak tahu juga, soalnya waktu misi yang lalu, aku kan pingsan" jawabnya sambil menusap bagian belakang kepalanya.

anyway, balik lagi ke Dain dan Theo.

"jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Knight Master.

"baiklah, lagipula aku juga ingin menguji kekuatan baru ku" jawab Dain.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Training Ground**

**08.00 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

"berhubung karena Theo dan Dain akhir-akhir ini menginjak tingkatan baru Job mereka, maka dari itu Ratu Serdin dan seluruh orang yang ada di sini akan sangat senang bila kalian memperlihatkan kemampuan baru kalian dengan melakukan pertarungan persahabatan, apa kalian menerimanya?" ujar Amy dengan Microphone yang dihubungkan dengan sebuah ampli yang terhubung dengan Speaker ukuran jumbo. untungnya tidak menyebabkan sakit para telinga penonton.

Dain dan Theo yang sudah berdiri berhadapan di tengah Training Ground hanya mengangguk sebagai respon untuk kata-kata Amy. karena seluruh warga Serdin berada di situ, Training Ground itu sudah seperti tempat olimpiade lengkap dengan suara riuh rendah para penonton. tak hanya warga Serdin, Ratu Serdin beserta Tentara Kerajaan yang melindunginya juga ada di tempat itu. sekarang kembali lagi ke Dain dan Theo.

mereka mengambil Battle Stance. yah...entah Dain dan Theo bisa disebut dalam Battle Stance atau tidak karena Dain hanya menopang ExeLyon yang besar itu dibahu kanannya,

sedangkan Theo, ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti Dain dengan Blade Gun-nya (kalau ada yang belum tahu, Blade Gun adalah pistol berukuran besar dengan pedang di ujung laras pistolnya dan rantai yang panjangnya bisa disesuaikan dengan pikiran Theo, yang terdapat di ujung gagang pistolnya; karena pistol itu dan Theo sudah menjadi 1 bagian secara fisik dan mental *secara teknis*, kalau masih belum tahu, cari gambar senjata Squall Leonhart dari Final Fantasy).

Ratu Serdin berdiri dan memanggil Amy untuk mendekat dengan maksud meminjam Microphone miliknya.

"peraturan pertarungan kali ini adalah kalian hanya diperbolehkan menggunakan senjata job terbaru kalian, yang kedua kalian hanya diperbolehkan menggunakan setengah dari kekuatan kalian, pertarungan hanya selama 15 menit. apa kalian paham?" ucap Ratu Serdin. Dain dan Theo mengangguk sekali lagi untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ratu Serdin.

"baiklah, mulai pertarungannya!" perintah Ratu Serdin. saat mengatakan hal itu, Theo langsung berlari kearah Dain yang hanya berdiri ditempat dengan santai. karena ini pertarungan jarak dekat, Theo menggunakan Blade Gun sebagai Pedang,.

"oh? sudah mulai ya?" ucap Dain saat melihat Theo mengganti pegangan pada senjatanya seperti memegang sebuah senjata jarak dekat. Dain menggerakan ExeLyon ke depan tubuhnya untuk menahan serangan Theo. namun Dain keliru, ia menyangka Theo akan menyerang langsung dari depan, tapi nyatanya Theo melompat keatas dan mengubah lagi cara memegang senjatanya seperti memegang sebuah pistol.

"Dragonic Attack!" ujar Theo diatas Dain menembakkan sebuah peluru berselimut api yang membentuk sesosok naga. sontak Dain memasang wajah kaget, namun wajahnya diganti dengan seringai-nya yang menurut Theo agak menyebalkan.

"kau tahu, aku adalah DK. dan bukan tanpa alasan aku memiliki nama job itu. Dimmension Hole!" ujar Dain mengibaskan ExeLyon-nya kearah serangan Theo dan membuka sebuah lubang Dimensi yang sangat besar. lubang dimensi itu menghisap serangan Theo ke dalamnya sampai habis hingga Dain menutup kembali lubang itu.

hal ini tidak membuat Theo menyerah, kali ini ia mengambil jarak dari Dain. namun sebelum menjauh, Theo sempat mengaitkan rantai yang ada di pistolnya pada ExeLyon milik Dain.

"a – apa?" ucap Dain menyadari pedangnya telah terbelit rantai. bukan hanya itu, saat menurutnya jarak antara dirinya dengan Dain sudah cukup jauh, Theo menarik rantai tadi agar ExeLyon menjauh dari tangan Dain.

"nah! ExeLyon sudah ku dapatkan! kau tidak dapt lagi membuat lubang dimensi! Meteor Rising!" ujar Theo menembakkan beberapa peluru keatas. dan tak lama, peluru-peluru itu jatuh kembali namun dalam kecepatan yang menakutkan dan sebagai tambahan, peluru-peluru itu diselimuti api seperti meteor.

sekali lagi respon Dain tidak seperti yang Theo bayangkan. Dain mengangkat tangannya keatas dan mulai menggambar simbol bintang diudara berwarna hitam dengan jarinya. dan saat gambar itu selesai, sebuah lubang dimensi yang tidak sebesar sebelumnya namun cukup untuk menghisap peluru-peluru itu mulai terbuka di atas kepala Dain "Trick-or-Treat" ucap Dain tenang sambil senyum Pepsodent(?) kearah Theo.

Theo mendecih kesal karena ternyata Dain masih bisa membuka lubang dimensi tanpa ExeLyon.

"apa boleh buat. akan kugunakan kemampuanku, Dragon Eyes!" ujar Theo. seketika pandangannya menjadi tajam berkali lipat dari biasanya, dan ternyata itu adalah saat dimana keanehan Theo terjadi lagi. iris matanya berubah menjadi berwarna keemasan dengan bentuk pupil seperti yang dimiliki GrandArk, kepalanya terasa sakit kembali dan pikirannya tiba-tiba teraa _Blank_. meski begitu, tubuhnya tetap bergerak dengan sendirinya.

"Scorpion Tail!" ujar Theo melemparkan rantainya yang masih terkait pada ExeLyon pada Dain.

"oh! terima kasih sudah mengembalikan – WOKH!" ucap Dain saat ExeLyon tinggal 1 milimeter lagi dari kakinya. ia mengira Theo akan mengembalikan ExeLyon.

"senjata makan tuan, Dain!" ucap Theo. Dain tentu saja menghindar tiap kali Theo melemparkan ExeLyon kearahnya, tapi Theo seakan tahu kemana ia akan menghindari serangannya.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Meanwhile,**

**Audience Seat**

**Normal POV**

"*whistle* mereka bagus juga" komentar Sieghart yang duduk bersama Chaser lain di bangku penonton sambil melipat tangannya di belakang kepalanya. chaser lain mengangguk menanggapi pernyataan Sieghart.

"yeah...apalagi teknik Dain dalam membuka dimensi itu...rasanya kok aku ingat ada dewa yang memiliki kemampuan sama, tapi siapa ya?" ucap Jin sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"ng? hey, apa kalian menyadari serangan Theo menjadi sangat akurat saat ini, bahkan **terlalu** akurat?" ucap Lass saat melihat Theo yang menyerang Dain dengan melempar ExeLyon padanya.

"ya...bahkan kecepatannya juga bertambah. ada apa ini?" sambung Ryan.

"kalau terus seperti ini menurut analisisku terhadap data-data yang ada, kemungkinan pemenang dalam pertarungan ini adalah, 50 banding 50 % antara Theo dan Dain" komentar Mari sambil mencatat hal tersebut di dalam buku catatannya.

"tapi kita belum tahu kearah mana Pertarungan ini pergi, Mari" sambung Arme melihat pertarungan Theo dan Dain.

"kita lihat siapa yang akan menang" sambungnya melihat arloji yang menunjukkan bahwa pertarungan itu tersisa 8 menit lagi.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Back To Training Ground**

**Normal POV**

Dain masih berlari kesana kemari menghindari tiap lempara ExeLyon padanya. ia makin lelah menghindari semua serangan-serangan itu. namun...CLANG!

ExeLyon milik Dain yang terlalu dalam menancap di tanah membuat Rantai Theo terlepas hingga memberi kesempatan pada Dain untuk merebutnya kembali. Theo tidak dapa membiarkannya, maka dari itu Theo menembakinya dari jauh. Dain terkejut dari reaksi Theo yang menembakinya karena mendekati ExeLyon.

'ini kan hanya pertarungan persahabatan, kenapa ia bersikeras sekali mengalahkanku?' batin Dain sambil menghindari hujan peluru dari Theo.

Dain dapat menghindari tiap tembakan Theo dan saat ExeLyon sudah ada di dalam genggamannya, Dain melakukan Backflip dan mengibaskan pedangnya membentuk bintang.

"Block Star!" ujar Dain membuat sebuah segel berbentuk bintang yang bergerak lurus kearah Theo. Theo terperangkap segel itu dan tak bisa bergerak. Dain menyadari perubahan pada mata Theo dan apa artinya saat Theo bermata seperti itu.

"Block Star...Burst Up" ucap Dain, dan dengan perintah itu, segel itu meledak dengan Theo. asap mengepul dari tempat ledakan membuat Dain belum yakin apakah Theo sudah berhasil dikalahkannya, meskipun arti pertarungan ini bukanlah saling membuat orang lain kehilangan kesadaran, tapi setidaknya harus ada sesuatu yang membuktikan kemenangan Dain, bukan?

dan disanalah Theo, dengan baju yang agak sedikit robek dan beberapa bagian yang menghitam karena ledakan, terlihat pingsan dalam posisi tengkurap. seluruh penonton menjadi panik, dan beberapa ahli medis seperti Amy, Arme, Ronan dan Shera bersiap turun ke sana dan mengobati Theo. belum sempat mereka bergerak dari tempat duduknya, Dain berteriak

"jangan mendekat!' ujar Dain. mereka bingung kenapa Dain menyuruh mereka agar tidak mendekat, tapi semua itu dijawab dengan sosok Theo yang berdiri kembali. semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja, menurut chaser lainnya dan juga para penonton.

namun saat ini hanya satu orang yang mengetahui ada yang tidak beres di Training Ground, khususnya kondisi Theo, si DK.

"Clone Number TH30 Is Completely Ready To Use" ucap Theo dengan nada yang datar seperti robot, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sedikitpun dan tatapannya kosong. Dain menyeringai.

"kembalilah menjadi Theo, kloning nomor TH30!..." teriak Dain sambil memisahkan Exe dari Lyon, Lyon menghilang dari genggamannya menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya, menyisakan Exe. menggenggam Exe di depannya dengan kuat, Dain bersiap menghadapi serangan seperti apapun. 'Theo' yang saat ini berubah drastis, mengalihkan pandangannya ke Dain. Iris matanya yang berubah warna menjadi kuning keemasan menatap kosong Dain.

"Threat Detected...Amaterasu Mode Activated...Neutralizing Target...Neutralizing in 5...4...3...2..." ucap Theo. tubuh Theo tiba-tiba diselimuti kobaran api, tapi itu bukan api biasa, melainkan api yang berwarna hitam. api itu langsung terfokus ke Blade Gun milik Theo. Dain menyadari ini dan memulai langkah pertamanya untuk menghentikan Theo.

Dain men-tackle Theo hingga terjatuh, sebelum ia menancapkan Exe ke tanah dan melancarkan serangannya.

"Dark Glacier!" ujar Dain menembakkan kekuatan gelap dari dalam tanah seperti gletser. Dain berhasil menahan Theo...yah, hanya sebentar saja, sih...karena sehabis itu, Theo berdiri lagi dengan wajah yang masih tetap sama.

"Amaterasu Meteor Rising...Launch" ucap Theo menembakkan peluru berwarna hitam dari Blade Gun-nya. tak lama, peluru meteor berjatuhan dari langit, kali ini tidak berwarna merah, melainkan hitam. dan bukan hanya itu, meteor-meteor itu mulai ada yang berjatuhan di kursi penonton tanpa henti.

para chaser langsung berhamburan memberi perlindungan bagi warga Serdin. Lass berusaha menghancurkan semua meteor itu dengan Blade Spirit, sedangkan Arme men-cast Deep Impact untuk menghancurkan tiap meteor itu, sementara chaser lain sedang mengevakuasi warga Serdin.

"yang Mulia! anda harus segera saya pindahkan dari sini!" ujar Ronan dari atas Helios, naga-nya. Ratu Serdin mengangguk, dan dengan bantuan tentara Serdin yang mengawalnya, ia berhasil dipindahkan keatas punggung naga itu. setelah Ronan pergi menjauh dari training Ground, Sieghart menyadari ada yang aneh dengan perilaku Theo yang berubah 180 derajat.

"sesuatu tidak beres!" ucap Sieghart menarik keluar Soluna-nya. ia langsung berlari kearah Dain.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" tanya Dain. Sieghart mendeath glare Dain.

"aku akan menahan bocah itu. kau buatlah lubang dimensi sebanyak mungkin dan lindungi warga Serdin dari batu-aneh-namun-nyata itu" ucap Sieghart memasuki mode Rage-nya. Dain mengangguk dan berlari kearah kerumunan warge Serdin. ia memanggil kembali Lyon dan menggabungkannya dengan Exe, dan mulai membuka lubang dimensi yang sangat besar.

sementara itu, Theo dan Sieghart yang sedang bertarung satu sama lain. belum ada satupun dari mereka yang berhasil menggores musuhnya sedikitpun. Sieghart menjadi agak kesal, jadi ia memisahkan Sol dan Luna sehingga ia unggul dalam jumlah senjata.

"lihat? aku punya 2 senjata dan kau hanya punya satu! dunia sangat adil bukan, nak?" ejek Sieghart. 'Theo' yang saat ini dengan tenangnya menarik keluar DS-Maverick dari holster di pinggangnya. Sieghart hanya Sweat Drop.

"oh...kau juga ada 2, aku lupa" kata Sieghart "namun, aku beritahu kau, bocah. kemenangan tidak ditentukan dengan jumlah, melainkan kemampuan, kau tahu itu" sambung Sieghart lagi. kali ini dia menSliding Tackle Theo yang membuatnya tersungkur. Sieghart melihat celah untuk mencast Unlimitied Blade miliknya tapi hal itu ia batalkan saat Blade Gun Theo bergerak dengan cepat kearahnya.

"bagus juga kau, bocah!" ujar Sieghart yang berhasil menahan Blade gun Theo dengan bagian tumpul dari Luna. Sieghart langsung mengayunkan Sol kearah Theo yang dapat ia hindari dengan mudah dengan Bcakflip. melepaskan Blade Gun-nya, Theo menggenggam DS-Maverick dan mengarahkannya ke Sieghart.

"Target Lock...Amaterasu Burst Bullet..." ucap 'Theo' dan menembakkan 5 peluru berwarna hitam dari DS-Mavericknya kearah Sieghart. Sieghart berguling ke kanan menghindarinya, meninggalkan Blade Gun yang sebenarnya sudah ada dalam genggamannya tadi. Theo memungut lagi Blade Gun dan melemparkan Rantai yang ada digagang pistolnya kearah Sieghart.

Sieghart dengan mudahnya menangkap rantai itu dengan sebelah tangannya.

"ada celah! Dark Unlimitied Blade!" ujar Sieghart menebas Theo beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya memanggil beberapa pedang yang datang entah darimana untuk menusuk Theo. Sieghart menonaktifkan mode Rage-nya karena ia sudah kehabisan energi, ia berpikir Theo sudah jatuh – paling tidak – pingsan. pikirannya itu terbukti salah saat melihat 'Theo' yang masih berdiri dan mengarahkan DS-Maverick dan Blade gun-nya kearah Sieghart.

"Haunting Shock!" ujar seorang Demon menjatuhkan beberapa Infernal Spear dari langit sebelum Theo menghujani Sieghart dengan peluru. mau tak mau, 'Theo' membatalkan serangannya dengan melompat kebelakang, tapi ternyata ada demon lain yang menunggu 'Theo'

"Gravity Ball!" ujar Ley memanggil beberapa bola gelap seperti bola bowling yang meledak saat bersentuhan dengan 'Theo'. karena serangan itu, Tubuh Theo terlempar keluar Training Ground kearah kursi penonton.. sekali lagi, ada seorang Asura berdiri dibelakang Theo di bangku penonton dan bersiap menyerang.

"Spining Crane Kick!" ujar Jin menendang Theo keatas, dan setelah itu ia memasuki Burning Mode-nya dan menyerang Theo dengan Chammagonnya.

"Asura Slicer!" dan dengan itu, Theo terjatuh dari kursi penonton dan kembali ke Training Ground dalam kondisi pingsan.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Grand Chase Mansion**

**Infirmary**

**Few Minutes After the 'Incident'**

**Normal POV**

chaser berhasil mengevakuasi seluruh warga Serdin dan juga mengobati yang mengalami luka-luka. Warga Serdin tidak menuntut ganti rugi pada Grand Chase, khususnya Theo. kenapa? karena mereka sudah **terbiasa**, apalagi kalau giliran Sieghart yang bertarung, tempat itu pasti sudah dibumi hanguskan. jadi, terkena serangan atau Training Ground yang hancur sudah biasa di mata warga Serdin.

artinya sekarang tinggal 1 masalah tersisa. mereka penasaran mengapa Theo yang biasanya bersikap tenang, tadi malah seperti lepas kendali. sementara mereka semua membawa Theo ke ruang penyembuhan, Sieghart menarik Dain untuk meminta penjelasan.

"aku yakin kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami semua, Dain" ucap Sieghart. seluruh pandangan chaser langsung tertuju pada Dain. mau tak mau, Dain bersedia menceritakan apa yang ia ketahui. ia menghela napasnya dan mulai bercerita.

"*sigh* apa kalian pernah mendengar tentang manusia buatan? seperti Android, Cyborg, atau mungkin...Kloning?" tanya Dain.

"yeah...kami bahkan memilikinya di sini" ucap Lass menunjuk Zero.

"lalu, apa hubungannya?" tanya Arme. Dain mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Theo yang masih belum sadarkan diri sebelum ia melanjutkan kembali ceritanya.

"aku berkata seperti ini...karena sebenarnya, Theo adalah seorang – tidak – sebuah senjata Biologis hasil pengkloningan dengan nomor unit TH30 oleh Wulfric dari D5" ucap Dain membuat semuanya terkejut, mereka baru mengetahui bahwa Theo adalah manusia buatan salah seorang anggota D5, khususnya Shera.

"tunggu...senjata biologis? jangan bercanda kau Dain! dilihat darimanapun, dia ini manusia bukan?" ucap Ryan yang sebenarnya seperti pertanyaan.

"kalau begitu, bisa jelaskan...mengapa tadi pagi Theo tidak mengalami luka bakar sedikitpun meski sudah terkena ledakan sebesar itu?" ucap Dain balik bertanya.

"itu...karena dia seorang Fire Elemental, bukan?" jawab Shera dengan nada ragu. Dain menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ia hanya bisa menggunakan kemampuan Basic Job-nya saat menggunakan Gauntlet. apakah kalian melihatnya menggunakan Gauntlet tadi pagi?" ucap Dain lagi.

"mungkin saja kita tidak lihat – " "tidak, ia memang tidak memakai Gauntletnya pagi itu" kata Shera memotong ucapan Lire. seluruh pandangan mengarah ke Shera.

"aku tadi pagi hanya melihatnya menggunakan baju biasa tanpa membawa satu senjatapun" sambung Shera menjelaskan.

"apakah ini artinya ia adalah manusia kloning yang dibuat agar tahan terhadap api?" tebak Mari, sepertinya ia yang paling tertarik dengan pembicaraan saat ini. Dain mengangguk sebagai respon atas pernyataan Mari.

"lalu, kenapa bisa ada padamu?" tanya Lire. Dain membuang napas berat dan melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Wulfric memberikannya kepadaku saat aku masih anggota D5. ia berkata, Theo adalah produk yang gagal. aku tidak bisa menerima perkataannya karena Theo tetap saja manusia meski ia adalah kloning. inilah alasan aku keluar dari D5...aku tidak tahan dengan sikap tiap anggotanya yang memperlakukan anggota lain di bawah mereka laiknya sampah" jelas Dain sambil mengepalkan tangannya. namun segera ia lepaskan genggamannya saat Nerin menepuk pundaknya, bermaksud menenangkan Dain.

"begitu ya...jadi, bisa dibilang...dari awal memang tidak ada manusia bernama Theo Drane.D." Dio angkat bicara, dengan wajah Stoic sambil memandang Theo.

suasana menjadi hening, tidak ada satupun yang memberi komentar sampai Amy berteriak.

"hey! kenapa jadi suram begitu? apa kalian menjadi ragu karena Theo sempat menjadi senjata salah seorang D5? apa kalian lupa dia sudah menyelamatkan Arme tadi pagi? meskipun dia senjata biologis D5, bukan berarti saat ini ia musuh kita, iya kan?' ujar Amy sambil mengangkat telunjuk tangan kanannya di depan wajahnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

semua yang ada di situ tersenyum mendengar perkataan Amy, tentu saja Dio, Zero, dan Mari tidak.

"kurasa kau benar. kalau begitu, ayo kita keluar, biarkan Theo beristirahat dulu" usul Ronan. yang lainnya menyetujui dan satu persatu meninggalkan ruang penyembuhan. kini tertinggal Shera di siana. ia berdiri di samping tempat tidur Theo. lama ia memandangi wajah Theo, hingga akhirnya kakinya bergerak meninggalkannya.

ruang penyembuhan menjadi sepi, tempat dimana sebuah kebenaran diungkapkan. chaser lain tidak mengetahui saat Dain menceritakan kebenaran itu, Theo hanya berpura-pura pingsan. ia sudah lam terbangun saat mereka memulai pembicaraan tantangnya.

kata-kata yang membuatnya untuk memutuskan berpura-pura pingsan adalah kata-kata Dain yang mengatakan ia adalah sebuah senjata biologis hasil pengkloningan oleh Wulfric dari D5.

"TH30...itukah nama asliku?" gumamnya. ia terus memikirkan nama itu, sampai kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa sakit yang sangat menyengat. putaran ingatan Theo terlihat lagi. kali ini di dalamnya muncul sosok yang ia sebut kakek yang berdiri disebuah padang gurun yang gersang...tempat yang pernah didatangi Theo yang bernama Memories Horizon.

'kakek?' ucapnya. pria itu mendekati Theo sebelum berkata

'kenapa, theo? aku merasa pikiranmu sedang tidak fokus saat ini...apakah ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?' tanya sang sosok kakek Theo.

'aku...punya pertanyaan. Dain berkata aku...hanyalah Kloning...aku merasa hal itu tidak benar, tapi bagaimana menurut kakek?' tanyanya. sang kakek mendekati Theo dan menepuk sebelah bahunya.

'aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, Theo...tapi aku tahu dimana kau bisa menemukan jawaban yang kau cari. pergilah ke Dwarven Base di benua Achemedia sendiri. carilah sebuah laboraturium di sana.' jawab sosok itu.

'tapi, Benua Achemedia sangat jauh, aku tidak bisa pergi sendiri' jawab theo lagi.

'kau tidak perlu khawatir, karena saat kau sadar nanti, seekor War-Wolf akan menunggumu di taman kota'

dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, Theo terbangun. ia melirik jam yang diletakkan disebuah meja didekat tempat tidurnya dan mendapati bahwa tinggal 10 menit lagi tengah malam.

segera ia beranjak bangun dan pergi menuju kamarnya. ia mengemaskan tiap keperluan untuk perjalanan jauhnya. seperti GP, senjata, buku sebagai hiburan, dan juga beberapa helai baju ganti ke dalam tasnya.

chaser lain sudah terlelap di dalam kamar, tanpa menyadari kepergiannya, begitulah menurut Theo. dan ternyata pikirannya itu keliru; berpapasan dengan Shera yang baru keluar dari dapur. Shera yang melihat Theo membawa-bawa tas langsung bertanya

"Theo? kau mau kemana?" tanya Shera. Theo melanjutkan jalannya kearah pintu keluar.

"aku mau mencari jati diriku yang sebenarnya di daratan yang selalu berperang, Achemedia" jawab Theo tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Shera.

"apa maksudmu jati dirimu yang sebenarnya? kau sudah mengetahui bahwa kau adalah Theo Drane.D. bukan?" ucap Shera, walaupun saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu, ia merasa tenggorokannya sakit.

"jangan pura-pura tidak tahu Shera, aku mengetahui bahwa aku ini seorang Senjata Biologis, tapi aku tidak mempercayai hal itu, maka aku ingin membuktikan kebenaran itu" ucap Theo. Shera kaget dengan fakta bahwa Theo mengetahui Identitasnya sebagai senjata biologis. merasa tidak ada yang akan dibicarakan lagi, Theo berjalan namun kakinya tersangkut oleh gumpalan es. mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Shera, dan mendapati Shera menancapkan Korinotsurugi-nya membuat bunga-bunga es berkumpul di kaki Theo.

"Shera...bisakah kau lepaskan ini dan biarkan aku pergi?" pinta Theo dengan nada datar. Shera menggeleng cepat

"tidak! tidak sampai kau membatalkan kepergianmu!" jawab Shera dengan suara yang penuh emosi.

"Shera, aku mohon jangan sampai aku yang melepaskan diri dari es ini" ucap Theo lagi. Shera tetap menggeleng

"aku tidak peduli!" jwabnya. Theo menghela napas panjang.

"maafkan aku atas apa yang akan aku lakukan saat ini" ujar Theo. sebelum Shera bisa mencerna apa yang akan Theo lakukan, ia merasa leher bagian belakangnya dipukul dengan keras. Shera masih sempat melihat bahwa yang mengenai lehernya adalah Pistol Theo yang dipantulkannya melalui dinding.

"Theo..." ucapnya sambil meneteskan air mata dan kemudian pingsan.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Serdin Central Park**

**24.00 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

disinilah Theo, di taman sentral Serdin. dengan mengenakan jubah yang memiliki penutup kepala, ia berjalan ketengah taman itu dan mendapati seekor hewan, tepatnya seekor serigala dengan tubuh yang sangat besar, di punggung serigala itu terdapat sebuah alas sebagai tempat duduk pengendaranya. Theo agak mengagumi hewan ini, apalagi setelah ia lihat bulu yang dimiliki Serigala itu memiliki sedikit corak berwarna merah, seperti yang ia sukai.

saat di dekati oleh Theo, serigala itu menundukkan kepalanya dan merendahkan tubuhnya, mempersilakan Theo untuk naik diatasnya. tanpa berpikir 2 kali lagi, Theo menaiki Serigala itu.

"maaf teman-teman, aku hanya akan pergi sebentar untuk mencari tahu kebenaran tentang diriku" gumam Theo. dan dengan itu, ia memacu War-Wolf itu agar berlari menuju benua Achemedia di dalam gelapnya malam.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**The Next Day**

**Grand Chase Mansion**

**06.00 A.M.**

"hoi, Shera, kenapa kau tidur disini?" ujar Elesis saat menemukan Shera yang terbaring disebuah sofa dengan selimut yang membungkusnya. Shera membuka matanya perlahan, berusaha mencerna ingatannya.

"Theo...Theo! mana Theo?" tanyanya.

"aku tidak tahu, dikamarnya mungkin?" jawab Elesis. Segera Shera berlari ke kamar Theo dan hanya menemukan sebuah surat yang terlipat diatas tempat tidur Theo. Shera mengambil surat itu dan membacanya. setelah itu ia terduduk di samping tempat tidur Theo, kemudian menangis

"Shera! ada apa? dimana Theo?" ucap Elesis mendekati Shera yang tiba-tiba menangis saat membaca surat Theo. Shera tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Elesis, jadi Elesis memutuskan untuk membaca sendiri surat tersebut.

surat itu berbunyi:

kepada seluruh chaser,

aku saat ini akan pergi sebentar untuk mencari sebuah jawaban untuk sebuah pertanyaan yang muncul. mungkin aku tidak akan kembali beberapa lama, tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja. dan kalau aku sudah benar-benar tidak kembali kemari, aku hanya bisa mengatakan senang bisa menjadi teman kalian.

kurasa hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan, salam,

teman, saudara kalian, Theo drane D.

P.S: apapun yang Shera katakan, jangan ikuti aku. dan Shera, aku minta maaf karena terlalu kasar padamu semalam.

Elesis langsung meremas kertas itu sementara Shera masih menangis

"aku...aku gagal menahannya..." itulah kata-kata yang selalu di ulangi oleh Shera.

**To Be Continued**

Shera: Huwa! Theo menghilang! aku tidak bisa menahan kepergiannya! *terus nangis*

All Official character+ Nerin dan Dain: *Death Glare TFP*

TFP: apa? aku kan Cuma berusaha agar readers tahu latar belakang Theo

Dain: tapi kenapa sampe buat Theo pergi!?

TFP: supaya masuk keceritanya...mungkin?

All Official character+Dain: *ngehajar TFP*

Nerin: *nenangin Shera* udah...Theo pasti balik lagi kok, jadi sementara ini bersabar dulu ya?

Shera: *sob* i – iya

Nerin: nah, saatnya saya mengatakan Read and review, minna!

TFP: dan juga seseorang tolong aku! GYAA! *kena injak pake bakiak sama Official chara+Dain*

A/N: saya tidak mau spoiler sih, tapi akan saya katakan: job Pyro Gunner Theo memiliki 2 mode, yaitu Gun mode dan Blade mode, jadi serangannya banyak tergantung cara Theo memakainya.

**Omake!**

**Lupa Pelurunya!**

(Scene pas Theo vs Dain yang pertama)

Theo: *berlari kearah Dain sambil memegang Blade Gun seperti pedang*

Dain: oh? sudah mulai ya? *mengangkat ExeLyon kedepan tubuhnya*

Theo: *melompat keatas dan mengganti cara memegang senjatanya menjadi pistol*

Dain: gawat! aku lengah! *nutup mata*

Theo: Dragonic Attack!

SIIIIIIIIIIING

Dain: *buka mata* kok gak sakit?

Theo: ah...aku lupa isi pelurunya...

All penonton+Chaser dan ratu Serdin: *Backdrop anime Style*

**Akibat Suka Milih-Milih**

(Scene pas Ronan mau mindahin ratu pake naga-nya)

Ronan: yang Mulia! anda harus segera saya pindahkan dari sini!

Ratu: eh? naik naga jelek seperti itu? enggak lah ya! memangnya aku yang seperti ratu begini cocok naik beginian?

Ronan: *manggil Temples* kalau gitu pake ini!

Ratu: yang itu!? enggak! bentuknya aneh!

Ronan: *naik pitam sambil manggil Valkyrie* kalau begitu, ini saja!

Ratu: che...enggak...aku malah tambah gak mau

karena belum pindah-pindah juga, Theo menembakkan Amaterasu burst Bullet kearah ratu Serdin, dan tamatlah riwayat ratu Serdin

Ronan: makanya jangan milih-milih...

**Manja Banget Sih!**

Theo: kakek?

Kakek: kenapa Theo? aku merasa pikiranmu sedang tidak fokus saat ini...apakah ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?

Theo: sebenarnya...aku mau main ke Achemedia...

Kakek: oh...kalau gitu pergi saja sana...

Theo: tapi, kan jauh, gimana bisa ke sana?

Kakek: oh...tenang saja, saat kau sadar nanti seekor War-Wolf akan menunggumu di taman Serdin

Theo: tapi...aku juga gak punya ongkos...

Kakek: oh, ini kuberi sedikit *agak enggak ikhlas*

Theo: tapi, aku takut sendiri perginya...

Kakek: oh...aku akan menemanimu di dalam pikiran...*mulai naik pitam*

Theo: tapi –

Kakek: tapi, tapi melulu! manja banget sih! dulu bapak lu kagak manja begini, kenapa malah anaknya yang begini!?

Theo: *Sweat drop*

**Karena Itu...**

(Scene waktu Shera dn Elesis membaca suratnya Theo)

Isi Surat: kepada seluruh chaser,

aku saat ini akan pergi sebentar untuk mencari sebuah jawaban untuk sebuah pertanyaan yang muncul. mungkin aku tidak akan kembali beberapa lama, tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja. dan kalau aku sudah benar-benar tidak kembali kemari...itu artinya kendaraan lagi ngadat jadi nginap beberapa lama.

kurasa hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan, salam,

teman, saudara kalian, Theo drane D.

P.S:karena aku pergi mendadak, aku jadi tidak sempat membayar utang mie ayam ku ke bu Tinah, jadi tolong bayarin yah! /Peace/

Shera: dasar gak modal...


	19. Chapter 16: To The Battlefield!

**New Member Adventure**

TFP: *Sound Effect Drum Roll* kembali dengan saya, di cerita yang aneh ini, TFP-IS-MY-NAME!

Dain: *bisik Nerin* suara drum tadi asalnya darimana?

Nerin: *bales bisik* tauk tuh...

TFP: yak! karena saya tidak akan Comment panjang lebar...Dain!

Dain: iya deh, iya. sekarang, jawab feed – apapun itu dari para Reviewers, kan?

TFP: Feedback, Dain. baiklah! ini balasannya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kaien-Aerknard**: hehe...ternyata berhasil juga omake saya. soal harus isi peluru saat udah habis, saya Cuma buat itu di Omake saja sebagai pelengkap kelucuannya. tapi kalau misalnya harus diisi kembali karena habis peluru, Theo tidak perlu khawatir karena memiliki 2 mode. yang pertama mode Gun yang menggunakan serangan jarak jauh, nah...pas pelurunya habis, Theo tinggal mengganti mode menjadi mode Blade yang berfungsi dalam pertarungan jarak dekat. jadi, habis peluru adalah hal yang biasa dan bukan masalah bagi Theo, dan saat Hunting di dungeon, tinggal berantas habis dulu monsternya, kalau udah selesai, di reload deh kalau mau pake mode Gun. baiklah, kurasa hanya itu. yang terakhir, terima kasih sudah membaca, mengikuti, dan mereview cerita saya. terakhir, selamat membaca! (^-^)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chalice07**: Halo, Chalice-san! terima kasih atas reviewnya!. haha...masa sih kualitasnya tambah bagus? terima kasih sudah menganggap cerita saya membaik /nangis gaje/ dan menurut saya, cerita kamu juga banyak mengalami peningkatan kok! serius deh! saya (+ teman sekolah saya, si Daniel. ) sampe gak sabar nunggu kelanjutan ceritamu! keep writing ya, Ganbate! akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca, mengikuti, dan mereview NMA dan selamat membaca!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perfect Maid Haruka**: um...sebenarnya, Theo bukan Manusia setengah robot, tetapi Kloning. jadi dia bisa di bilang sebagai 'manusia' juga, hanya saja kumpulan informasi yang disebut ingatan di dalam diri Theo di program untuk menjadi senjata biologis yang bertugas untuk membunuh. oh ya? Ru-san juga punya OC yang seperti Theo? wah...Theo ada saingan nih! Yup...tanpa sadar ternyata Chapter kemarin menjadi chapter terpanjang yang saya buat, soalnya saya menambahkan Omake supaya para readers sekalian tertawa, karena tertawa itu sehat, wahahaha! soal serangan Theo yang memerlukan fase reload tiap habis peluru, seperti yang saya katakan pada kaien-Aerknard, itu hanya saya buat di Omake. akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mengikuti, membaca, dan mereview NMA dan selamat membaca!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BlitzHunter****: **Yup! karena aslinya saya tidak pandai kasih nama, jadi saya edit sedikit nama Theo menggunakan angka. tapi tetap saja namanya itu menjadi salah satu pembicaraan di satu Chapter, nanti akan saya kasih tahu kenapa nama Clone Number TH30 jadi di baca Theo, karena itu...saya belum bisa spoiler! XD. Ok deh! saya juga akan berkata...TERBAEEEK! *acung jempol ala gopal...eh...boboiboy maksud saya* dan selamat membaca NMA!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TFP: Yup! That's It! now, who wanna do the disclaimer?

Nerin: oh! me! me!

TFP: go ahead...

Nerin: um! TFP didn't own The Grand Chase and all The official Character. he just own the OC and The plot! /Wink/

Dain: /Jaw drop/ Nerin bisa bahasa inggris! oh...terserah, yang penting jangan membaca Fic ini di tempat yang gelap dan jangan terlalu dekat dengan layar ponsel atau komputer saat membacanya, and dun try english at home! *kena jitak TFP*

TFP: bisa bahasa inggris dirumah itu bagus tahu! dasar baka! now, to the story!

(note: perjalanan Theo disini saya tidak masukkan benua Elia. saya buat dari Silver Land, Theo langsung menumpang disebuah kapal menuju Achemedia melewati Elia. dan! yang paling utama, monster-monster yang muncul disini murni baca dari Wiki GC...um...mungkin North America, jadinya tidak tahu apakah sama dengan server Indonesia atau tidak. Gomenasai, Minna-san! Dan dengan ini saya menyatakan War-Wolf Theo bernama Cerberus!)

**X – X – X – X – X**

**-Chapter 16: To The Battlefield!-**

**Elia Continent**

**Partusay Sea**

**16.00 P.M.**

**Normal POV**

semilir angin laut membawa udara asin diatas sebuah kapal yang hampir melintasi Partusay's Sea. angin itu membuat jubah yang dipakai Theo berkibar mengikuti arus angin. bersama dengan War-Wolf – yang sudah ia beri nama Cerberus (entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, namun nama itu ia rasa sangat pas untuk War-wolf ini) – ia berdiri bersandar didekat pagar pengaman kapal itu. sudah dua kali ia berganti kapal dan sekarang kapal yang ia tumpangi inilah yang langsung berlabuh di Benua tempat pertmpuran antara Elven dan juga Dwarf berlangsung, Achemedia.

"untung aku membawa GP ku..." gumam Theo sambil mengelus pundak Cerberus dan membuat War-Wolf itu menutup matanya. hari sudah hampir gelap, matahari sudah bersiap digantikan oleh bintang dan bulan untuk menerangi langit malam.

laut itu begitu tenang, malah terlalu tenang. memang, selain Theo dan Cerberus, kapal itu cukup banyak membawa penumpang. ada beberapa orang yang berpakaian seperti preman sedang duduk di sudut kapal, menatap Theo dengan tatapan mengancam, di sudut lain ada beberapa orang yang terdiri dari seorang pria dan wanita paruh baya dan seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 5 tahunan, sepertinya mereka adalah satu keluarga, dan beberapa orang lainnya yang tidak dapat Theo gambarkan lagi.

dengan penumpang yang cukup banyak seperti itu, seharusnya paling tidak ada satu atau dua suara orang yang berbicara. saat berpikir seperti itu, tiba-tiba Cerberus terbangun dan menggeram kearah laut di samping kapal.

"ada apa Cerberus?" tanya Theo. dan pertanyaannya itu terjawab saat beberapa Armored Lobster melompat keatas dek kapal. sekejap penumpang kapal itu menjadi panik dan berteriak. agak kaget terhadap serangan tiba-tiba ini, Theo melepaskan jubahnya agar mudah bergerak dan menarik keluar DS-Maverick-nya, kemudian menembaki lobster-lobster yang berusaha menyerangnya dan juga penumpang lain dengan tangan kirinya.

Theo menembak kepala seekor Armored Lobster yang mengangkat capitnya untuk mencakar seorang anak berumur sekitar 5 tahun yang Theo lihat tadi. kemudian theo berbalik kearah belakang untuk menembak seekor lobster yang berusaha menyerang Theo dari belakang.

saat itu, ia meletakkan tangan kanannya kearah dada kirinya, melakukan sinkronisasi, dan memunculkan Blade Gun (cara Theo mengeluarkan Blade Gun yang sudah menjadi bagian tubuhnya, seperti Kazuki Mutou dari Busou Renkin memanggil Sunlight Heart. kemarin tidak sempat saya jelaskan caranya, maaf, minna-san!) yang kemudian ia gunakan untuk menembaki beberapa lobster yang mendekati penumpang lainnya.

"terima kasih" kata salah seorang penumpang itu pada Theo. Theo hanya mengangguk dan kembali mempertahankan dirinya dan penumpang lain dengan menyerang sisa mahluk laut yang ada disitu.

suasana kembali sunyi saat Theo menghabisi Armored Lobster's itu sendiri. merasa sudah tidak diperlukan lagi, DS-Maverick dan Blade Gun yang ada ditangannya dikembalikan ketempatnya semula. tapi ternyata, saat Theo melakukan hal itu, seekor Hungry Ghost melompat dari air kearah Theo, bersiap menangkap Theo dengan siripnya yang dapat menyengat, Theo sudah tak memiliki ruang untuk mengeluarkan DS-Maverick atau Blade Gun-nya dan membidik mahluk itu.

Sirip Hungry Ghost itu berhasil menangkap Theo dan menyengatnya.

"uagh!" ujar Theo saat listrik yang dialirkan ketubuhnya membuat seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Theo jatuh pingsan. para penumpang yang tadinya memiliki harapan, kini berdiri ketakutan ditempat mereka, bahkan orang-orang bertampang sangar berpakaian preman tadi terlihat ketakutan.

sementara Theo, di saat pingsan, wajah-wajah yang sering terlihat didalam mimpinya mulai bermunculan seperti film di dalam benaknya dan saat pemandangan di dalam benaknya menjadi gelap, Theo membuka matanya. mata Scarlet miliknya berubah lagi menjadi berwarna kuning keemasan dan api berwarna hitam kembali menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Theo bangkit kembali, memanggil Blade Gun-nya seperti sebelumnya, dan menembak Hungry Ghost itu sebelum siripnya menyentuh seorang penumpang. sesaat para penumpang bernapas lega, namun mereka melihat keanehan pada orang 'asing' ini. tatapannya tadi berubah, kali ini ujung Blade Gun ia arahkan kepada anak kecil berumur sekitar 5 tahun tadi dan bersiap menarik pelatuknya, sebelum Cerberus men-Tackle Theo ke lantai dek kapal, membuat kepala Theo terbentur.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Theo kembali seperti biasa. ia melihat para penumpang melihatnya dengan tatapan ketakutan.

"terjadi lagi, ya?...sial" gumam Theo, sambil memungut jubahnya dan berjalan kembali ke pagar pengaman kapal untuk duduk bersandar disitu tanpa memandang penumpang yang masih berdiri ketakutan di belakangnya. Theo melihat Cerberus yang ada di sebelahnya dengan senang memakan sisa-sisa 'Biota' laut yang dibasmi olehnya.

"kerja bagus Cerberus, apa kau suka Seafood? kalau ya, tolong bersihkan semua ini" ucap Theo sambil mengacak-acak bulu dikepala kepala Cerberus.

kini kapal itu kembali sunyi, yang terdengar hanya suara cipratan air laut yang bertubrukan dengan bada kapal dan suara Cerberus yang memakan 'Seafood' yang 'terdampar' diatas dek kapal itu. semuanya tenggelam kembali dalam kesunyian, dan penumpang-penumpang tadi semuanya terjaga. bukan karena takut pada serangan tiba-tiba monster seperti tadi, namun karena mereka menyadari ada seseorang yang membawa senjata yang memiliki kemungkinan untuk mencelakai mereka.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Next Day,**

**Achemedia Continent Harbour**

**05.30 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

Theo akhirnya sampai di pelabuhan benua Achemedia. bersama dengan Cerberus, ia turun dari kapal tersebut, Theo memegang tali yang diikat disekitar leher cerberus (yang biasanya dipakai saat mengendarai kuda...maaf, saya tidak tahu namanya) dan memintanya untuk mulai bergerak.

pertama mereka mencari tempat untuk mengisi perut mereka disuatu tempat dan menemukan sebuah kedai di dekat pelabuhan tersebut. kedai itu adalah kedai biasa dengan papan nama yang sudah agak terhapus dan juga lantai yang berdecit saat diinjak, disebelah kedai itu terdapat sebuah benda yang ditutupi kain berwarna coklat, ukuran benda itu melebihi tinggi Theo.

tapi, lupakanlah barang tersebut dan melanjutkan penjelasan tentang apa yang Theo lakukan.

sementara Cerberus menunggu diluar, Theo memasuki sebuah bar di sudut pelabuhan ini. Theo berjalan memasuki Bar itu dan langsung berjalan menuju Bartender untuk memesan makanan.

"ohoho...apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya pria yang menjaga bar itu saat Theo mendekat. pria itu memiliki tubuh yang gempal dengan janggut putih yang tumbuh lebat di dagunya. kelihatannya ia orang yang baik.

"um...aku mau memesan seporsi makanan untuk sarapan" jawab Theo karena ia tidak tahu apa menu yang tersedia disini. pria itu tampak menulis pesanannya di sebuah notes.

"ada yang lainnya?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"apakah kau memiliki persediaan makanan untuk mahluk bernama War-Wolf?" tanya Theo. pria itu menghentikan pulpennya dan menatap Theo dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"kau memiliki War-Wolf? sebesar apa?" tanya pria itu dengan semangat.

"yah...cukup besar hingga aku bisa menaikinya" jawab Theo simpel. pria itu semakin terlihat tidak percaya hingga ia meminta Theo untuk memperlihatkannya.

saat diluar, ia melihatnya: seekor War-Wolf berwarna hitam dengan sedikit corak merah di bulunya. pria itu seperti tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi saat melihat mahluk yang berdiri di depannya.

"aku tidak percaya ini! kukira semua War-Wolf hanya bisa dilihat akrab dengan seorang klan Drane.D.! apa kau adalah seorang Drane.D.?" tanya pria itu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Theo. Theo mengangguk untuk menanggapi pertanyaan pria itu, walau sebenarnya dia tidak yakin apakah dirinya bisa disebut Drane.D. atau tidak.

"aku tidak percaya ini! kukira aku tidak akan pernah melihat mahluk ini dan sekarang aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!" ujar pria itu dengan semangat. Theo agak tersenyum melihat sikap pria itu. pria itu langsung menatap Theo dan berkata

"tunggu disini, aku akan memberi sesuatu untuk War-Wolf mu ini" ujar bartender itu berlari masuk kedalam bar-nya. Tak berapa lama, pria itu kembali dengan membawa eember ikan segar dan memberikannya pada War-Wolf itu. tentu saja serigala berukuran besar itu memakannya dengan lahap.

"wow...aku tidak tahu ternyata ia suka dengan seafood...jadi ingat kejadian semalam saja" gumam Theo sedikit membungkuk dan mengelus tengkuk mahluk itu. Theo kembali berdiri tegak dan berkata pada Bartender tadi

"jadi...sarapanku bagaimana?" pertanyaan Theo ini membuat sang bartender memukul keningnya dan meminta Theo untuk masuk lagi kedalam.

Theo menunggu pesanannya beberapa menit di sebuah meja dan kemudian seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut merah – seperti milik Theo – Pigtail mengantarkan pesanannya. Waiter itu terlihat terkejut saat melihat Theo.

"i – ini pesananmu..." ucap gadis itu dan memberikan sepiring nasi kare. Theo menerimanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

gadis itu berbalik dan berlari kebelakang. Theo penasaran, kenapa ia terkejut saat melihatnya? dan pikiran itu ia singkirkan jauh-jauh karena perutnya yang sudah berteriak kelaparan.

**Few Minutes Later...**

"terima kasih makanannya..." ucap Theo sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya saat menyelesaikan makannya, kemudian merogoh sakunya untuk membayar makan paginya, namun hal itu dihentikan bartender tadi.

"tidak perlu bayar, makanan tadi gratis. anggap saja ini sebagai balasan karena sudah memperlihatkan War-Wolf mu padaku" ucap Bartender itu sambil tersenyum pada Theo.

Theo sempat tidak mau menerimnya, dan setelah beberapa desakan bartender tadi, Theo menerimanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum berjalan keluar untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

sementara Theo sudah menjauh dari pandangan, pria penjaga bar tersebut masuk ke dalam dan membuka sebuah lemari. di dalam lemari tersebut ada 2 mayat yang bersimbah darah. salah seorang dari mayat itu memakai baju seperti yang dikenakan pria bartender tadi, dan seorang lagi adalah mayat seorang gadis berpakaian Waiter, kemungkinan adalah pemilik kedai ini.

pria gempal tadi mengambil sebuah radio untuk komunikasi. diaktifkannya radio itu dan mulai berbicara pada benda tersebut.

"Wulfric, aku sudah melihat target, apa selanjutnya?" tanya pria gempal itu.

"...usahakan tahan dia agar tidak mencapai tempat ini" jawab suara dari sisi lain radio tersebut.

"baiklah. tapi ingat perjanjian kita, Wulfric. kalau aku berhasil mengerjakan tugasku, kau harus menyerahkan lebih banyak Senjata Biologis mu itu padaku" ucap pria itu dengan nada mengancam.

"kerjakan tugasmu dan kau akan mendapatkannya" jawab suara dari radio tersebut dan kemudian hubungan dengan radio tersebut terputus. pria itu mendengus dan membalikkan pandangannya kearah dapur.

"heh...sombong sekali, dia pikir dia siapa? Reina, ayo pergi!" ucap Pria itu sambil melepas bajunya dan mengganti dengan pakaian seperti pakaian perang dan sebuah google di kepalanya.

yang dipanggil keluar dengan pakaian seperti seorang ilmuwan: jubah putih yang mencapai kaki. rambutnya yang tadinya diikat model Pigtail kali ini dibiarkan terjulur kebawah dan kacamatanya menambah kesan bahwa ia benar-benar ilmuwan. ia juga membawa sebuah tas kecil yang ia gantungkan dibahu kanannya.

"baik, Talin Elfbane...tapi bagaimana dengan kedua mayat ini?" tanya Gadis bernama Reina itu pada pria gempal tadi – atau mulai sekarang kita sebut saja – Talin Elfbane.

"biarkan saja, toh, kita tidak punya kewajiban untuk membakar atau menguburkan mereka bukan?" ucap Elfbane sambil berjalan keluar dan menuju kesamping kedai tersebut menuju benda besar yang ditutupi kain tadi.

Talin menarik kain tersebut dan menampakkan sebuah kendaraan Artileri berat, sebuah Tank. ia menaiki Tank tersebut dan menghidupkan mesinnya, bersiap untuk pergi menahan Theo.

sementara itu, Reina yang masih berada di dalam kedai, meletakkan kedua mayat tadi ke posisi seperti orang tertidur.

"maafkan perbuatan kami..." ucap Reina dengan nada sedih.

ia merogoh tas kecilnya dan mengeluarkan sepasang Gauntlet yang sama persis seperti milik Theo. ia mengenakan Gauntlet itu, kemudian men-slam lantai kedai itu dan mengeluarkan gelombang api kesekitarnya.

"Solar Strom!" ujarnya menggunakan Skill yang sama persis seperti milik Theo dengan Gauntletnya.

api yang tercipta membuat kedai itu terbakar seketika bersama dengan kedua mayat pemilik asli kedai tersebut. tentu saja Reina berhasil keluar dari tempat itu karena bagaimanapun kalian membaca Fic ini, sudah jelas bahwa Reina juga seorang Fire Elemental seperti Theo.

setelah itu, mereka berdua berjalan pergi kearah dimana Theo pergi.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Meanwhile,**

**Bermesiah Continent**

**Bermesiah Harbour**

**06.00 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

Sieghart, Dain, Ryan, Lass, Shera dan Elesis sekarang berada di sebuah pelabuhan di benua Bermesiah. mereka berniat mengejar Theo dengan kapal yang langsung menuju Achemedia. namun, sesampainya mereka disana...

"apa!? semua kapal disini dirusak oleh seekor serigala besar!?" ujar Sieghart saat berada di depan loket tempat pemesanan tiket menuju Achemedia. penjaga loket itu sedikit termundur dari tempat duduknya karena terkejut.

"ya...kalian pasti akan menganggapku gila, tapi aku melihat kapal-kapal itu dihancurkan oleh seekor serigala besar" jawab Pria itu. semuanya terdiam, lalu mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah Ryan.

"apa? mana mungkin aku capek-capek datang ke sini dalam bentuk serigala dan menghancurkan kapal-kapal itu!" ujar Ryan sambil mendengus kesal.

"hm...jelas sekali Theo tidak ingin kita mengikutinya..." komentar Dain.

sementara Sieghart yang berdebat untuk mempertanyakan apakah ada kapal yang bisa mereka gunakan dan juga Ryan yang kesal Sendiri, Lass berjalan disekitar pelabuhan itu, ia memperhatikan sisa-sisa kapal yang masih tertambat dipelabuhan itu. Lass menyadari sesuatu terselip diantara sebuah bangkai kapal: beberapa helai bulu dengan sedikit corak merah.

'...di taman Sentral Serdin juga ada benda seperti ini bertebaran di satu tempat' batinnya.

"oi! Lass! Kau ngapain? Kami udah nemu kapal nih!" teriak Sieghart dari kejauhan mengatakan bahwa mereka menemukan kapal. Sebenarnya dia mendapatkan kapal itu dengan memaksa penjaga loket tadi untuk memberikan kapal miliknya. dengan...ehm...kekerasan. Lass yang sedari tadi memperhatikan 'barang bukti' bahwa kemungkinan Theo benar-benar pernah melewati tempat itu mulai berjalan kearah Elesis dkk+sang penjaga loket yang babak belur oleh Sieghart.

'kami harus cepat menemukan Theo!' batin Shera sambil berjalan keatas kapal.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Back To Theo,**

**Forest Near the Dwarven Base**

**07.00 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

Theo dan Cerberus terus berjalan melewati hutan-hutan yang menutupi sebagian besar tempat tersebut. sudah jelas tempat itu adalah bagian dari pangkalan militer Dwarven, karena meskipun tempat ini bisa di sebut hutan, tapi benda-benda seperti Gir mesin, selongsong peluru, panah yang patah, dan juga bekas darah terdapat dimana-mana.

tiba-tiba, langkah Cerberus terhenti, ia menggeram kearah semak-semak yang ada di depannya. hanya satu artinya: pertanda buruk.

Theo menyiapkan DS-Maverick dan memanggil keluar Blade Gun-nya, dan mengarahkan kedua pistol itu kearah semak tadi. semenit Theo melakukan hal itu dan yang keluar dari semak-semak itu adalah...kelinci?

Theo terkejut, ia berpikir ada musuh di balik semak tersebut, namun pikikrannya itu terbukti salah saat melihat binatang itu.

"bagus, sekarang aku mulai paranoid dan menjadi penakut terhadap binatang ini..." gumam Theo pada dirinya sendiri.

"ayo, Cerberus, kita punya sesuatu untuk dikerjakan" ujar Theo, namun binatang itu tetap menggeram dan tidak menuruti perintahnya.

"ayolah, Cerberus, saatnya per – " kata-kata Theo terpotong saat sebuah Dagger melesat di depan matanya. Dagger itu nyaris mengenainya dan tertancap di sebuah pohon di belakang Theo.

Theo mempersiapkan kedua senjatanya lagi dan mengarahkannya ke semak-semak tadi. Theo berpikir musuh yang di hadapinya hanya satu, namun pikirannya itu salah: ia dapat merasakan hawa membunuh di sekitarnya. musuh sudah lebih dulu mengitarinya.

saat berpikir seperti itu, musuh yang dirasakan kehadirannya oleh Theo tadi menampakkan diri: beberapa Elven yang memegang Dagger dan Claw sebagai senjata mereka.

"keluar dari sini penyusup! apa kau tidak tahu ini adalah daerah kekuasaan kami, klan Blackwood?" ujar seorang Elven dengan ujung Claw mengarah ke Theo.

"hey! dia salah satu tentara Talin Elfbane!" ujar Elven lain. sekejap seluruh kumpulan Elven itu langsung menanggapinya dengan mengiyakan pendapat salah satu Elven tadi. tentu saja Theo bingung dengan pernyataan para Elf itu.

"tunggu! aku tidak tahu apa maksud kalian!" ujar Theo.

"diam! jangan coba-coba berbohong pada kami! kau adalah tentara Talin Elfbane yang sudah membunuh banyak pasukan kami! dan sekarang kami akan membalasnya dengan melenyapkanmu dulu!" ujar Elven tadi. setelah diperintahkan, seluruh Elven tadi menghilang, bersembunyi dalam kerimbunan pepohonan disana...

Theo kembali menjadi waspada, bukan tanpa alasan, karena kali ini ia melawan petarung yang mengandalkan kecepatan dan bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang hutan. ia bahkan tidak mengetahui posisi para Elf itu. besar kemungkinan ia akan segera diserang dari berbagai arah.

dan benar saja, setelah memperkirakan hal itu, Dagger-Dagger yang dilempar melalui pepohonan dan semak belukar langsung tertuju padanya. tak ada celah bagi Theo untuk menghindar, dan entah kenapa ia berpikir bahwa Cerberus bisa membantunya keluar dari keadaan ini.

"Cerberus, Jump!" perintahnya. saat diperintahkan, War-Wolf itu langsung melompat keatas dengan kecepatan jauh diatas dagger-dagger yang dilempar tadi dan membuat Theo selamat dari hal itu, yang terkena serangan itu hanya jubahnya yang terlepas saat Cerberus melompat.

sebenarnya ia agak terkejut karena sebenarnya ia bahkan tidak tahu Cerberus bisa melakukan hal itu, dan juga bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa mengetahui kata kunci untuk membuat Cerberus melompat seperti itu.

suasana sunyi kembali. kini Theo dan Cerberus berdiri di tengah tanah dimana dagger-dagger yang dilempar tadi tertancap. Theo tetap tidak bisa menebak dimana para Elf itu menyerangnya. ada satu solusi untuk masalahnya itu, yaitu menggunakan Dragon Eyes untuk melacak pergerakan mereka, namun resiko ia memasuki mode Amaterasu sangatlah besar. ia tidak ingin melukai Elven-Elven tadi karena mungkin mereka salah menganggapnya sebagai orang lain.

Theo memutuskan untuk tidak bergantung dengan indera penglihatannya namun indera pendengarannya untuk sementara. mendengar desiran angin, mendengar tiap bunyi mahluk hidup di hutan tersebut, mendengar langkah kaki yang mengitarinya, dan mendengar dedaunan yang bergemerisik. itu dia! Theo sudah mengetahui bagaimana agar ia dapat menyerang para Elf itu.

'mereka berlari mengelilingi ku...' pikir Theo sambil menyimpan kedua pistolnya. saat ia membuka mata, dengan kedua Gauntlet yang sudah ada di kedua tangannya, ia mengumpulkan energi api miliknya di kepalan tangannya dan kemudia men-slam tanah, membuat sebuah Shockwave api yang sangat besar.

"Solar Strom!" ujar Theo membuat pohon-pohon itu terbakar. dan bukan hanya pepohonan, terlihat di mata Theo beberapa Elf terkena serangannya, namun tentu saja ada juga yang selamat.

kali ini Theo benar-benar memerlukan pistolnya. ia memanggil kembali Blade Gun dan memakai mode Blade. salah seorang Elven berlari kearahnya dengan mempersiapkan kedua Claw-nya dari arah depan sedangkan di belakang Theo seorang Elf yang bersiap dengan kedua Dagger-nya berlari kearah Theo untuk menanamkan Dagger-nya kedalam daging theo.

kali ini Theo menggenggam rantai digagang Blade Gun-nya dan melemparkannya kearah Elf yang tadi menyerangnya dari depan.

"Scorpion Tail!" ujarnya. Rantai itu kemudian membelit leher sang elf. saat hal ini terjadi, Theo menarik rantai itu dan melemparkan elf yang lehernya berhasil Theo tahan kearah elf yang akan menyerangnya dari depan.

serangan itu tidak berakhir disitu, kali ini seorang Elf dengan Claw tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Theo, tak ada ruang baginya untuk menyerang. namun ia tidak perlu takut terkena serangan Assassin itu karena Cerberus sudah lebih dulu menekannya ketanah.

"good job, Cerberus" ucap Theo yang saat ini menghindari sabetan Dagger seorang elf. tak hanya itu, tiba-tiba dari atas, sebuah Dagger melesat jatuh menuju Theo. Theo melakukan beberapa Back flip dan bergeser kesamping.

'sekarang saatnya menggunakan skill mode Blade-ku...' batin Theo. ia melemparkan rantainya ketanah dan membuat rantai tadi untuk memasuki tanah.

"Binding Chain!" ujar Theo dan tiba-tiba, beberapa rantai muncul dari bawah tanah, mengikat sisa Elf yang berhasil selamat dari ledakan Solar Strom. kini mereka tidak dapat bergerak.

sebenarnya bisa saja Theo menyalurkan energi apinya ke rantai itu agar membuat para Elf yang terjerat rantainya terluka berat, namun ia memilih untuk menggunakan cara yang agak berbahaya namun bisa menjamin keselamatan nyawa Elf itu. sekali lagi, Theo menyimpan Blade Gun-nya dan mempersiapkan Gauntlet milkinya. sekali lagi ia menggunakan Solar Strom dan membuat para Elf itu pingsan.

"hh...selesai juga" ucap Theo sambil menghela napas dan tak lupa melepaskan rantai yang membelit Elf-Elf tadi. ia berjalan untuk mengambil jubahnya namun yang ia temukan hanyalah sebuah jubah yang sudah robek disana-sini hingga membuat Theo tidak jadi mengambilnya. setelah itu, Theo berjalan kearah Cerberus dan menaikinya.

"ayo lanjutkan perjalanan kita, cerberus" perintahnya pada War-Wolf tersebut. Cerberus mendengus kemudian mulai berlari menuju Pangkalan Perang Dwarven.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Meanwhile,**

**Partusay's Sea**

**07.00 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

"apa kita sudah di sana?" tanya Sieghart sambil tiduran diatas dek kapal.

"belum..." jawab Lass dengan nada datar.

tak lama kemudian...

"hey...udah sampai tidak?" tanya Sieghart sambil tengkurep diatas pagar pengaman kapal (Dun try This At Home or Ship!).

"belum, pak tua..." jawab Elesis agak kesal.

belum ada satu menit, Sieghart berbicara lagi.

"...beritahu aku, apa kita sudah di sana?" tanyanya. tekanan udara disekitar kapal membuat Sieghart sadar kalau dia sudah membuat para Chaser geram.

"Shut Up Your Mouth, Old Man! it make me pissed off!" ujar Elesis tanpa disadari Author menggunakan bahasa inggris sambil menggunakan bagian tumpul dari Ssanggeom miliknya untuk memukul kepala Sieghart. alhasil, si kakek Immortal itu pingsan dengan kepala benjol seukuran bakpau dan mengeluarkan asap dari benjolannya itu.

"jadi, sekarang kita sudah dimana?" tanya Shera pada Dain, berhubung mereka berdua tidak ikutan menghajar Sieghart. Dain membuka sebuah lubang dimensi dengan tangannya dan saat terbuka ia terlihat seperti sedang mencari sesuatu dari dalam lubang dimensi itu. setelah (sepertinya) menemukan apa yang ia cari, Dain menarik keluar sebuah peta dan merentangkannya di depan Shera, tidak lupa menutup lubang dimensi tadi.

Shera Sweatdrop melihat Dain yang menyimpan barang bawaannya di dimensi lain.

'pantas saja dia tidak bawa tas' pikir Shera.

"kita sudah berada di sekitar sini...setelah melewati daerah ini, kita akan sampai di Achemedia besok pagi," jelas Dain sambil menunjukkan sebuah lautan luas yang dikenal sebagai Partusay's Sea kemudian menyusuri jarinya hingga sampai di sebuah gambar benua bernama Achemedia.

"percayalah, kita besok pasti akan sampai ketempat yang pernah kukunjungi itu. yah...begitulah perkiraanku," ucap Dain sambil menyimpan kembali peta tersebut "tapi itu hanya jika kita berhasil melewati tempat ini dengan selamat" sambung Dain. Shera agak bingung dengan pernyataan Dain yang terdengar agak ambigu.

"apa maksudmu 'jika kita berhasil'?" tanya Shera. tak lama pertanyaannya itu terjawab dengan munculnya sinar laser dari bawah laut yang hampir mengenai bagian depan kapal.

"siapa yang berani melewati lautku tanpa izin!?" ujar suara itu terdengar marah. suaran itu membuat Sieghart bangkit kembali dari 'mati sementara'-nya. seringai muncul diwajahnya saat ia menopang Soluna di bahu kanannya.

"sepertinya kita sudah membuat Poseidon jadi-jadian itu marah..." ucapnya. dan tanpa ada peringatan apapun, sepasukan Hungry Ghost dan Armored Lobster muncul dipermukaan air.

"uh...bicara soal masalah besar..." ucap Ryan mengeluarkan Strom Blade-nya dan memasuki Battle Stance. seluruh Chaser juga bersiap menghadapi serangan monster-monster tersebut.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Back to Theo,**

**Somwhere Near The Dwarven Base**

**07.30 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

keluar dari hutan yang mengurangi jarak pandang karena terhalang pohon, seekor War-Wolf dengan Theo diatasnya melesat melewati sebuah tempat yang sangat lapang. terlihat jelas bahwa sebelumnya ada kehidupan di tempat ini, terlihat dari puing-puing rumah yang masih tersisa. namun seluruh tempat itu sudah dibumi hanguskan, tanah yang menghitam karena api, batu-batu yang retak, dan juga beberapa tempat yang masih terlihat api yang menari-nari.

Theo memperlambat Cerberus untuk memperhatikan tempat ini. melihat tempat yang kini disebut 'Medan Perang' antara Dwarf dan Elven. terlihat matanya menyiratkan kesedihan.

'perang...eh?...' batinnya.

' kira-kira, kalau benar aku senjata biologis...apa aku pernah membuat kehancuran seperti ini?'

Theo berniat memerintahkan Cerberus untuk melanjutkan jalannya saat sebuah palu yang diselimuti bara api kearahnya melalui depan. spontan Theo langsung melompat turun dari Cerberus dan berhasil menghindari palu itu. dan untungnya Cerberus cukup pintar untuk menghindari palu tersebut sehingga ia juga tidak terkena serangan tadi.

Theo melihat darimana arah datangnya palu tersebut dan menemukan sepasukan Orc yang membawa palu dan salah satu dari mereka memiliki tubuh yang besar.

"tadi elf sekarang orc...benar-benar hebat..." komentar Theo dengan nada sarkatis. yah...tapi sepertinya pertarungan kali ini akan berat sebelah, karena kalau dilihat, musuh yang Theo hadapi memakai elemen yang sangat dikuasai Theo.

'oh well...Piece of Cake' batinnya mempersiapkan tinjunya.

"Cerberus, jangan bunuh satu pun, ok?" perintah Theo. serigala itu melolong dan mulai membantu Theo memberantas 'hama' itu.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Back to Partusay Sea**

**07.35 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

"Soul Edge!" ujar Sieghart menggunakan skill keduanya pada monster-monster pasukan Partusay. setelah melakukan hal itu, Sieghart melakukan Sliding Tackle yang membuat monster-monster itu terlempar keatas, membuatnya busa menebas mereka saat masih diudara.

" rasakan ini, ikan asin! Chaos Savior!" ujar Elesis melancarkan serangannya pada beberapa Hungry Ghost di depannya. setelah itu melakukan sebuah Back flip dan menusukkannya ke kepala seekor Armored Lobster yang sedang tidak beruntung.

sementara Ryan yang dalam wujud Magnus Dan berlari kesana kemari menebas Armored Lobster dengan pedangnya, membuat pasukan itu terlihat seperti sebuah ombak yang menabrak batu karang.

"Blade Spirit!" ujar Lass menebaskan energi berwarna terang dari Nodachi-nya kearah para monster itu. belum selesai sampai disitu, Lass tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Armored Lobster yang selamat dari serangannya. dan hanya dengan Sheath dari Nodaci-nya, Lass membuat kulit Armored Lobster yang terkenal keras itu hancur berkeping-keping.

"Critical Z!" ujar Dain dengan ExeLyon menyerang dengan gerakan Zig-Zag membentuk huruf Z. menyelesaikan serangannya tadi, Dain menyadari lebih banyak monster mulai mengelilinginya.

Dain bersiap menerima serangan dari capit dan sirip monster-monster itu dan ternyata ia tidak akan pernah merasakannya, karena Shera sudah lebih dulu menahan dan sekaligus menghabisi monster-monster itu dengan serangannya.

"Ice Spike" ucap Shera, menancapkan Korinotsurugi di atas dek kapal membuat duri-duri dari es muncul untuk menahan sekaligus menusuk para monster itu.

"Hyuu~hebat juga..." ucap Dain sambil bersiul ala Fye dari Tsubasa Chronicle melihat kemampuan Shera, karena baru kali ini ia melihat Shera menggunakan skill-nya.

sekarang, dek kapal itu dipenuhi oleh, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, mayat biota laut yang diberantas Chaser. seluruh chaser sampai ngos-ngosan karena serangan monster yang terbilang banyak dan menguras kekuatan mereka.

"kalau begini...*pant*...kita bisa kalah dulu...*pant*...sebelum menemukan Theo...*Pant*...di Achemedia..." komentar Ryan yang sudah kembali kewujud asalnya sambil mengusap keningnya yang berkeringat.

"yah...*pant*...paling tidak...*pant*...monster-monster ini...*pant*...sudah habis..." komentar Sieghart menggunakan Soluna-nya sebagai penopang tubuhnya saat berdiri. tak lama setelah berkata seperti itu, lebih banyak lagi monster plus partusay muncul ke permukaan laut.

"bagus...pasukan makanan laut muncul lagi...bagus sekali, kek..." komentar Elesis sambil menatap Sieghart dengan tatapan mengejek. Sieghart balik menatap dengan tatapan 'memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?'.

"ah! melelahkan! apa kita tidak bisa langsung berada di Achemedia saja!?" ujar Ryan.

"kalau saja Mari atau Arme ikut kita bisa teleport..." setelah mengatakan hal ini, Lass langsung menyadari sesuatu.

"hey, kalau tidak salah, Dain bisa teleport, kan?" tanyanya. Dain terlihat berpikir dan kemudian menjawab.

"ehem...perkataanmu itu benar, Lass, tapi..." ucap Dain menggantung.

"tapi?..." ucap para chaser, siap-siap mendengar perkataan Dain.

"...tapi Scepter ku ketinggalan" jawaban Dain sukses membuat Chaser lain memandangnya dengan tatapan 'Dasar-tidak-berguna'.

DHUAR! suara ledakan membuat mereka semua fokus kembali kepada musuh mereka.

"lebih baik, kita pikirkan cara lain untuk pergi dari sini...kita harus mengurus mahluk-mahluk berbau amis itu terlebih dahulu..." ujar Sieghart bersiap menerpa pasukan itu dengan kekuatannya.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Back To Theo**

**Almost to The Dwarven Base**

**08.30 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

"fuh...selesai juga..." ucap Theo menepis debu yang ada di bajunya, sementara para Orc yang menghadangnya tadi telah berhasil dibasminya dan ditumpuk satu sama lain. lihat? sudah dibilang pertarungan ini akan berat sebelah.

"Cerberus, sudah kubilang jangan dibunuh. sekarang, ayo pergi..." ujar Theo saat mendekati serigala besar yang sedang menahan Orc di kedua cakarnya. Cerberus melepaskan cengkramannya pada mahluk yang tak lagi bergerak itu, dan menundukkan sedikit badannya, mengijinkan Theo untuk menaikinya.

Cerberus dan Theo kini sudah hampir mencapai Dwarven Base. yang harus mereka lakukan saat ini hanyalah melewati Dwarf Teritory – Batas Wilayah Dwarf dan mencari laboraturium yang ingin Theo selidiki.

tiba-tiba, beberapa bola berwarna hitam jatuh di depan mereka berdua. pertama Theo mengira itu hanyalah batu biasa, namun matanya membesar saat menyadari benda itu memiliki sumbu yang menyala.

"sial! ini bom!" ujarnya, menarik tali di leher Cerberus untuk membuatnya mundur, tapi hali itu sudah terlambat karena bom-bom itu sudah meledak duluan sebelum mereka berdua menjauhi jarak imbasan ledakan.

Theo terpental keluar dari asap yang tercipta karena ledakan itu bersama Cerberus. kesadaran Theo perlahan namun pasti menghilang dan pandangannya menjadi agak samar. sebelum sepenuhnya kesadarannya hilang, ia melihat sesosok perempuan berkacamata dan berambut merah panjang seperti miliknya, berdiri di dekatnya.

"maafkan aku..._Kirra_..." ucapan gadis itu adalah yang terakhir Theo dengar saat pandangannya menjadi gelap seluruhnya.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Meanwhile,**

**Back To The Chaser**

**Partusay's Sea**

**09.00 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

"tak ada habisnya!" ujar Sieghart yang sudah kesekian kalinya memasuki mode rage-nya. kini Soluna sudah dibaginya menjadi 2, dengan ini dia unggul dalam jumlah senjata, kekuatan, dan kemampuan.

"sial...seandainya aku membawa Scepter ku..." ujar Dain juga membelah Exe dan Lyon. Dain meng-cover setiap serangan yang datang kepada Sieghart dari belakangnya, sementara Lass meng-cover titik buta keduanya dengan menghilangkan dirinya menggunakan Invisible (lha? Skill tree Thief kok disini? biarin deh...XD).

Ryan yang saat ini sudah kehabisan energi, memutuskan berubah menjadi Serigala dan menyerang monster-monster itu menggunakan taring dan cakarnya. sementara Elesis berkerjasama dengan Shera dengan bertarung berpunggungan.

'tidak adakah cara agar kami mencapai Achemedia lebih cepat?' pikir Shera di sela-sela pertarungannya. tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu...

"Dain! lubang dimensi! apa kau bisa membuka lubang dimensi yang menembus langsung kesana?" ujar Shera.

"soal buka-membuka lubang dimensi aku bisa, tapi...hea! rasakan itu!...aku tidak bisa membuatnya menembus tempat lain!" ujar Dain sambil terus menyerang monster-monster itu.

"paling tidak coba kau buka lubang itu sambil memikirkan tempat tujuanmu! mungkin kau bisa membuka lubang dimensi yang langsung menuju kesana!" teriak Shera lagi.

"aku tidak bisa! memangnya kau pikir aku ini siapa! Doraemon?" ujar Dain dengan nada sarkatis.

"coba saja, aku akan meng-covermu!" ujar Shera. Dain menghela napas dengan kesal dan mencoba konsentrasi kemana ia ingin pergi.

'Achemedia...Achemedia...tempat teman kami, Theo, berada...' pikir Dain. dan saat ia membuka matanya, Dain menebaskan pedangnya ke satu arah dan membuka sebuah lubang dimensi. Dain terkejut, saat yang melihat lubang dimensi yang seharusnya berupa ruang tanpa benda sedikit pun saat ini memperlihatkan sebuah tempat dengan berbagai mesin dan artileri berada.

"berhasil! cara itu bekerja!" uajr Dain kegirangan, sebelum kerah bajunya ditarik (atau digigit?) Ryan dalam bentuk serigalanya dan membawa Dain memasuki lubang itu bersama Chaser lain. setelah semuanya sudah masuk, lubang itu menutup meninggalkan sebuah kapal yang penuh dengan mayat monster.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Achemedia**

**Somewhere Near The Dwarven Base**

**09.10 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

"kita berhasil! tidak...aku berhasil!" ujar Dain sambil mengangkat kedua pedangnya dengan girang dan membangga-banggakan dirinya dengan narsis-nya.

"ya, ya, itu bagus Dain. sekarang, bisa kau katakan dimana kita sekarang?" tanya Elesis sambil menyimpan kembali Ssanggeom-nya dan berjalan mendekati Dain.

Dain terlihat berpikir sebentar dan saat pikirannya udah Connect, muncul lampu terang diatas kepala Dain dan sambil cengengesan ia berkata dengan polosnya:

"yah...aku hanya berpikir tentang daratan Achemedia dan tempat dimana Theo berada. jadi intinya, aku tidak tahu..." langsung saja dia terkena lemparan Dagger dan juga serangan yang cepat al'a Assassin dan Thief.

"hey, Lass, aku tahu kau marah, tapi jangan melempar Dagger-mu kearahku dong!" protes Dain karena beberapa Dagger yang hanya memiliki selisih 1 cm dari target – Dain. Lass hanya bangkit berdiri dan memasang wajah bingung.

"bukan aku kok..." ucapnya. memang, kalau ada yang sadar, Lass hanya membawa Nodachi-nya (+ beberapa peledak). mana mungkin ia repot-repot bawa Claw dan Dagger, lain ceritanya kalau dia bisa bawa-bawa semua senjatanya dan memunculkannya secara ajaib bak pesulap.

"lalu, siapa?" tanya Dain sambil memungut sebuah Dagger. lagi-lagi pertanyaan tidak langsungnya itu terjawab saat melihat beberapa Elven yang mempersenjatai diri mereka dengan Claw dan Dagger.

"hh...keluar mulut singa, masuk mulut buaya...apa dewi Gaia tidak merestui kepergian kita ini ya?" komentar Ryan dengan nada frustasi karena ini sudah kesekian kainya mereka dikepung musuh tiba-tiba.

"paling tidak kita tahu ini dimana...seingatku, mereka adalah Elf klan Blackwood yang ada di Dwarven Base..." komentar Lass.

"...kau bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan santai, ya?" balas Ryan sambil Sweatdrop dengan sifat Lass yang terlalu santai.

"cukup! lebih baik kita habisi mereka dulu!" ujar Sieghart easygoing – tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun – memasuki mode Rage. jadilah mereka menghajar para monster itu lagi...

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Meanwhile**

**Back To Theo,**

**Somewhere At Dwarven Base**

**09.09 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

cahaya yang samar-samar...itulah yang terlihat saat Theo membuka mata. ia terbaring disebuah tempat yang tidak sedikitpun memiliki cahaya dari sang mentari, melainkan cahaya dari beberapa lampu dan komputer yang hidup. di tempat itu hanya terdengar suara-suara mesin dan juga suara desisan dari mesin uap yang mengeluarkan udara panas.

dengan tatapan nanar, Theo menelusuri tempat itu, melihat tiap benda yang terdapat disitu seperti: organ tubuh yang disimpan dalam tabung, beberapa gelas ukur, dan juga coretan-coretan dibeberapa kertas yang ditempel disebuah dinding.

saat ia mengalihkan kepalanya kesebelah kiri, Theo terkejut karena melihat seorang gadis berkacamata dengan mata berwarna sama seperti Theo, menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran dan dengan wajah yang dekat sekali dengan wajah Theo. dengan gerakan Refleks, Theo melompat dari tempat ia terbaring dan bermaksud mengambil DS-Mavericknya, namun ia tidak menemukan apapun di Holster-nya.

"ahh~akhirnya Kirra-kun bangun!" ucap gadis berkacamata itu dan berlari untuk memeluk Theo. tentu saja Theo bingung dengan rekasi gadis yang baru dikenalnya sekitar...5 detik yang lalu.

"uh...maaf, tapi...kau siapa ya?" tanya Theo. gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya dari Theo dan kemudian tersenyum senang sambil mengangkat tangan sebelah kanannya dan memperlihatkan sebuah benda kecil berkilau yang terpasang di jari manisnya.

"aku Reina Drane.D...tunanganmu..." ucapnya tanpa beban sama sekali. Theo hanya dapat membelalak kaget.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Back To The Chaser**

**Almost at Dwarven Base**

**09.10 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

terima kasih pada Theo, para Chaser hampir mencapai perbatasan Dwarf tanpa harus melawan para Orc dari klan Fire Hammer. kini mereka tinggal berjalan melewatinya dan sampailah mereka di Dwarven Base. kedengarannya mudah, namun sebenarnya cukup susah salah seorang dari mereka seperti mengingat sesuatu

"oi...ada apa, Ry? tumben kau kelihatan berpikir..." ujar Sieghart sambil menopang Soluna-nya di bahu kanan-nya. Ryan yang merasa dipanggil dan agak sebal karena dianggap baru kali ini terlihat berpikir menjawab Sieghart.

"tidak...hanya saja...aku rasa belum semua monster muncul...aku berusaha mengingat monster apa itu tapi yang muncul dipikiranku adalah laba-laba, senjata mesin, dan bom..." jawab Ryan masih terlihat sedang berpikir.

"setelah kau berkata seperti itu, aku juga teringat sesuatu..." sambung Elesis.

"er...teman-teman...apa tadi kalian menyebutkan tentang laba-laba, senjata mesin, dan juga bom?" tanya Shera pada para Chaser yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"ya...memang kenapa?" tanya Dain.

"karena sepertinya kita sudah menemukan mahluk yang kalian maksud..." komentar Shera sambil menunjuk sebuah mesin berbentuk laba-laba di depan mereka, bersiap menembakkan senjata mesinnya kearah Chaser.

"oh crap..." ujar Sieghart. kini mereka berhadapan dengan mini boss dungeon ini, Spiderbot Guard (sudah saya bilang dari pertama kalau ini saya dapat dari wiki, bukan?).

"bersiap teman-teman! dia datang!" ujar Dain.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Back To Theo**

**09.10 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

"eh?" respon Theo terkejut saat mendengar hal itu. coba bayangkan sendiri, kalau kau bangun di sebuah tempat yang tidak kau kenal dan saat kau bangun ada seseorang yang mengklaim dirimu sebagai tunangannya, tentunya hal yang paling pertama kau rasakan adalah rasa terkejut.

"kenapa? apa kau sudah lupa?" tanya gadis itu agak memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Theo dengan wajah sedih.

"tunggu, biar kuperjelas. namaku adalah Theo, bukan Kirra...dan lagipula, aku benar-benar tidak mengetahui siapa kau..." ucap Theo sehalus mungkin agar tidak membuat gadis itu tersinggung. Gadis itu tampak bingung.

"tapi kau memiliki semua ingatan itu bukan? ingatan tentang kita..." tanya gadis itu dan hanya direspon dengan gelengan kepala oleh Theo.

"tidak...ini tidak mungkin..." ucap gadis itu. air mata mulai menuruni kedua pipi-nya.

To Be Continued

TFP: yak! Chapter 'To The Battlefield!' saya potong disini dulu!

readfers: lha!? kok di potong?

TFP: hehe...saya mau masukin unsur kejutan, jadi chapter ini yang sebenarnya hanya 1 saya pecah jadi 2

Dain: wow, aku tidak Tahu Theo punya tunangan. che...hebat sekali kau...*nyenggol lengan Theo*

Shera: *rada-rada cemburu*

Kirra: hey! Reina itu milikku!

TFP: ya, kami tahu...hanya saja...KENAPA OC YANG ASAL-USULNYA BELUM JELAS UDAH MAIN MASUK AJA! *nendang Kirra*

Reina: kyaaa! Kirra!

Theo: sudahlah Author, lebih baik cepat kau selesaikan Epilog ini dan meminta para Readers untuk mereview...

TFP: kalau kau gak sabaran, kenapa tidak kau saja yang minta?

Theo:...iya deh...readers...*nodongin DS-Maverick dan Blade gun* Read or review...please? *sadistic grin*

TFP:...maaf readers sekalian...theo aslinya memang begini...

(Note: maaf kali ini tidak ada Omake...bingun soalnya mau pake Scene yang mana! ok...sampai ketemu lagi di lanjutan NMA bersama saya, TFP!)


	20. Chapter 17: Battle!

**New Member Adventure**

Dain: *Sound Effect 06_Achaemedia* balik di NMA, everyone!

TFP: hey! itu kata-kataku! lalu, kau dapat dimana Sound Effect benua Achemedia itu!? ngambil di data lagu GC-ku, ya!?

Dain: eh...jangan marah dulu, author! saya muter yang ini biar sesuai dengan dungeon dimana cerita ini terjadi!

TFP: iya deh...terserah, anyway, ini lanjutan yang kemarin, Minna!

Dain:...perasaan gak enak nih...

TFP: Dain! bales Feedback!

Dain: *udah hilang pake lubang dimensi*

TFP: hey! abis di beri skill baru, di pake seenaknya...oh well, anyway, this the reply!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kaien-Aerknard**: tenang aja, Kaien...Theo udah jinak kok (*di death glare Theo*). yup! skill baru Dain! yah...lumayanlah, paling enggak bisa disebut 'kemajuan' dari Light Art: Light Speed Warp Dain en saya harap supaya Partusay gak marah sama saya, bisa kena banjir bandang rumah saya karena dia!...hehe...baiklah, cerita ini akan mengupas asal-usul Theo...akhir kata...selamat membaca!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perfect Maid Haruka**: oh ya? hehe...saya sebenarnya mau nulis yang serius semua, eh tahunya saya nulis yang rada-rada lucu seperti kemarin...gara-gara saya ngetik sambil nonton OVJ sih (siapa yang nanya? *plak*)...oh ya? itu shared skill ya? gomenasai Ru-san! saya kurang tahu tentang Lass, saya jarang pakai chara yang itu...sekali lagi gomenasai atas kesalahannya, Ru-san! ngomong-ngomong Soal Rufus dan Dio yang bisa mengeluarkan senjata mereka seperti pesulap...gimana kalau selesai chapter ini, kita cegat & interogasi mereka? (*kena tebas Dio & Rufus*). uh...kalau gitu trim's karena sudah mereview, membaca, dan mengikuti cerita saya. selamat membaca ya, Ru-san!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chalice07**: wkwkwk...bener tuh, Ry...kan sama-sama serigala XD *di death glare Ryan* hehe, iya ya? kenapa saya gak kepikiran jatuhin tuh Sieghart ya? paling enggak saya amal sedikit sama Partusay dengan mempersembahkan sesajen (O_o) (lha?) (*kena Soul Edge*) haha...terima kasih sudah membaca, mengikuti, dan mereview NMA, Chalice-san. sekarang, selamat membaca!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dain: teruuuuus...sejauh Ini TFP mendapat 2 Request OC dari Master-Arkain dan Daniel. !

(OC-OC yang di request muncul sambil lambai-lambai tangan)

Dain: yeah! salam kenal para OC Author yang lain!

Theo: hh...tapi kenapa nama mereka gak di tulis?

TFP: hehe...biar ada unsur kejutan dan kemisteriusannya...Anyway OC-OC ini akan saya pakai seperlunya karena menurut saya OC cerita saya sepi banget, paling enggak nambah deh beberapa...ah...mungkin OC nya belum segera saya pakai disini, jadi bagi yang menunggu OC-nya di tayangkan *emang TV?*, tunggu saja ya!

Dain: karena itu, mohon bantuan dan bimbingan kalian terhadap author Otaku ini *kena tabok TFP*

TFP: i'm not an Otaku! that's it! now, who wanna do the disclaimer?

All my OC: *tidak terlihat satupun*

TFP: er...hello...anybody here?...sigh, alright, i will do the Disclaimer by myself

All My OC: *tiba-tiba nongol* Great! now, Hurry Up and let the story begins!

TFP: *Sweat drop* no...no...and no...The Grand Chase, The Official Character, and other stuff (except the plot and OC) isn't mine...got it?

**Attention**: jangan baca Fic ini di tempat gelap dan jangan membacanya terlalu dekat dengan layar komputer maupun ponsel. juga berhati-hatilah terhadap ke-OOC-an karakter, Typos, gak nyambung, dan lain-lain yang akan menghadang di depan.

Special Thanks: MasterArkain, Chalice07, Perfect Maid Haruka, BlitzHunter, dan Daniel. karena sudah mengirim OC-nya…

(Note: saya baru sadar kalau skill OC saya hanya sampai skill kedua...maka dari itu saya akan memasukan Skill ketiga OC milik saya di Chapter ini! enjoy! XD)

**X – X – X – X – X**

**-Chapter 17: Battle!-**

**Achemedia**

**Somewhere at Dwarven Base**

**09.20 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

disebuah Ruangan yang gelap, dimana tak ada sinar matahari yang masuk. Satu-satunya sinar dari dalam ruangan itu adalah sinar yang dipancarkan benda seperti komputer yang masih menyala; tempat standar bagi ilmuwan. Disanalah Theo dan Cerberus berada, sementara Cerberus tidur dengan nyenyak-nya di sebelah kanan sang tuan, Theo saat ini sedang kebingungan.

"hiks...hiks..." isak tangis Reina membuat Theo agak merasa bersalah. Theo berpikiran untuk memulai pembicaraan, namun tidak ada satu katapun yang lolos dari mulutnya.

dengan maksud mencari bahan untuk dibicarakan, Theo mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan itu. tak lama, pandangan Theo jatuh disebuah rak buku di belakang Reina – yang sebenarnya baru ia sadari sekarang. Theo pun memutuskan untuk mendekati rak itu dan melihat apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan pembicaraan.

tangan Theo bergerak saat ia sudah berdiri di depan rak tersebut, ia mengambil sebuah buku, dan setelah melihat cover-nya, Theo mengetahui itu bukanlah buku biasa, melainkan sebuah Album foto dimana terdapat banyak tulisan disekitarnya.

saat Theo membuka halaman pertama, Theo sangat terkejut karena di halaman pertama itu terdapat selembar foto laki-laki yang mirip dengan Theo – atau lebih tepat foto Kirra yang mirip dengannya.

"apa orang ini...Kirra?" tanya Theo saat melihat seseorang yang mirip dengannya, bahkan pakaian yang dikenakannya juga sama.

"...seharusnya kau berkata...itu adalah dirimu...tapi kenapa kau menyangkal hal itu, Kirra?" ucap Reina masih dengan berlinang air mata. kali ini ia bangkit berdiri sambil menggenggam tangan kanannya di depan dadanya.

"...itu...karena aku bukanlah Kirra..." jawab Theo datar, sambil membuka halaman berikut album tersebut.

"lalu, apa kau bisa menjelaskan kepadaku, kenapa Cerberus sangat dekat denganmu!? dia tidak pernah akrab dengan orang lain selain Kirra!" ujar Reina dengan emosi sambil menunjuk Cerberus yang ada disebelah Theo, masih dengan mata yang basah.

"...entahlah, bisa kau beritahu kenapa?" ucap Theo balik bertanya, kembali membalikkan halaman berikutnya album tersebut.

"...itu karena...kau adalah Kirra..." ucap Reina sambil menahan tangis dan amarahnya.

"...maaf, Reina...namun aku bukan Kirra yang kau kenal..." ucap Theo dengan nada menyesal, sambil memberikan album yang sedari tadi dipegangnya kepada Reina, tepat di halaman dimana sebuah tulisan yang berbunyi: "5 Maret, Hari Wafatnya Kirra" tanpa Foto.

"tidak ada orang mati yang bisa dihidupkan kembali oleh siapapun kecuali dewa, Reina...kau pasti tahu itu bukan?" sambung Theo kemudian yang berlutut dengan satu kaki disebelah Reina yang menangis dengan keadaan terduduk di lantai dan sambil memeluk album itu.

"*sob* itu tidak mungkin...*sob* padahal kau sudah kuprogram agar bisa seperti dia *sob*" ucap Reina sambil terisak.

"apa?" ucap Theo saat mendengar pernyataan Reina.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Meanwhile,**

**Mini Boss Post Battle Dwarf Teritory**

**09.20 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

"hea! Chaos Savior!" ujar Elesis memainkan kedua pedang berukuran besar miliknya kearah robot laba-laba itu. memang serangan Elesis mengenai bagian abdomennya, namun sepertinya sia-sia, karena mahluk itu mengarahkan senjata mesinnya kearah Elesis – yang tadinya selalu diarahkan ke Ryan.

"Bagus, Ele!" ujar Ryan sambil mengangkat jempol tangannya dan tersenyum ala Rock Lee kearah Elesis.

"apanya! sekarang aku yang diserang nih!" ujar Elesis karena dikejar kesana-kemari oleh mahluk jadi-jadian itu.

"hey! jangan serang cucu ku!" ujar Sieghart yang tiba-tiba rasa kasih sayang orang tuanya bangkit kembali melihat Elesis dikejar Spiderbot Guard itu. tanpa banyak cas-cis-cus lagi, Sieghart memakai energi Rage-nya, dan langsung melakukan hit berulang kali pada mahluk itu.

tentu saja hal ini menarik perhatian laba-laba robot itu kepada Sieghart yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengganti sasarannya menjadi Kakek Immortal itu. kali ini bukan dengan senjata mesin, melainkan tembakan laser yang mengarah ke kepala Sieghart dan hampir membuat kepala Sieghart pitak.

"wa! rambutku!...oh, untung gak apa-apa..." ujar Sieghart sehingga membuatnya lengah, karena tak lama beberapa bola hitam dengan sumbu menyala terjatuh di dekatnya.

"sial..." ucap si Immortal sebelum bom itu meledakkan diri di dekat dirinya. Dain yang sedang sial hari itu dibombardir juga oleh robot tersebut.

"keras kepala sekali benda ini!" ujar Dain yang pakaiannya sudah sobek disana-sini karena ledakan barusan.

"er...untuk informasi, benda itu memang keras karena terbuat dari besi, Dain..." komentar Ryan, masih menghindari tembakan peluru nyasar sang robot.

"argh! minggir!" ujar Shera yang sudah agak emosi karena sedari tadi tidak berhasil melewati benda itu. Shera membuat tempat mahluk itu berdiri membeku dengan menancapkan Korinotsurugi-nya sehingga mobilitas benda itu menjadi kacau karena medan yang menjadi licin.

"good job, Shera! teman-teman, kesempatan datang!" ujar Sieghart sambil membelah dua Soluna-nya dan berlari untuk memberi pelajaran untuk mahluk itu.

laba-laba robotik itu seperti akan kehilangan keseimbang namun ternyata laba-laba itu langsung berdiri tegak seperti tak terjadi apa-apa dengan tanah disekitarnya.

"apa?" ucap Shera tak percaya karena melihat benda itu dapat berdiri di medan yang datar dan licin tersebut. setelah dilihat, ternyata dari ujung di tiap tungkai kaki laba-laba tersebut muncul duri yang menancap sangat dalam sehingga benda tersebut bisa bertahan seperti itu (ini saya buat sendiri. anggap saja robot ini sangat canggih sehingga bisa seperti itu).

"oh ayolah! para monster disini main licik semua!" ujar Duo Sieghart dengan frustasi. Lass tentu saja tetap stay cool walaupun sebenarnya dia juga kesal begitu juga Ryan yang mukanya memerah menahan emosi.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Back to Theo**

**Several Minutes Later**

**Normal POV**

"apa maksudmu aku sudah diprogram olehmu?" tanya Theo saat Reina sudah berhasil menghentikan tangisnya, meskipun matanya masih sembab karena air mata dan tentu saja kacamata-nya juga agak berembun.

"apa...kau tahu kalau kau adalah...manusia hasil rekayasa genetik, atau...Kloning?" tanya Reina sambil mengelap lensa kacamatanya dengan lap yang ia ambil dari dalam tas kecil yang ia sandang dan sebisa mungkin agar tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Theo tersinggung, namun Reina melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"aku dulunya adalah seorang ilmuwan disebuah desa di dekat perbatasan Furnance of Hell, disana aku bertugas untuk mengembangkan senjata untuk membantu klan Drane.D. mempertahankan diri dari serangan monster yang muncul di Furnance of Hell..." jelas Reina, kali ini ia melakukan kontak mata dengan Theo.

"Klan Drane.D. hanya memiliki senjata biasa yaitu Gauntlet yang kurang efektif dalam pertarungan, maka dari itu aku menciptakan senjata api seperti DS-Maverick dan Blade Gun..." sambung Reina, saat ini Theo mengetahui bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang memiliki kedua senjata itu.

"...dan tunanganku, Kirra-kun, adalah pemimpin dari Phoenix Corps, pasukan elit yang memiliki tugas melindungi desa klan kami agar tetap aman tentram..." sambung Reina, sambil memegangi cincin di jari manisnya.

"...namun suatu hari, D5 datang dan menginvasi desa kami, mereka mendengar tentang kemampuanku dalam membuat senjata dan memintaku untuk mengikuti mereka. Kirra menentang salah seorang D5, mantan klan Drane.D., juga ayah Kirra, si pengkhianat Wulfric yang menginginkan kekuatan militer klan Drane.D., namun Kirra gugur dalam pertarungannya dengan Wulfric. Saat itu Wulfric mengiming-imingi aku dengan berjanji untuk memberikan laboraturium dan juga teknologi agar aku dapat menciptakan kloning Kirra...tentu saja aku menerimanya...dan ternyata, ia hanya memanfaatkan ku dan malah membuat senjata biologis" jelas Reina dengan nada sedih.

"...hh...ternyata benar ya?" ucap Theo sambil tersenyum getir karena mengetahui sebuah kebenaran. Reina jadi kalang kabut karena melihat Theo yang tiba-tiba down.

"ah! Itu...bukan artinya kau bukan manusia, kau itu sama saja seperti manusia yang lain...tapi bilang saja kau ini...istimewa" jelas Reina. Theo memasang wajah bingung.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Theo, penasaran dengan ke-'istimewa'-an nya.

"kau itu...telah kumasukkan data tentang emosi, pengetahuan, bahasa, gaya bertarung, Sifat-sifat Kirra, dan juga ingatan yang kudapat dari DNA milik Kirra. Dan ada satu lagi, juga kau pasti sudah sadar: kau memiliki api hitam di dalam tubuhmu" ucap Reina sambil menempelkan tangan kanannya di dada Theo "satu-satunya hal yang tidak dimiliki kloning-kloning milik Wulfric lainnya..." sambung Reina.

Theo tertegun, jadi Reina lah yang telah memasukan setiap ingatan itu sehingga dia bisa terlihat lebih...hidup.

saat ini, Theo merasa sedih sekaligus senang. itu karena ia sudah mengetahui bahwa dirinya bukanlah manusia asli, melainkan hasil kloning; meski Reina sudah berkata Theo sama saja seperti manusia pada umum-nya, tetap saja membuat Theo sedih.

dan perasaan senang...ia senang karena meskipun ia hanya manusia kloning, Reina sudah memasukan satu atau dua kenangan di dalam dirinya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya seperti saat ini – seperti seorang manusia.

kemudian, Theo teringat sesuatu.

"Reina...aku...ingin bertanya...apakah ingatan-ingatanku adalah pemicu api hitam yang ada di dalam diriku? juga kenapa ingatanku sepertinya dihentikan tepat ditengah-tengah? dan juga apakah Api Hitam ini membuatku tidak dapat mengendalikan diriku?" tanya Theo bertubi-tubi.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Reina.

tiba-tiba, tanah disekitar mereka berpijak mulai bergetar. Cerberus yang tadinya terlelap kembali bangun sambil menggeram waspada, Theo juga mendekatkan Reina dengan dirinya.

'gempa bumi? tidak, kalau gempa bumi, pastinya getarannya tidak akan seperti ini' batin Theo. kali ini, si Pyro Gunner itu menggunakan teknik yang ia pakai saat melawan Elven-Elven sebelumnya: menggunakan indera pendengar daripada penglihatan.

'masih jauh...agak dekat...semakin mendekat...sekarang!' batin Theo yang kemudian melompat sambil membawa Reina bridal Style, menghindari sebuah Tank yang datang dengan cara menjebol dinding laboraturium itu.

"baiklah, sampai disini saja perjalananmu, TH30...Reina! kau tahu kan apa kata Wulfric kalau kau berani menggangguku menyerahkan kloning ini!?" ujar seorang pria gempal yang memakai baju perang dan sebuah google diatas kepalanya.

"kau! kau pria dari kedai itu!" ujar Theo dengan suara lantang. Cerberus langsung menggeram kearah pengendara Tank tersebut.

pria itu tertawa mendengar perkataan Theo kemudian langsung menatap tajam mata Theo.

"hebat bukan? bagaimana aktingku sebagai bartender itu? aku yakin pemilik aslinya tidak lebih hebat dariku!" ujar pria itu.

"ah! dimana sopan santunku? aku belum memperkenalkan diriku...namaku Talin Elfbane! dan aku adalah pemimpin pasukan yang ada disini!" ujar Talin, dan saat itu juga beberapa Goblin – yang mengklaim mereka adalah klan Fire Hammer – mulai memasuki laboratorium itu dari lubang yang dibuat oleh Tank talin Elfbane dan mulai mengitari Theo dan Reina. Cerberus langsung mendekatkan dirinya dengan sang tuan, bersiap mengcover punggung tuannya.

"hh...apa Goblin-Goblin ini tidak pernah belajar?' ucap Theo dengan nada sarkatis, memanggil Blade Gun-nya seperti biasa. Reina yang melihat ini terkejut.

"bagaimana kau – " "aku adalah Kloning Istimewa, ingat?" ucap Theo memotong perkataan Reina. Reina hanya tersenyum dan merogoh tas kecil miliknya dan mengenakan sepasang Gauntlet miliknya juga melemparkan DS-Mavercik kembali kepada pemiliknya.

"ah...aku hampir lupa benda ini..." ucap Theo saat ia menangkap pistol tersebut.

"nah..." ucap Theo mengarahkan bilah pedang yang ada di Blade Gun-nya kearah Talin Elfbane "...bisa kita mulai?" sambung Theo.

Talin Elfbane Menyeringai.

"baiklah..."

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Meanwhile,**

**Back to The Chase**

**Mini Boss Post Battle Dwarf Teritory**

**09.35 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

Laba-Laba Robotik itu masih berdiri dan membuat para Chaser senewe. pasalnya sudah di ledakan memakai bahan peledak milik Lass, menggunakan kekuatan brutal seperti yang dilakukan oleh kedua keluarga Sieghart, bahkan digigit oleh Ryan dalam bentuk Serigala (?) tidak membuat benda itu jatuh.

"sekali lagi! Fated Circle!" ujar Elesis, mengeluarkan energi dikedua pedangnya dan mulai berputar seperti roda api dan mulai melakukan hit sebanyak 7 kali pada benda tersebut.

"baiklah! Original Sword!" ujar Sieghart memanggil 7 pedang yang melayang di belakangnya dan menusuk benda tersebut dengan semua pedang itu.

"Phantom Blade!" ujar Lass menggunakan Nodachi-nya dan menebaskannya kearah laba-laba itu dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

"Gatling Spiral!" ujar Ryan memisahkan Strom Pike-nya menjadi 2 bagian dan memakai kedua Strom Blade-nya, menusuk laba-laba itu beberapa kali dengan kecepatan yang hampir sama seperti Phantom Blade Lass dan akhirnya menusukkan Strom Blade-nya sekali dengan kekuatan yang besar.

"Waterfall Technique!" ujar Dain, mendominasi energi gelap di ExeLyon kemudian melompat keatas dan melancarkan energi gelapnya sehingga membuat pedangnya terlihat memanjang dan saat menyentuh robot itu, energi kegelapan Dain menyebar seperti duri (bayangin skill Bleeding Gash Zero).

sementara Shera? ia seperti sedang berpikir.

'laba-laba ini tidak dapat dijatuhkan sedikitpun hanya dengan serangan yang mengarah ketubuhnya...menurut analisis ku, kalau kakinya ataupun bagian pertemuan antara tungkai kaki bagian atas dan bawah diserang, keseimbangannya pun akan hancur' pikir Shera.

"baiklah! akan kucoba meskipun hasilnya belum pasti!" ujar Shera.

Shera berlari kearah monster itu dengan Korinotsurugi yang bercahaya kebiruan dan juga bunga-bunga es yang berterbangan disekitarnya.

"bodoh! jangan kesitu! kau bisa terpeleset tahu!" ujar Elesis saat melihat Shera berlari menuju monster itu namun Shera tidak mengacuhkannya dan tetap berlari. saat kakinya hampir menyentuh es tersebut, di bawah kedua sepatu milik Shera tiba-tiba muncul sebilah tipis es seperti pisau.

"Skate mode!" ujar Shera. Chaser yang lain terkejut saat melihat Shera yang tidak jatuh terpeleset diatas es tersebut melainkan meluncur diatasnya.

Shera meluncur kearah kaki depan monster itu seperti sedang bermain Ice Skating dan menyerangnya.

"Sub-Zero Slash!" ujar Shera menggunakan Skill-nya. saat pedang Shera menggores kedua kaki depan mahluk tersebut, kedua tungkainya langsung membeku dan hancur. kali ini keseimbangan benda tersebut benar-benar hilang.

Shera berkali-kali menggunakan Skill tersebut pada tiap pasang kaki lainnya Robot itu sampai ia melancarkan skill terakhirnya.

"Venus Fly-Trap!" ujar Shera mengangkat Korinotsurugi-nya keatas dan memanggil hujan es yang sangat tajam.

"uoh! sama parahnya dengan Deep Impact Arme!" ujar Ryan karena saat itu ia juga hampir menjadi korban es batu tersebut. kan gak lucu kalau seorang Vanquisher dan pahlawan para Druid, Magnus Dan mati kena es batu (Ryan: kalau es batu-nya tajam begitu, semua orang kecuali Sieghart bisa mati tahu!).

"uh...tapi sepertinya serangan Shera meleset semua..." komentar Dain sambil menunjuk komponen Spiderbot Guard yang tungkai kakinya habis dihancurkan oleh Shera tepat berada ditengah padang es yang tajam tadi namun tidak ada satupun yang mengenai Spiderbot Guard itu.

para chaser berpikir serangan Shera gagal, namun semuanya berubah saat tanah disekitar tempat es-es yang tajam itu menancap mulai bergerak dan mengatup seperti tanaman Venus yang memerangkap serangga didalamnya. dan dengan itu, robot tersebut menjadi remuk seketika.

'gila! tanpa ampun!' pikir para Chaser yang ada di situ sambil Jaw Drop (minus Lass yang tetap Stay Cool). Shera yang menonaktifkan mode Skate-nya hanya terlihat bingung saat menyadari Chaser memandangnya dengan mulut menganga.

"apa? apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?" tanya Shera sambil menusap wajahnya.

tiba-tiba tanah tempat mereka berpijak bergetar hebat.

"kali ini apa lagi!?" ujar Shera.

beberapa saat kemudian, tak jauh dari situ, terlihat kobaran api menyembur dari dalam tanah. dari dalam kobaran api itu muncul seekor mahluk berbentuk serigala besar dengan api yang menyala di keempat kakinya melayang diudara. para Chaser menyadari diatas mahluk tersebut terlihat 2 sosok yang mengendarainya. salah satunya seorang laki-laki yang menggenggam DS-Maverick dan Blade Gun.

"Theo!" ujar Dain saat menyadari sosok yang ada diatas serigala itu.

sedangkan yang dipanggil, mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Dain.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Theo POV**

"Whoa! aku tidak tahu Cerberus bisa seperti ini..." ujarku saat aku, Cerberus, dan Reina melayang diudara. tak kusangka War-Wolf ini bisa melayang diudara.

"hihi...sejak kematian Kirra, aku lah yang merawat dan melatih Cerberus hingga bisa seperti yang kau lihat sekarang" ucap Reina yang ada di belakangku sambil tertawa kecil.

yah...lumayan menguntungkan sih, pasalnya saat di dalam Laboraturium tadi, misil dari Tank milik si Talin Elfbane itu terbang kearah kami. berkat kemampuan tersembunyi yang dimiliki Cerberus, kami bisa keluar laboraturium itu walaupun harus aku yang menghancurkan langit-langitnya dengan kedua senjataku.

"Theo!" ujar sebuah suara dari bawah. aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah sumber suara dan mendapati Dain, Shera, juga beberapa Chaser lainnya.

'apa yang mereka lakukan disini?' batinku saat melihat mereka semua.

"teman-teman! hati-hati!" teriakku dari atas Cerberus saat aku mempertajam pendengaranku dan mengetahui bahwa Talin Elfbane semakin mendekat.

**End of Theo POV**

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Normal POV**

"teman-teman! hati-hati!" ujar Theo pada chaser yang lain. belum sempat mereka bertanya, lagi-lagi tanah tempat mereka berpijak mulai bergetar.

DHUAR! ledakan terdengar seiring dengan munculnya sebuah Tank berukuran besar dengan seorang Dwarf yang menaikinya.

seluruh pandangan menghujani Dwarf itu.

"ho...ternyata kloning ini bersekutu dengan Grand Chase..." komentar Talin Elfbane sambil mengelus jenggot putihnya juga dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"dan kulihat ada wajah yang kukenal disini..." sambung Talin Elfbane sambil menatap tajam Dain. tidak seperti biasanya, Dain terlihat menahan emosi nya sambil memegang erat ExeLyon.

"dimana dalang dibalik semua ini, Talin?" ucap Dain dengan nada dingin sambil balik menatap tajam Talin Elfbane.

sesaat Dain mengatakan itu, sesosok pria yang memakai sebuah jubah berambut merah dan mata yang berwarna senada keluar dari belakang Tank Milik Talin Elfbane. di tangannya telah siap sebuah Blade Gun seperti milik Theo, namun Bilah pedang di Blade Gun milik Pria itu terlihat bergerigi.

saat ini, Theo dan Dain sudah bisa menerka siapa pria itu.

'Wulfric!' pikir kedua anggota chaser ini.

karena hal ini, Theo dengan segera memerintahkan Cerberus agar mendarat didekat Grand Chase sehingga Reina bisa bergabung dengan Grand Chase untuk mempertahankan diri agar Theo dan Dain memiliki kesempatan untuk bahu membahu mengalahkan Talin Elfbane dan Wulfric.

"jaga dia..." pesan Theo sebelum meninggalkan Reina bersama Chaser lainnya. belum sempat Theo berbalik, pipi kanan-nya sudah lebih dulu menerima sebuah tamparan dari seorang gadis berambut biru terang, Shera.

"KAU INI! PERGI DIAM-DIAM SAAT TENGAH MALAM, MAKAN SAJA KAU PASTI BELUM SAAT PERGI, KALAU KAU KELUAR MALAM-MALAM SEPERTI ITU TERUS BISA SAKIT TAHU! KAU SEHARUSNYA TAHU APA PERASAANKU KALAU KAU PERGI DIAM-DIAM SEPERTI ITU!...aku...aku..." ujar Shera yang mulai menangis sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Theo hanya menghela napasnya sebelum kemudian menepuk kepala Shera dengan lembut.

"baiklah...aku minta maaf karena telah membuatmu khawatir...hanya saja, aku pergi karena aku ingin mengetahui siapa...atau apa aku ini sebenarnya..." ucap Theo dengan nada lembut, hal yang jarang Theo lakukan.

"*sob* lalu...*sob*...apa kau sudah...*sob* menemukan jawabannya?" tanya Shera dengan terisak-isak.

"...ya, aku adalah Theo Drane.D., salah satu dari anggota Klan drane.D. Dari Desa di dekat Furnance of Hell..." jawab Theo. Shera mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati wajah Theo yang tersenyum kecil.

"mengharukan sekali...aku tidak tahu sebuah KLON bisa mengatakan hal yang bermakna dalam seperti itu..." ucap Talin dengan nada sarkatis dan menekan kata 'Klon' yang disahut dengan Wulfric yang terkekeh mendengar Theo mengatakan hal tadi kepada Shera.

"yeah...tapi, apa kau tidak mendengar apa katanya saat di dalam Laboraturium tadi? dia itu adalah 'Kloning Istimewa'" sambung Wulfric sambil tersenyum Sinis kearah Theo.

"ah iya! kau benar..." balas Talin yang juga ikut terkekeh.

Theo yang mendengar hal ini mengusap air mata yang ada di wajah Shera.

"hh...orang-orang itu tidak tahu tata krama...baiklah, Shera...sekarang bisakah kau berhenti menangis? kau tidak bisa menghajar mereka kalau mata mu tertutup air terus bukan? lagipula kalau kau menangis wajahmu jadi jelek Tahu..." komentar Theo agak menyindir. Shera memukul pelan sebelah Tangan Theo.

"enak saja...baiklah, sekarang kita bereskan mereka dan kembali ke Serdin..." ucap Shera tersenyum manis kearah Theo kemudian menyiapkan kembali Korinotsurugi-nya.

setelah memastikan para Chaser sudah bersiap dalam posisi Battle Stance mereka, Theo berjalan dan berdiri berdampingan dengan Dain.

"bagaimana kabarmu, Theo?" tanya Dain mengangkat ExeLyon dan menopangnya di bahu sebelah kanannya sambil melirik Theo.

"lebih baik dari hari-hari yang lalu, Dain..." ucap Theo mempersiapkan DS-Mavercik dan Blade Gun-nya. seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Dain sebelum ia berbicara.

"kau Kloning yang aneh..." ucap Dain.

"tapi itulah yang membuatmu menjadi lebih 'hidup' dari kloning biasa..." sambung Dain lagi sambil menyeringai kearah Theo. dan dengan itu, dari segala penjuru beberapa Goblin Berserker dan Smith dari klan Fire Hammer mengelilingi mereka semua.

"wow, Elesis...lihat! penggemarmu banyak juga, merah semua..." sindir Sieghart kepada Elesis.

"jangan mulai pak tua..." ucap Elesis tenang namun sebenarnya saat ini tangannya sudah dikepalkan menjadi sebuah tinju dan juga urat-urat dengan empat sudut mulai muncul di dahinya, termasuk juga aura gelap yang sedikit terlihat keluar dari tubuhnya.

"er...bisakah kalian menunda KDHCK (Kekerasan Dalam Hubungan Cucu Kakek) kalian sekarang? saat ini kita dikelilingi mahluk yang mengganggu pemandangan, kalian tahu?" ucap Ryan sambil membagi Strom Pike-nya menjadi Strom Blades.

"biarlah, Ryan...kalau kau mencampuri urusan mereka, bisa-bisa kau juga kena..." komentar Lass menyiapkan Nodachi-nya.

"seraaaang!" perintah Talin pada sepasukan Goblin yang di pimpin olehnya. seluruh Goblin-Goblin itu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi palu mereka dan mulai berlari kearah para Chaser.

"hea! Genocide!" ujar Elesis men-salm tempat mereka semua berpijak, menciptakan Shockwave menggunakan kedua Ssanggeom-nya. tanpa di duga-duga, Shockwave yang dihasilkan oleh Elesis kali ini sangat besar dan berbahaya. setelah itu Elesis bermanuver membentuk pusaran angin di tengah-tengah pasukan Goblin tersebut.

sementara kakeknya, kedua mata hitamnya kini tidak terdapat titik hitam lagi, dengan kata lain: ia sedang dalam Rage Mode. Sieghart kemudian membagi Soluna-nya menjadi 2 bagian yang kemudian menggunakannya untuk menebas para Goblin itu dengan membabi buta.

"hahaha! bagaimana rasanya melawan seorang legenda!?" ujar Sieghart sambil tertawa seperti maniak di sela-sela 'pembersihan'- nya.

sementara itu, sebagian pasukan Goblin yang memilih Lass sebagai lawan mereka kewalahan karena kecepatan sang Striker dalam melarikan diri. beberapa kali palu-palu mereka yang berselimutkan api hampir mengenai Lass, pasalnya saat palu itu hanya tinggal 1 cm lagi dari Lass, si Striker dari Silver Cross itu selalu menghilang ataupun melakukan Substitution dengan batang pohon ataupun Dummy.

"kalian terlalu cepat 100 tahun untuk menandingiku...Quick End Slash!" ujar Lass berlari secara diagonal melewati pasukan Goblin tersebut sambil melakukan sabetan yang sangat cepat dan sangat kuat.

sedangkan disisi lain, terlihat kilauan hijau armor seorang Vanquisher berkali-kali menusukkan kedua Strom Blade-nya pada tiap-tiap Goblin tersebut tanpa pengecualian. terakhir, Ryan tiba-tiba melompat keatas dan melakukan Special Skill-nya.

"Purify Strom!" ujar Ryan memanggil sebuah lingkaran dengan tulisan-tulisan asing muncul diudara saat Ryan melompat. tiap Goblin yang ada di dekat dan di dalam lingkaran tersebut terkena Damage yang sangat kuat, persis seperti Skill Black Space milik Dio.

sementara itu...

"aku tidak tahu siapa kamu, tapi aku ingin kita bekerja sama!" ujar Reina yang mengeluarkan DS-Maverick miliknya yang berukuran lebih kecil dari milik Theo. yang diteriaki alias Shera mengangguk dan mereka berdua 'menerpa' pasukan Goblin tadi dengan mudahnya.

**X – X – X – X – X**

Sementara para chaser di sibukkan oleh Goblin-Goblin tadi, Dain memperhatikan seorang gadis berambut merah panjang berkacamata yang sedang bertarung melawan Orc Fire hammer.

"coba kutebak...kau sudah bertemu 'Ex-Fiance' mu?" ucap Dain saat memperhatikan Reina yang berkolaborasi bersama Shera dalam menghadapi Goblin-Goblin Merah marun Klan Fire Hammer.

"hh...yeah, kalau kau bisa bilang begitu..." balas Theo acuh tak acuh. Dain meliriknya dengan sebelah mata, kemudian tertawa kecil.

"daripada memikirkan hal itu, bisakah kita pergi dari sini?" tanya Theo dengan nada tenang membuat Dain agak terkejut.

"pergi? kenapa?" tanya Dain.

"masih tanya kenapa!? soalnya...ada 3 misil sedang meluncur kearah sini Dain!" ujar Theo sambil berguling kesamping untuk menghindari misil artileri Talin Elfbane. Dain yang menyadari bahwa perkataan Theo benar, dengan Segera membuka sebuah lubang dimensi dan membuat Misil tersebut meledak di dalamnya.

"fuh...tepat waktu..." ucap Dain sambil menutup kembali lubang dimensi miliknya dan mempersiapkan ExeLyon.

"kalau begini, kita bagi arah serangan...Cerberus!" Ujar Theo memanggil Cerberus yang langsung berlari mendekati Theo. langsung saja, keempat kaki Cerberus tertutupi api, dan saat Theo sudah menaikinya, mereka berdua sudah melayang diudara.

"hey, hey, bukankah itu curang kalau kalian bisa menyerang dari bawah sekaligus dari atas...sebaiknya kita buat 'perang' ini seimbang..." ucap Wulfric sambil meniup sebuah peluit berwarna perak.

tak lama setelah peluit itu ditiup, seekor War-Wolf lain dengan bulu bercorak Hitam dan sebelah matanya ditutup muncul dari bawah tanah dengan seluruh tubuh berselimut api. seperti Cerberus, War-Wolf ini bisa melayang diudara, dan dengan Wulfric sebagai pengendara-nya, keadaan benar-benar makin buruk tiap menitnya.

"nah...TH30...sekarang, coba saja tangkap aku..." ucap Wulfric saat memerintahkan War-Wolf miliknya untuk terbang menjauhi Theo.

"maaf Dain, tapi sepertinya kau harus mengurus Talin sendiri..." ucap Theo sambil melempar pandangannya kearah Dain. Dain hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"terserah kau lah..." ucap Dain. dan dengan itu, Theo memacu Cerberus untuk mengejar Wulfric.

"nah, Talin, kini tinggal kita berdua..." ujar Dain sambil berlari kearah Tank yang dinaiki Talin Elfbane. Dain menghilangkan Lyon dan memakai Exe untuk menyerang. berkali-kali Dain menyerang Tank Talin namun tidak membuahkan hasil.

"hahaha! kau pikir kalau kau menyerang Tank-ku, kau bisa membuatku kalah? jangan bercanda! sekarang giliranku!" ujar Talin sambil menembakkan Projektor dari Tank-nya yang kemudian menembakkan beberapa roket dari dalamnya.

Spontan, Dain yang saat itu dalam jarak yang berbahaya, langsung menahan sebuah roket yang mengarah kepadanya dengan Exe, tapi keputusan Dain untuk menahan Roket tadi menggunakan Exe membuat Exe retak dan perlahan energi gelap yang ada di dalamnya mulai mengalir keluar.

'gawat!' batin Dain yang kemudian mengibaskan Exe dan membuat roket tadi terbelah menjadi 2 dan membuatnya meledak. tentu saja ledakan ini juga mengenai Dain karena jaraknya yang sangat dekat tadi.

ledakan barusan menciptakan asap yang mengepul, menutupi pandangan Talin Elfbane. ia mengira Dain sudah mati – atau paling tidak pingsan karena ledakan barusan, namun dugaannya salah karena saat asap-asap tadi menghilang, tidak tampak sosok si DK, dan sebagai gantinya, terlihat sebuah Lubang Dimensi. dari lubang dimensi itu Talin dapat melihat punggung seorang Dwarf berambut putih.

'tunggu...jangan-jangan!' batin Talin. segera ia memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang dan mendapati Dain yang muncul dari lubang dimensi yang muncul tepat dibelakangnya.

"bagaimana kemampuan baru ku? hebat bukan?" ucap Dain sambil menyeringai. terlihat dia selamat dari ledakan tadi, walaupun beberapa bagian bajunya sudah robek disana-sini dan dari dahinya mengalir darah segar, tapi selain itu dia tidak apa-apa. Talin dengan refleks langsung menjalankan Tank-nya menjauhi Dain, mencari jarak yang aman untuk menembakkan misil dan roket-nya.

"hoo...jadi seperti ini kemampuan ExeLyon?" komentar Talin mengelus Jenggot lebat-nya. tanpa sengaja, pandangannya mengarah ke tangan Kanan Dain yang menggenggam ExeLyon dan menyadari energi gelap dari Exe seperti mengikat tangan Dain. selain itu, samar-samar, terlihat sebuah tato yang mengeluarkan aura gelap bermotif Tengkorak yang tertancap sebuah pedang di punggung tangan kanannya.

"heh! sepertinya Roketku membuat Exe Retak ya? haha!" ujar Talin sambil tertawa.

"diam kau" ucap Dain menyeringai sambil menahan sakit kearah Talin. tangan sebelah Kanan Dain terasa seperti akan putus karena energi gelap yang mengalir keluar di tahannya agar tidak kembali menguasai dirinya.

'aku mohon, Lyon. bantu aku menahan kegelapan dari Exe' batin Dain.

**X – X – X – X – X**

sementara itu, di langit di atas Dwarven Base, terlihat kilatan dan Kobaran api merah yang saling kejar-mengejar dan terkadang bertabrakan. tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa ada 2orang klan Drane.D. sedang bertarung diatas sana tanpa menggunakan teropong Jarak Jauh.

ya, kedua orang yang bertarung itu adalah Wulfric dan Theo. kecepatan dan keterampilan mereka menggunakan senjata mereka, membuat duel ini terlihat seperti tiada akhir.

"lumayan untuk seorang Klon..." ucap Wulfric santai saat tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak dan melayang beberapa meter di depan Theo. terlihat jelas Wulfric beberapa kali menjadi korban serangan Theo karena terlihat wajah dan lengannya yang tergores – mungkin karena tebasan Blade atau serempetan peluru yang dilancarkan Theo.

"yeah...kau juga..." ucap Theo. Theo tidak ada bedanya dari Wulfric, terlihat luka disana-sini. saat theo mengucapkan kata-kata Tadi, Wulfric menyeringai.

"kau benar-benar mengingatkanku pada pertarungan melawan anakku dulu, kau tahu?" ucap Wulfric.

"heh...kau tidak pantas menyebut dirimu ayahnya. mana ada yang namanya orang tua yang membunuh anaknya sendiri" balas Theo, mempersiapkan rantai yang ada di gagang Blade gun-nya dan melemparkannya kearah Wulfric. Rantai itu mengikat tubuh Wulfric hingga tidak dapat membuatnya bergerak lagi.

"Binding Chain...Execution..." Gumam Theo mengalirkan energi api miliknya langsung kedalam rantai tersebut dan dalam sekejap, rantai itu berubah warna menjadi merah, namun warna merah itu berhenti ditengah-tengah.

"nah...sekarang aku telah mengalirkan energiku ke rantai ini. kau pasti sudah tahu kegunaan Binding Chain selain untuk menahan gerakan lawan bukan? jadi sekarang aku akan memberimu 2 pilihan: pergi dari sini dan menyerah atau mati ditanganku..." ucap Theo dengan nada mengancam.

Wulfric terlihat shock sampai membuatnya menundukkan kepalanya. tanpa disangka-sangka, saat Wulfric mengangkat kepalanya, yang terlukis diwajahnya bukan wajah yang ketakutan melainkan wajah seperti orang yang tertawa.

"haha! kau benar-benar mengingatkanku dengan anakku! akan kuberitahu sesuatu yang bagus: Kirra dulu juga pernah mengikatku dengan rantai seperti saat ini dan menggunakan fungsi lain Binding Chain. dia juga menghentikan energinya tepat ditengah, dan kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan saat itu?" ucap Wulfric.

"ia menjadi ragu saat aku berpura-pura memohon ampun padanya. karena tak tega membunuhku...dia melepaskan rantainya dan dengan bodohnya membiarkan aku bebas bergerak! saat itulah aku menyerangnya dan membunuhnya!" sambung Wulfric dengan wajah sadis.

"jadi...kalau kau memohon padaku, kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu, begitu?" komentar Theo. Wulfric mengangkat sebelah bahunya sebagai respon.

"mungkin saja kau sama bodohnya dengan Kirra sehingga mengampuniku..." jawab Wulfric dengan nada sarkastik.

"hh...dasar licik..." komentar Theo.

"...memang benar aku ini adalah Kloning dari Kirra...memang benar aku ini memiliki setiap data milik Kirra...dan saat aku mencari kebenaran tentang ceritamu barusan di pikiranku, kau mau tahu apa yang aku temukan?" ucap Theo menggantung.

ia menundukkan kepalanya sehingga menutupi kedua bola matanya. di dalam pikirannya, Theo melihat kembali kilasan-kilasan ingatan orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal dan sampai disebuah ingatan dimana dirinya – atau lebih tepatnya Kirra dibunuh oleh Wulfric.

"...saat seranganmu mengenai Kirra...ia memikirkan hal ini..." sambung Theo masih menggantung. saat itu, perlahan Theo mengangkat wajahnya dan terlihat kedua kelopak matanya menutup.

"...'seandainya aku bisa hidup kembali, meski didalam tubuh yang lain...sekali lagi aku akan menghentikan ambisi gilamu bersama Kaze'Aze itu!'..." ujar Theo saat membuka matanya.

kini iris matanya kembali berubah menjadi warna emas dengan bentuk pupil seperti yang dimiliki GrandArk, bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh dan Rantai Theo mulai dijalari oleh api hitam. bahkan api hitam ini membuat api yang ada di kaki Cerberus ikut berubah warna.

Rantai milik Theo yang tadinya berwarna merah, berubah menjadi Hitam, dan warna itu dengan cepatnya menjalar kearah tubuh Wulfric.

"kau tidak menjawab apa pilihanmu, Wulfric...maka dari itu, sampaikan salamku pada para penjaga Underworld" ucap Theo tenang. dengan kecepatan yang tak diduga-duga, api hitam itu mulai menjalari Rantai yang membelit tubuh Wulfric.

"UAAAAAGH!" teriak Wulfric saat api hitam itu mulai membakar tubuhnya. api yang ada ditubuh Wulfric juga mulai membuat War-Wolf yang ia naiki ikut merasakan api hitam Theo.

terlihat langit yang tadinya biru, kini berubah menjadi hitam karena imbas ledakan yang disebabkan Theo dengan api hitamnya. Theo menyentak rantai tadi dan menangkapnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"selesai sudah..." gumam Theo, bersiap memerintahkan Cerberus untuk kembali kepada para Chaser. belum sempat ia memerintahkan Cerberus, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"apanya yang selesai?" ucap suara itu. Theo mengalihkan pandangannya kesemua arah untuk mencari sumber suara dan mendapati seekor serigala raksasa berkepala 2 melayang diatas Theo dan Cerberus.

saat Theo akan mengarahkan Blade Gun-nya kearah mahluk itu, mahluk itu sudah lebih dulu menukik kearah Theo dan Cerberus, membuat keduanya terluka dan terjun bebas dari ketinggian yang hanya dapat dicapai kendaraan maupun mahluk yang dapat terbang.

**X – X – X – X – X**

"oh? sepertinya kau menolak kekuatan Exe...kenapa kau menolak kekuatan yang dapat mengalahkanku secara instan?" ucap Talin saat menyadari ekspresi Dain yang terlihat menahan sesuatu.

"berisik...aku hanya tidak mau kembali ke wujud 'itu' lagi..." jawab Dain, perlahan-lahan mengangkat ExeLyon dan menopangnya di bahu kanannya.

'cih! badanku lumpuh! sepertinya Lyon tidak cukup kuat menahannya...' batin Dain yang saat memikirkan ini tubuhnya sudah tak dapat digerakannya lagi.

"hey, Hey, Terima Saja...kau tahu bukan kalau menolak kekuatan sebesar itu membuatmu lumpuh sementara?" ucap Talin. Dain hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum mengejek miliknya.

"meski aku tahu, kau pikir aku akan membiarkan kekuatan ini mengendalikanku?" bala Dain.

"hee? baiklah, kalau sekarang terimalah kematianmu!" ujar Talin, sepertinya dia menyadari bahwa Dain sudah tidak dapat bergerak lagi. para Chaser berusaha membantu Dain namun para Orc yang mereka lawan seperti tidak ada habisnya.

namun belum sempat Talin menembakkan misilnya, sebuah kilatan berwarna merah terlihat diangkasa, membuat perhatian semua yang ada di medan perang itu teralihkan.

Tak lama, seekor Serigala raksasa berkepala 2 jatuh menghujam tanah dengan Theo di kedua cakar depannya, sedangkan Cerberus terjatuh agak jauh dari Theo. anehnya Cerberus langsung berubah menjadi seukuran anak anjing biasa saat terkena serangan serigala itu.

saat Serigala raksasa tersebut menghujam tanah, mahluk itu juga menciptakan sebuah Shockwave api seperti skill Solar Strom Theo, namun dengan area yang lebih luas.

Shockwave ini mengenai dan memukul mundur para Chaser. para Chaser terpental cukup jauh dan jatuh ketanah dengan cukup keras, menyebabkan mereka semua pingsan. tentu saja Shockwave ini mempengaruhi para Goblin Klan Fire Hammer dan juga membuat Tank Talin Elfbane rusak.

"ah! apa yang kau lakukan Wulfric! lihat apa yang kau perbuat pada tank-ku!" ujar Talin dengan emosi. Serigala itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Talin dengan matanya yang berwarna merah menyala.

mahluk itu kemudian membuka kedua rahangnya dan membentuk sebuah partikel energi api seukuran kelereng yang kemudian di telan kedua kepalanya. setelah itu, serigala itu membuka lagi rahangnya dan menembakkan cahaya laser yang sangat tipis namun daya hancurnya sangat besar dari kedua kepalanya (insiparsi dari jurus "bom monster berekor" milik para Bijuu dari Naruto...maaf Masashi Kishimoto-san!). serangan itu mengenai Tank Talin dan membuat Talin terpental...mungkin sampai Atum?

menyelesaikan serangannya, serigala itu mengeluarkan cahaya merah yang dapat menghalangi pandangan. saat cahaya itu meredup, terlihat Wulfric yang menekan kaki kanannya di leher Theo bersama dengan War-Wolf milik Wulfric yang dengan aneh berubah menjadi kecil seperti anak anjing.

"nah...pengganggu sudah hilang" ucap Wulfric sambil menekan kaki kanannya lebih keras lagi pada leher Theo.

terlihat Theo meringis kesakitan. sepertinya beberapa tulang di tubuhnya patah karena terjatuh dari ketinggian itu, belum lagi lehernya yang diinjak oleh Wulfric sehingga ia susah bernafas.

"menurutku, kau lumayan juga...sepertinya kau sudah tahu bagaimana caranya mengendalikan api hitammu...tidak seperti saat aku mengaktifkannya" komentar Wulfric. dengan suara yang terputu-putus, Theo masih sempat berbicara.

"apa...maksudmu?" ujar Theo dengan sedikit mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya. wajah Wulfric terlihat bingung.

"oh? kau tidak tahu ya? hm...kalau begitu aku akan mengganti pertanyaanku...saat aku menembakmu di hutan dalam misi pencarian anggota baru milikmu itu, apa yang terjadi saat kesadaranmu menghilang?" tanya Wulfric. Theo berusaha mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi saat itu.

"aku...berada...disebuah tempat...bernama Memories Horizon...dan menemui seseorang...yang kukenal...sebagai kakek..." jawab Theo. mendengar ini, Wulfric tertawa.

"haha! kakek? yang benar saja! Kloning Seperti dirimu itu mana mungkin memiliki kakek! kau mau tahu siapa pria di dalam ingatanmu itu?" tanya Wulfric.

"dia hanyalah sebuah program yang kumasukan melalui darahmu menggunakan Nano Machine yang ada di peluru yang kutembakkan padamu. Nano Machine itulah yang membuatmu dapat membentuk Blade Gun saat kau berkonsentrasi! Nano Machine itulah yang membentuk Blade Gun saat kau bersinkronisasi! aku lah yang mengganti mode-mu menjadi Sleep Mode dan membuatmu mengunduh kemampuan untuk job Pyro Gun-mu! bahkan aku lah yang memasukan data tentang Amaterasu mode mu itu!" jelas Wulfric dengan berteriak.

"lalu...kenapa kau...membuatku memiliki...kemampuan ini?" tanya Theo terputus-putus. Wulfric menunjukkan seringainya lagi dan dengan mata yang menampakkan tingkat kesadisan miliknya.

"mudah saja...itu karena kau adalah kelinci percobaanku, aku ingin menguji apakah api hitam itu dapat membuat sebuah Kloning menjadi rusak, maka dari itu aku membuatmu paham tentang prinsip 'Sinkronisasi' agar kau bisa ber-sinkronisasi dengan api hitam itu." jawab Wulfric.

"saat pertama kalinya kau mendapatkan mimpi-mimpi itu, badanmu terasa sakit bukan? lalu saat pertama kali menggunakan api hitam itu, kau menjadi tidak dapat mengendalikan dirimu bukan? itu karena akulah yang mengaktifkannya secara paksa untuk melihat hasil perkembangan api hitammu!" sambung Wulfric.

"yah...karena aku sudah cukup melihat kemampuanmu...sekarang saatnya aku mengambil kembali apa yang memang sudah menjadi milikku..." ucap Wulfric, mensejajarkan jari telunjuk dan tengah tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya ke mata kiri Theo.

"apa maksudmu...apa yang kau lakukan..." ucap Theo, berusaha menjauhkan matanya dari jari Wulfric namun sia-sia karena ia tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya karena tekanan kaki Wulfric terhadap lehernya.

"hm...bilang saja begini...aku membuat data api hitam itu hanya aktif bilamana Dragon Eyes-mu diaktifkan, itu artinya Nano Machine berisi data tentang api hitam itu ada di matamu...dan data itu adalah satu-satunya yang berhasil...maka dari itu..." ucap Wulfric, kemudian menekankan kedua jarinya ke rongga mata kiri Theo dan menarik keluar bola matanya.

"AAAAAKKKHH!" Theo berteriak saat matanya keluar dari tempatnya. Wulfric menjilat tangannya yang berselimutkan darah dari mata Theo sambil menyeringai.

"...aku akan mengambilnya kembali...sudah paham maksudku?" ucap Wulfric yang kemudian bersiap mencongkel mata Theo yang lainnya, namun terhenti.

"Critical Z!" sebuah serangan membentuk huruf Z membuat Wulfric menghindar dengan melakukan sebuah salto ke belakang. serangan tadi datang oleh seorang DK berambut...hitam?

"cih...selagi aku pingsan, banyak juga kegelapan yang masuk kedalam diriku..." ucap Dain saat menyadari rambutnya yang berwarna pirang menjadi hitam. tidak hanya Dain yang kesadarannya kembali, Chaser lain plus Reina juga sudah kembali sadar.

Chaser lain ingin mendekati Theo dan Dain, namun mereka tertahan sebuah Barrier berwarna kuning keemasan.

"jangan kemari dulu teman-teman..." ucap Dain. dia berpikir kalau bertarung dengan Wulfric sangat beresiko, berhubung para chaser belum mengetahui kekuatan sepenuhnya Wulfric.

'...dan juga, aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa menahan energi ini...' batin Dain, yang saat ini sebagian tubuhnya sudah berubah karena energi gelap Exe.

"ho...sepertinya kau sudah bisa bergerak Dain...penampilanmu juga kembali seperti dulu. kenapa? mau bergabung dengan D5 lagi?" tanya Wulfric dengan nada mengejek.

Dain tidak menanggapi kata-kata Wulfric melainkan malah langsung berlari kearahnya sambil mengibaskan ExeLyon secara membabi buta.

"hee~sepertinya mulai serius nih...sebenarnya aku mau melayanimu, namun berhubungan aku sudah mendapatkan yang aku inginkan dan juga nona Kaze'Aze membutuhkanku segera, aku harus segera pergi...Adios!" ucap Wulfric sambil menghindari kibasan bilah pedang ExeLyon. tanpa di duga-duga, War-Wolf milik wulfric yang tadi seukuran anak anjing normal, saat diselimuti kobaran api kembali menjadi seukuran War-Wolf normal.

akhirnya Wulfric pun kabur dengan membawa mata kiri Theo yang berisi data tentang api hitam. setelah itu, Barrier yang mengelilingi para Chaser menghilang dan membuat mereka dapat mendekati Dain dan Juga Theo.

dengan segera, Reina dan Shera berlari mendekati Theo yang kehabisan banyak darah dari matanya. terlihat Theo pingsan dengan rongga mata kiri yang mengeluarkan cairan merah yang sangat banyak.

"gawat...dia terlalu banyak kehilangan darah!" ujar Shera yang merentangkan telapak tangannya yang dikelilingi bunga es di tempat Theo terluka saat itu.

"lebih baik kita kembali ke Serdin dulu..." ucap Dain yang membuat sebuah lubang dimensi yang langsung menuju Serdin.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Serdin,**

**Grand Chase Mansion**

**15.00 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

di Serdin, terlihat para Chaser lain sedang melakukan aktifitas masing-masing. namun semuanya menghentikan aktifitasnya saat melihat sebuah lubang dimensi tiba-tiba muncul di depan Mansion.

Arme yang paling dekat dengan lubang dimensi itu langsung menghampiri Dain yang pertama kali keluar dari lubang dimensi itu yang diikuti oleh Ryan yang membawa Cerberus yang mengecil ditangannya.

"Dain, rambut mu..." "jangan tanya...lebih baik tanya keadaan yang disana itu..." ucap Dain memotong perkataan Arme dan menunjuk Theo yang di bawa Oleh Sieghart dan Lass. Arme juga menyadari Rongga mata kiri Theo yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"astaga! cepat bawa dia ke ruang penyembuhan!" perintah Arme.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Grand Chase Mansion Infirmary**

**Normal POV**

Arme, Amy, dan Shera berusaha menghentikan pendarahannya dengan penyembuhan yang biasanya mereka pakai, dan berhasil menghentikan pendarahannya. namun kesadaran Theo belum kembali dan detak jantungnya juga terlihat lemah.

"bagaimana ini...pendarahannya berhenti, tapi detak jantungnya melemah karena kehabisan darah... ucap Shera mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"gunakan ini untuk mengembalikan darahnya dan jantungnya kembali normal!" ujar Reina yang ada diruangan itu bersama chaser lain sambil menyerahkan sebotol potion berwarna Ungu, sepertinya buatannya sendiri.

"bagaimana caranya? kalau diminumkan saat pingsan begini bisa-bisa dia tersedak..." ucap Shera dengan bingung. Reina terlihat berpikir sambil memandangi Potion yang ada di tangannya kemudian Shera dan tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"nih..." ucap Reina sambil menyerahkan Potion tadi pada Shera yang terlihat bingung namun tetap menerima Potion itu.

"minum tapi jangan di telan..." perintah Reina. dengan bingung Shera melakukannya. saat Potion itu sudah tertahan di dalam rongga mulutnya, Reina memberi sebuah perintah yang membuat wajah Shera memerah.

"nah...masukkan potion itu ke mulutnya menggunakan mulutmu...dengan begitu dia tidak akan tersedak bukan?" ucap Reina dengan nada santai.

"ohh~! patut dicoba Shera!" ucp Amy menyemangati.

"er...bisakah kita serius sedikit, teman-teman? kita masih punya seseorang untuk distabilkan lagi jantungnya disini..." ucap Ronan.

"maka dari itu, kita harus meminumkan Potion khusus buatanku itu. Theo itu kan manusia Kloning, jadi obatnya agak berbeda dari manusia biasa" jelas Reina.

"nah...sekarng lakukan..." ucap Reina sambil menatap tajam Shera dengan kacamata yang mengkilat terkena cahaya membuat Shera tambah gugup.

"yey~ Go Shera, Go!" ucap Amy.

"kalau Theo mati bisa-bisa aku jadikan subjek penelitianku...memangnya kamu mengijinkan hal itu?" ucap Mari yang dengan mengejutkan juga mendesak Shera.

tentu saja dengan banyaknya desakan seperti itu membuat wajah Shera tambah memanas, bahkan Shera berani bersumpah saat ini mungkin kedua telinganya mengeluarkan uap. Amy yang menyadari hal ini langsung berinisiatif untuk pergi dari sini bersama chaser lainnya.

"hey~ bagaimana kalau kita pergi? kalian pasti lapar setelah misi yang panjang itu bukan?" ucap Amy. Arme dan Lire yang mengerti maksud Amy langsung membantunya.

"ah iya! tadi kami baru saja memasak makanan yang enak lho!" ujar Lire.

"hm...ide yang bagus, aku juga merasa lapar..." jawab Lass, sudah jelas sekali dia juga mengetahui maksud mereka.

"baiklah~ ayo semuanya ke dapur!" ujar amy dengan semangat. satu persatu para chaser meninggalkan ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Shera bersama Theo yang masih pingsan.

ruangan itu menjadi sepi, yang terdengar hanya detak jam dan juga bunyi alat pendeteksi denyut jantung yang terhubung dengan Theo. terlihat Shera sedang meremas tangan kanannya di depan dada-nya, sepertinya sedng mengumpulkan keberanian.

'baiklah Shera...sekarang kau hanya perlu memasukkan Potion ini...tidak ada maksud lain selain untuk keselamatan Theo...hanya tinggal memasukan Potion ini ke dalam mulutnya...menggunakan mulutku...' batin Shera berusaha menyemangati dirinya.

namun kalau dia memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia harus memasukan Potion itu membuat wajahnya menjadi panas tiap detiknya. akhirnya setelah Shera mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Theo.

5 cm...

4 cm...

3 cm..

2 cm...

1 cm...

CUP! dan sebuah ciuman mendarat dibibir Theo. saat potion itu sudah terminum oleh Theo, detak jantung Theo sudah kembali normal. tapi meskipun semua potion dimulutnya sudah habis, Shera tidak melepaskan ciumannya.

_CKLEK!_ ia baru menghentikannya saat ia melihat sebuah cahaya dan mendegar suara tawa kecil dari balik pintu ruang penyembuhan. ia mendapati Lire, Arme, dan Amy yang memegang sebuah alat pencetak gambar yang Mari sebut 'Kamera'.

"hee~dapat juga tambahan koleksi foto buat album kita~" ucap Amy sambil tersenyum seperti kucing.

"ah! i – itu...tadi...a – anu...aku..." ucap Shera tergagap karena tidak ada satupun kata yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya.

"sudahlah~ tidak perlu disembunyikan dari kami~ kami tahu kok kau itu menyukai Theo~" ucap Arme saat melihat sikap Shera yang tiba-tiba menjadi gugup itu. perkataan Arme membuat wajah Shera menjadi tambah panas.

"ngomong-ngomong...foto ini kita apakan ya~?" ucap Amy pura-pura bertanya pada Shera.

"hm...ah! aku tahu! kita sebarkan ke seluruh kerajaan Serdin supaya mereka jadi pasangan resmi terbaru Grand Chase!" ucap Amy dengan semangat sambil berlari keluar.

"ah! berikan kepadaku! Amy!" ujar Shera, berlari mengejar Amy.

**To Be Continued**

TFP: yuuuhhuuu~ akhirnya selesai!

Dain: er...apa bagian akhir ceritanya tidak terlalu berlebihan?

TFP: eh? kenapa? kau iri?

Dain: *menebas TFP menggunakan ExeLyon*

TFP: *sambil berlumuran darah* uh...dendam apa sih sama aku?

Theo: itu karena kau berlebihan TFP...

TFP: berlebihan eh? tapi kau setuju juga bukan?

Theo: setuju gimana? mata kiri ku hilang!

TFP: eits...tapi aku tidak mendegar keluhan dari Shera tuh...

Shera: *Blushing Berat*

TFP: lihat?

Theo: hh...iya deh...

TFP: haha! akhirnya kau terima juga scene terakhirnya!

Theo: *Blush* si – siapa bilang!?

TFP: hayoo...mukanya merah tuh...

Theo: s – sudahlah! minta Review dari readers sana!

TFP: ohoho...Relax...don't be so serious Theo...ok...i just want to say...Rate and Review Everyone! oh and there are free cookies for every Reviewers!

Nerin: *whisper* Don't Believe Him...

(anyway…I think there's so many Typos here and there…so…I'm sorry. If you spot Typos or other mistake on this story, PM me…I will fix it ASAP…so, hope you enjoy this chapter!)


	21. Chapter 18: Welcome

**New Member Adventure**

Disclaimer: TVP yang dari tadi Frantic melulu tidak memiliki GC beserta properti yang ada di dalamnya...ia hanya memiliki OC dan alur cerita Fic ini...

Pemenang Polling Chapter Ini adalah...**Cross Light Dain** A.K.A **Dain **dengan 3 suara! baiklah, lanjut!

Balas Feedback!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Quest: Grand Chase** : ah...maaf Quest-san! saya kemarin tidak melihat daftar review, jadi baru bisa di balas sekarang! mau lihat karakter-karakternya? hm...kalau Dain, coba liat gambra Hiwatari Satoshi dari D. sedangkan Theo liat gambar Daiskue Niwa dari Manga/Anime yang sama, tapi mukanya lebih serius. yah...kalau saya sudah bisa mengupload gambar buatan saya, segera saya pasang di Cover-nya...mungkin hanya ini. saya ucapkan terima kasih karena telah mengirim sepucuk review *emang surat?*. akhir kata, selamat membaca dan mengikuti NMA!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Quest: Theo**: uu~ ternyata ada juga yang berpikiran sama dengan si Author! hehe~*nyengir kuda* kalau cerita sungguhan...wah, bakal seru tuh! Not a bad idea! yah...daripada saya nge-khayal-ria terlalu tinggi, sebaiknya saya sudahi sampai sini. terima kasih sudah memberi Review pada Fic saya! akhir kata, selamat membaca dan mengikuti NMA!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DarkMelt**: ini pertama kali saya bikin yang sadis begitu lho (jangan-jangan saya bisa jadi author sadis nih...xixixi *evil laugh*). apakah Theo masih bisa menggunakan api hitamnya? hm...hehe, itu masih rahasia...belum bisa di beritahu. Dain? hehe...itu juga sama...kedua ini masih top Secret...jadinya begini deh, tapi tenang aja, nanti juga bakal terungkap. mungkin Cuma itu. terima kasih sudah mereview cerita saya. selamat menikmati update-an ceritanya ya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kaien-Aerknard**: wkwkwk...itulah gambaran Lass menurut pandangan saya. Stay Cool jadi motto! uh...mungkin karena saya terlalu paranoid ceritanya gak nyambung (meskipun akhirnya tetap gak nyambung =_="), maka chapter-nya kepanjangan (banyak penjelasannya sih...)...yah sudahlah, yang penting selesai. Anyway, terima kasih sudah mereview fic saya ini! selamat membaca dan menikmati NMA ya XD !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chalice07**: wahahaha! Sieghart! saya baru tahu kamu itu Granddaughter Complex! bahaya lho, bisa jadi Lolicon...(Sieghart: kau yang bikin aku jadi begini! *Soul Edge dalam Rage Mode*). hm...kalau saya pikir-pikir, kamu benar deh Chalice-san...saya juga belum dapat pajak jadian! *kena Tendang Theo & Shera* yah...intinya sih Terima Kasih telah Mengikuti, Membaca, Dan Mereview NMA! selamat membaca ya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perfect Maid Haruka**: wah...Ru-san saja sampai gagal menginterogasi mereka, apalagi saya. brr...bisa-bisa saya di bawa ke Underworld. woah...saya kira Scene 'pencabutan bola mata' Cuma ada di Anime Naruto pas Episode Itachi vs Sasuke, ternyata di Anime lain ada juga ya? oh well, sepertinya tidak ada yang mau saya katakan lagi selain mengatakan...Terima kasih Karena Telah Mereview NMA, Ru-san! sekarang, selamat membaca dan menikmati NMA!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note: Cerita yang ini adalah pergabungan antara NC dan Relay Dungeon (kalau yang pernah ikutan Event Dungeon-Relay Dungeon pasti tahu), jadi jangan bingung kalau banyak Villain Boss disini dan juga OC milik author lain akan saya masukkan disini, tapi belum semuanya. bagi author yang merasa OC-nya saya masukkan di cerita ini, don't hesitate to PM me if There Are some mistake with OC Appearance, attitude, or skill. bagi Author lain yang OC-nya belum saya masukin, mohon ditunggu karena saya akan mencari scene yang pas dimana OC anda semua bisa masuk, ok?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter 18: Welcome To Your Worst Nightmare-**

**Elia**

**Kaze'Aze Castle**

**05.00 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

"akhirnya sampai juga..." gumam Pyro Gunner anggota D5, Wulfric saat mencapai Kastil Kaze'Aze – Kaze'Aze Castle saat matahari masih malu-malu menampakkan sinarnya. toh...walaupun matahari bersinar dengan terangnya, daratan Elia akan tetap sekelam dan sesuram biasanya.

Wulfric dengan segera berjalan masuk ke singgasana kastil tersebut dan menemukan anggota D5 dan Kaze'Aze. Wulfric langsung berlutut dengan sebelah kakinya di hadapan sang ratu kegelapan.

"Wulfric...bagaimana dengan rencanamu? apakah berhasil?" tanya sang ratu kegelapan.

"tentu saja yang mulia, meski hanya mendapatkan setengahnya, saya masih bisa menggunakannya untuk meningkatkan kekuatan senjata biologis milik kita..." jawab Wulfric.

"lalu, masih ada satu lagi. Dain the Darkness sepertinya akan kembali lagi, kita harus segera menjalankan sebuah siasat agar Grand Chase tidak akan mendapatkan kekuatan tempur yang lebih kuat lagi..." sambung Wulfric.

"hm...sepertinya aku harus meminta...tidak...menggunakan Ring Master untuk 'menjinakkan' Dain dan menjalankan Proyek Relay Dungeon di Serdin..." ucap Kaze'Aze dengan senyum sadis yang terpampang di wajahnya.

"eh? Ring Master? apakah akan ada sirkus, Nona Kaze'Aze? boleh aku lihat? boleh ya?" celetuk seorang anak laki-laki dengan tinggi semampai (Se-meter tak sampai) dengan semangatnya.

anak ini memiliki mata berwarna coklat dengan rambut hitam, memakai sebuah baju kaos berwarna putih dengan lengan yang sengaja dinaikkan, memakai rompi berwarna coklat, memakai celana pendek yang memiliki banyak aksesoris seperti ikat pinggang, dan juga menggendong sebuah boneka kayu berukuran besar yang ditutupi kain berwarna putih dipunggungnya.

PLETAK!

"bodoh! kalau bicara dengan Nona Kaze'aze cobalah sopan sedikit!" ujar seorang pemuda berambut Silver, Sound menggetok kepala anak itu.

PLETAK!

"kau juga sama, Sound..." ucap Nature Menggetok Kepala Sound.

"aduuuh...sakit..." ucap mereka berdua (Sound dan anak itu) sambil memegangi kepala mereka yang benjol.

"oh? sepertinya kau cocok untuk tugas ini, Peter...apa kau mau menghadiri sirkus ini?" tanya Kaze'Aze. langsung saja, sebuah senyum memekar di bibir anak bernama Peter itu.

"benarkah? aku boleh melihatnya?" ucap anak itu dengan antusias.

"tentu saja...namun kau tetap mendapatkan tugas..." ucap Kaze'Aze sambil tersenyum (bayangin coba kalau Kaze'Aze tersenyum XD).

"yey~asik! nonton sirkus~!' ucap Peter sambil melompat kegirangan.

"tapi sebelumnya..." ucap Kaze'Aze menggantung. Kaze'Aze menjentikkan kedua jarinya dan memunculkan sebuah amplop yang datang entah darimana.

"...kirimkan ini ke Serdin..." sambung Kaze'Aze.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Serdin**

**1 week after Theo's Searching**

**06.00 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

Seminggu setelah pencarian Theo, akhirnya kini si Pyro Gunner telah pulih, walaupun masih terbalut perban di beberapa bagian, terutama dibagian mata kiri. sekarang yang bisa Theo lakukan adalah duduk menyandar di tempat tidurnya bersama dengan Cerberus yang masih seukuran anak anjing.

tapi, Theo masih bertanya-tanya; sehebat apapun para Chaser yang memiliki Skill Heal, tidak mungkin membuatnya pulih dengan cepat. pasalnya lukanya yang seharusnya memakan waktu sebulan untuk memulihkannya sembuh dengan waktu yang terhitung singkat, mungkin karena potion khusus buatan Reina (yang tanpa di ketahui oleh Theo _diminumkan_ oleh Shera XD).

Theo membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh dan menggantikannya dengan sebuah masalah yang dipikirkannya dari kemarin. yang ia permasalahkan saat ini adalah, apakah ia masih dapat menggunakan Api Hitam-nya? iseng, Theo menutup matanya, mencoba untuk menggunakan Dragon Eyes dan bersinkronisasi dengan api hitam-nya sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"aku sarankan kau tidak menggunakan Api Hitam-mu saat data-nya hilang setengah..." ucap Drane.D. lainnya, Reina. ia berjalan mendekati Theo dan meletakkan sebotol Potion yang sama dengan yang diminumkan kepada Theo 7 hari yang lalu.

"memangnya kenapa kalau aku menggunakannya sekarang?" tanya Theo memasang wajah bingung. Reina menarik kursi yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidur Theo dan menariknya agar ia dapat duduk disamping ranjang Theo.

"begini...sebenarnya api hitam itu adalah energi liar yang tidak dapat dikendalikan oleh siapapun kecuali klan Drane.D., namun meski begitu, kalau kemampuan seorang Klan Drane.D. itu kurang, api hitam itu tetap saja seperti pedang bermata dua; ia akan membakar tubuh penggunanya kalau tidak dapat dikendalikan. dalam kasus-mu, kalau data mu menghilang, kemungkinan kau dapat mengendalikan api hitam itu adalah 50% banding 50%, jadi itu antara kau yang bisa mengendalikannya atau kau yang lepas kendali saat mengaktifkannya" jelas Reina, sambil melepas kacamata-nya dan mengelap lensanya, Theo hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Reina.

"kalau begitu, bisa jelaskan kenapa Cerberus jadi seperti ini?" tanya Theo sambil mengangkat Cerberus dengan memegang kedua kaki depannya.

"kalau kekurangan energi atau terkena Damage yang terlalu besar, semua War-Wolf pasti akan seperti ini" jawab Shera. Theo manggut-manggut lagi sambil mengangkat Little Cerberus setinggi matanya.

seperti bisa membaca pikiran Theo, Reina langsung menyambung perkataannya.

"tenang saja, Cerberus akan kembali ke bentuk semulanya kalau kau menyalurkan sedikit energi api mu ke Cerberus...Tapi Saat Kau Sudah Pulih!" ujar Reina saat melihat Theo bersiap-siap menyalurkan energi apinya ke Cerberus.

"Ngomong-Ngomong, bagaimana kalau kita keluar dan bertemu Chaser lain? meski kau masih belum pulih sepenuhnya, tapi kalau tidak menggerakan sedikit tubuhmu sama saja bohong. lagipula, mereka semua sedang menunggumu..." ucap Reina sembari bangkit berdiri.

"baiklah..." jawab Theo simpel kemudian turun dari ranjangnya.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Meanwhile,**

**Dain's Room**

**06.15 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

"cih...terlau banyak energi gelap yang merembes keluar...apa perlu kubawa ExeLyon ke nenek di Reinforcement itu ya?" gumam Dain sambil melihat wajahnya dicermin.

kedua Matanya Kini berwarna Biru Tua, rambutnya menjadi berwarna hitam seluruhnya, dan ditangan Kanannya, selain tato yang mengeluarkan hawa jahat, Dain juga merasakan kulit tangan kanannya mengeras dan jari-jarinya mulai menajam; seperti Rake Hand milik Dio. Dain memutuskan untuk memakai sebuah Fingerless Glove ditangan kanannya untuk menutupi tato tersebut.

'kira-kira berapa lama aku bisa menahan kekuatan ini?' batin Dain saat tangannya telah tertutup oleh Glove-nya.

Tok Tok Tok...suara ketukan dari luar pintu kamarnya membuat Dain tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Dain, sebentar lagi kami akan sarapan...ayo turun..." ujar suara Nerin dari luar pintu itu.

"ya, aku segera turun!" ujar Dain sambil berjalan kearah pintu untuk menemukan Nerin yang terlihat menunggu Dain saat membuka pintu tadi.

"...Exe masih mengeluarkan energinya?" tanya Nerin saat melihat warna rambut dan Mata Dain yang berubah.

"ya, dan pagi ini makin banyak yang merembes keluar. jangan beritahu yang lain, ok?" ucap Dain pada Nerin. Nerin hanya mengangguk sebagai respon atas permintaan Dain.

"jadi...bagaimana kalu kita turun sekarang? kau pasti tidak mau kan makanan bagianmu diambil oleh Elesis?" ucap Nerin sambil tersenyum. Dain hanya tertawa kecil.

"baiklah, ayo..." ucap Dain sambil berlalu turun ke ruang makan bersama Nerin.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Dining Hall**

**06.16 A.M.**

**Normal POV**

"akhirnya! kau tahu berapa lama kami menunggu kalian untuk memulai sarapan?" ujar Elesis saat melihat Theo, Dain, Nerin, dan Reina tiba di ruang makan.

"iya, iya, maaf deh..." ujar Dain sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"hwaa~ ada anak anjing!" ujar Amy saat melihat Cerberus yang sedang tengkurap diatas kepala Theo. Cerberus yang kaget berniat untuk menggeram kearah Amy, namun bukannya geraman yang keluar, tetapi suara khas anak anjing yang menurut Amy menambah kelucuan Cerberus.

"kawaiiii~" langsung saja Amy mengangkat Cerberus dari kepala Theo dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"apakah ini mahluk bernama War-Wolf itu? kecil sekali..." komentar Dio yang melihat Cerberus yang kehabisan napas di dalam pelukan Amy.

"yah...begitulah" jawab Theo santai.

mereka semua menempati tempat duduk yang belum mempunyai 'pemilik' alias belum di duduki. belum lama mereka duduk, Arme dan Lire datang dari dapur sambil membawa beberapa menu untuk sarapan mereka kali ini (juga langsung mendekati Amy yang sedang memeluk Cerberus/ Author: kasihannya dirimu, Cerberus.../ Cerberus: *menggigit Author*). seperti pagi-pagi yang lain, pagi ini duo Sieghart lagi-lagi berkelahi memperebutkan makanan.

sementara para chaser sedang sibuk memakan sarapan mereka (dan dua anggota keluarga Sieghart yang sibuk bertengkar XD), Theo yang duduk di dekat Shera menyadari wajah Shera yang memerah saat ia duduk disebelahnya.

"ng? Shera, kenapa wajahmu memerah? sakit ya?" tanya Theo dengan nada khawatir.

"uh..ah...t – tidak kok...aku baik-baik saja" ucap Shera.

"tapi wajahmu merah begitu, lalu suaramu juga bergetar. kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Theo sambil menyentuh kening Shera dengan telapak dan punggung tangannya bergantian. Amy yang kebetulan duduk di seberang meja Theo menyadari hal ini dan menarik perhatian Theo.

"hey~hey~, mau tahu tidak kenapa dia begitu?" tanya Amy. mereka berdua (Theo dan Shera) langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Amy.

"memangnya ada apa?" tanya Theo sambil mengambil segelas jus miliknya dan meneguk sedikit jus tersebut sementara Shera hanya terlihat panik.

"ini nih~" ucap amy sambil menunjukkan selembar foto Shera yang...You Know What I Mean. saat itu juga, Theo langsung tersedak karena melihat foto tersebut saat ia sedang meminum jus miliknya.

"Ah! i – itu idenya Reina! d – dia yang menyuruhku untuk memberikan Potion itu padamu dengan cara itu!" ucap Shera berusaha menjelaskan sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Theo yang masih terbatuk-batuk.

"lho, kalau tidak setuju dengan ide ku, kenapa kau tetap melakukannya? itu artinya kau juga menginginkannya bukan?" ucap Reina santai yang kemudian menerima sebuah Death Glare dari Shera. Chaser yang melihat ini hanya bisa tertawa kecil (kecuali Mari, Dio, dan Zero tentunya).

tak lama, pet milik Shera, Mary Jane (yang masih memegang mesin penyedot debu) berjalan masuk keruang makan.

"permisi...tadi ada yang mengantarkan surat..." ucap Mary Jane dengan sopan. karena dia tahu kalau Elesis adalah pemimpin Grand Chase, ia langsung menyerahkan surat itu pada Savior berambut merah itu.

"NC? apa itu?" gumam Elesis sembari membuka segel surat itu dan mengeluarkan Tiket berwarna emas sebanyak jumlah Chaser saat ini dikurangi Reina.

"oh! tiket sirkus!" ucap Lire saat melihat tiket-tiket Premiere sebuah sirkus.

"wah! dan tiket ini juga khusus VIP!" Ujar Ley yang mendekati Elesis untuk melihat tiket itu lebih jelas.

"siapa yang mengirimkannya?" tanya Jin sambil mengambil amplop yang awalnya berisi tiket-tiket tadi. Jin membolak-balikkan amplop itu dan tidak menemukan apapun yang bisa menjadi petunjuk siapa pengirimnya. barulah saat Jin merogoh bagian dalam amplop tersebut, ia mendapati sebuah kertas bertuliskan:

'_mohon diterima, From: Anonymous'_

"memberikan tiket Premiere secara Cuma-Cuma? wow...siapapun orang yang mengirim ini pasti sangat bodoh karena menyia-nyiakan tiket ini..." komentar Ryan yang membaca surat misterius itu.

"yeah...atau para Fan Girl yang nge-fans pada ku..." ucap Sieghart dengan narsis tingkat dewa. Chaser yang mendengar ini (atau yang terlalu peduli untuk merespon) langsung memandang Sieghart dengan tatapan Jadi-Gua-Harus-Bilang-Wow-Gitu?

"tapi...kalian merasa aneh tidak? nama sirkusnya aneh – Nightmare Circus..." ucap Ronan memungut selembar tiket dan membaca keterangan yang tertulis disitu. saat kalimat 'Nightmare Circus' disebutkan, Lass terlihat agak terkejut.

Arme yang menyadari ini langsung bertanya.

"ada apa, Lass?" tanya arme. Lass hanya menggeleng dan menjawab Arme dengan nada menenangkan.

"tidak ada apa-apa kok...hanya rasanya aku mengingat sesuatu yang terkait dengan nama itu..." ucap Lass.

Balik lagi ke chaser, mereka mulai mengerumuni Elesis seperti semut yang mengerumuni gula untuk melihat lebih jelas tiket 'misterius' dari pengirim 'misterius' tadi.

"lumayan juga...kenapa kita tidak memanfaatkan tiket ini untuk sedikit melakukan pelemasan? menurut data terakhir, selama beberapa minggu belakangan kita selalu mendapat tugas dari Knight Master..." komentar Mari sambil memegang tiket permiere itu.

"ide yang bagus! lagipula, paling tidak kita harus membawa Theo bersantai dulu selama masa pemulihannya!" ucap Arme dengan semangat 45.

"ah, tapi – " ucap Theo namun sudah keburu dipotong.

"baiklah~! ayo kita bawa Theo bersantai! kapan waktunya, Hot-Head?" tanya Amy.

"tapi aku – " ucap Theo lagi namun lagi-lagi dipotong.

"hm...disini tertulis jam 5 sore nanti..." jawab Ronan menggantikan Elesis (soalnya Elesis udah mulai perang dunia ke 3 dengan Amy).

"tapi – " ucap Theo lagi, dan lagi-lagi dipotong.

"baiklah! sudah diputuskan! kita akan pergi sore ini! tiket Premiere jarang didapat lho!' ujar Ley dengan semangat.

Theo sebenarnya mau berbicara lagi, namun karena berpikir kata-katanya bakal dipotong lagi, jadi diurungkannyalah niatnya itu. sementara itu, Reina yang memperhatikan Theo melalui lensa kacamatanya terlihat berpikir.

'bukannya Theo itu memiliki sifat yang sama dengan Kirra?...jangan-jangan yang dia ingin katakan tadi itu...' batin Reina dengan sebuah senyum usil terpampang diwajahnya. Reina mendekat ke Theo kemudian membisikkan sesuatu.

"selamat menonton..." ucap Reina dengan nada agak mengejek. Theo yang mendengarnya merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Later,**

**16.45 P.M.**

**Serdin Central Park**

**Normal POV**

di taman sentral kerajaan Serdin terlihat kelap-kelip lampu hias yang menyusuri tiap sudut taman itu. tempat ini sudah terlihat seperti tempat Festival karena dimana-mana terlihat stand-stand minuman, makanan ringan, dan juga Game khas Festival.

Seperti kebanyakan Festival, Taman Serdin dipenuhi oleh lautan manusia yang berbondong-bondong mendatangi Taman Sentral Serdin. namun, stand-stand tadi bukanlah hal yang menarik perhatian orang-orang ini, melainkan pertunjukkan sirkus yang akan di gelar disebuah tenda yang ada di tengah-tengah Taman.

diantara kerumunan orang itu, terlihatlah para jagoan kita dalam cerita ini...Kamen Raider Tokusatsu! *plak!* eh...maksud saya, Para Chaser!

"waw~ ramai juga~" ujar Amy dengan mata berbinar sambil melihat sekeliling.

"...Terlalu Banyak Orang..." gumam Mari yang aslinya tidak suka tempat ramai.

"masih 15 menit sebelum pertunjukkan dimulai, bagaimana kalau kita semua jalan-jalan dulu?" ucap Lire menyarankan para chaser.

"Ide yang bagus! ayo, Lass~!" ujar Arme sambil menarik lengan Lass pergi kearah sebuah Stand Lemapr Pisau.

"uu~ Arme Curang! tunggu!" ucap Amy sambil mengejar Arme + menarik kerah baju Jin hingga membuat anggota Silver Knights itu mengap-mengap kehabisan udara.

"yah...paling aku hanya berkeliling saja...mau ikut Mari?" tawar Sieghart pada Mari. karena berpikir bahwa saat ini dia tidak mengetahui harus mengerjakan apalagi, Mari memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sieghart.

"Lire, Lire! ayo kita pergi juga!" ucap Ryan kegirangan seperti anak kecil. maklum, Festival besar-besaran seperti ini mana ada di Elven Forest. Lire hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Ryan dan berjalan mengikutinya.

"ayo..." gumam Elesis sambil menarik kasar tangan Ronan. baru mau diprotes, Ronan menyadari wajah Elesis yang agak memerah. melihat ini, Ronan hanya bisa tertawa di dalam hati.

"cih...aku tidak menyukai perayaan dunia manusia...ayo Alfred, Sebastian, kita pulang..." ucap Dio sambil membalikkan badannya untuk kembali ke Mansion (tipe yang sama seperti Mari, tidak suka tempat yang terlalu ramai). belum sempat melangkahkan kakinya, Rambut Dio yang cukup panjang itu ditarik oleh Ley yang membuat Dio menggeram.

"apa mau mu?" ucap Dio dengan nada kasar.

"eits...aku hanya mau kau ikut denganku menonton sirkus itu. masa yang lain punya pasangan tapi aku enggak?" ucap Ley dengan wajah sok imut *author kena hajar Ley & Butler-nya*.

"huh...aku tetap tidak peduli..." respon Dio.

"oh begitu? ya sudah, tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti malam kau menemukan kamarmu di bumihanguskan Mary" ucap Ley dengan wajah dan nada yang mengancam. Dio menelan ludahnya sambil mengingat anjing milik Ley itu, mungkin trauma masa kecil karena Ley memang selalu melepaskan anjingnya untuk mengejar Dio. mau tak mau, sang Leviathan akhirnya menyetujui ajakkan Si Darkbringer.

"hey Nerin..." ucap Dain.

"apa?" tanya Nerin.

"...ayo kita ikuti mereka..." ucap Dain sambil menarik tangan Nerin untuk mengikuti chaser lain berkeliling Taman tersebut.

"...maukah kau – " "ayo kita pergi~!" ucapan Theo diinterupsi Shera yang sudah lebih dulu menarik Theo memasuki kerumunan Festival tersebut.

"...hey, Gran...apakah menurutmu aku harus mengikuti mereka?" tanya Zero pada pedang bermata miliknya itu.

"_terserah deh...kau ikut atau tidak aku tidak peduli..."_ jawab pedang itu.

Zero terlihat menimbang-nimbang apa pilihannya dan setelah beberapa saat, ia memutuskan untuk pergi melihat-lihat.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Somewhere,**

**Near The Festival Avenue**

**Normal POV**

"...manusia-manusia tidak berguna..." ucap seorang Demon dengan Rambut berwarna coklat dengan pakaian yang hampir seluruhnya berwarna merah marun diatas sebuah dahan pohon sambil memperhatikan rakyat Serdin.

"hey, Hey, kalau kau bilang begitu aku merasa tersinggung...aku ini setengah manusia, kau tahu?" ucap seorang laki-laki yang membawa sebuah Scythe berukuran besar yang bagian tajamnya tertutupi perban. ia memiliki mata yang berwarna putih dengan rambut yang juga berwarna putih, ia memakai jubah berwarna hitam dengan ornamen rantai di bagian bawah jubahnya, dan juga memakai kalung berbentuk gembok.

Demon itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil menghela napas.

"terserah...yang penting aku sudah merasakan aura target kita...rasanya ada 2 energi disini...Blue Flame...dan Dark Matter..." gumam Demon itu. ia kemudian mengeluarkan dua pistol yang juga berwarna merah marun dengan ornamen permata berbentuk bulat berwarna keunguan di kedua sisinya, atau yang biasa dikenal dengan – Eyetooth.

"sepertinya buruan kali ini akan sangat besar nilainya..." ucap Demon tadi sambil menyeringai lalu kemudian menghilang bersama partnernya.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**(Still) Somewhere,**

**Near The Festival Avenue (too)**

**Normal POV**

sementara itu, di lain tempat, terlihat seorang laki-laki yang kelihatannya berumur sekitar 14 tahun yang membawa-bawa busur panah (lengkap dengan panahnya).

'hm...jadi ini Serdin? ramai juga, tidak seperti daerah dekat Elven Forest' batinnya saat melihat keramaian yang ada disitu.

kalian pikir dia berumur 14 tahun sifatnya juga agak dewasa? kalian salah...karena saat seorang penjaga Stand berteriak:

"AYO! COBA KEMAMPUAN PANAHMU UNTUK MENGENAI TAGET DAN DAPATKAN ACTION FIGURE EDISI TERBATAS!" anak ini langsung berlari kearah stand itu seperti anak kecil.

"waaa! Action Figure!" ujar anak itu dengan mata berbinar. er...sebenarnya anak ini jenius, tapi kok kekanak-kanakan gini?

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Other Place**

**Normal POV**

di lain tempat (lagi), terlihat 2 orang yang terlihat kebingungan ditengah-tengah kerumunan manusia yang ada disitu.

"huh...si Yuri dan Rye ke mana sih? udah bela-belain ke Serdin buat gabung ama Grand Chase, mereka malah menghilang..." ucap seorang gadis berpakaian dengan nuansa Gothic.

"sudahlah, aku yakin mereka juga tersesat seperti kita..." ucap seorang gadis lain dengan rambut berwarna Merah Strawberry yang di kuncir kesamping berjalan disebelahnya.

"huh...siapa bilang kita tersesat?" ucap gadis pertama dengan angkuh.

"terus, apa?"

"Cuma tidak tahu arah jalan..."

dan dengan itu, gadis kedua hanya ber-Facepalm-ria sambil menghela napas untuk memperingati (?) kebodohan temannya. yah...gak bodo-bodo amat sih, tapi lumayan keterlaluan.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Meanwhile,**

**Grand Chase** **Mansion Library**

**Normal POV**

"lho? Reina, kenapa tidak ikut yang lainnya?" tanya Knight Master saat memasuki perpustakaan para Chaser dan menemukan Reina yang sedang sibuk membaca buku dengan Mary Jane dan Blue Fairy yang menemaninya (Cerberus juga, Theo sengaja meninggalkannya).

"hm...bilang saja aku ini tidak terlalu suka keramaian..." jawab Reina sambil tersenyum kearah Knight Master. KM hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan bersiap meninggalkan perpustakaan sebelum Reina menghentikan Knight Master.

"tapi sebenarnya aku khawatir, pasalnya aku merasa akan terjadi sesuatu malam ini kalau mereka pergi ke acara itu..." ucap Knight Master dengan nada khawatir.

"tenang saja Knight Master...mereka itu kan Grand Chase, mereka pasti bisa menghadapi apapun yang menghalangi mereka. lagipula, mereka semua membawa senjata kok..." ucap Reina yang membuat Knight Master bingung.

"perasaan mereka tidak membawa satupun senjata..." gumam Knight Master.

"kalau masalah itu, si Dain yang membawa senjata mereka di lubang dimensi..." jelas Reina. Knight Master hanya ber-'oh'-ria.

"tapi, seperti yang dikatakan KM, aku juga merasa malam ini akan terjadi sesuatu..." ucap Reina.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Back Again To The Chase**

**16.50 P.M.**

**Normal POV**

"yey~sebentar lagi sirkusnya di mulai!" ujar Amy sambil melompat kegirangan. sekarang mereka semua sudah mengantri diantara warga Serdin lain yang juga berniat menonton sikus ini.

tiba-tiba, seseorang dengan kostum badut mendekati para chaser.

"wah~kalian ini kan – ..." belum sempat sang badut menyelesaikan perkataannya, 2 bogem mentah sudah menghampiri kedua pipinya. siapa yang melakukan hal itu?

"ah! Lass! Theo! apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Arme dengan berteriak, terkejut melihat kedua anggota chaser ini tiba-tiba memukul seorang badut.

"ah...maaf" respon Lass saat menyadari dirinya sudah menghajar badut itu. sedangkan Theo, ia terlihat gemetaran saat melihat badut itu.

"kenapa Theo?" tanya Shera yang menyadari Theo yang gemetaran.

"uh...tidak...tidak ada apa-apa...tanganku bergerak sendiri..." jawab Theo.

"huh...dendam apa sih sama aku? aku hanya menjalankan tugas, kalian tahu?" ucap badut itu dengan emosi sambil kembali berdiri.

"yah, seperti yang aku bilang tadi, kalian pasti Grand Chase yang menerima tiket VIP bukan? kalian tidak perlu antri disini, kalian masuk saja melalui pintu yang ada disana" ucap badut itu menunjuk sebuah pintu masuk dengan sebuah Banner bertuliskan VIP diatasnya.

"oh begitu...terima kasih atas bantuannya..." ucap Mari dengan nada datar. Chaser lain mengikuti. Setelah mereka sudah menjauh, badut tadi mengeluarkan semacam Walkie-Talkie.

"The Clown pada Ring Master...target sudah memakan umpan" ucap badut itu. Saat ia mengakhiri kontaknya, badut itu menghilang ke dalam bayangan.

**X – X – X – X – X**

"wah~ternyata penonton VIP punya jalan khusus ya~" ucap Amy sambil berputar kegirangan. Saking senangnya ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang anak kecil yang menggendong boneka dipunggungnya berlari kearah mereka.

"aduh!" BRUK! Bocah itu terjatuh karena menabrak Amy yang sedang berotasi(?).

"ah! Maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa?" ujar Amy dengan panik sambil membantu anak itu berdiri.

"ah iya...aku tidak apa-apa" jawab anak itu sambil tersenyum. Pandangan anak itu kemudian jatuh kearah Shera dan langsung saja wajah anak itu berubah menjadi terkejut.

"Shera-nee?"

"Peter?"

Setelah memanggil namanya, bocah yang dipanggil Peter itu segera berlari meninggalkan para Chaser yang kebingungan.

"ok...itu benar-benar membuatku penasaran..." ujar Ryan.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Peter POV**

Ternyata nona Kaze'Aze benar...kakak bergabung dengan Grand Chase...tidak bisa ku maafkan!

**X – X – X – X – X**

Para Chaser saat ini sudah menduduki tempat VIP yang ditunjukkan seseorang berkostum badut (dan hampir ditinju oleh Lass dan Theo lagi...). sesaat mereka masuk, musik khas sirkus (atau Background Music-nya Nightmare Circus, silahkan dengar sendiri :D) mengalun di tenda sirkus itu.

tak lama, lampu di tenda itu meredup dan satu-satunya tempat yang terkena sinar lampu sorot adalah tepat dimana seseorang dengan topi yang tinggi dan berambut Silver sedang berdiri.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome, Welcome All To The Nightmare Circus!" ujar orang itu di tengah lapangan pertunjukkan. sudah jelas dia adalah pemimpin sirkus ini, sang Ring Master.

dengan segera, riuh sorak sorai penonton yang ada disitu menggelora mendengar kata-kata pembuka Ring Master itu.

"dan sekarang, sebagai pembukanya, seharusnya para asistenku sudah ada disini...tapi mereka kemana ya?" ucap sang Ring Master dengan nada bertanya.

"hee~? asistennya tidak ada? lalu bagaimana dengan sirkusnya?" ucap Amy dengan nada kecewa.

tak lama setelah mengatakan itu, sebuah bola berwarna hitam dengan sumbu menyala jatuh di dekat Ring Master.

"oh! ini bom! tidak! tidak!" ucap Ring Master itu menggenggam bom tadi sambil berlari memutari lapangan itu. hal ini membuat para penonton menertawakan kelakuan konyol Ring Master.

"ah! sumbunya sudah pendek!" ucap Ring Master sambil menjulurkan kedua tangannya yang masih memegang bom tadi dan menutup matanya. namun, bukannya meledak, saat sumbunya sudah habis, bom itu malah terbagi menjadi dua dan mengeluarkan bendera berwarna putih bertuliskan 'BANG!'.

"huff...rupanya tidak mele – uwakh!" ucapan Ring Master itu saat 'Bom' tadi mulai mengeluarkan asap yang sangat tebal. para penonton terlihat kebingungan, dan saat layar asap tadi menghilang tampaklah beberapa orang selain Ring Master tadi berdiri di tengah lapangan.

"ah...ini dia para asistenku...kalau begini, kita mulai pertunjukkannya!" ujar Ring Master itu membuat para penonton bersorak sorai, tak terkecuali Grand Chase.

pertunjukkan pun dimulai. dari seorang Hammer Man, para Juggler yang dengan lihai men-Juggling Beberapa bola, sampai seorang wanita penjinak hewan buas yang mempertunjukkan kebolehannya beraksi menjinakkan Singa-Singa yang ada disitu.

penonton yang ada disitu benar-benar terpaku pada pertunjukkan yang ada di depan mata mereka, hingga mereka tidak menyadari seringai sadis Ring Master.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Meanwhile,**

**Outside the Tent**

**Normal POV**

"ARGH! dari awal sampai sekarang, si Rye dan Yuri kemana sih!" teriak seorang gadis dengan nada frustasi. disebelahnya, seorang gadis lain sedang berusaha menenangkannya.

"su – sudahlah, Yuna! mereka pasti memiliki alasan yang kuat kenapa mereka tidak terlihat saat ini!" ucap temannya menenangkan.

"grr! kuharap itu benar! kalau alasan mereka konyol, akan ku remas mereka berdua!" (serius loe? *kena hajar Yuna*).

karena berjalan sambil marah-marah, Yuna dan Heart tidak menyadari seorang remaja laki-laki berumur sekitar 14 tahun yang membawa-bawa Bow sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"akhirnya Action Figure-nya dapat juga!" ujar anak itu sambil mengangkat Action Figure hadiah dari sebuah stand permainan yang ia menangkan. ia sangat terpaku pada benda itu sehingga ia juga tidak menyadari ada 2 orang gadis yang tengah berjalan di depannya.

dan...GABRUK! tabrakan tak terelakan lagi dan membuat ketiga orang itu terjatuh.

"Ittai..." ucap laki-laki yang membawa Bow tadi.

"hei! matamu kemana sih!?" ujar Yuna dengan emosi saat ia berdiri.

"Yu – Yuna! itu tidak sopan! kita yang salah karena tidak memperhatikan jalan..." ucap Heart mengingatkan Yuna. Yuna hanya memasang muka cemberut kemudian memalingkannya kearah lain sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"maafkan Yuna, dia agak Bad Temper sekarang. kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Heart sambil memberikan tangan kanannya untuk membantu anak tadi berdiri.

"ah...tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku juga salah, jalan tanpa melihat..." balas anak laki-laki itu saat ia sudah berdiri.

"ngomong-ngomong, namaku Cruz Montecalm, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Cruz" ucap anak laki-laki itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"oh, namaku Heart Hareta, panggil saja Heart. dan dia Yuna Kurogane" ucap Heart sambil memperkenalkan Yuna pada Cruz.

"Kuro(hitam)gane? pantas saja pakaiannya di dominasi warna hitam..." komentar Cruz.

"apa? punya masalah dengan itu?" tanya Yuna dengan nada dingin.

"tidak...memangnya kau punya masalah kalau aku bertanya begitu?" ucap Cruz bertanya balik.

"grr! kau tahu, aku ini lebih tua darimu? untung saat ini Death Scythe ku ketinggalan di hotel dan disini tidak ada mayat atau sejenisnya, kalau tidak, sudah kuhajar kau!" ucap Yuna dengan emosi.

"Yuna! sudahlah!" ucap Heart berusaha menenangkan Yuna.

"sudahlah...aku mau pergi dulu. senang bertemu denganmu, Heart, Kurogane..." ucap Cruz sambil membungkuk untuk pergi. kemudian, seperti teringat sesuatu, ia mulai merayapi tiap saku celananya.

"ng? ada apa? apa ada barangmu yang hilang?" tanya Heart saat melihat Cruz seperti sednag mencari sesuatu. dengan gerakan yang seakakn di-Slow Motion dan musik yang dramatis, Cruz menolehkan wajahnya kearah Yuna dan Heart.

"...Action Figure-ku hilang!" ujar Cruz dengan mata yang mengeluarkan sedikit Fake Tears Anime Style.

"che...Cuma Action Figure...masih mendingan kehilangan GP atau Gem" komentar Yuna.

"tapi itu Limitied Edition!" balas Cruz sambil mulai menelusuri tanah tempat ia berpijak tadi.

"apakah ini benda yang kau cari?" tanya sebuah suara di dekat mereka. spontan, ketiga orang tadi langsung menghadap ke sumber suara dan melihat...

"AH! ada pencuri topeng Hollow Ichigo!" teriak Yuna saat melihat Lich yang ada disitu.

"enak saja! nyuri darimana! ini asli punya ku yang dikasih sama KOG Studio, bukan sama pembuat Anime/Manga Bleach!" ujar Lich.

"Ah! itu Action Figure ku!" ucap Cruz sambil menunjuk benda yang dipegang Lich.

"kau ingin benda ini? kalau begitu...tangkap!" ucap Lich sambil melemparkan Action Figure itu keatas, namun sebelum menyentuh tanah, Action Figure itu sudah terlebih dahulu terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian kecil.

"A...Action...Figure...ku..." ucap Crus meratapi Action Figure-nya yang rusak.

"ohoho...cepat sekali kau, Gaikoz...aku bahkan tidak melihat kau memotong benda itu..." ucap Lich memuji seorang Hantu Samurai yang berdiri di depannya.

"...dalam peperangan, kita harus cepat memutuskan sesuatu dan cepat dalam bergerak...seperti yang dikatakan Sun Tzu...Cepat seperti angin..." gumam Gaikoz.

"apa ini? kenapa Boss dari 2 dungeon ada di sini?" ujar Heart.

"grr! aku tidak peduli! Gaikoz, kau akan menerima ganjaran karena telah merusak Action Figure-ku! Nature Rage!" ujar Cruz dan mengaktifkan energi alamnya. secara teknis, Nature Rage miliknya tampak similiar dengan Rage Mode Sieghart.

"tak akan kubiarkan!" ujar Lich memanggil beberapa pasukan Zombie Orc.

"dia bisa memanggil Zombie? tunggu...itu artinya sekarang ditanah ini ada mayat? kesempatan!" ucap Yuna dengan senyum licik.

"Summon Zombie!" ujar Yuna dan juga memanggil beberapa pasukan Zombie.

"...Bergerak Seperti Halilintar..." gumam Gaikoz dan mulai melakukan teleport untuk membingungkan Cruz. namun Cruz tidak tinggal diam.

"Up Root!" ujar Cruz yang memanggil keluar beberapa akar dari bawah tanah dan berusaha menangkap Gaikoz yang melakukan teleport kesana kemari.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Meanwhile,**

**Other Place**

**Normal POV**

"Nona Reina, kami tahu kau ingin melihat keadaan, tapi kenapa membawa kami?" tanya Mary Jane yang mengikuti Reina dari belakang.

"aku yakin Chaser lain akan sangat terbantu jika kalian semua ikut..." jawab Reina santai.

"lagipula, sepertinya aku butuh bantun kalian sekarang..." sambung Reina menyadari kalau ia belakang mereka, terlihat beberapa sosok yang mulai menunjukkan wujud mereka. terlihatlah sosok Troll, Orc Warrior, Treant, dan Wendy.

"hanya cecunguk?...Very Easy..." gumam Reina sambil menyiapkan DS-Maverick miliknya.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Back to Nightmare Circus**

**Normal POV**

"Now, the last but not least, pertunjukkan langsung yang akan di lakukan oleh aku sendiri, Ring Master!" ucap seorang MC (emang di NC ada MC?) dipenghujung acara, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan penduduk Serdin dan Chaser.

"baiklah, karena pertunjukkan kami akan selesai, saya sebagai Ring Master akan memberitahu maksud kedatangan Rombongan Nightmare Circus kemari..." ucap Ring Master. semua yang hadir disitu memasang telinga mereka baik-baik. kenapa? karena takut jatuh atau kecolongan orang disebelahnya (*plak*).

(Back To Serious Mode)

"dulu, kami memiliki seorang Sharpshooter yang sangat handal. kami mengurusnya sejak kecil hingga ia remaja, namun ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari Nightmare Circus dan menghancurkan sirkus ini..." ujar Ring Master. para penonton merasa iba, namun para chaser memiliki insting bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi.

BZIT! sebuah kilasan ingatan tiba-tiba terbesit di kepala Lass. ia mengingat sirkus itu, ia mengingat bagaimana mereka memperlakukannya dulu, dan ia ingat apa yang terjadi saat ia sudah keluar dari sirkus itu.

"bersiap untuk mengevakuasi penonton..." bisik Lass pada Arme yang ada disebelahnya. Mage itu mengangguk dan mengembalikan pandangannya kearah Ring Master.

"...dan maksud kedatangan kami adalah untuk...merebut kembali anak itu dari kalian, Grand Chase!" ucap Ring Master yang tiba-tiba berteriak dan menunjuk Grand Chase.

tak lama setelah Ring Master berteriak, para Juggler, si Hammerman, dan juga penjinak binatang dan beberapa singa langsung muncul di dekat para penonton. para penonton mulai panik dan berteriak ketakutan.

"hey, pernahkah terpikir dibenak kalian kalau kita akan mempunyai hari-hari yang damai tanpa serangan musuh?" ucap Ryan dengan nada frustasi.

"tidak dalam kehidupan kita yang ini, Ry..." jawab Jin.

"kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai serang mereka. Dain!" ujar Sieghart pada Dain.

"aku tahu!" jawab Dain yang memanggil ExeLyon. Dain menebaskan pedangnya dan menciptakan sebuah lubang dimensi yang sangat besar dan didalam lubang dimensi itu tampak senjata para Chaser.

"bagus! Now, Shall We Start?" ucap Ryan yang telah mendapatkan Strom Pike-nya.

"Juggler! Hammerman! serang mereka!" perintah Ring Master.

**X – X – X – X – X**

**Back to The Outside**

**Normal POV**

"Up Root!" ujar Cruz yang maasih berusaha menangkap Gaikoz yang menghindari akar-akar miliknya. namun usahanya membuahkan hasil, salah satu akarnya berhasil membelit kedua kaki dan tangan Gaikoz saat masih di udara.

"Gotcha! Hunter Trap!" ujar Cruz memanggil sebuah perangkap yang biasanya dipakai pemburu untuk memerangkap buruannya. saat itu, Cruz membuat akar-akar tadi untuk menarik Gaikoz menuju perangkap itu. berhasil? belum, karena sebelum Gaikoz memasuki perangkap itu, ia terlebih dahulu menggunakan skill-nya.

"...Saat Menyerang...Dahsyat Seperti Api..." gumam Gaikoz dan menebaskan pedangnya dalam alur Horizontal dan Vertikal dengan sangat cepat dan membuat akjar-akar tadi terpotong.

'cih! dia bebas! pikir Cruz, pikir! pasti ada satu atau dua cara untuk mengalahkannya!' batin Cruz.

"sekarang giliranku..." gumam Gaikoz dan memanggil beberapa Kerangka Samurai yang membawa Katana dan Senapan.

'gawat! bagaimana ini!?' pikir Cruz dan disaat-saat kritis itu, ia masih sempat melihat kearah Yuna.

sementara itu, Yuna yang melawan Lich tampak kewalahan karena ia benar-benar kalah jumlah.

"waa! kenapa saat Death Scythe ku gak dibawa selalu terjadi hal semacam ini!?" ujar Yuna yang terus menerus memanggil Zombie untuk melawan Zombie milik Lich.

tanpa Yuna ketahui, salah satu Stone Orc Zombie melemparkan palu Zaman prasejarahnya kearah Yuna dan saat palu itu hampir mengenai Yuna...

"Barrier!" ujar Heart membentuk sebuah pelindung di sekeliling Yuna dan membuatnya luput dari serangan palu Orc tadi.

"Thank's, Heart! ugh! tidak ada pilihan lain! Skeleton Trap!" ujar Yuna dan membuat sebuah perangkap yang terbuat dari tengkorak dibawah tiap Zombie yang ada di dalam jangkauan Skill Yuna.

Zombie-Zombie itu terlihat seperti orang yang energinya terhisap. setelah beberapa saat, Zombie-Zombie itu mati dan menjadi abu karena kehabisan tenaga.

"apa yang terjadi? kau menghisap energi Zombie-ku?" tanya Lich saat Zombie-nya yang mati perlahan.

DEG! ini menarik perhatian Cruz dan sebuah ide langsung terbentuk di benaknya.

"oi! Hitam!"

"namaku Yuna!"

"terserah! sekarang aku butuh bantuanmu! cepat kemari!" perintah Cruz. Yuna langsung berlari kearah Cruz dan berdiri dengan saling memunggungi. Cruz terlihat membisikkan sesuatu kepada Yuna.

"...kau yakin ini akan berhasil?' tanya Yuna meyakinkan.

"...yah...mungkin?" ucap Cruz agak tidak yakin.

"grr...baiklah! kita jalankan rencanamu! tapi kalau gagal..." ucap Yuna mengancam.

"baiklah! ayo mulai!" ujar Cruz dan memakai Nature Rage-nya yang tadisudah habis.

"oh? sepertinya mereka mau kerja sama? Gaikoz, kita juga!" perintah Lich yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan Gaikoz.

"Hea! Head Hunt!" ujar Cruz dan menembakkan anak panahnya dnegan akurasi yang sangat tinggi dan menargetkannya kearah Gaikoz. sedangkan Gaikoz menghindarinya dengan mudah sehingga anak panah milik Cruz hanya mengenai para Skeleton pasukan Gaikoz dan membuat tulang-tulang bergerak itu hancur berserakan.

Gaikoz dan Lich berlari kearah mereka berdua, meninggalkan tumpukkan tulang-tulang pasukan Gaikoz. Gaikoz menyiapkan Katana-nya dan Lich bersiap menembakkan sengatan Listrik dari tongkatnya. Cruz langsung menjalankan siasatnya.

"sekarang, Yuna!" ujar Cruz.

"Skeleton Trap!"

"Hunter Trap!"

ujar mereka berdua bersamaan dan membuat jebakan darat versi mereka sendiri. namun, yang terlihat hanya Hunter Trap milik Cruz. Gaikoz dan Lich berhenti ditempat mereka berdiri.

"Kelihatanya berbahaya...hati-hati, Gaikoz!" ujar Lich mengingatkan Gaikoz saat mereka dikelilingi jebakan Cruz.

'meski begitu, dimana jebakan milik gadis itu?' pikir Lich sambil mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari perangkap berbentuk tengkorak milik Yuna.

"Up Root!" ujar Cruz memanggil akar-akar tanaman yang bergerak mengejar Lich dan Gaikoz. tentu kedua Boss dari Forsaken Barrows dan Gaikoz Castle ini dengan mudah menghindarinya.

mereka menghindarinya dengan terus melompat mundur dan menghindari tiap jebakan yang dibuat Cruz.

tanpa mereka sadari, mereka kembali ketempat mereka berdiri semula; diatas tumpukan kerangka pasukan Gaikoz.

'daritadi, aku tidak menemukan perangkap gadis itu...' pikir Lich sambil memperhatikan pijakannya.

'tunggu...jangan-jangan!'

"heh...rencanamu berhasil, bocah..." gumam Yuna. sebelum Lich dan Gaikoz bertindak, lagi-lagi dari bawah tanah tempat mereka berpijak muncul akar-akar tanaman dan mengikat mereka berdua, khusus Gaikoz, Katana miliknya juga telah ditahan.

perlahan namun pasti, 2 perangkap berbentuk tengkorak muncul dari bawah pijakan Gaikoz dan Lich.

"begitu, jadi tembakan berakurasi tinggi tadi bukan diarahkan padaku, tapi untuk membuat kerangka pasukanku hancur dan kerangkanya dipergunakan untuk menutupi perangkap tengkorak ini...cerdas sekali..." komentar Gaikoz.

"ya...dan Hunter Trap yang kupanggil tadi pun sebenarnya tidak ada satupun yang berfungsi. itu hanya cara untuk membuatku dengan mudah mengarahkan kalian dengan membuat kalian berasumsi bahwa jebakan itu berfungsi..." sambung Cruz.

"sekarang...waktunya menyelesaikan ini..." ucap Cruz memerintahkan akar-akar tanaman tadi menarik Gaikoz dan Lich langsung menuju perangkap itu.

"Game Over..." gumam Cruz.

**To Be Continued**

TVP: wokeeh! sekarang saya pamit! maaf ceritanya saya potong, tapi saya janji bakal ngasih lanjutannya secepat mungkin!

Theo: dan Author kami minta maaf kalau OC author lain yang dimasukkan disini jadi OOC...biasalah, Author-nya sekarang lagi dalam Mode Otaku...

TVP: *baca manga setumpuk*

Theo: tahu kan maksudku?

Dain: karena itu, Minna...

Everyone: Read and Review!

**Catatan:** Sun Tzu adalah seorang ahli strategi perang yang membuat Stratgei Furinkazaninrai yang isinya; Cepat Seperti Angin, Tenang Seperti Hutan, Diam dan Bertahan Seperti Gunung, Dahsyat Seperti Api, Bergerak Seperti Halilintar, dan Tersembunyi Seperti Bayangan. (Sumber: Detective Conan Volume 59 File 8-10)

P.S. Hallow! Bicara Langsung dengan saya! baiklah, saya pertama-tama minta maaf karena update yang kelamaan dan juga OC yang diberikan kepada saya malah kelewatan OOC...Gomen, Minna! baiklah, akan saya uraikan dulu sifat-sifat para OC milik Author lain:

-**Yuna Kurogane (Chalice07)**: Kekanakan, Gampang Marah, Agak Baka dikit. (Sifatnya yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi belum dimasukin disini).

-**Heart Hareta (Chalice07)**: Sopan, Baik Hati (sifat Kekanakannya belum muncul...baru yang sopan ama baiknya. Maaf Chalice-san XD).

-**Cruz Montecalm (BlitzHunter)**: Kekanak-kanakan, Jenius (liat Scene Yuna & Cruz VS Gaikoz dan Lich. mudah-mudahan Penggambaran Tentang Kejeniusan Cruz sudah pas disitu...).

-**OC milik Daniel. **: ? (belum di kasih tahu...hehe...).

mudah-mudahan penggambaran saya tentang OC anda sekalian sudah tepat...kalau tidak, tolong beritahu bagaimana yang benar, ok? ;)


	22. Chapter 19

**New Member Adventure**

TVP: *pundung dipojokan*

Dain: author ngapain tuh?

Theo: ng? *ngeliat author* oh...gini, Flash disk yang dipakenya buat nyimpen data-data cerita NMA digerogoti Virus gara-gara nge-print diwarnet...begitu ceritanya...

Shera: pantas sejak kemarin murung aja kerjanya...

TVP: *jalan kayak Zombie* *SFX: haaaaaaah*

All: *Sweat Drop*

Nerin: udah deh, untungnya ni chapter bisa dibikin ulang, so...beri Review sebanyaknya untuk membuat Author kami semangat lagi, Readers dan Author~!

Theo: Aku yang Disclaimer. Grand Chase Belongs to KOG Studio and Megaxus, TVP just Owned this story...Now, The Feedback...

Balas Review Bareng NMA Crew!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Theo: baiklah, pertama, **Chalice07**: akan ku jelaskan...sebenarnya saya...uhum...agak...uhum...Blushing (Shera: EEH!? *Shock*), tapi karena dikasih liat foto itu waktu sedang minum jus, saking kagetnya saya tersedak. Um? Yuna dan Heart? yang mana ya? *ngebaca Fic TVP sebelumnya* oh yang ini...hm, sepertinya mereka memiliki skill yang unik, terutama Yuna. kalau ada kesempatan, saya mau PVP dengannya. Mohon maaf karena TVP memasukan mereka sebagai Chaser, soalnya Author saya mengidap Herocomplex (Author: Hey!)…baiklah, berikutnya tentang Cerberus. oh, ternyata ada yang menyukaimu Cerberus (Cerberus: woof!), haha...katanya dia senang ternyata meskipun tubuhnya jadi kecil, ada yang suka. um? oh iya, Cerberus, kalau Yuna sudah lihat kamu, cepet-cepet sembunyi, Ok? (Cerberus: woof?) soalnya dia suka hewan imut kayak kamu *evil grin* (Cerberus: *shiver*). kalau soal Cruz...yah, berhubung saya kurang tahu dan bukan Author saya yang buat, silahkan Chalice-san bertanya pada **BlitzHunter**. baiklah, sampai disini, Chalice-san...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shera: uwah...ja – jadi, kemarin k – kamu Blushing? *Blushing* (*Theo Ikutan Blushing* *Shera Ngengingat Kejadian Yang Ada Di Foto Yang Dimaksud*) uh! fokus Shera! baiklah! berikutnya ada **BlitzHunter**: Yup! Selamat Ya, Blitz-san! TVP kemarin bilang gini nih: "woah...karakter yang jenius tapi kekanakan? wah, akhirnya ada karakter yang seperti ini!" trus langsung dimasukannya deh. Eh? terlalu serius ya? wah, akan saya sampaikan kepada TVP (Berhubungan Author Orangnya Serius, Jadi Kebawa Sampe Cerita…Apalagi Kalo Main Basket *Siapa Yang Nanya Pula?*…), terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya!

Shera&Theo: Dain! Next!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dain: woookeh! Yang terakhir oleh **DAIN **! woah, ada yang sama namanya kayak aku nih! Hm…Mungkin Masih Kerabatan ama saya! Er…hey author, mau jawab apa nih? Review-nya tidak berhubungan dengan cerita (Author: *pundung sampe gak dengar Dain*) hah…udah deh, yang penting trim's sudah meninggalkan Review…now, let's go to the story!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note**: Siapapun Yang Menemukan Typos dalam penulisan Skill para Chaser atau Typos yang lainnya, tolong beritahu saya ya! saya akan memperbaikinya As Soon As Possible

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previously On NMA: **Seminggu Setelah Pencarian Theo, Sebuah Amplop Berisikan Tiket Premiere Sirkus Mendatangi Chaser/ "Oh!.Tiket Sirkus!"/ "memberikan Tiket Premiere Secara Cuma-Cuma? Wow…Siapapun Orang Yang Mengirim Ini Pasti Sangat Bodoh karena menyia-nyiakan tiket ini…"/

Dengan Maksud membuat Theo menjadi sehat, mereka semua pergi menonton sikus itu. Tanpa disangka, Adik Shera, 3 orang asing, dan Sirkus yang berbahaya telah mereka jumpai/ "hey, Pernahkah Terpikir Dibenak Kalian Kalau Kita Akan Mempunyai Hari-hari Yang Damai Tanpa Serangan Musuh?"/ "Tidak dalam kehidupan Ini, Ry…"/

**-Chapter 19: New Allies, New Enemies-**

"_Game Over_..." gumam Cruz saat Gaikoz dan Lich dipaksa masuk kedalam perangkap Yuna.

"Yeah! kita menang!" ujar Yuna dengan girang.

"tapi tetap saja..._Action Fugure_-kuuu~" ucap Cruz sambil pundung ditempatnya berdiri lengkap dengan _Background _gelap.

tak lama...DHUAR!

"apa itu!?" ujar Yuna terkejut mendengar suara ledakan dari sisi lain tenda.

"jangan-jangan...masih ada musuh yang tersisa?" akhirnya Heart angkat bicara.

"ayo kesana..." Yuna berlari kearah sumber bunyi, Meninggalkan Heart yang dengan susah payah menyeret Cruz yang masih merengek tentang _A__ction Figure_-nya.

**Still Outside**

**The Other Side**

**Normal POV**

"_Burst Bullet_!" terdengar suara tembakan yang diakhiri dengan ledakan dari sisi lain bagian luar tenda. beberapa _Dungeon Boss_ dari dungeon-dungeon di Bermesiah ada disitu, sedang mengitari seorang gadis dari klan Drane.D.

"ternyata benar bukan hanya Gaikoz dan Lich yang ada disini. semua _Boss Dungeon_ di Bermesiah semua berkumpul disini!" Yuna Berujar Karena Kaget Melihat Jumlah Dungeon Boss Yang Banyak Itu, Sampe Boss yang bentuknya kayak Pentagon (Baca: Paradom) ada disitu. Memang tidak semuanya, namun tetap saja terlihat sulit untuk dihadapi sendirian.

"cih...seandainya _Death Scythe_ ku selalu kubawa..." sambung Yuna saat melihat Reina yang dikepung monster-monster sebanyak itu.

"Cruz! ayo kita pakai strategi kita tadi dan bantu gadis itu!" pinta (baca:perintah) Yuna pada Cruz.

yang diajak ngomong malah masih sibuk meratapi Action Figure-nya yang sudah hancur, sampe bikin makam kecil dengan nisan bertuliskan _'My Action Figure – Rest In Piece(?)'_

_**Pause…**_

Reina: gak salah tuh? Yang benar Peace Bukan _Piece_!

Author: yah…action figure-nya Hancur Berkeping-Keping – in Pieces, kan? *Innocent Face*

Reina: *Sweatdrop* dasar Author hobi ngeles…

_**Loading…Start!**_

Yuna mulai naik darah dan memegang kerah baju Cruz.

"HOI! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN BEGINI TERUS! BENDA ITUKAN BISA DIBELI DIMANA SAJA!? YANG PENTING SEKARANG, KITA HARUS MENOLONG GADIS ITU!" Yuna mulai emosi dan berteriak kepada Cruz. Cruz hanya memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat kearah Reina dan kemudian angkat bicara.

"umm...sepertinya...dia tidak membutuhkan bantuan sedikit pun..." ucap Cruz.

Yuna langsung memasang wajah bingung dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang tadinya terdapat sepasukan _Dungeon Boss_ sekarang hanya tersisa mayat-mayat mereka dengan Reina yang iris matanya berubah menjadi berwarna emas berdiri diantara mayat-mayat monster itu.

Reina mengalihkan pandangannya pada mereka bertiga kemudian menembakkan senjatanya kearah mereka.

"ah!" ujar mereka bertiga kaget. Namun ternyata yang diincar Reina bukan mereka, melainkan sosok dari seekor Troll yang tadi siap memukul mereka dengan paku yang dipegang Troll itu.

"kalian tidak apa-apa?" Reina bertanya sambil tersenyum pada mereka bertiga. Sedangkan yang ditanyai Reina, mereka semua saling berpelukan satu sama lain.

'gadis ini berbahaya!' pikir mereka bertiga serempak.

"oh, kalau aku jadi kalian, aku akan tetap berdiri dan bersiap pada tiap serangan yang akan datang…" Reina bergumam tenang. Tak lama, hampir tanpa mereka sadari, para _Dungeon Boss_, sisa dari Dungeon yang ada di Bermesiah sudah mengepung mereka.

"ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang…"

**At The Same Time**

**Inside The Tent**

**Normal POV**

"_Haunting Shock_!"

"Jeeves! Serang dia!"

"_Break Through_!"

"_Deep Impact_!"

Terdengar teriakan para chaser saat melancarkan skill mereka terhadap musuh. Meski musuh mereka kali ini **hanyalah** anggota sirkus, namun kemampuan mereka **tak dapat dianggap remeh**.

"sial! Juggler-Juggler ini mengganggu sekali! Mataku sakit melihat mereka!" ujar Sieghart emosi sendiri. Pasalnya tiap kali dia berhasil membunuh satu Juggler, pasti Juggler lain akan muncul dan menyerangnya.

Theo yang berniat membantu, mencoba mengeluarkan Blade-Gun nya. Namun saat ia melakukannya, jantungnya terasa sakit dan ia memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"Theo!" Shera yang menyadari Theo yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan batuk darah.

"sial! Akan kucoba sekali lagi!" Theo kembali berusaha memanggil Blade-Gunnya namun Darah yang Theo keluarkan makin banyak. Pandangan Theo mulai rabun dan Theo merasa tubuhnya menjadi berat.

"Ukh!" Theo memuntahkan darahnya dan berlutut dengan satu kaki sambil memegangi dada bagian kirinya. Karena pandangannya yang mulai kabur, Theo tidak menyadari sebuah bom berukuran kecil terlempar kearahnya, namun…

DHUAR!

Bom itu terbelah menjadi dua dan meledak sebelum mengenai Theo.

"kau baik-baik saja, Theo?" Theo mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya dan menyadari bahwa yang melindunginya adalah Dain.

"_yeah…Thank's_ Dain" Theo berkata saat melihat Dain didepannya.

"_Don't Mention It, My Friend_…," respon Dain dengan seringai khas-nya "nih…" sambung Dain sambil melemparkan sesuatu kepada Theo.

Theo dapat menangkapnya dan mengenal benda yang dilempar Dain itu. Sebuah botol berisi _Potion_ berwarna ungu…

"Reina menitipkan ini padaku…" ucap Dain dan kemudian melemparkan sebuah benda lagi pada Theo.

"…_DS-Maverick_…" Gumam Theo sambil menatap pistolnya yang terlihat baru, coraknya tidak lagi berwarna merah melainkan berwarna hijau gelap (Jadi Black Wendy DS-Maverick deh~) kemudian pandangannya berganti pada Dain.

"yah…sebelumnya, saat membawa ExeLyon ke nenek tua di _Reinforcement_ itu, aku sekalian saja membawa serta senjatamu dan menjadikannya Black Wendy DS-Maverick ditempat lain…jadi, yah, yang seperti yang kau lihat…" Dain menjawab pandangan Theo dengan enteng.

"heh…kau mengambil senjataku tanpa izin, Dain? Sudah kuduga aku harus meminta Mari memasangkan perangkap anti-maling miliknya…" gumam Theo dengan nada bercanda.

"terserah deh, yang penting keinginanmu untuk ikut serta saat ini tercapai, bukan?" balas Dain yang sekali lagi menunjukkan _Trademark-Grin_ miliknya kemudian menyerang beberapa Lioness yang mulai bermunculan.

"yeah…_I Owe You One,_ Dain…" Theo berbisik sambil tersenyum penuh arti kemudian meneguk habis Potion yang diberikan padanya.

**Outside The Tent**

**Normal POV**

"_Burst Bullet!"_

"_Head Hunt!"_

"Uwah! Tidak Adakah Mayat atau Tulang disekitar Sini!?"

Diluar, terlihat Reina, Yuna, Heart, dan Cruz yang sedang berusaha mengalahkan Elizabeth, Harpy, Orc Lord, D2L (Dan Monster-Monster Lainnya). Sementara Cruz dan Reina bertrung, Heart yang sedang Mem-Support Mereka, Sang Kurogane malah berlari tak tentu arah karena dikejar Treant yang melemparinya dengan apel busuk.

"Hwaa~! _Death Scythe_-ku!" ujarnya sambil terus berlari. Yuna berlari tak tentu arah namun kemudian matanya menangkap sesuatu. Sifatnya Yang Memiliki Rasa Ingin Tahu Yang Besar dan Hobinya yang Suka Melakukan Percobaan Mulai mengerayangi pikiran Yuna.

'_ah! Ada mayat! Hm…saatnya lakukan percobaan baru!'_ _"Summon Zombie!"_ Reina men-cast Skill-nya dan memanggil Zombie, namun yang ia panggil bukan sembarang Zombie, melainkan para Zombie _Dungeon Boss_ yang sudah mati karena dibunuh Reina sebelumnya. Dengan jumlah Boss yang ada dipihak Yuna, Treant-pun langsung kicep. Yuna menyeringai.

"Zombie ku! Bunuh Dia!" dan sang Treant-pun wafat dengan tidak tenang(?).

"haha! Percobaanku berhasil!"

"Hey! Hitam! Awas!"

Yuna bermaksud mengejek balik Cruz, nmun niatnya langsung diurungkannya saat melihat Harpy yang terlempar kearahnya. Tabrakan tak terhindar lagi, dan Yuna terlempar kearah tenda sirkus.

**Meanwhile,**

**Inside The Tent**

**Normal POV**

Hammerman sudah dijatuhkan, Oretina sang penjinak hewan buas juga sudah dilumpuhkan,. Tentu kini para penduduk Serdin sudah diungsikan karena Mari telah membuat sebuah _Teleport Pad_ (kebetulan dia hanya membawa Mallet dan tidak membawa Soul Taker) yang langsung menuju kastil Serdin.

Para Chaser seharusnya sudah berhadapan dengan Zidler si Ringmaster, namun beberapa Lioness milik Oretina yang masih banyak tersisa dan juga cincin-cincin api yang ada disitu menjadi penghalang antara mereka dengan Zidler.

"_Chaos Savior!"_

BUK! Seekor Lioness terlempar kearah Sieghart.

"hati-hati, Red!" Sieghart berteriak kearah cucu Corettersayangcoret nya itu.

"_Vengeful Spear!"_

KRAK…BUM! Sebuah tiang dengan cincin api rubuh menimpa Sieghart yang malang.

"Ah! 2#$%!" Sieghart menyumpah serapah tak jelas dengan badan gosong karena api. Sementara orang yang di maki malah menyeringai dan mengejek: "makanya jangan disitu, orang tua bodoh…" (siapa ini? _Hint_: awalnya musuh Sieghart. mereka pernah bertarung saat Project JF dan menyebabkan Sieghart nyaris mati – atau dia yang menyebabkan Sieghart mati? Yang pasti, dia _Demon_)

"_Tempest_….."

BLEDAR! Sekarang sejumlah meteor berwarna biru (tanpa sengaja) jatuh kearah Sieghart. Namun kali ini Sieghart diem aja, soalnya yang nge-cast skill adalah Mari.

'perasaan gak enak nih…' pikir Sieghart yang tiba-tiba jiwa cenayangnya bangkit. Dan benar saja, Sieghart yang tengah berdiri dan tidak berdekatan dengan anggota Chaser mana-pun tahu-tahu terkena lemparan sesuatu – atau seseorang? Soalnya waktu Sieghart tertimpa, ia mendengar suara rintihan kesakitan.

"_Ittai_…sakit banget…"

"Yuna! Kamu gak apa-apa?"

"apanya yang gak apa-apa!? Wong sakit gini kok!"

Para Chaser melihat asal sumber bunyi (tanpa Memperdulikan Sieghart yang pingsan dengan tidak elit…) dan melihat beberapa orang yang ada disitu.

"Theo!" Reina langsung saja memanggil Theo.

Tampak Reina sedang merogoh tas kecil yang selalu ia bawa dan kemudian melemparkan sebotol Potion berwarna Merah Marun dan dengan sigap si Pyro-Gunner itu menangkapnya.

"gunakan itu untuk menggunakan api hitam mu dan memanggil Senjatamu! Ingat, Itu Hanya dapat bertahan 1 jam!"

Si pemilik nama menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian langsung menoleh dan menyadari bahwa Reina membawa Cerberus. Theo langsung bersiul untuk memanggilnya dan War-Wolf itu langsung berlari kearah Theo.

Dengan waktu yang sama, Theo meminum Potion tadi dan entah darimana, Kekuatan Theo seakan kembali. Saat War-Wolf itu melakukan kontak dengan Theo, tubuh Cerberus terselubungi api dan saat api itu menghilang, terlihat Cerberus yang mulai membesar dan kembali dalam bentuk normalnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Mata Kanan Theo yang masih berada ditempatnya berubah menjadi berwarna emas.

"_Dragon-Eyes_? Huh…Kalau Tahu Seperti ini tak akan kuhabiskan GP-ku hanya untuk memperbaiki Senjata anak itu …" gumam Dain dengan menyeringai. Theo yang mendengarnya hanya balas menyeringai.

"_Now, It's Show Time…"_ Theo memanggil Blade-Gun dan memerintahkan Cerberus untuk terbang. Keempat kaki mahluk itu terselimuti api dan detik berikutnya, Cerberus sudah melayang diudara dengan Theo diatasnya.

"_Haha! That's It, Stranger, Now Let The Show Begin!"_ Zidler menyeringai dan tiba-tiba tubuh sang _Ringmaster_ (khususnya bagian kepala) tertutupi api berwarna biru.

"Lass! Lihatlah aku! Aku telah kembali dari _Underworld_! Terima Kasih Atas bantuan _Blue Flame_ milikmu! Sekarang…satu-satunya yang menahan ambisiku Itu adalah tubuhmu! Dan, tubuhmu itu akan menjadi milikku sehingga membuatku mendapatkan gelar sebagai _Lord of the Afterlife_!"

"UGHH!" bersama bangkitnya _Deranged Ringmaster_, Lass tiba-tiba berteriak kesakitan. Aura gelap menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Cih..." Dain berdecih kesal sambil menggenggam tangan kanannya, wajahnya pucat dan Dain mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"ada apa?" Nerin bertanya saat melihat Dain bersikap seperti itu.

"ExeLyon…ah, tidak…_Dark Matter_ Exe Bereaksi dengan _Blue Flame_…" Nerin memperhatikan tangan kanan Dain dan mendapati _Glove_ yang tadi Dain pakai perlahan-lahan sobek karena _energy_ yang keluar dari Exe. Dain terlihat mati-matian menahan kekuatan itu.

"Lass!" Ryan yang sedang berdiri lebih dekat dari Lass mencoba menolongnya, namun Lass terlebih dahulu mencegahnya.

"jangan mendekat!" Lass terlihat menahan sakitnya. Arme bermaksud mendekati Lass, namun Elesis segera menahannya.

"kita jatuhkan badut itu sebelum menolongnya, ok?" Elesis memberi sinyal pada yang lain agar bersiap untuk menyerang.

"teman-teman! Ini!" Reina merogoh kembali tas kecilnya dan melemparkan beberapa Badge dengan batu berwarna merah seperti nyala api.

"cih…_The Stone of Eternal Fire_ ya? Sudah kuduga, kalian berdua berasal dari klan Drane.D." Zidler menunjuk Theo dan Reina bergantian.

"_The Stone of Eternal Fire_?"

"itu adalah batu yang langka yang diketahui hanya dapat ditemukan di dekat _Furnance of Hell_, Tempat Klan Drane.D. Berasal. Batu ini memiliki kemampuan untuk memperkecil dampak dari energy api negative dan menambahkan power pada energy api positif sehingga Blue Flame milik Zidler tidak dapat memperngaruhi kita…" jelas sang Dewi Kounat sambil menyelidik batu itu didalam genggamannya.

"Tetap saja, aku yang akan memenangkan pertarungan ini! Hea!" Zidler mulai menyerang dengan senapan mesin yang ada di mulut tunggangannya itu yang terus saja melompat(kalau bisa disebut tunggangan sih…).

"Baiklah, dengan kemampuan bertarung kalian dan pengobatan Heart yang sangat baik…aku minta kalian juga membantu kami…" ucap Reina ketiga wajah-wajah yang baru kali ini Chaser temui.

"OK!" Ujar mereka Serempak.

Pertarungan para Chaser dan Zidler terlihat cukup seimbang, karena selain Chaser yang siap sedia menghajar Zidler dari bawah, Theo bersama Cerberus sudah Stand-By di udara untuk melakukan serangan.

"_Up Root!"_ Cruz memanggil akar-akar tanamannya untuk kesekian kalinya untuk menangkap si Ring Master. Namun gerakan Ring Master terlalu cepat sehingga usaha Cruz sia-sia. Belum lagi, sang Ring Master menembak akar-akar tanaman itu hingga hancur dan terselubungi api.

Namun, serangan mereka tidak hanya sampai disitu.

"_Spining Crane Kick!"_ Jin melakukan Air Kick terhadap Zidler, namun Zidler bias menghindarinya hanya dengan sedikit menghindar. Sebelum Jin kembali menyentuh tanah, Zidler sudah terlebih dahulu menangkap kaki Jin dan kemudian melempar Jin kembali ketanah dengan kasar.

"Jin!" Amy segera berlari kearah Jin. Dengan spontan, Heart juga mendekati Jin.

"Kh…Aku…Tidak Apa-Apa…" gumam Jin sembari berdiri kembali.

"Badut Yang Menyebalkan~!" Amy menggerutu sendiri namun masih tetap memeriksa keadaan tubuh Jin.

"_Orchid!"_ Zero-pun memulai serangan awalnya. Namun, seperti sudah memprediksi hal ini, Zidler menggerakan tunggangannya ke samping sehingga terhindar dari skill Zero. Ternyata itu sebuah kesalahan Fatal karena disamping Zidler, telah menunggu sang Asura.

"Ini Akibatnya Telah Melemparku! _Asura Strike_!" Jin menggunakan Chammagon-nya miliknya dan memukul Zidler hingga terlempar keatas. tanpa menyia-nyiakan sedetik pun waktu, Theo, Dio, dan Dain langsung menyerang sang Ringmaster dengan Skill mereka di udara, menyebabkan Zidler terpental kebawah.

"_Dragonic Attack!"_

"_Rake Hand!"_

"_Waterfall Technique!"_

Saat itu, Zidler tidak bergerak, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan darinya.

"apa dia sudah mati?" Tanya Lire.

"hahaha! Hanya ini? Tidakkah kalian bisa lebih baik dari ini? Hah!?" Ujar Zidler tiba-tiba mmebuat Chaser lain terkejut. Ring Master itu bangkit berdiri dan menatap para chaser dengan tatapan bengis.

"Benar-benar manusia pengganggu…Akan Kugunakan Blue Flame-ku Untuk membunuh kalian sekarang!" Zidler Mengumpulkan kobaran api biru di dalam genggamannya. Ukuran api itu semakin lama semakin besar, menandakan seberapa besar kerusakan yang dapat diakibatkan api itu. tiba-tiba, Zidler terlihat meringis kesakitan dan memadamkan Blue Flame-nya manakala sebuah kunai menancap dipunggungnya.

"jangan…coba-coba…menyakiti…teman-temanku!" ujar Lass dengan terengah-engah.

"bah! Kau mau mengalahkanku tanpa menggunakan seluruh kekuatanmu!? Apakah ada seseorang yang ingin kau lindungi?"

DEG!

'Arme…' batin Lass.

"apakah kau takut memperlihatkan kekuatan gelapmu pada keluarga barumu!?"

DEG!

'teman-teman…'

"Baiklah Kalau Itu Maumu! Mimpi Burukmu Baru Saja Dimulai!" Zidler berteriak dan meningkatkan kekuatan Blue Flame-nya.

DEG!

"AAARGH!" Lass dan Dain tiba-tiba berteriak kesakitan.

"Dain!" Nerin dengan segera menaruh Mirror Dagger-nya dan berlari mendekati Dain yang terduduk karena Zidler yang tiba-tiba menaikkan kekuatannya. Terlihat Dain memegangi tangan kanannya.

Nerin menarik paksa Glove yang menutupi telapak tangan Dain dan menampakkan tangan Kanan Dain yang sudah berubah menjadi biru keunguan seperti milik Dio. Semuanya tampak terkejut (Minus…You Know Who…).

"hahaha! Sepertinya ada seseorang dengan kekuatan yang persis seperti Lass! Bagus Sekali!" ujar Zidler yang melihat Dain juga terpengaruh kekuatan Zidler. Arme mulai merasa jengah dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Aku Harus Menghentikan Ini!" ujar Arme tiba-tiba dan menciptakan sebuah Dinding Es yang memerangkap Ring Master.

"semuanya! Kita harus lari dari sini!" ujar Arme dan men-cast Teleport. Entah karena unsur kesengajaan atau karena Arme memang sudah mulai kehabisan energy, beberapa Chaser masih ada yang tertinggal karena tidak di-Teleport oleh Arme. Mereka adalah Theo, Shera, Reina, Nerin, Dain, Yuna, dan Cruz.

"Eh!? Katanya disuruh lari, tapi masa kita ditinggal?" ujar Cruz yang jiwa kekanakannya mulai bangkit lagi.

"Heh! Kau Pikir kau dapat menghentikan apiku dengan Es biasa? Jangan bercanda!" ujar Zidler yang sudah bersiap menghancurkan Dinding Es Arme. Tepat saat itu, 2 Demon muncul dihadapan mereka. Satunya Memakai Pakaian berwarna Merah Marun dan satunya Berpakaian layaknya Grim Reaper.

"Akhirnya Kau Melepaskan Topengmu, Zidler…" gumam seorang Demon yang menggenggam 2 _Hand-Gun_ ditangannya.

"dan Dark Matter…Baru Sekarang Aku Merasakannya Dengan Jelas Seperti Ini…" ucap Demon yang satunya lagi dan mengarahkan _Scythe_-nya kearah Dain.

"Oh, Lihat Apa Yang Ada Disini? _Bounty Hunter_. Apa Kalian Datang kemari Untuk Melihat Acara Finalku?" Tanya Zidler dengan menyeringai.

"Yah…Sayangnya Aku Tidak Tertarik Menonton Acara Murahan Milikmu Ini. Aku Hanya Menginginkan Jiwamu Yang Penuh Dosa Itu…" Dan Kemudian Demon itu Menembakkan Pistolnya Kearah Zidler.

"_Empower!"_

"AARGH!" tanpa Perlawanan Sedikitpun, Serangan Demon – bernama Rufus itu membuat Zidler mati seketika.

"Aku akan Membawa Jiwanya Kembali ke _Underworld_…" Gumam Demon itu dan kemudian Sebuah Linggkaran Sihir Muncul dibawah kaki Demon Tadi dan dibawah mayat Zidler.

"Ok, Rufus…aku akan menyusulmu dan membawa mayat Pemuda _Dark Matter_ ini ke _Underworld_!" Ujar Demon pemegang _Scythe_ tadi saat Rufus – Kita Panggil saja begitu – Menghilang bersama mayat Zidler.

"Nah…_Dark Matter_…"

"Namaku Dain…"

"Baiklah Dain, Namaku Freddy dan aku Bertugas Mengumpulkan Jiwa-Jiwa Ternoda ke _Underworld_…Seperti Jiwa Milikmu itu…" Ucap Pemuda berpakaian Grim Reaper itu sambil menyeringai pada Dain.

"Tidak akan Kubiarkan Kau Membawanya…" tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar dari langit-langit tenda sirkus itu. Disebuah tali yang bergelantungan, terlihat sosok anak kecil yang tadi ditabrak Amy, terlihat duduk dengan santai seakan tidak peduli bahwa tinggi tali itu menuju tanah lebih dari 15 meter.

Theo menatap anak itu tidak percaya.

'apa? Sejak kapan? Aku bahkan tidak mendengar pergerakannya!' batin Theo sambil menatap Shock anak itu.

Anak itu melompat turun dari tali tadi dan mendarat dengan selamat tepat diantara Dain dan Freddy.

"Peter?" Shera bergumam saat ia melihat sosok anak kecil didepannya.

"kau mengenalnya, Shera?" Reina bertanya dan dijawab dengan anggukan Shera.

"dia adikku…Peter Glaciem…" Gumam Shera.

"wah, ternyata kakak ku masih ingat ya? Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kakak ikut denganku dengan nona Kaze'Aze…dia baik lho~" ucap Peter polos.

"a – apa maksudmu!?Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa Kaze'Aze sudah memerintahkanmu untuk membunuh orang-orang yang tidak bersalah!? Kau dimanfaatkan, Peter!" ujar Shera membalas perkataan Peter.

"jadi itu artinya kakak tidak mau bergabung? Ya sudah…kalau begitu aku masuk ke rencana B…membunuh siapapun yang ada disini!" Peter berteriak seraya membentangkan kedua lengannya.

Saat ia melakukan itu, Boneka yang sedari tadi digendongnya terlihat mulai bergerak. Terlihat jelas beberapa benang transparan berwarna Biru Laut keluar dari tiap jemari Peter dan terhubung pada Boneka yang ia gendong itu. Juga boneka itu menggenggam sebilah Katana yang sangat mirip dengan Katana Shera, Korinotsurugi.

"Aku Akan Membawa Dain Kepada Nona Kaze'Aze dan Memberikan Dark Matter Dain kepadanya tanpa Kecuali…Dan Aku akan Menciptakan Dunia Baru Bersama Nona Kaze'Aze!"

"Tidak Jika aku Yang Lebih dulu Membawanya Ke _Underworld_!"

"_Bone Sanctum!"_ Freddy Menancapkan Ujung Scythe-nya ketanah dan beberapa tulang yang tajam mulai keluar dari tanah. Dain dengan sigap menghindari serangan Freddy. Beberapa kali tulang-tulang yang tajam itu hampir mengenainya namun bisa diatasi oleh Dain dengan kabur melewati lubang dimensi.

"Oi, Oi! Kalian Berdua Serius ya?" ujar Dain sambil terus menghindari serangan Freddy.

"Cih…Sekali lagi! _Bone_… - " Serangan Freddy terhenti saat sebuah serangan meluncur tepat kearahnya.

"_Puppeter Art: Straight Slash!"_ Peter menggerakan jari-jarinya dan membuat boneka yang ia kendalikan itu menggerakan Pedangnya dengan arah serangan yang lurus.

"Cih…ternyata mereka serius memperebutkanku…" Dain berdecih agak kesal karena dia merasa seolah-olah dirinya hanyalah sebuah benda bagi mereka berdua untuk diperebutkan. Belum lagi rasa sakit yang menjalari tangan kanan Dain menambahkan rasa kesalnya.

"Tunggu Dain! Kami akan membantumu!" Ujar Nerin sambil berlari menuju Dain. Peter menyadari hal ini.

"Pengganggu Diam Saja…_Puppeter Art: Earth Golem_" ucap Peter dan menempelkan telapak tangannya ketanah. Saat itu juga, beberapa boneka yang terbuat dari batu muncul di tempat itu.

"Kurasa Itu Cukup Untuk Menahan Mereka…" ucap Peter dan memfokuskan kembali pandangnnya pada Dain.

Dalam sekejap, Terjadilah Sebuah _Battle Royale_ Antara _Bounty Hunter Underworld_, _Grand Chase Member_, dan _D5 Member_. Tidak Hanya Itu, Para Chaser (+3 orang asing) lainnya tidak ada yang dapat membantu Dain karena mereka dihadang oleh sepasukan Golem.

"_Head Hunt!"_ Cruz dengan cepat menembakkan anak panahnya tepat dikepala tiap Golem itu. Keakurasiannya dalam menembaknya itu makin meningkat saat ia memakai _Nature Rage_.

Tanpa Cruz sadari, salah satu Golem itu bersiap menyerang Cruz. Sayang sekali, _Golem_ ini menyerang diwaktu yang tidak tepat, karena niatnya yang ingin menyerang Cruz telah diketahui Yuna yang tengah mengendalikan Paradom Versi _Zombie_-nya.

"Serang Mereka, Paradom!" dengan satu serangan seperti _Eraser_ milik Mari, beberapa _Golem_ disitu kembali menjadi serpihan-serpihan tanah yang kemudian musnah.

"_Score!"_ Ujar Yuna dengan bangga dan mengepalkan tinjunya keudara.

"wew…hebat juga kau Hitam…" Cruz mulai meng-insult si Kurogane dan menyebabkan Shinigami itu mulai membalas perkataan Cruz.

TRING! CLANK! BRAK!

Dentingan Senjata yang saling beradu tidak kunjung berhenti di dalam pertarungan antara 3 orang itu. Mereka sangat gigih dalam pertarungan ini. Ini terlihat seperti permainan kucing-kucingan dimana kali ini 2 kucing tengah mengejar 1 tikus.

"Sudah Cukup! _Critical Z_!" Dain memulai menggunakan Skill-nya. Dan ternyata, keputusan Dain menggunakan Skill ini sangat tepat karena saat itu juga, arah serangan Dain langsung mengarah ke mereka berdua.

"_Puppeter Art: Defensive Stance"_ Peter bergumam sembari menggerakan jemarinya, membuat tangan bonekanya mengarah kedepan. Saat Serangan Dain hampir mencapai dirinya, sebuah Perisai muncul dari tangan boneka yang dikendalikan Peter itu.

Tiba-tiba, terlihat sebuah cahaya melesat keudara. Peter yang melihatnya terlihat kecewa dan langsung menggendong kembali bonekanya.

"_Well_, Sepertinya Tugas Ku Disini Sudah Selesai. Sepertinya Nona kaze'aze tidak membutuhkanmu, jadi…semoga beruntung!" ujar Peter dengan nada riang yang kemudian berlari keluar. Theo dan yang lainnya berusaha menahannya namun Puppeter itu menghilang dengan sendirinya secara tiba-tiba.

'apa maksdunya?' batin Dain.

"Heh…Satu Pengganggu Sudah pergi dengan sendirinya, sekarang hanya kau dan aku, Dain…" ucap Freddy.

Pertarungan Dain dan Freddy berlanjut, Terlihat pertarungan mereka cukup seimbang. Dain sudah beberapa kali memiliki kesempatan untuk memanggal kepala Freddy dengan ExeLyon, namun Freddy selalu menemukan cara untuk meng-Counter serangan Dain. Begitu juga dengan Freddy, sudah beberapa kali Scythe-nya menyentuh tubuh Dain, namun si DK itu mengatasinya dengan lari memasuki lubang dimensi.

Theo yang lain tetap berusaha membantu; kalau saja Golem-Golem yang ditinggalkan Peter tidak sebanyak yang mereka kira. Lagi-lagi mereka harus berhadapan dengan Golem-Golem itu sebelum membantu Dain.

TRANG! Kedua senjata mereka saling bertautan, Dain dan Freddy bertukar pandang. Terlihat sekali tidak ada yang mau mengalah dalam pertarungan ini.

"Heh…Tidak Bisakah kau Menyerah dan Ikuti aku ke _Underworld_ dengan tenang?" ucap Freddy sambil menekan Scythe-nya pada ExeLyon Dain dan membuat genggaman Dain terhadap ExeLyon terdorong.

"sayang Sekali, aku Tidak Memiliki Rencana ataupun Niat Untuk Pergi Ketempat Itu…" Ucap Dain Tenang sambil menyeringai dan mengibaskan ExeLyon, membuat Scythe Freddy terlempar.

"_Block Star!"_ Dain melancarkan skill-nya, membuat Freddy terjebak di dalam sebuah segel berbentuk Bintang Milik Dain.

"Che…Kalau Cuma Segel, Aku Bisa Melepasnya Dengan Paksa!" ujar Freddy. Dain hanya menyeringai sambil mengayunkan jari telunjuknya di depan Wajah Freddy.

"Tsk Tsk…jangan meremehkan segel ini. Segel _Block Star_ tidak hanya untuk menahan gerakan lawan, namun juga untuk menghancurkan lawan…kata kuncinya adalah…" Ucapan Dain menggantung.

"…_Burst Up_…" Segel Dain tiba-tiba bercahaya dan detik berikutnya, segel itu meledak denganFreddy yang masih tertahan didalamnya.

"AARGH!" Teriakan Freddy membuat seluruh pandangan menghujani tempat pertarungan Dain.

"Lihat? Aku Memang Tidak Memiliki Rencana Untuk Pergi Ke _Underworld_…" Gumam Dain. Dain membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Freddy Yang Sudah terbakar barusan dan melambai kearah Nerin.

Nerin balas melambai sambil tersenyum namun matanya membesar dengan Horror saat ia melihat sebilah benda tajam berbentuk Tombak terlempar Mengarah kepada Dain. Tampaknya, Dain tidak menyadari serangan itu.

"Awas Dain!" Nerin berteriak. Namun, jarak antara Dain dan Tombak itu sudah sangat dekat, bahkan mustahil untuk dihindari. Tombak itu bergerak lurus menuju Dain dan…CRAAAS!

"Ugh…"

"Tidak….Nerin!"

DRAP! Dain berlari kearah Nerin yang bersimbah darah. Ia mengetahui bahwa itu disebabkan karena Tombak Freedy. Tapi, mengapa bisa mengenai Nerin yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari dirinya?

Dain berlutut disebelah Nerin dan mengangkat wajahnya. Dilihatnya sebuah Cermin yang cukup besar berdiri didekat Nerin. Dain mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat ia berdiri semula dan mendapati sebuah cermin dengan ukuran yang sama berdiri disitu.

Dain menatap Nerin tidak percaya.

"Kau…mengalihkan Tombak Itu…Menggunakan Cerminmu?" Dain bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

Nerin hanya tersenyum sendu, tangan kanannya meraih tangan kanan Dain. Nerin menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Aku…Hanya Tidak Ingin Orang Yang Kukagumi…Bahkan Di Kehidupanku Yang Sebelumnya…Terluka…" ucap Nerin perlahan. Dain mengalihkan pandangannya kebagian tubuh Nerin yang terkena tombak milik Freddy barusan. Terlihat begitu banyak darah segar mengalir melalui luka di perut Nerin.

DEG! Dain merasakan Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

"Che…tidak kena ya?kali ini akan kupastikan mengenaimu langsung, Dain!" Ujar Freddy saat melihat Dain tidak siaga.

"Dain…Aku…Ingin Mengatakan Sesuatu Padamu…" Nerin berusaha berbicara namun semakin ia bersikeras untuk berbicara, semakin banyak darah yang ia keluarkan.

"Akan Kubawa Kau Ke Underworld, Dain!" SHUT! Freddy melemparkan Scythe-nya kearah Dain.

DEG! Jantung Dain terasa memanas dan waktu disekitarnya seakan berhenti. Teriakan-teriakan teman-temannya tidak ada yang ia hiraukan.

"aku…Selalu Menyukai Dain..Dari Saat aku Masih Seseorang Bernama Aleria, Hingga Saat Ini…Aku Masih Menyukai Dain…" ucap Nerin sambil tersenyum. Bersamaan dengan itu napas kehidupan Nerin seakan terputus dari tubuhnya.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Sementara Scythe Freddy masih terus meluncur kearahnya, Dain masih saja terduduk dengan Nerin di dalam Dekapannya seakan sang waktu benar-benar telah berhenti disekitarnya.

Dain teringat kembali saat-saat dimana Thanatos berniat mencuri Exe dan menyebabkan Aleria mati karena melindunginya. Kini, kejadian itu terulang kembali.

WRUUUR! Tiba-tiba, Atmosfir disekitar Dain terlihat berubah; terlihat sekali sejumlah energi menguar keluar dari tubuh Dain yang bahkan membuat Scythe yang dilempar Freddy tadi terpental kembali kepada pemiliknya.

"AAAARGH!" Dain berdiri sambil berteriak dengan lantang. Para Chaser yang terkejut hanya berdiam ditempat, mereka semua merasakan hawa yang mustahil untuk mereka lawan.

Dan Dain; pupil matanya berubah menjadi berwarna keemasan dan bagian putih matanya kini tergantikan dengan warna hitam pekat.

ExeLyon yang ada di dalam genggamannya tampak meleleh seperti Lilin yang mencair dan kemudian membentuk sebuah Scythe Hitam dengan sebuah jam pasir Kecil yang tergantung di bagian gagangnya. Satu hal yang pasti; ukurannya lebih besar dari milik Freddy. Freddy Nampak terkejut saat melihat Scythe yang digenggam Dain.

'_itu…Soul Splitter!'_ batinnya.

Dain kemudian melepaskan energi yang ada disekitarnya dan menciptakan sebuah Shock Wave yang sangat besar sehingga membuat Chaser lain terpukul mundur. Tidak hanya itu, Golem-Golem yang ada disekitar mereka juga ikut musnah.

Kemudian, Dain mengalihkan wajahnya kearah Freddy. Freddy menyadari kalau wujud Dain sudah berubah; rambutnya yang tadinya hanya sedikit berwarna hitam kini sudah berwarna hitam seluruhnya, tangan kanannya kini benar-benar persis dengan Rake Hand Dio, dan matanya kini seluruhnya berwarna hitam.

Freddy yang benar-benar kaget akibat perubahan Drastis Dain, tidak menyadari bahwa Dain ternyata sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dan mengangkat Scythe-nya kemudian mengibaskan sekumpulan energi berwarna hitam kearah Freddy.

"UAGH!" Freddy terpental akibat serangan Dain barusan. Tidak hanya sampai distu; beberapa saat setelah menyerang Freddy, Dain mengangkat Scythe-nya – yang kita ketahui bernama _Soul Splitter_ – dan sekali lagi mengibaskan sekumpulan energy serupa kearah Theo dan yang lainnya.

"Ayo lari!" ujar Theo sambil menarik lengan Shera sementara yang lain sudah berlari menghindari serangan Dain itu.

"Tapi, Tubuh Nerin…!" Shera masih berusaha menggapai tubuh Nerin namun semua sudah terlambat. Serangan yang Dain lancarkan barusan bergerak langsung menuju tubuh Nerin dan membuat tubuh Nerin lenyap tanpa bekas.

"HEAA!" Dain sekali lagi mengibaskan Scythe-nya. Berkali-kali hingga membuat mereka kewalahan. Namun, sebenarnya, Dain yang menyerang temannya tanpa kehendaknya terlihat meneteskan air mata sembari tetap mengibaskan Scythe-nya.

Dan satu kata meluncur keluar dari mulut Dain disaat ketidak-sadarannya itu: "Nerin…"

**Meanwhile,**

**Somewhere**

**Normal POV**

"Ung…"

"Nerin, bangun…"

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Nerin membuka matanya. Terlihat ia saat ini ada didalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat putih, setitik noda bahkan tidak ada. Nerin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dengan kikuk ia menggosok matanya seperti orang yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Dilihatnya bekas noda darah yang ada di bajunya.

'ini…apakah ini surga?' pikirnya.

Pandangannya menyapu tiap sudut ruang hingga mendapati sebuah sosok. Sosok itu memiliki Wajah yang nyaris sama dengan Nerin, memakai pakaian berwarna putih dan membawa sebuah _Hand-Canon_.

"HUAH! Aleria!" Nerin yang menyadari siapa yang sedang berdiri didepannya berteriak karena kaget. Aleria hanya menghela napas.

"Ampun deh…Kita inikan orang yang sama, namun wujud dan waktu dimana kita hidup yang beda, jadi seharusnya tidak perlu sekaget itu…" kata Aleria sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"A – ah…_Sou ka_…Maaf" ucap Nerin buru-buru membuat Aleria menghembuskan napasnya lagi.

"sudah, tidak perlu minta maaf. Rasanya aneh kalau aku mendapat permintaan maaf dari diriku sendiri, kau tahu?" balas Aleria.

"Yah…Yang penting, sekarang kita harus menghentikan Dain…" sambung Aleria kemudian membuat Nerin memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Menghentikan Dain? Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada Dain?" Tanya Nerin. Aleria menjentikkan jarinya dan kemudian sebuah layar muncul didepan Nerin. Layar itu memperlihatkan Dain yang tengah mengamuk dan menyerang teman-temannya.

"Dia Sangat Marah Ketika kau Mati Melindunginya…Untuk Kedua Kalinya Sehingga Membuat Kekuatan Gelap Exe Mulai Merembes Keluar dan Mengendalikan Dain…" jelas Aleria. Nerin terlihat shock, tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya yang terbuka karena terkejut.

"Kita Harus Melakukan Sesuatu! Apakah Ada Sesuatu yang Harus Dihancurkan Untuk Menghentikannya? Misalnya, Senjata Dain itu?" Tanya Nerin tiba-tiba. Aleria menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan senjata itu yang membuat Dark Matter mengendalikan Dain, namun perasaan Dain yang marah karena kehilanganmu yang membuatnya seperti itu…" jawab Aleria sambil menunjuk Dain. Nerin mengikuti arah pandangan Aleria dan mendapati Dain yang tengah menangis.

"Kalau Begitu, Apakah Ada cara Lain?" Tanya Nerin lagi.

"hanya Ada satu cara…kau harus kembali hidup dan mengatakan pada Dain bahwa kau baik-baik saja…dan seingatku ada sebuah teknik yang dapat dipakai seorang Mirror User untuk menghidupkan diri mereka saat mereka mati, apa aku benar?" Aleria balik bertanya.

"Ya, aku pernah baca sekali dan mengetahui bagaimana cara menggunakan Skill itu, tapi hanya seorang yang dapat menguasai teknik itu. Selain itu, untuk menggunakan teknik itu, aku harus memiliki Mirror Dust…" gumam Nerin dengan nada sedih.

"kalau begitu, saat ini kau beruntung. Karena…" Aleria merogoh kantung jubahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah tas kecil seperti Chu-Chu Bag Amy, namun dengan ornament cermin dibagian luarnya. Nerin menatap Aleria tidak percaya.

"itu…Mirror Dust! Bagaimana kau…" Aleria memotong perkataan Nerin.

"sebelum aku mati, tentu saja aku sudah memiliki persiapan tersendiri, kau tahu?" Aleria menarik lengan Nerin dan memberikan tas tersebut pada Nerin.

"sekarang, tunjukkan pengetahuanmu tentang skill-mu itu" Ucap Aleria sambil sedikit melangkah mundur dari Nerin. Nerin mengangguk dan menggenggam tas kecil itu erat-erat. Saat tas itu mulai bercahaya, Nerin membuka matanya.

"aku baru ingat, teknik ini mengharuskan seseorang memanggilku dari sana sebanyak 3 kali…" ucap Nerin. Aleria sedikit terkekeh mendegar Nerin.

"bukankah sudah banyak suara yang memanggilmu? Lebih dari 3 kali malah. tuh, coba dengar…" ucap Aleria. Nerin mempertajam pendengarannya dan samar-samar ia mendengar sebuah suara yang membisikkan namanya.

Suara itu makin lama makin jelas dan Nerin mengenali suara siapa itu.

'Dain…' batinnya. Sekali lagi Nerin menutup matanya dan sekali lagi pula tas ditangannya bersinar. Kali ini, sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul dibawah pijakan Nerin. Nerin membuka matanya tidak percaya.

Aleria tersenyum pada Nerin sambil mengacungakn satu jempolnya.

"kerja bagus, Nerin"

"Terima Kasih, Aleria…" balas Nerin sambil tersenyum.

"hey, sebelum kau pergi, bolehkah aku yang memberikan nama Job terbarumu ini? Seingatku, teknik ini membuat seorang Mirror User naik Job ketingkat selanjutnya dan nama Job ini juga belum ditentukan…" ucap Aleria tiba-tiba. Nerin terlihat berpikir sebentar dan kemudian berkata,

"tentu, kenapa tidak?" jawab Nerin.

"Hm…karena bajumu yang masih penuh noda darah yang terlihat masih segar, kemampuanmu dalam menggunakan cermin, dan skill langka Mirror User yang mengharuskan seseorang dari luar memanggil nama Mirror User tersebut sebanyak 3 kali agar sang Mirror User bangkit kembali…Bagaimana kalau nama Job-mu, Bloddy-Mary?" ucap Aleria kemudian.

"Bloddy-Mary?" Nerin mengerutkan keningnya. Aleria menangguk sambil tersenyum.

"benar sekali! Seperti nama hantu pembunuh yang akan muncul jika kau menyebut namanya 3 kali di depan cermin" jelas Aleria.

"Terdengar mengerikan, tapi aku suka! Baiklah, aku, Nerin si Bloddy-Mary, akan kembali ketempat tman-temanku dan mengembalikan Dain seperti semula!" ujar Nerin bersemangat. Bersamaan dengan itu, beberapa pilar cermin muncul disekitar Nerin hingga menghalangi pandangan Aleria.

"_Reborn!"_ setelah Nerin berterik seperti itu, pilar-pilar tadi terlihat berdetak dan kemudian seperti debu yang tertiup angin, pilar-pilar itu perlahan-lahan menghilang menjadi serpihan kecil, menghilang bersama sang Bloddy-Mary, Nerin.

Aleria tersenyum melihat ini.

"tugasku kali ini…selesai.." gumamnya. Tak lama tubuh Aleria mengeluarkan cahaya. Perlahan namun pasti, tubuh Aleria menghilang menjadi pertikel-partikel cahay yang menghilang di udara. Bersamaan dengan itu, ruangan itu menjadi gelap gulita tanpa ada sedikitpun cahaya.

**Back to Reality**

**Normal POV**

"Hosh..Hosh…" Theo mengatur napasnya karena setelah sekian lama berlari menghindari serangan Dain. Kali ini ia berhenti bergerak karena beberapa bagian tuubuhnya mulai cedera berat.

"cih…memang seharusnya aku tidak pergi ke sirkus ini…" Theo berdecih kesal sambil memegangi bahu kirinya yang memiliki luka sayatan yang cukup besar.

Theo mengalihkan pandangannya keseluruh tempat itu dan mendapati teman-temannya yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran mereka. Bahkan seseorang yang mengaku-ngaku seorang Bounty Hunter dari Underworld hanya bisa terduduk lemas dengan darah segar yang mengalir menuruni keningnya.

Kini hanya tersisa Theo dan Dain. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, Dain mendekati Theo perlahan, Dain mengangkat tinggi-tinggi Scythe-nya sehingga membuat Theo tertutup bayang-bayang Scythe Dain yang besar itu, belum lagi Energi gelap yang sangat besar mulai menggerogoti bilah Scythe Dain. Theo menutup mata, bersiap menerima serangan Dain.

Dain mengayunkan _Scythe_-nya kearah Theo Dan…SYUT! BLAAAAR!

Sebuah ledakan terdengar dan asap putih mulai berterbangan. Dibalik asap itu, terlihat bayangan Dain dan Theo juga seorang gadis dengan sebuah cermin berukuran besar dan beberapa debu yang tampak berkilau melayang disekitarnya yang berdiri di depan Theo seolah melindunginya.

Mata Dain terlihat melebar dan perlahan berubah kembali menjadi warna normalnya. Kini, di depan mata Dain, berdiri seorang gadis pengguna Cermin yang sangat ia kenal dengan penampilan yang berubah.

Gadis ini mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti yang dikenakan oleh Aleria dulu.

"Ne…rin?" ucap Dain saat melihat Nerin di depannya, masih bergerak dan masih bernapas. Tak lama, Dain mulai menitikkan air mata. Nerin dengan spontan langsung memeluk Dain, mengusap bagian kepala Dain seperti yang biasa dilakukan para ibu saat anaknya menangis.

"tenang saja Dain, aku baik-baik saja…tenanglah, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" ucap Nerin menenangkan. Perlahan, wujud Dain yang nyaris mendekati Demon mulai kembali ke wujud asalnya. Tangan kanannya kembali melunak dan matanya kembali menjadi berwarna biru laut. Satu-satunya yang tidak berubah adalah rambutnya yang menjadi warna hitam.

Namun, seakan kebahagiaan yang mereka dapatkan itu hanya berumur pendek, tiba-tiba sebuah gerbang dengan relief berbentuk kepala anjing muncul di belakang Nerin. Gerbang itu terbuka dan sebuah tombak besi berukuran cukup besar yang terpatri pada sebuah rantai melesat menuju Dain. Dain yang menyadari ini dengan segera mendorong Nerin hingga menjauhi Dain.

Tentu Theo menyadari hal ini.

"Sial! Sekali Lagi, Dragon-Eyes - …UHG!" Theo yang berniat menahan tombak itu menggunakan api hitamnya, tiba-tiba saja terduduk dan mulai mengeluarkan batuk darah. Selain itu, Blade-Gun yang ia gunakan tadi retak begitu saja dan menghilang menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

Jarak antara Dain dan tombak itu sudah tidak dapat dihalangi lagi. Tak lama, Dain terlihat terpental dengan sebuah Tombak besar yang terhubung dengan seuntai rantai, yang menembus dari perutnya hingga ke punggungnya.

'Freddy Leonard…karena tugas mu yang tidak tuntas ini, maka Cross Light Dain akan kami ambil paksa dan akan dikurung di Underworld selamanya…' ujar sebuah suara tiba-tiba.

"Hey! Perjanjiannya Kalau Aku Sudah Mati Baru Kau Boleh Mengambilnya, Gardosen!" ujar Freddy dengan kesal. Tak lama, Freddy tampak menyadari sesuatu.

"Cih…sekarang, sudah berapa banyak Kaze'Aze menyuapmu?" Freddy mendecih kesal sambil berusaha berdiri kembali.

'hehehe…kali ini bukan uang. Uang hanya dapat membeli kedudukan, bukan kekuatan…nona Kaze'Aze telah memberikan hal itu kepadaku, hanya sebagai gantinya, Cross Light Dain akan ditarik menuju Hell Bridge dan ditahan disitu…' jawab suara Gardosen. Tak lama, tombak berantai tadi mulai menarik tubuh Dain.

"Pengkhianat! Lalu, bagaimana dengan perintahmu untuk menangkap dan melatih Dain untuk mengendalikan Dark Matter-nya di Underworld!?" ujar Freddy kesal. Suara misterius itu terkekeh.

'itu sudah tidak penting lagi selama aku memiliki kekuatan ini'

"Tidak Akan Kubiarkan! Keluar kau Gardosen! Aku Akan Tetap Membawa Dain ke Underworld dan melatihnya!" ujar Freddy yang saat ini tahu-tahu sudah berdiri didekat Dain. Freddy mengangkat Scythe-nya. Terlihat sekumpulan energy berwarna abu-abu berkumpul diujung Scythe Freddy.

"_Underworld Gate_!" ujar Freddy yang men-_Summon_ sebuah gerbang berwarna merah. Saat Gerbang itu selesai dipanggil, Freddy langsung melakukan beberapa Hit pada gerbang itu dan menyebabkan gerbang itu hancur (Um..kalau Yang tidak tahu, ini adalah Boss Gate namun dalam versi Freddy. Kalau yang pernah main di mode Champion pasti akan menemukan gerbang ini). Saat gerbang itu hancur, muncullah sosok penjaga Hell Bridge, Gardosen.

Bukan hanya Gardosen, namun beberapa pasukan yang berasal dari Hell Bridge juga ada disana.

"Shit! Kita butuh bantuan! Reina, berikan aku Potion yang tadi!" ujar Theo. Reina mengangguk mengerti dan melemparkan sebotol Potion yang sama dengan yang diberikan Reina tadi.

"Mary Jane, Blue Fairy, aku minta supaya kalian kembali Ke Mansion dan minta tolong pada siapa saja untuk menambah kekuatan tempur kita…" ucap Shera pada pet miliknya dan milik Nerin. Kedua pet itu mengangguk kemudian berlari keluar kembali ke Mansion.

"Now…Shall We Start?"

**-To Be Continued-**

TVP: fyuh…selesai juga…susah juga nulis cerita kalau data-datanya menghilang…

Nerin: yang penting selesai…

Theo: tapi, ceritanya kok di potong lagi!?

TVP: Hii! Gomen! *sembah sujud* sebenarnya ini Cuma terdiri dari 2 bagian, tapi saya akhirnya memutuskan untuk di-Split lagi jadi 3 bagian…

Dain: begitu…bukan karena Writer Block kan? *menatap curiga*

TVP: *keringat dingan* b-bukan dong! Haha…ah! *ganti topic* btw, sebentar lagi petualangan Theo, Dain, Shera, dan Nerin akan segera berakhir…

Theo: *nyemburin the* apa!? Kenapa!?

TVP: itu karena…saya akan membuat Sequel-nya yang berjudul New Member Adventure Rising!

Dain: WTH! Bakal ada sequel-nya!?

TVP: tapi mungkin penampilanmu di chap 1-2 di situ bakal kurang deh, Dain…

Dain: kenapa?

TVP: ada deh…anyway, thank's for reading my story, now, if the story worth it, Review Please! Every Reviewers will get…some of my Christmas Cookies!


	23. Final Chapter

**New Member Adventure**

TVP: We're NMA Crew Are Back On Grand Chase-Verse!

Dain: Allright!

Theo: Before That…Why All Of Us Use English?

TVP: Oops…my fault…There We Go *Push Subtitle Button*…Sekarang Balik Ke Bahasa Indonesia!

Theo: Ini Lebih Baik…

TVP: Baiklah, Sesuai Janji Saya, Ini Adalah Chapter Terakhir dari NMA dan akan saya lanjutkan dengan Sekuel-nya!

Dain: cepet deh! Lama nih!

TVP: iya, iya…

Bales Review Bareng NMA Crew!

Theo: Konnichiwa, Theo disini…sekarang aku akan membalas Review **Chalice07**: Hontou Ni Arigatou atas Pujiannya, Chalice-san. Tapi sebenarnya si Author itu gak perlu dipuji sampai begitu (Author: Hey! Aku Mendengarmu!) haha…untunglah kemampuan menulis author selama 'Maintenance' dari Fanfic gara-gara serangan Virus dan menjadi 'Silent Reader' untuk sementara tidak membuat kemampuan menulisnya menyebabkan para pembaca kecewa. Baiklah, Inilah Update-nya dan jangan lupa menunggu Sekuel-nya ya!

Dain: Dain disini! Baiklah, sekarang balasan untuk **BlitzHunter**: Hee? Apakah itu benar author? Apakah aku akan dilatih oleh Freddy? (Author: itu…masih Rahasia…Xixixi) cih…pake main rahasia-rahasiaan segala...lanjut deh *baca Lanjutan Review BliztHunter* Oh! Ternyata kamu mendukung agar Shera juga menyatakan perasaannya pada Theo? Saya juga ikutan mendukung! *dibekukan oleh Shera dan Ditembak Theo*

Nerin: Dain beku!...boleh kubawa untuk pajangan kamarku? Ehem…balik ke topik. sekarang balasan untuk **Quest: SGY ga OL**! Huwoo…gak nyangka cerita beginian bakal ada Silent Readernya sendiri! Tahu gak? Si Author sampai nangis-nangis Gaje waktu tahu ada Silent Reader yang suka dengan ceritanya! Tenang aja, gak apa-apa kok jadi Silent Reader, yang penting kamu sudah membaca cerita si Author. hah? ada di FB ya? Halaman mana tuh? *ngacir buka akun FB* ohoho…ternyata ada penggemarmu, Theo *nyenggol-nyenggol Theo* (Theo: urusai…) jangan marah ya, Shera (Shera: *Blushing* a – aku nggak marah kok!). (author: baiklah! Saya akan bersemangat melanjutkan cerita ini! *mengepalkan tinju ala Rock Lee dan semangat masa mudanya (?)*) Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mereview cerita ini! Dan sekarang saya akan melanjutkan ceritanya!

TVP: itu dia! Sekarang **Disclaimer**: GC bukanlah milik saya, melainkan para karyawan KOG Studio dan Megaxus. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa Plot dan Karakternya untuk membebaskan Imajinasi liar saya *evil Grin*

Theo: WARNING! sebelum membaca ingat ini: cerita ini (mungkin) mengandung banyak Typos, kata-kata yang tidak baku, bahkan mungkin beberapa karakter bisa saja menjadi OOC. jadi…marahkan Author kalau ada kesalahan seperti yang disebut diatas! *kena Gaplok* maksud saya…tolong beritahu Author bilamana terdapat kesalahan dan Author akan segera memperbaikinya secepat mungkin…

TVP: To The Story! X3

**-Last Chapter: Final Showdown…-**

**NC Tent**

**Normal POV**

"Oh Come On! Gimme a Break!" ujar Cruz saat para Anmon Scout dan Anmon Guard mengelilingi Mereka Semua.

"Cih…Kau Ini Benar-Benar Menyeret Kami Ke Dalam Masalah, Kau Tahu?" ucap Dain sambil berdiri dengan Bantuan ExeLyon.

"yah, daripada Kau dibawa ke World of Afterlife?" Balas Freddy dengan cuek bebek. Dain hanya bisa Menyeringai.

"Well, Lebih Baik Kita Hentikan Pembicaraan Tidak Berbobot ini dan Mulai bertarung, bagaimana?" Gardosen angkat bicara.

"Bagaimana Dain? Kau Siap?" Tanya Freddy sambil menyiapkan Scythe-nya. Dain menyeringai.

"Theo! Kau Juga Harus Membantu!" ujar Dain tiba-tiba mengejutkan Theo. Theo hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Dengan Senang Hati…"

**Meanwhile,**

**At Grand Chase Mansion**

**Normal POV**

"Nona Elesis! Tuan Sieghart! Siapa saja! Dimana kalian?" teriak Mary Jane sambil berlari menuju Mansion GC. Mary Jane dan Blue Fairy mempercepat pergerakan mereka dan mereka mendapati….

…mansion yang kosong tanpa tanda-tanda dari para Chaser.

"dimana mereka?" Ucap Blue Fairy sambil terbang mengitari dapur hingga ruang bersantai namun tidak menemukan satupun tanda-tanda keberadaan Chaser lain disini.

Saat itu, Mary Jane yang tengah memeriksa ruang rapat Chaser, tanpa sengaja melihat kearah jendela yang menghadap ke Kastil Serdin. Ia melihat beberapa cahaya merah yang bergerak dengan liar dan juga beberapa kilatan cahaya yang tampaknya adalah energy yang dilepaskan para Chaser saat menggunakan Skill mereka.

'apakah mereka ada disana?' batin Mary Jane. Ia pun memanggil Blue Fairy dan keduanya sepakat untuk berjalan menuju Kastil Serdin.

**Serdin Castle**

**Normal POV**

Setelah beberapa lama berlari, Mary Jane dan Blue Fairy akhirnya sampai di Kastil Serdin. Mereka sangat terkejut manakala mereka melihat mayat-mayat tentara Serdin bergelimpangan dimana-mana.

Semuanya tewas dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Dengan latar belakang api yang berkobar, tempat itu benar-benar bagaikan sebuah tempat penjagalan masal. Mary Jane terduduk saat melihat hal ini.

"Siapa yang tega melakukan ini…?" bisik Blue Fairy sambil menahan tangisnya. Mary Jane hanya bisa terdiam saat melihat mayat-mayat itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata berwarna hijau dan merah tengah mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka.

SREK! Kedua sosok itu berlari kearah Mary Jane dan Blue Fairy, membuat kedua Pet itu menoleh kearah sumber suara. Mereka ingin menghindar, namun kecepatan yang dimiliki kedua sosok itu membuat mereka tidak memiliki waktu untuk melakukannya.

Waktu terasa menjadi pelan, Mary Jane dan Blue Fairy hanya bisa berdiri terpaku ditempat mereka berdiri saat ini, bersiap merasakan sakit yang akan segera terasa ditbuh mereka. saat keduanya hampir mengenai kedua Pet itu…

TRANG!

Sosok Seorang Emperor dan seorang Striker telah berdiri didepan mereka menghalangi serangan kedua sosok itu dengan senjata mereka.

"lihat? Benarkan, kataku, Sound? Kalau kita menyerang yang lain, cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan muncul" ucap salah satu sosok itu – Seorang remaja perempuan berambut Ponytail berwarna coklat dan bermata hijau – pada sosok yang lainnya yang bernama Sound.

"cih, aku tidak peduli ini berhasil atau tidak, Nature, yang aku pedulikan hanyalah hasilnya…." Jawab Sound – seorang remaja laki-laki dengan rambut Silver dan bermata Scarlet yang memakai sebuah Headphone –dengan santainya.

"Mary Jane, Blue Fairy…lari…" ucap Lass terdengar lemah. mungkin karena efek dari Blue Flame tadi, batin Blue Fairy saat mendengar suara Lass.

"yah, karena sudah keluar, bagaimana kalu kita adakan _Re-match_, hm?" Tanya Nature sambil menjentikkan jarinya. Tak lama, beberapa hewan buas – lebih spesifiknya, jenis macan – muncul dari hutan-hutan yang ada disekitar Kastil Serdin.

"…." Lass dan Jin berdiam diri, mata mereka terlihat marah, dan tentu saja saat ini mereka dalam posisi Battle.

"ku anggap itu sebagai 'iya'" ucap Sound seenaknya sambil melepaskan Head-Phonenya kemudian berlari kearah Lass dan Jin dengan kecepatan yang menakutkan.

**Meanwhile,**

**Back at The Circus**

**Normal POV**

"_Barrier_!

"_Hunter Trap_!"

"_Skeleton Trap_!"

"_Critical Z_!"

"_Sub-Zero Slash_!"

"_Bone Sanctum_…"

"_Earth Glass!"_

"_Amaterasu Meteor Rising_!"

Saat ini, para Chaser baru tengah sibuk memberantas habis para Anmon Scout dan Anmon Guard yang mengelilingi mereka sambil terus menghindari serangan oleh Gardosen.

"hanya ini kemampuan kalian? Menyedihkan…" gumam Gardosen melihat mereka yang terus menyerang pasukan yang ia bawa. Gardosen mulai mengangkat pedangnya, kemudian menebaskan beberapa energy gelap berbentuk bulan sabit beberapa kali kearah Dain. Namun hal ini digagalkan oleh Nerin.

"_Reflection_!" ujar Nerin sambil membentuk sebuah Cermin besar dari _Mirror Dust_-nya yang memantulkan kembali serangan Gardosen. Gardosen menghindari serangannya itu, tapi ternyata tempat dimana Gardosen menghindar telah menunggu Theo yang bersiap menebasnya.

TRANGG!

Denting dua senjata yang saling beradu terdengar. Gardosen berhasil mengantisipasi serangan Theo dengan merentangkan pedangnya di depan tubuhnya. Ia berpikir bahwa hanya sampai disitu serangan Theo, namun ia tidak mengingat bahwa senjata Theo itu – …

"_Dragonic Attack_!" – …bisa memuntahkan peluru dengan energi api yang besar. Gardosen benar-benar tidak dapat menghindar kali ini, apalagi saat senjatanya dengan senjata Theo saling bertautan, bagian laras _Blade-Gun_ milik Theo berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Gardosen terhempas jauh kebelakang. Belum sempat ia menyentuh tanah lagi, Nerin sudah menunggunya dengan beberapa pecahan cermin yang ia buat dari _Mirror Dust_-nya.

"_Threating Thread_!" ujar Nerin dan membuat pecahan cermin disekelilingnya menghujani Gardosen dengan cepat. Belum sampai disitu, Shera dengan cepat memanggil hujan es tajam yang beberapa kali mengenai Gardosen, dan setelah itu, Shera langsung menancapkan Korinotsurugi-nya ketanah – …

"_Venus Fly-Trap_!" – ….dan membuat tanah disekitar es-es tadi jatuh menutup seperti tanaman _Venus Fly-Trap_ dengan Gardosen didalamnya.

"hah…hah…kita berhasil…" ucap Cruz dengan ngos-ngosan. Mereka semua kelelahan hanya karena melawan Gardosen ditambah para pengikutnya, dan tentu saja hal ini benar-benar membuat mereka kelelahan.

Namun, ternyata Gardosen masih hidup. Ia menggerakkannya kearah sisa darah Anmon yang dibunuh tadi. Dan dengan cepat, Gardosen menggambar sebuah lingkaran sihir ditubuhnya.

Dain yang baru menyadari bahwa Gardosen masih hidup langsung mengenali lingkaran sihir jenis apa yang digambar oleh Gardosen.

'itu…segel peledak! Dia mau membunuh dirinya bersama kami!'

"sial! Nerin! Lindungi semuanya!" ujar Dain yang membuat Nerin langsung membuat sebuah kubah cermin disekitar teman-temannya.

Sementara itu, Dain membuka sebuah lubang dimensi yang cukup besar. Di dalamnya, terlihat sebuah Vortex yang tampak siap menyedot apapun yang ada didekatnya.

"sebenarnya aku tidak mau pake ini karena efek sampingnya bisa seminggu, tapi…_Dark Room_!" ujar Dain. Tiba-tiba, lubang dimensi yang dibuka Dain mulai memiliki sifat yang dimiliki oleh Black Hole: menghisap apapun yang ada disekitarnya.

Tentu saja, Gardosen juga ikut tersedot kedalamnya, menuju dimensi lain. Kemudian Dain menutup lubang dimensi itu. sudah selesai? Belum, sebenarnya Dain lupa satu hal – …

'dengan begini, aku tidak perlu khawatir ledakannya dapat mengancam keselamatan teman-temanku…yah, walaupun waktu peledakannya masih selama 5 menit lagi…' pikir Dain. Dain kemudian mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang menggenggam ExeLyon.

'dan nampaknya efek samping _Dark Room_ sudah dimulai. Tangan kananku sudah mati rasa…' pikir Dain.

"baiklah, Nerin. Sekarang sudah aman…" ucap Dain tak lama kemudian. Kubah yang dibentuk Nerin tadi menghilang dan menampakkan wajah teman-temannya. Heart dengan cepat berlari mendekati beberapa yang terluka dan mulai men-cast 'Healing all' – skill untuk menyembuhkan satu Party.

"akhirnya tenang juga…" komentar Dain sambil menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah dengan posisi duduk disebelah Freddy.

"tapi tetap saja, aku harus tetap membawamu ke Underworld" ucap Freddy dengan santainya.

"eeh? Sudah menarik kami dalam masalah besar, sekarang kau masih harus membawaku ke Underworld? Ayolah, beri aku kelonggaran sedikit…" pinta Dain dengan wajah memelas.

"jangan merasa tenang dulu…" ucap sebuah suara. Hal ini membuat mereka memasang posisi Battle lagi. Dain menolehkan pandangannya dan menemukan seseorang bertopeng rubah yang memakai mantel dan membawa pedang yang hampir sama seperti ExeLyon – kecuali milik orang ini ukurannya lebih kecil.

Belum lagi, tanpa mereka semua sadari, sebuah lingkaran sihir yang cukup besar muncul dibawah kaki mereka menjebak mereka semua kecuali Dain dan Theo.

"hey! Apa-apaan ini!" ujar Yuna saat melihat lingkaran sihir itu. tampaknya lingkaran sihir itu membuat siapapun yang ada didalamnya tidak dapat keluar dari daerah diluar lingkaran.

"kapan habisnya sih? Merepotkan…" gumam Theo tenang saat melihat lingkaran sihir itu, sudah bisa ketebak bahwa yang melakukan hal ini adalah musuh bagi mereka.

"siapa kau!?" ujar Dain marah.

"perkenalkan, aku adalah Taker dari D5" ucap orang itu sambil agak membungkuk. Dain yang mendengar nama itu tampak terkejut seperti orang yang tersambar petir.

'Taker!' nama itu terdengar sangat menusuk ditelinga Dain. Ingatan-ingatan masa lalunya saat berusaha menghentikan Thanatos berputar kembali. Taker…salah satu tersangka yag menyebabkan pedang terkutuk, Exe, membuat seorang Highlander Underling menjadi Fallen Angel.

Menyadari perubahan ekspresi Dain, Taker langsung menyeringai dibalik topengnya.

"ho…masih ingat ya? Wow, ingatanmu tajam sekali, padahal itu sudah berlalu beberapa abad yang lalu" ucap Taker. Dain tidak menanggapi perkataannya tadi dan malah berbalik bertanya pada Taker.

"apa urusanmu kemari!?" ujar Dain lagi benar-benar marah. Taker mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Chill, Man…Geez…kalau kau benar-benar ingin tahu, kami mendapat tugas mengeliminasi Serdin…dan juga kau, Cross Light Dain…" ucap Taker santai sambil mengacungkan ujung pedangnya kearah Dain.

"kami? Apa itu artinya, anggota D5 lain juga ada disini?" Tanya Nerin kemudian.

"ho…reinkarnasi Highlander Underling ini pintar sekali, pantas kau sangat sedih begitu kehilangan dia Dain…" ucapnya lagi dengan nada mengejek yang ditujukan kepada Dain.

"yah, seperti yang dikatakan nona ini, kami semua ada disini, di kerajaan yang kalian sebut Serdin ini. Tidakkah kalian merasa aneh saat mendapat seamplop tiket Premiere pertunjukkan sirkus?" sambung Taker dengan segera. Bagai terpukul palu, Theo menyadari maksud dari perkataan Taker.

"jadi maksudmu…sirkus itu hanya pengalih perhatian?" komentar Theo sambil menatap tajam Taker.

"bingo, benar sekali! Karena Dengan begitu, menguasai Serdin semudah membalikkan telapak tangan tanpa adanya kalian, Grand Chase!" ucap Taker sambil bertepuk tangan.

"lihat? Sudah kukatakan menonton sikus itu adalah ide yang buruk sejak awal, tapi karena kalian bersikeras, yah, jadi begini deh…" ucap Theo dengan nada Sarkastik.

"tapi, kukira lingkaran sihirmu bisa menangkap apa saja tanpa gagal, ternyata 2 orang berhasil lolos dari situ ya…" ucap suara lain yang terdengar ditempat itu. anehnya, meskipun wujudnya belum tampak, Theo mengenali siapa orang yang memiliki suara seperti itu.

tak lama kemudian, disebelah Taker, muncul sebuah kobaran api yang cukup besar. Lama kelamaan, api itu menghilang dan menampakkan seorang pria yang memiliki wajah hampir sama dengan Theo dengan seekor War-Wolf yang berdiri disampingnya.

"tak kusangka, Kloning dari putraku sendiri bisa lolos dengan begitu mudahnya, aku jadi ragu dengan kemampuanmu" ucap Pria itu menyindir Taker. Saat Wulfric muncul, Theo benar-benar Nampak marah, terbukti dari bagaimana cara ia mengenggam Blade-Gun nya dengan erat.

"Wulfric…" gumam Theo.

"ng? oh ayolah, kesempatan 'reuni' antara 'pencipta' dan 'ciptaan' tidak terjadi setiap hari, kau tahu?" ucap Wulfric dengan santai saat melihat reaksi Theo saat ia muncul.

"lagipula, hari ini aku membawa hadiah untukmu…" sambung Wulfric sambil mengeluarkan sebuah tabung yang berisi sesuatu – entah apa.

Reina yang juga menyimpan dendam pada wulfric, memfokuskan pandangannya pada benda yang didefinisikan sebagai 'hadiah' oleh wulfric. Ia terus-menerus memperhatikan benda itu; berwarna merah, terlihat beberapa serpihan yang berbentuk seperti sisik, dan juga sebuah mata berwarna merah…tunggu…

"Theo! jangan pandang benda itu!" ujar Reina tiba-tiba. Theo yang juga sedari tadi memandangi tabung itu berniat mengalihakan pandangannya kearah lain, tapi hal itu sudah terlambat. Wulfric sudah lebih dulu membuka tabung itu dan benda yang ada di dalam tabung tadi menampakkan wujudnya; seekor hewan dengan sayap seperti naga dan bermata satu. Dengan cepatnya, hewan itu terbang kearah Theo. Satu hal yang terjadi saat itu juga – …

"AAARGHH!"

– …mahkluk itu memaksa masuk ke rongga mata kiri Theo yang tertutup Eye-Patch. Darah segar mengalir keluar dari daerah didekat rongga mata-nya – yang saat ini sudah tergantikan dengan mata yang lain. Theo jatuh sambil terus memegangi rongga mata kirinya dan berteriak kesakitan.

"Theo!" ujar Shera sambil berlari mendekati Theo yang dengan segera dihentikan oleh Reina.

"jangan mendekat…" ucap Reina tenang. Ia mempersiapkan DS-Maverick miliknya sambil terus menahan Shera.

"jangan mendekat atau kau bisa dilukai olehnya…"

Wulfric tersenyum puas saat benda itu memasuki rongga mata Theo, seakan hal itu adalah satu-satunya di dunia ini yang dapat memuaskan keinginannya. Sementara Dain menatap Wulfric dari balik surai hitamnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"cih, satu lagi hasil penemuanmu yang merugikan orang lain, Wulfric…" ucap Dain yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"entah harus kuanggap itu sebagai pujian atau hinaan, tapi…" ucap wulfric menggantung.

CLANK!

"kalau kau marah, aku akan dengan senang hati melawanmu," sambung Wulfric kemudian. Dain Nampak terkejut, bagaimana bisa kecepatan yang ia miliki dapat ditebak dengan mudah oleh Wulfric? Dain kemudian mengingat bahwa Wulfric adalah salah satu dari klan Drane.D., jadi…

"kau memakai Dragon Eyes? Baiklah, kurasa itu cukup adil," ucap Dain santai saat melihat mata Wulfric yang sudah berubah. Keduanya saling menatap tajam sambil memperkuat tekanan senjata mereka masing-masing.

"tidak buruk untuk orang yang berumur beberapa abad…" ucap Wulfric dengan nada bercanda. Dain hanya membalasnya dengan menyeringai.

"oi, jangan lupakan aku!" tanpa aba-aba, Taker langsung meninju ulu hati Dain dan membuat Dain melonggarkan tekanan Senjatanya.

Hal ini tidak disia-siakan Wulfric, ia langsung mengangkat Blade-Gun nya dan membuat celah baginya untuk menyerang Dain.

Tentu Dain menyadari hal ini. Dengan cepat, ia menghilangkan ExeLyon-nya dan menangkap Blade-Gun Wulfric dengan tangan Kanannya.

"bodoh! Blade-Gun milikku bisa memotong apapun kecuali Rake-Hand seperti yang dimiliki klan Burning Canyon!" ujar Wulfric yang memperkuat tekanan senjatanya. Tapi, kali ini dia benar-benar tidak dapat menggerakkan Blade-Gun nya.

"oh, ternyata begitu…" jawab Dain dengan santai. Wulfric yang bingung karena senjatanya yang terasa tidak memotong apapun mulai memperhatikan tangan kanan Dain.

"apa kau tidak merasa seperti orang bodoh yang memberitahukan kelemahan senjatamu pada musuh, hm?" Tanya Dain sambil menyeringai. Wulfric memicingkan matanya dan menyadari bahwa tangan kanan Dain bukan tangan manusia.

Dain kemudian memanggil kembali ExeLyon miliknya, menggenggamnya dengan tangan kirinya, dan mengarahkannya ke leher Wulfric.

"apa kau sudah puas?"

Wulfric melirik mata pedang Dain yang terarah kelehernya kemudian kembali ketangan kanan Dain.

"Overdrive, ya? Kau beruntung…tapi, apakah kau bisa menggunakan keberuntunganmu untuk ini?" ucap Wulfric sambil menyeringai.

Dain tidak mengerti apa maksud Wulfric, tapi akhirnya kebingungannya itu terjawab saat ia merasakan hawa aneh dibelakangnya. Saat ia menyadarinya, sebuah bilah pedang tembus melewati tubuh Dain. Dain tampak shock, apalagi saat ia menyadari bahwa yang menusuknya adalah Theo.

Nerin menatap horror saat melihat Theo menusuk Dain dari belakang. Ingin ia meneriakkan nama Dain, namun rasanya ada sesuatu yang menyumbat tenggorokkannya.

Sementara Dain, ia hanya terlihat kembali ke ekspresi semulanya.

"heh, terlalu awal bagimu untuk mengalahkanku saat ini Wulfric, apalagi kalau memakai orang lain," ucap Dain santai. Wulfric terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Seakan tahu apa yang Wulfric pikirkan, Dain menjawab.

"aku ini seorang DK, itu artinya aku bisa membuat lubang dimensi dimanapun dan kapanpun aku mau…"

Saat itulah Wulfric menyadari bahwa Blade-Gun Theo bukan menusuknya, melainkan 'menembus melewati' tubuh Dain. Karena saat itu, dibagian yang SEHARUSNYA tembus oleh Blade-Gun Theo, muncul sebuah lubang dimensi ukuran sedang yang membuat dain tidak terkena serangan itu.

Wulfric berdecih kesal dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mundur. Kemudian, Wulfric menggumamkan kata:

"Clone Number TH30, Aggressive Mode. Target: Cross Light Dain,"

Hal itu membuat Theo menarik kembali Blade-Gun nya dan mulai mengibaskannya kearah Dain dengan membabi buta. Dain yang tidak dapat menebak gerakan Theo yang saat ini diluar kendali benar-benar kewalahan. Meski luka yang di rongga mata kirinya masih mengeluarkan banyak darah, Theo masih bisa bergerak dengan cepat seolah sesuatu tengah mengendalikannya.

'apa benda itu yang mengendalikannya?' pikir Dain sambil memperhatikan 'mata' milik Theo yang terlihat berdenyut beberapa kali.

Ada 4 hal yang Dain waspadai saat melawan Theo dengan Blade-Gun nya:

Pertama, Blade nya yang terbuat dari besi khusus yang dapat menembus bahan metal apapun kecuali Rake Hand Burning Canyon.

Kedua, kekuatan tiap peluru yang ditembakkan dari Blade-Gun setara dengan 5 bahan peledak ukuran medium.

Ketiga, Rantai yang tergantung diujung gagang pistolnya – yang awalnya Dain pikir hanya aksesoris – benar-benar karakteristik Blade-Gun yang dapat digunakan untuk menghentikan lawan sekaligus menyerangnya.

Terakhir, adalah mode Amaterasu, dimana api hitamnya benar-benar dapat menghanguskan apapun yang terkena percikannya.

Keempat hal itu adalah hal-hal yang Dain alami saat duel antara mereka berdua – dan berakhir dengan kekacauan. Dan kejadian itu terulang kembali saat ini, tepat saat 2 anggota D5 muncul dihadapan mereka.

'kalau pakai Block Star…ah, tidak, terlalu beresiko…' pikir Dain saat ia terus menerus berusaha menghindari dan menahan serangan Theo. Saat itu, Dain menyadari bahwa Theo tampak membisikkan sesuatu meski tubuhnya dikendalikan oleh benda aneh Wulfric.

"_hen…ti…kan…a…ku…,"_ bisik Theo dengan susah payah. Dain tertegun mendengarnya, namun akhirnya ia menanggukkan kepalanya.

"sebagai gantinya, kapan-kapan aku akan membelikanmu satu set peluru special," ucap Dain yang kemudian menghilang dari hadapan Theo dan muncul diatasnya. Dain mengayunkan pedangnya diatas Theo membentuk simbol bintang.

"Block…Star! Burst Up!" ujar Dain sambil membuat Block Star miliknya menyentuh tubuh Theo dan dengan segera meledakkan segel itu.

Theo yang terkena ledakan itu benar-benar berhenti bergerak. Meski luka yang di dapatnya karena ledakan tadi, Theo tetap menyeringai.

"sebaiknya…kau tepati janjimu…" gumam Theo sambil menyeringai kearah Dain. Tiba-tiba, Dain terlihat kesakitan dan saat itu juga tangan kanannya terkulai lemas dan terlihat tidak dapat digerakkan.

'tak kusangka, efek Dark Room secepat ini. Karena aku memakai Block Star kah? Untung Cuma tangan, kalau sampai jantung atau paru-paru ku yang lumpuh, bahaya juga, aku bisa mati…harus hati-hati nih,' pikir Dain dan Lagi-lagi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Wulfric dan sekali lagi mengacungkan ujung ExeLyon kepada Wulfric menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"sebenarnya mau kukatakan sejak aku menjadi anggota D5 dulu, tapi…taktik bertarungmu benar-benar payah," komentar Dain sambil memandang remeh Wulfric.

Sementara itu, di dalam segel yang dibuat oleh Taker….

"bagus Dain! Hajar terus!" ujar Reina yang menyemangati(?) Dain dari dalam segel yang dibuat Taker tadi.

"tapi…kenapa menyerang Theo juga sih!?" kali ini Shera yang berteriak untuk protes.

"tenang saja, kalau kulihat, karena ledakan itu, si rambut merah itu sudah dilepaskan dari pengaruh benda aneh tadi" komentar Cruz ala detektif lengkap dengan buku catatan yang biasanya dibawa-bawa polisi(?).

"daripada itu…" lanjut Cruz "…hari sudah gelap, bagaimana ini!? Aku takut gelap!" ujar Cruz sambil mojok dengan air mata komikal yang keluar dari kedau matanya.

"itu sih DL!" ujar Yuna yang kesal dengan tingkah laku Cruz.

"apaan tuh?"

"Derita Loe…"

"balik ke masalah, sebenarnya aku mau Tanya dari tadi, tapi…orang yang bernama Taker itu mana?" Tanya Nerin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah namun tidak berhasil menemukan satupun tanda-tanda orang bernama Taker itu.

"kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga, dimana dia?" komentar Reina yang mengaktifkan Dragon Eyes nya namun tidak menghasilkan apapun.

Dain yang tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka akhirnya menyadari bahwa Taker sudah menghilang entah kemana. Dain mulai menyisir tiap sudut tempat itu – dan juga tanpa mengurangi perhatiannya pada Wulfric – untuk mencari musuh besarnya itu.

'sial…dimana dia?' pikir Dain.

Dain mempertajam instingnya, tapi tetap saja hal itu sia-sia. Taker bagai ditelan bumi, hilang tanpa jejak.

"melarikan diri?" gumam Dain sambil terus bersiaga pada tiap serangan yang akan datang.

Tak Lama…sebuah lubang dimensi muncul tepat dibelakang Dain. Pada saat itu, Dain baru merasakan hawa keberadaan Taker yang muncul tiba-tiba. Dain benar-benar kaget pada saat itu, terlebih baru kali ini ia menghadapi orang dengan kemampuan yang mirip dengan yang ia miliki.

"terkejut? Sudah sepantasnya…" ucap Taker saat ia muncul di belakang Dain. Dain segera membalikkan badannya untuk bertatapan langsung dengan Taker namun lagi-lagi Taker menghilang.

'sial…dia juga DK, pantas keberadaannya tidak dapat kutebak,' pikir Dain.

"haha! Bagus sekali Taker! Sekarang kita tunjukkan seberapa menakutkannya D5!" ujar Wulfric. Kini Wulfric berlari kearah Dain dengan Blade-Gun yang siap ia tebaskan kearah Dain. Dengan cepat, Dain menggerakan pedangnya kedalam posisi Defensive.

"hah! Pedang jenis Claymore milikmu itu tidak mungkin bisa digunakan dengan satu tangan! Apalagi kalau kau bukan kidal!" ujar Wulfric memunculkan kobaran api di ujung Blade-Gunnya.

Dain mempererat pegangannya pada ExeLyon dan bersiap menerima serangan Wulfric. Benar saja, Dain terlempar karena serangan Wulfric, belum lagi api milik Wulfric berhasil menyebabkan luka bakar pada Dain.

"cih!"

"ini belum selesai, Bocah Highlander Underling…" tiba-tiba, sebuah suara muncul dari belakang Dain. Dengan cepat Dain memalingkan wajahnya dan mendapati Taker sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan pedang mengacung kearahnya.

Dain bermaksud menahan pedang milik Taker, namun karena ia tidak berpijak pada tanah, Dain tidak sempat membawa pedangnya sendiri ke depan tubuhnya untuk perlindungan. Waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat saat Dain akan mengenai pedang Taker, hingga sebuah suara muncul mengagetkan mereka semua.

"Heeaaa!" entah datang dari mana, tapi terlihat beberapa orang muncul ditempat itu. orang-orang itu terlihat menahan pedang Taker sehingga tidak mengenai Dain.

"fuh…ternyata meskipun kuat, anggota baru tetap tidak bisa diandalkan sepenuhnya," komentar salah seorang yang salah satu tangannya berupa Rake Hand.

"sekarang saatnya membantu mereka, Gran," ucap seorang lagi yang membawa sebuah pedang jenis Claymore yang tampak memiliki…mata?

"fuwaah~ males ah, kalau lawan yang beginian…Jevees! Hajar mereka untukku!" ujar seorang perempuan dengan Ultima pada seseorang yang tampak memakai baju Butler.

"Dio! Zero! Ley!" ucap Dain shock saat melihat para Demon Grand Chase yang tidak pernah bersosialisasi dengan mereka itu berada disini menolongnya.

Taker yang saat ini pedangnya ditahan oleh GrandArk Zero tampak kesusahan mengangkat pedangnya yang ukurannya kalah dari ukuran GrandArk.

"cih, Burning Canyon Chief, Artificial Demon Ciptaan Oz, dan Putri dari klan Crimson River? Makin banyak saja orang yang merepotkan," komentar Wulfric yang bersiaga dengan senjatanya.

"manusia rendahan…lancang sekali kau berkata seperti itu padaku!" ujar Dio sambil memanggil Soul Scythe-nya.

"Gran, kau masih bisa menahannya?" kali ini giliran Zero yang berbicara pada pedangnya.

"hm~ kayaknya kalau Cuma Jeeves gak bakal kelar, panggil Gargoyle ah~" ucap Ley yang memanggil seekor naga – Gargoyle lebih tepatnya yang dengan segera menggeram kearah Wulfric dan Taker.

Wulfric hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyeringai sedangkan taker masih tetap terlihat tenang.

"memanggil naga untuk mengalahkan klan Drane.D.? yang benar saja…kami Drane.D. dilahirkan dan tumbuh bersama bangsa naga! Tidak mungkin bangsa naga mengkhianati kami!" ujar Wulfric. Kali ini warna Dragon Eyes miliknya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hitam.

"sial…Ley! Lebih baik kau batalkan pemanggilan Gargoyle mu!" ujar Reina tiba-tiba saat melihat Wulfric seperti itu.

"hah? Enak sekali kau manusia memerintahku untuk melakukan sesuatu…UUGH!" ucapan Ley Terpotong manakala Gargoyle miliknya tiba-tiba menyemburkan api yang sangat kuat kearahnya.

"Ley!" ujar Reina saat melihat Ley jatuh hanya dengan satu serangan yang menyebabkan ia menderita luka berat.

"hm…kali ini, giliranku," ucap Taker yang tampak tenggelam didalam…bayangannya sendiri? Ya, kau dengar aku, ia tenggelam didalam bayangannya sendiri.

"Orchid!" ujar Zero melepaskan Skill-nya pada Taker namun ia terlambat dan serangannya tidak mengenai Taker. Sekali lagi, hawa keberadaan Taker menghilang. Dio, Zero, dan Dain kembali waspada.

"eeits! Jangan lupa aku masih disini!" ujar wulfric yang menggerakan Gargoyle Ley – yang tampaknya ia kendalikan menggunakan matanya – untuk menyerang mereka bertiga. Kali ini Dain tidak memakai ExeLyon dan menggantinya dengan Exe.

Mereka bertiga mati-matian menghindari napas api gargoyle sambil tetap mempertahankan kewaspadaan mereka. Karena terfokus pada gerakan menghindari serangan Gargoyle, mereka tidak menyadari tanah tempat mereka berpijak tampak membentuk sebuah gambar.

"sial! UAGH!" saat itu Dain terjatuh karena Gargoyle menyeruduknya, dan saat itulah Dain menyadari tanah tampat mereka berdiri telah tergambar sebuah lingkaran sihir yang sudah komplit.

'ini…Lingkaran Sihir Pemindahan Paksa!' pikir Dain. Dengan cepat ia berlari kearah Zero dan Dio yang masih berdiri di tengah Lingkaran Sihir itu melawan Gargoyle.

"Zero! Dio! Kita harus lari dari sini!" ujar Dain saat ia sudah cukup dekat dengan Zero dan Dio.

"hah? Apa maksudmu kita harus kabur, manusia? Heh, jangan pikir aku dari Burning Canyon ini akan menuruti permintaanmu," jawab Dio sambil tetap terus menyerang Gargoyle.

"maaf, tapi Gran juga tidak bisa berhanti saat ini," jawab Zero dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

"tapi kita harus lari sebelum," kata-kata Dain terpotong. Lingkaran sihir dibawah kaki mereka mulai bersinar, tanda bahwa lingkaran sihir itu sudah mulai aktif.

"terlambat," sambung Dain saat itu juga. Dari lingkaran sihir itu, tiba-tiba muncul pusaran angin berwarna hitam yang hampir menutupi pandangan mereka. Nerin dan yang lainnya sangat terkejut saat melihat pusaran angin itu mengitari Dain, Zero, dan Dio.

"…jangan katakan padaku…itu Lingkaran Sihir Pemindahan Paksa?" gumam Nerin saat melihat detik-detik munculnya pusaran angin itu.

Kembali ke Dain…

"sial! Apa ini!" ujar Dio yang beberapa kali menebaskan Soul Scythe-nya pada pusaran angin itu untuk membuat jalan keluar, namun hasil nya tetap tidak ada.

"Gran, apa kau tahu bagaimana cara kita keluar dari sini?" ucap Zero berbicara pada pedangnya.

"ada satu cara…" ucap taker yang tiba-tiba muncul di situ. Dain dan yang lainnya tampak marah.

"keluarkan aku dari sini, manusia rendah…" ucap Dio dengan nada mengancam.

"hahaha! Sayang sekali kalian masuk dilingkaran sihir ini. Tidak ada yang bisa kalian lakukan untuk keluar dari sini, keculai…membiarkan aku membunuh teman-teman kalian yang ada di dalam Kurungan sihirku tadi," ucap Taker sambil melirik kearah Nerin dan yang lainnya yang masih terkurung didalam penjara sihir.

"nah, jadi, kalian memiliki 2 pilihan. 1: menyerah dan pasrah saja kubawa ke Underworld atau 2: korbankan teman kalian agar kalian bisa melanjutkan hidup. Tentukan sekarang," ucap Taker menantang.

Belum sempat seorangpun berusar, Dain bergumam.

"aku pilih…nomor 3," gumam Dain tiba-tiba.

Tiba-tiba saja, Dain menonjok Dio hingga ia pingsan menggunakan tangan kanannya yang seharusnya tidak dapat digerakan selama seminggu.

"Lingkaran Sihir Ini hanya berlaku untuk satu orang, jadi, kalau mereka berdua keluar dari sini, mereka akan selamat," ucap Dain sambil menyerahkan Dio kepada Zero.

"tapi – " belum sempat Zero menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah ukiran sihir muncul di depan Zero berbentuk bintang. Zero memperhatikan senjata Dain yang entah kapan telah berubah menjadi ExeLyon.

"senang bergabung di Grand Chase…" ucap Dain sambil tersenyum.

"Block Star…Burst Up…" dan ukiran sihir itu meledak di depan Zero dan membuatnya terpental keluar dari pusaran angin itu bersama Dio.

Nerin yang melihat hal ini langsung berteriak.

"tidak! Dain! Aku sudah janji! Aku sudah janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi! Tapi, begini caramu membalasnya? Dengan meninggalkanku!?" ujar Nerin sambil meneteskan air mata.

Dain mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Nerin kemudian tersenyum.

"maafkan aku telah mengecewakanmu, Nerin," ucap Dain. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Theo yang meskipun luka berat, keduanya masih terbuka lebar menyaksikan Dain yang dibawa paksa ke Underworld.

"ngomong-ngomong, kayaknya peluru special untukmu bakal lama nih," ucap Dain sambil nyengir kearah Theo. Theo hanya mendengus.

"bodoh…sudah mau mati masih saja bercanda…" gumam Theo.

Namun Theo masih sempat membisikkan sebuah kalimat.

"senang mengenalmu, Dain…"

Tiba-tiba saja, pusaran angin itu bertambah liar dan tanah tempat Dain berpijak tampak berubah menjadi sebuah lubang dimensi yang cukup besar. Dain mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat langit malam Serdin yang mulai terlihat menerima sinar matahari untuk terakhir kalinya.

Ia tersenyum puas, bukan karena ia akhirnya merasakan bagaimana rasanya seseorang mati, namun karena ia berhasil menyelamatkan teman dan seseorang yang ia sayangi.

Dan sebelum Dain benar-benar menghilang, Dain menancapkan ExeLyon-nya ketanah kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah Nerin sekali lagi. Dain terlihat mengatakan sesuatu pada Nerin tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Nerin yang mengetahui apa yang dikatakan Dain hanya bisa menangis sekeras-kerasnya hingga terduduk.

Saat itu, dari lubang dimensi dibawah kaki Dain, muncul semacam sulur – yang membentuk tangan berwarna hitam yang mulai mengerayangi tubuh Dain. Dan saat semua tangan itu sampai dijantung Dain, tanga-tangan itu menusuk jantung Dain dan menarik keluar roh Dain yang kemudian mereka bawa ke Underworld.

"haha! Dain the Darkness sudah dijatuhkan!" ujar Taker bersama Wulfric yang tertawa puas.

"baiklah, chaser…sampai disini dulu…" uca Taker yang menghilang menggunakan lubang dimensi sementara Wulfric terlihat terbakar kobaran api yang menghilang bersamaan dengan padamnya kobaran api tadi.

Saat itulah, penjara sihir Taker yang mengurung Nerin dan yang lain lepas. Dengan segera, Nerin berlari kearah tubuh Dain yang sudah tak bernyawa. Dengan perlahan, Nerin memangku kepala Dain dan mengusap pelan kepalanya.

Sambil bersandar pada ExeLyon yang ditancapkan oleh Dain tadi, Nerin terus menerus mengusap kepala Dain yang sudah kehilangan tanda-tanda kehidupan dirinya.

'tidak ada lagi keusilannya, tidak ada lagi kebodohannya, tidak ada lagi senyumnya…' batin Nerin yang kali ini mulai memeluk tubuh Dain erat. Saat Nerin memeluk tubuh Dain, matahari mulai muncul di ufuk Timur. Semalaman para chaser bertarung mempertahankan Serdin dan akhirnya mereka kehilangan satu rekan mereka.

Kali ini, D5 menang…

Seakan mengerti kesedihan yang dialami Nerin, langit pagi yang seharusnya cerah, mulai ikut menitikkan air. Hujan gerimis mulai turun di tempat itu dan awan-awan kelam berarakan disana.

Entah ini hanya kebetulan atau takdir berusaha mengolok-olok mereka, tetapi hari yang seharusnya cerah malah terlihat suram dan gelap.

Nerin tiba-tiba teringat kata-kata yang dikatakkan Dain terakhir kalinya tadi.

'_Aku Menyayangi Kamu'_

Nerin tidak dapat lagi menahan tangisnya. Ia memeluk tubuh Dain lebih erat lagi.

"Aku Juga Menyayangimu, Bodoh!" ujarnya sambil terus menumpahkan kesedihannya bersama hujan.

Few Hours Later…

"…Semoga Ia Beristirahat Dengan tenang," ucap Ratu Serdin mengakhiri upacara pemakaman Dain. Saat ini, kondisi Serdin sudah mulai terkendali. Seluruh penduduk yang terluka sudah diungsikan ke tempat-tempat aman.

Dan saat ini, semuanya terlihat berkumpul di depan sebuah makam dengan sebuah Claymore bernama ExeLyon tertancap diatas batu nisannya. Disebuah makam dengan nama Cross Light Dain.

Seluruh penduduk Serdin serta para Chaser terlihat menghadiri pemakaman itu. semuanya tampak menyiratkan duka yang dalam. Meski dengan tubuh yang masih penuh luka, mereka tetap mengikuti upacara perpisahan dengan rekan mereka itu.

"kita…masih belum bisa menandingi mereka," gumam Lass yang sepertinya dikalahkan oleh Nature dan Sound bersama Jin.

"apakah ada cara supaya kita bertambah kuat? Paling tidak…agar tidak ada seorang lagi yang terluka," ucap Jin sambil mengepalkan tinjunya.

"ada satu cara," gumam Mari yang salah satu lensa kacamatanya retak. Mari membuka Grimoire-nya dan berhenti disatu halaman.

"kalian tentu tahu bahwa serangan dasar tiap petarung hanya terbatas sampai 3 – 5 untuk Demon? Disebutkan disini bahwa sebenarnya kita dapat meraih satu kekuatan lagi, kekuatan itu disebut 'The Fourth Skill', mungkin dengan melatih dan meraih hal itu, kita dapat mengalahkan D5," ucap mari menjelaskan pada Jin dan Lass.

"kalau benar ada kemampaun seperti itu," ucap Theo dengan mata kiri yang masih diperban.

"kita akan berusaha meraihnya, demi Dain!" sambung Theo.

"tunggu saja D5, kalian mungkin hari ini menang, namun saat kami selesai mengasah taring kami, kami akan mengalahkan kalian!" ujar Theo.

NMA – THE END

A/N: setelah ini, ada cerita bonusnya!


	24. Extra Story

**New Member Adventure**

A/N: tanpa Banyak omong lagi, saya persembahkan Extra Story untuk menutup NMA ini!

**-Extra Story: Our Memories-**

**Serdin**

**3 Weeks After Dain's Funeral**

**Normal POV**

"…sudah 3 minggu sejak pemakaman Dain, tapi kenapa rasanya kejadian waktu itu seperti baru saja terjadi kemarin?" gumam Theo sambil mengelus kepala Cerberus kecil yang saat ini tengah duduk bersama Shera di ruang santai para Chaser.

Saat ini, Serdin mulai memasuki masa perbaikkan. Mereka semua – para penduduk dan beberapa chaser – saat ini dengan bersemangat berusaha mengembalikan Serdin seperti sedia kala.

"yah, seharusnya saat ini aku juga ikut membantu yang lain memperbaiki kondisi Serdin," komentar Theo dengan nada kecewa.

"itu tidak boleh! Kau tidak sadar badanmu ini belum benar-benar pulih?" ucap Shera dengan nada marah pada Theo.

"dan lagi, kita belum tahu mata kiri-mu itu digunakan untuk apa oleh Wulfric…mungkin saja saat kau bergerak, mata itu bisa aktif dan melukai dirimu sendiri…" sambung Shera dengan suara pelan seperti berbisik. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sehingga Theo tidak dapat melihat matanya secara langsung.

"kau benar, maafkan aku, aku akan lebih memperhatikan keadaanku mulai saat ini," ucap Theo tiba-tiba sambil mengelus puncak kepala Shera. Shera hanya bisa mati-matian menghindari pandangan Theo agar Theo tidak menyadari seberapa merahnya wajahnya saat ini.

"tapi, kalau kau khawatir, lebih baik khawatirkan Nerin…" ucapan Theo itu membuat Shera tersadar akan temannya yang satu itu. semenjak kematian Dain, Nerin tampak selalu murung dan mengurung diri di kamarnya. Ia hanya keluar saat makan malam ataupun saat Knight Master memerlukannya.

"Theo benar!" ucap sebuah suara dari belakang Theo dan Nerin. Kedua anggota chaser baru ini mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan mendapati sosok Amy yang membawa sebuah buku besar yang lumayan tebal.

"maka dari itu, ayo kita buat Nerin mengingat bahwa Dain selalu bersama kita," ucap Amy sambil tersenyum. Amy memberikan buku itu pada Theo.

"ini…" gumam Theo saat membaca cover buku itu.

"Shera, malam ini, kita semua akan makan di luar," ucap Theo tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum puas. Shera yang saat itu ehemterpesonaehem dengan senyuman Theo hanya bisa mengiyakan permintaan Theo.

Later…

Normal POV

"Dinner Is Ready!" ujar Amy dengan Michrophone-nya yang suaranya nge-bass banget. Satu persatu para chaser berdatangan ke pekarangan belakang mansion mereka. Theo dan Shera sudah memberitahukan rencana mereka pada yang lainnya dan mereka semua menyetujui rencana tersebut.

Amy memperhatikan satu persatu chaser yang berdatangan, kemudian menyadari bahwa ada beberapa orang yang menghilang.

"lho? Cruz, Yuna, dan Heart mana?" Tanya Amy.

"Cruz katanya ada perlu di dekat Elven Forest sedangkan Yuna dan Heart katanya lagi nyari saudaranya Yuna yang kemarin hilang," jawab Sieghart yang saat ini duduk sambil bersandar kesebuah pohon. Amy hanya ber – 'oh' – ria kemudian mulai menghitung kembali jumlah para chaser.

Tak lama setelah semua chaser berkumpul disitu, akhirnya orang yang mereka tunggu-tunggu sudah datang. Nerin Speculimia, member Chaser yang baru saja bergabung dan telah menyandang gelar Bloddy-Mary. Namun, dilihat dari sinar matanya, tampak ia benar-benar sudah kehilangan semangat hidupnya.

"um? Kenapa kita makan diluar?" Tanya Nerin dengan nada bingung.

"haha! Ini ide-nya Theo! Soalnya ada sesuatu yang mau kami tunjukkan padamu sekalian piknik disini," jawab Amy dengan segera.

"ah! Aku akan menyiapkan makanannya dulu, silahkan berikan kepadanya, Theo," ucap Amy sambil beranjak pergi.

"apa itu?" Tanya Nerin lagi, terlihat tidak tertarik pada apapun yang akan diperlihatkan Theo.

"ini," ucap Theo sambil memberikan sebuah buku yang sangat tebal – tunggu, dicovernya tertulis sesuatu – ah, ternyata benda itu bukanlah sebuah buku, melainkan sebuah album. Di covernya tertulis _'My Important Memories. By: C. '_ dan tampak sebuah gambar bunga Edelweiss di tengahnya. Nerin kemudian melihat bagian belakang buku itu dan melihat bahwa buku ini tertuju padanya.

'_For: Nerin Speculimia'_

Nerin menatap buku itu tidak percaya. Ia berkali-kali mengganti pandangannya antara Theo dan album itu.

"kau boleh melihatnya, aku yakin Dain juga akan berkata begitu," ucap Theo sambil tersenyum.

Dengan ragu, Nerin membuka halaman pertama dimana terlihat foto Dain yang tersenyum lebar dan Theo dengan wajah dinginnya yang saat ini sedang berfoto bersama chaser lainnya. Terlihat Dain masih menggunakan Light Staff-nya dan Theo Gauntletnya.

"ini hari pertama saat kami bergabung dengan chaser, kupikir benar-benar menyenangkan waktu itu, kau tahu?" ucap Theo sambil menjelaskan kenangan yang tersimpan di dalam gambar itu.

Nerin kemudian membuka halaman kedua, dimana ada gambar Dain yang tengah bermalas-malasan sementara Theo terlihat marah-marah di belakangnya.

"yang ini saat kami mendapat misi pertama kami sebagai Grand Chase, Dain itu benar-benar menyebalkan, di saat seharusnya tegang, dia malah santaoi dan tenang-tenang saja," komentar Theo.

Nerin membuka halaman selanjutnya, kali ini terdapat foto dimana Dain, Nerin, dan Shera tengah berfoto di dekat sebuah tempat tidur dimana terlihat Theo yang sedang berbaring. Tambahan, saat itu, dikepala Theo terdapat mangkuk sup.

Nerin tertawa kecil saat melihat foto yang ini.

"kalau tidak salah, ini saat kalian sudah menemukan kami, tapi kau malah diserang oleh Wulfric dengan peluru aneh, bukan?" komentar Shera. Theo hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"yah, apalagi karena ada seseorang yang menjatuhkan mangkuk sup diatas kepalaku," komentar Theo dan membuat chaser lain tertawa.

Nerin membuka halaman berikutnya, gambar yang terpampang adalah Dain yang berfoto diruang kesehatan tempat Lass dan Jin yang masih diperban seperti mumi.

Nerin tertawa kecil lagi.

"ini saat Dain bermaksud menjenguk Lass dan Jin setelah masalah Sound dan Nature, bukan? Aku masih ingat seperti apa tampang mereka berdua saat Dain mengatakan kalau yang mereka pakai itu bukan perban, melainkan tissue toilet," ucap Nerin sambil melihat Jin dan Lass yang ditertawakan oleh chaser lain.

Nerin membuka lagi lembaran album itu hanya untuk dikejutkan oleh sebuah gambar dan membuat wajahnya memerah.

"siapa yang mengambil gambar ini!?" ucapnya agak panik.

Yah, mau gimana lagi? Di foto ini terlihat Dain dan Nerin yang saling memeluk satu sama lain setelah mereka kembali dari Casttle of Rule.

Dengan cepat Nerin membalikkan halam yang lain, kali ini tampak gambar Dain, Nerin, Elesis dan Ronan yang tiap senti wajah dan baju mereka terdapat noda coklat sambil memegang sebuah kue coklat berukuran besar.

"ini…waktu kita bikan Black Forest! Elesis, sini deh!" ujar Ronan memanggil Elesis untuk melihat foto itu.

"nggak, aku pass," ucap Elesis sok jual mahal.

"ya sudah, rugi lho," ucap Ronan dengan nada mengejek.

Kemudian Nerin membalikkan lagi halaman album itu, kali ini tampak gambar Dain, Sieghart dan Ryan yang berpose di tepi kapal yang sedang mengarah ke benua Archemedia dengan Dain yang layaknya kapten, Sieghart yang nunjuk ke satu arah dan Ryan yang mengangkat senjatanya tinggi-tinggi.

"haha! Ini waktu kita mencari Theo!" ujar Ryan melihat dirinya ada didalam foto tersebut.

"untung waktu itu aku tolak ikutan pose kayak gitu," gumam Lass yang juga ikut-ikutan melihat album tersebut.

"hehe, tapi keren kan?" ucap Sieghart narsis. Nerin hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

Nerin membuka halaman berikutnya, namun kali ini bukan dia yang kaget, melainkan Theo dan Shera.

Didalam foto itu, terlihat Shera yang – maksudnya memberikan Potion kepada Theo yang pingsan dari mulut ke mulut.

"AAAGH! Buka yang lain! Buka yang lain!" ujar Shera panic dengan wajah memerah. Bahkan, Theo saat itu juga tidak kalah memerah.

Sambil tertawa kecil, Nerin membuka halaman selanjutnya, dan kali ini tampak gambar Dain dan Nerin yang berfoto di depan tenda Nightmare Circus. Tiba-tiba, pandangan mata Nerin terlihat sendu, begitu juga yang lainnya.

"seandainya…kita tidak pergi ke sirkus bodoh itu," ucap Nerin sambil membuka halaman selanjutnya.

Kosong…halaman itu tidak berisikan satu foto-pun. Dengan segera, Nerin menutupnya dan mengembalikannya ke Theo.

"ini," ucap Nerin sambil menahan air mata. Saat ini, ia teringat kata-kata terakhir Dain padanya sebelum ia mati.

Namun, dengan perlahan, Theo mendorong kembali album itu ke Nerin. Nerin mengangkat wajahnya dan memasang wajah bingung.

"kau saja yang simpan," ucap Theo sambil tersenyum tulus.

"kau lihat," sambung Theo "di album itu masih tersisa lembaran yang tidak memiliki foto, aku yakin Dain memberikan benda ini untukmu agar kau bisa mengisi lembaran-lembaran kosong itu menggantikan Dain,"

Nerin tersentak, ingin ia mengeluarkan air matanya lagi, namun ego-nya tetap menahan agar ia tidak menangis di depan teman-temannya. Ia tidak ingin dianggap lemah. Ia ingin menjadi kuat, agar tidak ada seorang lagi yang mati karena melindunginya. Tidak akan.

"lalu, ada satu lagi," sambung Shera "meski Dain sudah tidak ada bersamamu, tapi kami masih ada untukmu. Jadi, ayo kita isi lembaran sejarah itu bersama yang lain, Nerin,"

Kali ini Nerin mengedarkan pandangannya kearah Chaser lain. Ia melihat semuanya tersenyum padanya – kecuali Dio dan Zero, tentunya. Persahabatan yang tulus…itulah yang Nerin rasakan saat ini. Kali ini ia tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi, karena detik berikutnya, Nerin sudah menangis di dalam pelukan Shera.

'Tenang saja Dain, kami pasti akan selalu menjaga Nerin, untukmu,' batin Theo.

**The End**


End file.
